Great Expectations and the Perfectionist
by Girl of Light Writer
Summary: [Completed]Kai Hiwatari is living on his own after the problem with Voltaire. Emily has just moved to america. They match each other in skills and attitude but what happens when two people so alike...EmilyKai fic
1. Forever Lost

Great Expectations and the Perfectionist

By: Marina- a.k.a. Girl of Light Writter

I know I've been advertising this story in my other fic and on my profile. I'm going to advertise this story correctly now. It was a pain to add a whole new character to beyblade. I decided to find a pairing that was perfect enough to match what I had planned for this story at some angles. I'm sorry if you were highped for the story the other way but I'm sure it will go your way just as well like this. I'm sure to love it and I don't have a clue where it's going.

**Warning: This is a Kai and Emily Fic. If you don't like them, then I don't care. This is my fic and I happen to believe there aren't enough Kai and Emily fics on the site.**

Preview

Kai Hiwatari has high expectations of himself and others. He has had a hard life and he seems to make it even harder on himself. He has made the choice to live on his own but it turns out life on your own being 18 isn't easy. This story takes place 3 years after G revolution 3rd Season. (_Mind you, I haven't seen the 3rd season and have only seen parts of the 2nd. I'm relying on many sites for accurate information. I hope it will work.) _Kai is doing fair on his own. He's misses the beyblade gang. He's starting to send himself to hometown matches in his area.

Emily Dennison is a perfectionist. She is rich, she's an awesome beyblader and she's missing someone. She's just so empty. She's starting to get annoyed with Michael's over cheerfulness. She's 18, what is the next stop to being perfect. She's a genius, a scientist; she could teach school if she wanted to. She has no limitations and she's perfect at everything. She's just so lonely. She thinks that going back to Japan with Max might be the right start and the thing she was missing.

Boy meets girl in trouble. Boy saves girl, girl is thankful. Boy stays around to protect girl and let's just see how this story turns out.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or anything beyblade related. If I had my way after the first two seasons they group would start having real love relations in between their battles. It would be the one thing that the show doesn't have enough of. I'm sure you great fan readers feel the same.

Kai is a great person. He just had some problems and needs something or someone to through his life back into focus. He needs a girl's touch. Emily might be just that.

This story is written through 2 people's point of view. Kai Hiwatari and Emily Dennison. If you think I should add another view tell me in a review. Don't forget to review.

**Star 1 Kai Hiwatari**

**Star 2 Emily Dennison**

**Position 1 Where ever Kai is.**

**Position 2 Where ever Emily is.**

**Position 3 I'll name where you are.**

**Chapter 1: Forever Lost**

Star 1

"Grandfather, I'm leaving. You may have gotten away with trying to terrorize the world but I'm tired of relying on you for everything I'm leaving." I had decided that he did so many things against me, for 'the good of my well being'. At first I though sending me to the abbey was just to improve my skills. It was like discipline. Then it was worst. I had to leave there, now I must leave my home.

"Where do you plan on going Kai? I'm your only living relatives left. Are you going to just live on the streets? You don't have much money Kai? You can't live on that forever. Do plan on getting a job?" I hadn't really thought of what I was going to do now. I guess I could just wander around and maybe it will hit me.

"Hm. Don't know, don't care. I'm just leaving here." I picked up my things and stormed off. Clearly he didn't know his own grandson very well. He new I could make it on my own. I didn't know how or where but I would.

I had a lot of money from stopping him. I could use that for awhile. I could always beyblade at tournaments and get money from that. No way it was that hard to live on your own. I mean I'm 18; don't most people live on their own by then?

I'm Kai, and I will live on my own. It won't be easy when I start but I'm sure it will get easier. I'll just find and apartment and live there for a while. I can cook something to eat when I get there I'm pretty hungry.

I drove up to an apartment complex. It was pretty fancy and rooms for rent. This place looks like an okay place to live. It has 3 rooms; a bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom. That sounds good enough, wonder what they charge for a month. \

"Excuse me, what is the rent for a single apartment area?" There was a girl, about 20 or 21 sitting at the desk. She was filing paperwork. "Excuse me."

'Oh, sorry. A single apparent rent is 41 a month." Wow, were apartments expensive. I have about 2,000 dollars in my account. If I used half of it for rent I could live here for 2 years easy. I could use 41 dollars a month on anything else I needed for 2 years too. This is going to work out fine, if I don't have to pay anything else.

"Okay, that sounds good. Who should I make the check out to?" I was annoyed by ignorance. I'm glad I only have to pay rent once a month.

"Dale Door Inn." She took my check and gave me a key, a list of rules and other paperwork and let my leave.

"Hm." The apartment was nice. All my stuff was still in my car but I could easily bring it in. At least it wasn't a mess. It was very plain but whatever. It's better than living in my car. I guess I'll go get my stuff. I picked up all my boxes and carried into my bedroom. I should go shopping. I walked out into the hall and ran into someone.

It was a girl about my age, 18 maybe 19. I had knocked her down. I helped her up and handed her books. She might have been a high school text book. She could have been in college too but why would I care. "Kai." I outreached my hand.

The girl grabbed it and shook it. "I'm Sydney Brook. You must have just moved in here. It's nice to meet you. Well I have to go to school. I have to attend some college start classes." Sydney seemed like a nice person. She has curly brown hair and is tall but whatever. It would be nice to go to college courses. I had finished high school 2 years early but hadn't thought to go to college. I followed Sydney to her school. It was O'daylawn School. It sounded like a fancy prep school.

Sydney turned around to see me following her to her start classes. "Kai, right. Why are you following me?" If she thought I liked her boy was she wrong. I want to see what kind of courses they offer. "You might want to take an English course if your interested in taking courses because the only word you've said to me is your name."

"Hn." I just kept following her to her course meeting thing. I would be interested in taking some courses to be a doctor. I had the grades and scores on all the official exams to be one. I got banged up enough on my own not to mention other people in beyblading.

"You are such a sour puss. You're allowed to come by the way. I'm sure you couldn't make it to O'daylawn with your grades." I retorted with a 'hn.' She didn't know I was a genius and scored nearly perfect on all my entrance exams. She'd soon find out. I didn't really care about what she thought of me.

"Okay students, take a seat." I of course sat at the far back of the lecture hall. "Okay, welcome to O'daylawn. This is a school for those going in to scientific fields; like Criminal Justice, Doctor, and Scientist. This is a top school in all of Japan. We have no dorms so you will have to get an apartment. You must have scored better than 18 on your entrance exam. So here are your course maps. They will suggest courses that you should take for your specific field." I walked up to the table and grabbed one. I needed to take biology, life science and anatomy. That was an easy guess.

They talked for another 20 of 30 minutes about different famous people who graduated from the school, what kind of students come from around the world to take these courses. The entry fee was very cheap because of high expectations of the school most people couldn't make it. I wondered if the BBA gave scholarships, I could ask.

They stop talking and let teachers walk around and talk to the students. One was approaching me, great. "You're name? I think I've seen you somewhere before?"

"Kai Hiwatari; I'm a world champion beyblader, Bladebreakers." I tried to say as little as I could to the teacher so she wouldn't get the idea I was going here. I wanted too but I could only if the BBA had scholarships. I kind of hoped they did.

"Oh, yes. So what field do you planning on going into? Where are you from?" Great couldn't she ask simple yes and no questions like normal people.

"I'm thinking about going into the Medical field and becoming a doctor. I was raised in Russia. I moved her today." She seemed interested on seeing what I could do in school and walked away.

**Position 2, Star 2- Emily**

"Hey Emily, want to go against me in a bey match?" I ignored him as I sat and typed on my laptop. "Come on, it would be a challenge for me. The great Emily would actually get to beat me again."

"Bug off Michael. I'm working on a prototype beyblade for our team." Michael sighed, I knew he wouldn't bother me until I beat him.

"Come on Emily, you always said you could beat me so come prove it. I want to challenge you." I sighed. I might as well challenge him. He wouldn't stop until I did. I close my laptop and grabbed my beyblade and walked off.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip." I knocked his blade out of the dish. It was once again an easy to win match. I wished he would improve so I could have a challenge. There were only 2 people who ever proved to be a challenge. Tyson, Kai and sometimes Max; but sadly they both Kai and Tyson were on the other side of the earth right now. Max I had beaten a lot of times over the last few years. I caught by beyblade and stuck it back in my lab coat.

"Great Job, Emily. Is something bothering you?" Judy asked walking up to me congratulating me on my easy win over Michael.

"I'm just kind of lonely right now. Michael is being a pest and I'm kind of getting tired of bothering with these amateurs here. They are getting better but so am I and I'm improving much faster. Only 2 people have ever proven a challenge for me and that's Tyson and Kai. They both aren't here right now." Judy nodded.

"Well maybe you can go back with Maxxie to Japan. I'm sure they'll be glad you stopped by. It will give you a chance to play a very challenging match. I'll call Max from his practice." It would be great to go back with Max and challenge Kai or Tyson. I'd be so happy to see Japan too. "Max would you come up here please."

"Sure mom." Max came up the elevator. "Hey Emily. So mom, what's up. I have to leave soon, I just wanted to get in some last minute blading." I don't think staying with Max is the best idea. I'm probably going to be there for a while and I could even go to school there. They have some of the best scientific schools there.

"Max, can Emily go back with you to Japan. She wants to challenge Kai and Tyson. I don't know how long she's going to stay though." Judy was being nice by asking Max but if it was me, I'd just tell him.

"Sure mom, what does she plan on doing while she down there just blade with them and come back? I think she should stay down there for a while. She would get along fine with them. Kai and Tyson probably could use a good challenge by now." Max always thought it was fun to bother his friends with a lot of new opponents.

"I think I might want to go to school at O'daylawn. It's a scientific 3 year college. It's one of the best in the world. I am going to need the degree if I work at the BBA. So how about it?" I was anxious to see if I could. I needed to go to as scientific school. I wanted to be a scientist for the BBA. I'd need a really great degree like Judy.

"I don't see any reason why you can't. So you'll need a BBA scholarship, correct." I nodded, I didn't have much money just the money that the BBA gave to the Bladebreakers, all stars and the white tigers. It was 5,000 but no nearly enough to go to school so I could get a scholarship and blade at their headquarters there. "I'll call Mr. Dickinson." Judy walked away and I was happy to see that things were going my way. I waited patiently in my room for news.

"Mr. Dickinson said that you and another blader both received a scholarship. He said that he would be working with you and he's going to the same school. It's good that you're going to a good scientific school. Bye Emily. I'll drop you off in the morning." I was so excited. Not only would I be going to Japan. I could challenge Kai and Tyson. I would be working with a great beyblader who's smart and is going to school with me. I hope he isn't obnoxious like Michael.

I quickly packed my things and went to sleep. I would most likely sleep on the plane. I'd be on the airport at 10:45 that would give me a half an hour to get a passport and get aboard. I was so excited the BBA paid about 2,800 for Max and I to go so that blew my budget but good thing the BBA was going to be paying me to go to school, blade for them, attend competitions and give me extra money.

I wondered what kind of person I would be working with for the next 3 years of my life. I mean it wasn't a normal person because they were going to a fancy school, a scientific school, and they were a beyblader. It might be Kenny but Kenny couldn't blade with the top skills and makes the beyblade scores to get the scholarship. I guess I'll have to wait for the morning.

My alarm went off. It's 7am. I took a shower, got dressed, grabbed all my things, and by beyblade and laptop. I was ready. I hoped this person wouldn't be helpful cheery boy like Max or Michael. Max was okay but he just liked to jump around too much. His whole team is awesome but they just were odd.

"Emily, you coming down for breakfast, now." Michael called me. I hadn't finished packing so I just pushed all my things into the suitcase as neatly as I could. I was a little more happy than I usually was.

"Be right there." I grabbed everything and ran down the stairs. Judy looked at me and smiled. She always made sure we weren't dressed too inappropriately for where we were going. She mostly checked on the boys but sometimes she would just watch us to see how we were doing.

"Very nice Emily, I'm sure you're partner will be very impressed. You'll be meeting him this afternoon after you settle in at your new apartment. The BBA took the liberty of finding one for you. It's very close to O'daylawn. I'm sure it will be perfect for getting to the school." She took the liberty of making us breakfast. Usually she let's the cooks do it but she had made it special and brought it into the meeting room.

"You know what. We're going to be missing 2 people from our team for 3 years. You guys will come back and visit right." I didn't really know. I probably would and work on all my beyblade theories. I'd probably be doing that in Japan too but I'd miss my team too much. Michael's questions didn't usually make me think but this one did, odd.

"Ya, I'll probably come back for summer vacation and maybe spring break if I'm not too busy with beyblading and schoolwork. I'll sure miss you guys though." Michael of course stood up. "Yes, I'm sure I'll miss being annoyed by you everyday, Michael."

"So you're going to a fancy school, beyblading with this person that you know nothing about and living in an apartment. I want to go too; except the school thing." I sighed, I started to laugh. I would miss his jokes that would be for sure.

Everyone got into our bus for the last time in a while and we went off to the airport. I said my individual good-byes to everyone. I would miss riding this bus everywhere. I guess it's time I get a car anyway.

"Come on Max, we better go. We wouldn't want to miss our flight." I said grabbing my bags.

"Emily, aren't you forgetting something." I thought, duh my ticket and passport.

"Oops." I walked over to Judy and took my ticket and passport. "Thanks Judy. I'll see you in a few months or a year depending on my work. I'll call you guys and tell you how things are. Bye Judy and bye everyone." I was sure going to miss them. They weren't the best bladers in the world but they had potential and skill. They could be but they wouldn't be better than me.

"I'm ready to go Emily." Max said holding his bags. I took a last look back. He had hugged him mom good-bye. I bet it was really sad for him to leave Judy. I would miss my mom if I had only seen her for a few years after being apart for a few years.

We went through customs and boarded the plane. I had only been on a plane a few times before. It was our own personal BBA jet for our team at our tournaments and other events. This one was larger and it was a lot more cramped. I wish we could have taken the jet but whatever. I was going and that was it.

"So Emily, you have any clue who you're going to be going to school with? I mean the partner who you're going to be beyblading with. I hope he's not like Tyson or Michael or you might strangle him." I laughed. I enjoy talking with max. He was funny which made him a bit different from Judy. He was so caring and nice to people.

"No, Judy and Mr. Dickinson wouldn't tell me. I'm sure that since he's into science and beyblading he wouldn't be anything like Michael. Michael doesn't like school and this person must enjoy being at school to ask for a scholarship to go more years." I wondered what he'd be like. I hoped that my scenario about my partner was right and he wasn't anything like Michael.

Please Review! Marina-Girl of Light Writter


	2. My partner is Kai?

I just got this fic up so I'm really happy. I was looking for some fan fics about my favorite couplings and there weren't any. I like Max and Miriam, Kai and Emily, Hilary and Tyson and Ray and Mariah. It think they are just the perfect couples. I do care what you think about my fic but I don't really care if you don't like my pairings. It's my fic, I don't tell people that I don't like theirs. **_Kid Blader_** is one of my favorite writers of all time. He not only writes Kai and Emily he writes, Ray and Mariah and Max and Miriam. If you find any more people who write long stories with any of these pairings tell me. I'd love to read them. Oh and if you have one tell me. I'm trying to cut myself from writing a lot at the beginning and the end so this is going to be it.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: My Partner is…Kai?**

Star 1, Position 1

"Emily, Emily, wake up." Max shook me awoke. I wanted to scream but he had covered my mouth. I looked out the window and I saw that we were about to reach Japan. It was so beautiful.

"Japan is beautiful, isn't it?" I nodded, keeping an eye on Japan. Japan, the home of so many things. I've traveled so many places but this is one place I'd love to live in again and I was lucky enough to be able to.

"I wonder where Kai and Tyson are right now. I can't wait for my match against them. It's going to be a challenge but Trygator and I are up for anything." I grasped Trygator tightly and stared at it. I hope you're up for the challenge, cause I sure am.

"Well knowing Tyson, he's sleeping or getting whacked in the head with a wooden sword for not practicing Kendo. He may be on a date with Hilary too. You never exactly know with Tyson. He's been different since he started dating Hilary. He's still Tyson but he's trying hard to empress her." I need to remember to talk to Hilary sometime when I'm not busy. I wondered what Kai's been up to.

"So where's Kai been? I heard that last he was hanging out with Tala at his grandfather's." Judy was explaining where every one of the Bladebreakers was hanging out over the summer when Max went to see his dad for a week. I'm sure he's trying to get over leaving him mom but I'm leaving my country for a few months to a year.

"Ya, Kai hasn't been hanging around with the gang in a while. He's been really been staying with Voltaire either. He stays over Tala's over the summer and 3 years ago he went to school with Tala. I'm not sure what he's doing know that he's out of high school. He graduated early so he could hang with Tala a lot of the time. I don't know what he's doing know. You never know with Kai." Max laid back against his seat and looked at Draciel.

"So, are you happy that you're out of school? I'm not. I'm not learning anything that could make a difference on our beyblade configurations. It's not helping my research but going to college is so going to help. I can't wait until I make some big discovery that will make a big difference on our beyblades." Max was totally ignoring me. I wasn't one to take advantage of someone when they weren't paying attention to me. I'd just stop talking or slap them. This time I think I'll just stop talking.

A few minutes later he finally came to. "Huh, did you say something. I'm sorry Emily. It's just that I can't wait to challenge Kai and Tyson myself. I don't usually but after all the improvements I've had I'm sure I could beat them." I laughed at him. I didn't mean to be rude.

"With the technology we have you and you're skill and spirit there's nothing you can't do with Draciel. Tyson and Kai are going to have their hands full, when we arrive." I leaned back, it was true. Draciel and Trygator were now more highly efficient than Dranzer and Dragoon. Kenny is pretty good with tactics but seeing as I graduated 3 years before him. I have an edge over him by a lot.

"I can't wait to arrive. How much time until we land." Max was going to jump out the window if you didn't tie him down. He was so happy to be back. I wish I would have taken more courses on Japanese culture but Max taught me a lot so I should be fine.

"The flight attendant said 3:20pm. It is 3 now so in about 20 minutes. Wow, I slept another few hours this afternoon. I never got this tired on our private jet. Maybe it's just because of the jet lag. I usually sleep on the plane and don't have jet lag when I get off, I guess that's why." I realized I had slept 2 hours.

"It is fine; I usually sleep on my flights too. It's just that this time it's different. So you excited about you're new school and new partner?" Max understood why I slept and didn't talk to him for 2 hrs. He is so nice and sweet. No wonder Miriam likes him so much. He's not my taste though. He's too talkative and energetic.

We got through customs and I finally found the car that they had bought me. Mr. Dickinson was there to great us. It was a white Jaguar x-type. It was very nice, it seated up to 5 people. It was a great birthday present. Judy said that the guys had pitched in and bought it. I was so surprised. They families were all like millionaires but it was still very nice. I knew they could afford to buy. The fact that they would think to buy me a car was what surprised me.

"I see you like the car Emily. It's yours. The guys on your team bought it for you. I think they told you but if they forgot I'm telling you. It's a sweet ride. So why don't I take you to your apartment?" I was still staring at MY car. I was 18 and have never had a car. I just got my driver's license a year ago. "Max, you might want to get her in here." Max grabbed my suitcases and packed them and then pulled me into the car.

"Welcome to the Dale Door Inn. I'm Sydney. I think I'm one of your close neighbors. I got 2 new neighbors on my area this week. I'm so happy. What's your name?" Sydney was so happy and cheerful. I didn't so much as mind cheerful girls because girls deserve to be but when boys are this cheerful it can be odd.

"Hi, I'm Emily Dennison." The girl smiled and then Max caught her attention. "Max Tate." I had to introduce my friends. I don't usually open up to strangers. I hope my partner lived close inside the building. I think Sydney's new neighbor was my partner but I didn't want to ask.

"So Emily, I'll help you carry your things up. Let me see your room number." I handed her my papers that Mr. Dickinson had filled out. "Yep, you're my neighbor all right. You don't talk much either, I see. All my neighbors seem to not talk to me." I could see why you just bounce from topic to topic and are all helpful. I enjoy doing things perfect by myself. I wouldn't need help but she could do something or whatever.

After a few minutes of unpacking everything was in its perfectly situated spot. It was about 5:30. I had just enough time to be a little early for my meeting with my partner. My new car was very smooth on the way here but I can't drive as smooth as most people can so it might not be. It had a DVD player, with a road map, and heat sensors as well as a moonlight. This car had it all. When they guys were being thoughtful they were being extremely thoughtful.

I arrived at O'daylawn just to stare at it's beautiful architecture. "Miss., may I ask what you are doing here." It was a teacher who saw me arrive on campus.

"I'm sorry, I'm a student here. I just turned in all my paperwork yesterday. I haven't seen the school or gotten the results but odds are I'll get accepted but I'm just taking a walk around and meeting someone here. Bye." The teacher walked off. I'm sure she meets tons of students who wished they could go here. I hope I didn't see too anxious to go to school here.

The school is just so beautiful and matches the sky so wonderfully. I wonder what kind of students it has. I wonder if any of them beyblade. I wonder if they have any tennis courts around here. I could use some practice once in a while.

Position 2, Star 2

I'm on my phone and talking to Mr. Dickerson about a scholarship. They do have some and they are looking up my profile. "It seems Kai that you are allowed to keep the scholarship to the school. I told you to meet your partner at the school. Are you at the school?" I'm standing on its back lawn. Who ever they are they should be here soon. "Kai?"

"I'm here." I did everything they said. I needed the scholarship to go here. I'm sure they wouldn't pair me up with just any beyblader. Maybe it's a new beyblader if it is than this is going to be a horrible year. As long as he's not like Tyson, or a newbie blader or they like to talk a lot I'm fine.

"Max is in town, you know. You should take your guest to see him. Max is part of your team, I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet him." Great so this person clearly hasn't met Max before. So they can't be any big time blader. I better just stand here at meet them instead of guessing. "Kai?"

"Ya, what." I was trying to think of what kind of student would beyblade and go to this school. They'd have to be extremely smart and scientific. I'd only met one girl like that. "Emily!"

"That's what I said Kai. Emily is your partner." I hanged up my phone and walked over to Emily who seemed to be looking for someone. I was tired of Mr. Dickenson's talking anyway.

"You looking for someone… Emily?" She turned around very surprised to see me. I'm guessing, no one told her who she was meeting either. Emily wasn't the most likely candidate for this school. She was a scientist and a fair beyblader. I could deal with working with her for the next 2 years.

"Nope, not anymore." She hardly said a word as we entered the school. I hardly said a word any of the time too. To put it simply neither of us were going to talk much and I was totally fine with that. It turns out that she was talking some of the same courses I was taking. Actually she was taking all the courses I was taking well except for anatomy. She needed all those courses to be a scientist and I needed to take them to be a doctor so we'd have most of our courses together. I read her transcript and didn't say a word to her about it.

"Where are you staying, Emily?" I had a guess that she was living in the same building as me because I think that Mr. Dickinson planned this. He always seemed to do things like this.

"Dale Door Inn, I moved there today. You?" I was right Mr. Dickinson must have planned this.

"Me too." She didn't look surprised. It seemed everything was either something I knew about her she didn't or something she knew about me that I didn't. I think we should take time to sort this out. "You look tired, you okay."

"I guess I'm just a little jet lag from the trip. I'll be fine after some sleep." Wow she had been through a lot today; the school, meeting me, the flight, moving in. This area wasn't the best area for weak girls to hang out. It was a center area for gangs. It seems I'm going to be looking out for Emily and that new girl, Sydney all the time. This was going to be fun. I don't have a ride home because Mr. Dickinson had to drop me off here.

I headed off down the street and she was watching me. "Did you walk all the way here? It's a pretty long walk isn't it?" She looked concerned. Apparently it wasn't safe for me to walk all of what was 2 miles.

"No, someone dropped me off then had to leave." I wonder if he had dropped her off too. He was the one running around with Max and me.

"You want a ride home. We live in the same building you know. You should have just asked, though." I guess she did have a car with her. I wonder what kind it is.

"Ya, I don't rely on others." We walked over to her car. Of course it was a brand new car with everything you could think of. She comes to a new country of course she has to buy a brand new car. I was staring at it, it was very nice.

"Nice isn't it. I could never afford it. The guys bought it for me. They didn't skip out on all the details. I just got it an hour ago." Apparently she wasn't a spoiled brat like I thought. She just had fancy guy friends. I wonder how hard it is for her to adjust to everything here.

"This is going to be a very interesting next two years, you agree." She nodded. I got in her car and took a look around. It had a DVD player, sunlight, fancy temperature controls and everything. It was sweet. She buckled herself in and I did too.

I guess Mr. Dickinson always did know what he was doing. When he threw us off like that on our boat to Russia. He knew where we'd go and he trusted us. He always seemed to know what to do to give us a push in our lives. He had actually found a perfect partner for me. Emily didn't like to talk, she was a good student and fairly friendly once you got to know her. She was like me, quiet and sort of a loner for a girl. She demanded to rely on herself and do things herself but she was still friendly.

**Star 2- Emily**

Kai was a great person for Mr. Dickinson to pick as my partner. He was very smart and very talented at beyblading. He wasn't annoying like Michael, and he wasn't as talkative as Michael. He wasn't anything like Michael. He was the opposite of Michael. He was perfect. He had very high expectations of everyone including himself and I could deal with that. I was perfect, I liked things perfect so I was the perfect partner for Kai.

"I'll drive you to school tomorrow. It's a rough neighborhood out here. Bye." Kai was so odd. He would just make little sense of anything he had to say. If he said anything you had to think about it so much to make sense of it.

"Wait, are you inferring that I can't take care of myself." I had just caught that he referred to this as a rough neighborhood so by taking to me to school he was protecting me. "Why do boys have to think that girls are weak. I hate that. I can so take care of myself Kai." I was screaming and I hardly noticed that I was about to walk into traffic. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I guess you can't because you almost got ran over my a car." Great he could easily prove me wrong. That's exactly what I needed in a partner. I needed to constantly be offended by him. That was so one of the qualities I was looking for. "Just agree and we can go."

"Uhh." He laughed or whatever Kai does. I don't exactly know the name for it. "Fine." He walked over to me and walked down me to my room which was right next to his.

"You're easier to get along with when you say one word and agree." Great now he likes it when I'm mad at him and just give up and agree. He doesn't like things that are frail and vulnerable yet he prefers me to act vulnerable.

"You're impossible, Kai." He was so confusing. What did he want from me?

"Thank you." He was having fun tormenting me. Is that just something boys like to do or is it just fun to torment me. I need to talk to someone. Hilary. Hopefully she could come over and talk to me. Maybe she understood Kai. Maybe it was best if I went over there. I wouldn't want Kai to here what I was saying. I would call Max and ask for her number.

"Hey Hilary, it's Emily. Can I come over and talk to you?"

"Sure why not. I didn't know you were in the area. It'll be great to see you again." I got in my car and drove away. It was best if I spent a little time away from Kai. He was just so annoying in his own ways. Were all boys annoying or was it just me? I didn't now.

I got the GPS function on the car to work. It mapped out the way to Hilary's so I wouldn't get lost. I think that's why the guys put that function in the car because I was a new person in the country. I arrived safely I might add. Kai was wrong, this isn't a bad neighborhood. It's pretty nice, actually.

"Hi Emily, come on in. So how do you like Japan?" Hilary was being very inviting. She lived in this mansion with her family.

"It's really nice so far. I really like my new school. I got a scholarship. It's in beyblading I'm supposed to help someone become even better than he already is. He's kind of getting under my skin. It's just frustrating."

"So who is he? Your partner, who is he?" I would have to tell her sometime if I would get her to help me.

"Kai." She spit out her tea all over the table. "I know, it surprised me too. Kai just gets under my skin. He thinks he's so superior and so great; he is but I'm just as great and he knows it. He treats me like I'm some defenseless little girl he has to protect." I wanted to keep going but I wanted to see what she thinks. He is just so bothersome.

"Kai is just having fun. At least you're getting along, well kind of. At least he's said more than hm to you. Kai doesn't know how to act around girls, it doesn't matter what kind of girl you are. He'll treat you like one of the guys until something happens. Don't take it so personal. He's being friendly. You two will adjust to having the other around and it will be great." Hilary was propobly right. "Kai has had a hard life. He thinks girls are weak and probably will until you beat him. Kai seems to like you. He's being friendly and protective. If it was anyone else he'd let you fall all over yourself."

"I understand, I guess. So you think Kai likes me?" Hilary has turned me into one of those prepy girls that Michael dates. They go what do think of my hair, do you think he likes me. I don't think the girls here are that bad but maybe they are. I just hope I don't start like that.

"Difinatly, Kai is growing out of his. Girls are weak. I don't care about girls. I don't think he like likes you but he could. You're a lot like him. You're both smart, you both are top notch bladers and you both are quiet and nice. You have a chance. I'm sure by the time you graduate you'll be a couple. I could be wrong but I'm just saying Kai has never paid attention to someone like this before." I was happy, very happy. I have always liked Kai but I kind of gave up after he kept ignoring me.

"I better get home. I should get to sleep before my first day. Kai is going to drive me to our school. He's afraid that something might happen to me on my way there. I don't mind really. He is being very nice now." I grabbed my laptop bag and went to my car.

I arrived back at the apartment center. I went up the elevator and in front of her door was Sydney pouting on her doorstep. I didn't want to bother helping her. I didn't want her to get in trouble with our floor attendant so I brought her inside.

"Kai is so like crazy. He goes hm when I say something to him and storms off." Boy did she have along way to go. She didn't get far into his life as I knew.

"Kai is just different. He's fine. He just isn't the talkative type. I don't either. I've known him for a few years so you just have to adjust to him. He changes it's just over a while. You have to learn to get along with him. I'm going to be working with him 14 hours a day for the next 2 years so I don't have a choice. He's really nice when you get to know him. Bye Sydney." Sydney was one of those girls who got sad over something everyday. She couldn't just be happy with someone who had looks and liked her. She'd get along great with Michael and the boys but not Kai.

--------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is short but I'm really up late and I wanted to put this up instead of another Mariah and Ray fic chapter. They are about the same in chapter length. They'll get longer as the ideas come to me. I don't have many reviews on it so review, please.

Review Now.

Marina


	3. School Sessions

Hello fair readers, I'm having a bit of trouble learning German lately. I just started today and w sound like v so It's very confusing. If you know any tricks to learning German tell me. I am taking Spanish and Japanese with a teacher and online courses but not for German, so it's harder. All my guy friends take German and they find it funny that I don't understand them so that's what's up with me. I finished my Mariah and Ray fic. This is my next one so it's now on the top of my to-do list.

---------------------------------------

Chapter 3: School Sessions

Emily's P.O.V.

There was a knock on the door it woke me up. It was the odd and jumpy face of my most talkative neighbor Sydney. "Morning Sydney thanks for the wake up call." I was being very sarcastic but Sydney didn't catch sarcasm easily.

"Don't mention it. I just wanted to make sure you got up early enough for our first day of school. I'm so happy I made it in. How about you?" Sydney was very excited to be accepted to O'daylawn but Kai and I were top people and could get into any school we wanted.

"Whatever Sydney, I have to get ready so go on." I pretty much pushed her out of my apartment. I didn't want to be mean but if she woke me up to get ready then I was.

I took a shower, got dressed and grabbed my books. There was a knock on the door I hoped it wasn't Sydney. I really hoped it would be Kai. I walked out into the hallway. I looked around and no one was there. There was a note on the doormat. This is so 3rd grade stuff. It was from Kai. I picked it up and opened the letter:

Emily: I'll be driving you to school for this year. No matter what you say meet me everyday at 7:50 so I can drive you to school. Kai

I was surprised that even in letters he had no feelings to match him. I guess he's just like me. I don't know why this worked me up but I have 10 minutes to get down stairs so I better go. I grabbed my books and walked into the elevator and met Kai at the door. He stood there and started walking over to a car, it was clearly his. It was a two-seat convertible.

"You could be more polite when you're asking someone to come with you in their car. You should work on you're manners." Kai laughed like making fun of Tyson. I didn't like how Kai was being so unemotional.

"I wasn't asking you. I was telling you. I'll be sure to take courses on manners at the school, okay." He was pushing it a little far. He was treating me like I had no chance to make the decision. I guess he wouldn't let me make the decision on my own.

"So why are you volunteering to drive me to school? It's not a very Kai like thing to do." Kai chuckled. His laugh was beginning to get on my nerves but he could go do whatever he wanted to.

"It's dangerous in this area. I just don't want you hurt that'll all." Kai cares about me getting hurt. That's odd from his normal Kai attitude. Kai seemed to be amused by thinking I'm weak and can't defend myself.

We arrived at the school and we walked to our first class. Biology, I found out that Kai planned on being a doctor and doctor's use science all the time so we had a lot of the same courses. Kai and I met two girls we wanted nothing to do with. Jennifer Porter and Alexis Christi were the girlish oddest girls ever. We had all our classes with them. They were becoming a nurse and surgeon assistant. They couldn't stand blood which was great for being in the medical field.

We met up at Lunch where Kai and I didn't really sit together or near each other. We would need space from each other sometimes. Jennifer and Alexis were going to join me to eat for sure. "Hi Emily, I'm Jennifer Porter. Can we sit here?" I wanted to make a smart comment but I decided it was best just to ignore them. They sat down.

Alexis must have liked Kai and I wouldn't blame her but Kai wasn't one to like girls who were weak, unintelligent, didn't beyblade and were pathetic. He saw all girls as weak and pathetic and they were even more than me. "So you know Kai? What do you know about Kai? Where did you meet him?" Alexis was also very nosey around Kai.

I didn't seem surprised by their questions. "I know Kai, he's like an acquaintance. I work with Kai; we just happened to be picked to work with each other for 2 years. I have to go to…(think of somewhere why don't I)…English." I walked off. I felt like my excuse was the stupidest anywhere.

"You could be nicer!" Jennifer yelled from the table. Kai got up and stood next to me and we walked to wherever I was planning on going. Kai could be very dependant on himself one day and just follow you around everywhere the next. He was so amazing.

"So where you plan on going?" Kai asked wondering how long we'd be wondering around the halls.

"I'm going to practice beyblading. I thought it is important to keep my skills in tune. If you want you may join me." Kai nodded and followed me.

Kai's Viewpoint

Emily is an amazing person. She can be so personal and talkative and so heartless at the same time. I like her ideas for working on beyblade. She is just like me, never good enough. I'm sure Trigator is in fine shape but I don't think she stands up to Dranzer.

We bladed for an hour but I never loss it ended in a tie. She evenly matched my powers. It was freaky how someone could match your powers. She hasn't got a chance to study my bit-beast or strategies in years so how does she know this stuff so familiar.

"I'll see you later Kai. I have AP Calculus this period while you have Anatomy. I'll see you later." I realized that Emily was going the wrong way around the school. She has to go through the forest and that's where the gangs hide out. I'll watch to make sure she gets to her class safely.

"Ah!" Great, here I go again saving her. I think I'm going to be doing this all year, great. I met up with the gangs and realized Emily was knocked out on the ground and her beyblade was gone. Great!

"Give her back her blade and leave her alone." The guys laughed. They must not of recognized me in the uniform; this I can use to my advantage.

The school had a uniform it was navy and gold like most schools in the area. I wore a white shirt, a blazer that was embroidered with the school's crest. I wore dress pants with it. Emily had a white dress shirt on that was embroidered with the school's crest, she wore a knee length pleated navy and gold skirt that was plaid. It was like a school girl would were in America. Max had told me that most schools didn't have uniforms like Japanese schools.

I easily won the match against the guys on the gang but then I retrieved Trigator and saw Emily. She was still passed out on the ground. I carried her to the nurses office. It was easy, she was really light. I had to be careful not to drop her. She was very weak and fragile.

"Thanks for bringing her in here dear. I'm Mrs. Lardian you can see her after class today if you want to. She should be awake by then." I really didn't mind spending my free time seeing Emily. It was better than being in Anatomy. I had to take it but it wasn't my favorite class and it wasn't the most exciting class. Especially with Alexis and Jennifer.

"Ya, whatever. Tell her I'll be here later." I walked out of the room and went to Anatomy. I hoped that Emily would be okay. She didn't look well at all.

"Hi Kai, where's Emily? Don't you have all you're classes with her?" Jennifer was being so bothersome. I would have though Emily would have taken Anatomy too. She has to work with bit-beast but I guess a bit-beast has to be studied not like animals and people. I sat down in the back of the room.

About 10 minutes into the class the nurse from the infirmary; she didn't seem to have good news. I hoped it wasn't about Emily. My teacher called me up. "Hm, this is about Emily right?" The nurse nodded.

"Well it seems that she had 1 of her ribs broken. She's at the hospital now but she gave you permission to visit her. Here's the room number." The nurse handed me a slip of paper. It had a list of everyone she would let in her room as well as a phone number and room number.

---

Max Tate

Miriam Tate

Kai Hiwatari

Hilary Titibana

Ray Kon

Mariah Kon

Tyson Granger

Judy Tate

White Tigers

Michael Parker (ask first)

Steve Bengen

Eddy Largo

Rm. 525- Rm. Phone: 1-585-258-9685 Cell phone: 1-248-958-8585

-----

"Thanks for telling me." I went back to my seat and sat down looking at the paper. Should I go up there or should I just call her when I get home. I call her and ask her if she feels like having a visitor.

That was our last class of the day so I went into my car and called her cell. I hoped she wouldn't be too bad to blade but I think she's doing well enough to still have a grudge against Michael.

"Hi, this is Emily." Great, I forgot to give her my number. "Hello, anyone there?"

Emily Viewpoint

"Hey Emily, how are you doing? Fell like having a visitor." It's Kai. I really don't mind at all. I wonder how long I've been asleep. Is he still at school?

"I could be doing better. Thanks for helping me. I don't mind like having a visitor though." Great I can't sit up or even lean up enough to move the bed up to talk. I might need some help.

"Your welcome, I'm 6 minutes away so see you then. I felt I needed to help you." He hanged up, great. He gets to see me at my weakest. He already thinks girls are weak and I can't even sit up I'm a genius.

"Doctor." I called and my doctor Mrs. Encura. She turned around. "My friend is coming in a 6 minutes. May I have my blouse back." The doctor looked very unsure about letting me get dressed while having a broken rib.

"I'm not sure if it's healthy to wear you're blouse over you're bandages yet." All I'm wearing is bandages are covering my chest and stomach. I have a small thin gown over it but I'm not comfortable wearing this in front of Kai. "I'll ask the other doctors. I'll be right back." She came back in, in about a minute. I heard some talking outside the room.

"Emily Dennison." It was Kai, great. I needed something to wear over my bandages and this gown.

"Wait a second. I have to give her this blouse." Kai of course replied with a hm. Thank goodness he waited though. She came in. "You have a visitor. You will be able to wear this blouse." It was a light blue top that was short sleeves like my tennis uniform I wear on weekends. I put on the top with the matching skirt I was like my tennis uniform except in blue.

"Come in Kai." I yelled to him. He walked in. He was still in his uniform and leaned against the wall of my room. I struggled really hard to sit up. He found this funny. "Shut it."

"Here." Kai pushed the button on the side of the bed that brought the bed up so I could lean against it. "You don't look very well."

"Hm. Well it's not my fault anyway that this happened. It's that stupid gang's fault." He found it funny when I acted like him. It wasn't exactly me but I didn't like to say anything unless it was about me saying something.

"I should have walked you to class but I thought you could handle it on your own." He was trying to say that I couldn't take care of myself. This was it.

"Ha. It was 20 people against me. I did my best. I won didn't I." Kai found this funnier. I never understand why boys find it fun to tease people who are vulnerable. This is like me in my case.

"You won but you passed out and had a broken rib didn't you. You're in a pretty bad state aren't you?" Why did he care? I've never seen Kai like this before. He was only friendly like this during the 1st world championship.

"So I could still battle and beat you if I wanted to." Great I challenged him to a battle and I still can't stand up. Kai got the humor of my challenge.

"You can't even sit up I think battling is out of the agenda for you for a while." Kai was being so wonderfully understanding (sarcastic).

"I get to go to school for beyblading so if I want to go to school I have to beyblade. No matter what my conditions are. You'd do the same wouldn't you." I looked him knowing he would.

"Hm." He set a book and a few sheets of paper on my lap side table. "It's your calculus homework. I thought you want something to do."

"Thanks, it is very boring in here. I can't wait to leave." I picked up some of the papers. It was simple calculus equations.

"I have to go, if you need anything here's my number." I would miss talking with him, our conversations were always so different from the rest of the world's conversations. I took the number and programmed it into my phone.

"Bye Kai, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. I can't stand being here." Kai smiled, why did he think it was funny that I was having to go through all of this.

Kai had been gone for a 3 hours but nothing stayed in my thoughts more than Kai. Kai was like a perfect match for me. He matched my thoughts. He had the same need for power. He was evil but he didn't abuse the power anymore. He used it to show off which was something I quite enjoy.

Kai's Viewpoint

Emily is very tricky. You never know what she's thinking. She's one to be powerful while appearing to be very vulnerable. She's very direct and strong. I think this is going to be an awesome year with her. Kai smirked while driving home.

"Oh Kai, I'm glad you're back. I can't find Emily. She's nowhere to be found. Is she okay? Do you know where she is?" Sydney was being all caring and thoughtful in person. It was just sickening to watch her.

"Ya, she's fine. Hm." I walked off hoping that she'd get over being cheerful and nice. I could care about how people were but doing it in my mind is different than doing in out loud.

Hm. A note, who could it me from. I opened the letter and pounded on the wall. She's in for it now. I read the note:

Dear Kai,

Hope you and you're new partner are doing well. I feel bad for her. I mean we were being unfair by sending 20 of our men against her. I guess it was cruel to you that we attacked her when you had to leave her. I have always gotten what you have. You have found the one person, the one in the whole world who rivals and equals you're power and skill in a feminine form. You can protect her all you want but I'll attack when you least expect it and when she's at her weakest. Be prepared but most of all be very afraid.

Your Friend,

Tala

Tala's back for revenge, great. Emily gets to be Tala's greatest prey. I never realized it but Tala has always wanted what I have. If Emily does have powers that are equal to mine than Tala definitely can't take her. She's not safe anywhere anymore. Poor Emily.

There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me, a man downstairs left this letter for you. He had blonde hair and was wearing a green outfit." Max, I wonder if Tala contacted him too.

I snatched the letter from the desk woman. "Hm, thanks." I read the note, if it was from Max it had to be important. The envelope was fat, he must have written a lot down. I hope he is not in danger too. I brought them into this and I'm going to take them out of this for good. I took the letter and sat down on the couch.

Dear Kai,

I don't know if you got the letter from Tala but I hope you did. I don't know what we are going to do to protect Emily. Tala can't take her away. She's in too much danger already. Come to my house as soon as you can. Miriam had just caught up with me. I haven't seen her in a month so knock on the door before you come in.

Max Tate

Good old Max and Miriam; Max knows Emily better than anyone. I'm sure that she'll be able to help me decided what to do. Let's go. I grabbed my keys and ran to my car and jumped in.

I arrived at the Tate's house. I knocked on the door and Miriam opened the door and invited me in. "Kai, good it's you. Come on in. Max, Kai's here."

"Hey Kai, it's great to see you. I just came back from seeing Emily. She's doing well. I didn't tell her about the letter. Did you get it?" I just nodded. "I don't think she's going to agree to being sent back to America with the All Stars. She seems to like being here. I guess it's just so different in culture. So what do you think?"

"I have a different idea Max, Emily was talking to Hilary and we figured out why Tala might be after her." Miriam said bringing her beyblade out of her tunic and grasping it strongly in her hand.

"What is it?" I asked being very impatient with Miriam.

"Emily can analyze a bit-beast just as quickly as Dizzy can. Except Emily can do it without a computer. She knows all of the bladebreakers' weaknesses as well as all the other top teams. It gives anyone who she is with a great advantage. Not to mention she is one of the most powerful bladers around. Tala needs to know your weakness Kai and take down everyone. With her power and her having everyone's weaknesses she's a winning prize to have." Miriam spoke very seriously and squinted her eyes tightly.

"If he gets her in her grasps then it's over. Emily knows you're weakness Kai. She knows everyone's. Tala won't be very understanding to her when she won't tell him everyone's weakness. She uses it to help people win not to destroy people's lives. Tala doesn't have a sense of mercy Kai. He'll kill her on the spot; you and know that." Max put everything into simple persecution. I haven't thought about all those people who would do anything to win. If Tala couldn't know everyone's weaknesses; than no one could. He'd kill Emily and no one deserves to die, especially not Emily.

"It's not a pretty thought Kai, but it's true. You and I know it very well." I knew it and I knew it very well.

"Today was just a warning. He could have taken her. I wasn't there to defend her and they could have easily taken her." When I said it, it wasn't how I wanted it to sound. It sounded emotionless like I could careless. I wanted it to sound that it was all my fault.

"What should we do? If she won't stay and she's in danger what can we do?" Miriam wanted to know. "He's going to strike when she's by herself and then it will be it for us or her or worse, both of us." Miriam was going to cry and Max held on to her and comforted her. They were married and they could do whatever they wanted.

"I'll watch her. I'm her partner and Tala's my enemy. We have all our classes together except one and I can easily pick her up and drop her off to that class. There is no way that she'll get kidnapped." I didn't want to seem to eager to help because Emily is like me and spending time by myself is just fine for me.

"If you insist Kai; I'm sure you two will get along fine. Are you sure you can take care of her 24 hours a day for the next 2 years? I know it would get on my nerves. She thinks she's the best blader ever and all." Max said trying to make sure I was okay with this.

"She is. But I'm better." Miriam shook her head. "I'm the best and Tyson just got lucky the first time." Max started laughing and I just looked at him. I was just like Emily and hanging out with me was fine with me.

"Kai, you're one cool dude. You better explain to Emily the situation. I think she'll be better with you telling her than anyone else. Good luck with Emily, dude." I replied 'hm.' And walked to my car and left.

I'd be sure to explain it to her in the morning when I met her at home. The doctor had left a message on my cell that I needed to take her home so my next stop was to see Emily and take her home.

-------------------------------------

I'm messaging people who my friends have noted as reviewing on Kai/Emily fics so this should be good. It's going to go crazy then everything's going to go wrong and then we get to the real romance.

Marina


	4. A Great Understanding of Dangers

If you love Kai/Emily tell me because I do. They say opposites attract but in Kai's case he would die if that was true. I totally love Kai/Emily pairing. Review!

Chapter 4: A Simple Understanding of Dangers

Kai's Viewpoint

"Hey Kai, I'm ready to go." Emily said wearing the same outfit she was wearing this morning.

"You can sit up and stand, did you do it on your own or with help." Emily looked at me like you're pushing it so you better stop. I just smirked. Emily tilted her head back like she wasn't impressed by how I reacted. I had to be pushy if I was going to protect her.

I took her home but when we were in the elevator she asked a question I didn't expect her to ask. "Kai, why are you doing all this for me? Usually you wouldn't care." Honestly I didn't know why I've been protecting her earlier. I now know that I am going to be protecting her because it's my evil friend that wants her.

"Because you have power and so do I and I don't want it to get in the wrong hands. From power comes more power." I walked of to my room. It was something she would have to understand like the things I would tell Tyson, Max and Ray. It really means to me that if she's powerful than I want to be around her to control and share in her power and company.

Emily's Viewpoint

From power comes power. It's an odd phrase. It means that from me more power will come so I guess he understands that I'm powerful so that he wants to be part of the power. He's more or less protecting me by staying with me. He knows something that I don't. I have to find out what it is. It has to be something important.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I envy Kai's power and control. He could be so much better and more powerful. Wait, maybe that's what he wants. He wants me to help him be more powerful. Maybe that's what I'm really here to do. It doesn't exactly make sense but whatever.

I went to sleep trying to figure out what Kai meant. There were so many things it could mean. Kai was complicated yet usually so simple. He's changed a lot. I think the fact that Tala's been weird lately has effected him. I'd ask Kai what he meant in the morning.

I awoke to the sound of a knock. "Ah." I screamed and Kai came in the room. I covered myself up with my blanket. Kai smirked and waited outside the door. I was just wearing the bandages and a very thin night gown. "Wait a sec Kai, okay." I had finished getting dressed. I stared at him in a face that said 'you say anything and I'll hurt you.'

"You might not want to scream again because someone might think you fell down and can't get up." Kai smirked at me because of course the night gown was very tight on me to sleep in and well you could see my figure which my uniform and close hid.

"Just be lucky I don't smack you next time you pull that." I looked at him. He smirked again. He was having fun toying with me.

"Maybe I will." He either liked me or just liked messing with me. Hilary had told me once that guys that you argue with turn out to be to crazy to ask you out. I found it hard to think that Kai liked me.

**_Kai's thoughts_**: Wow, Emily has a nice figure. She should were some clothes that show her nice figure. Wait, what are you thinking? Kai stop. She's cool in all but you should stop thinking like that.

**Emily again. **He keeps staring at me. Is he trying to freak me out or is he just checking me out. I'm sure I will never know.

"Kai, so you have something to tell me. You're an hour early. You wanted to say something." I was sure it was important because he wouldn't just come over if it wasn't.

"I'd sit down if I were you." I just gave Kai a face like I'm not scared but my the end I knew I would be. "Tala is kind of jealous of me now. He saw that I had the ultimate power now he wants you."

"Why does he want me? I'm no one special. I can't tie with you but that won't win a match. And like I'd join him." Kai rolled his eyes. I think I won't interrupt him if I'm so willing to learn what he has to say.

"He wants to beat me and you know everyone's weaknesses including mine. You've memorized them. He plans on using you're power and knowledge against us in the tournaments next time. He also wants you because you hang out with me. He knows that if you ever would help me than it would be over. I'd beat him and win. The end." I hadn't said a word. Tala wanted me to help beat Kai. Like I would help him.

"Come on Kai, like I'd join him after what he did to me and Trigator." Kai laughed. It was like sinister and like laughing at my stupidity.

"He doesn't plan on asking Emily. He'll kidnap you and kill you if you don't help. He's like me; he always gets what he wants. I'm going to be with you at every minute of your life until schools out then we'll send you back with the All Stars. It's much safer there." I sighed. My life was so hard and if Tala the big strong beyblader who's almost as good as Kai was after me. I was doomed. Kai couldn't just stand next to me my whole life, could he? "We could send you to the All Stars now or in 2 years you're choice." Kai said.

I don't think he'd enjoy watching me for the next two years but there are three reasons why I would stay. "I'm not leaving her for three reasons. I'm not afraid of Tala, I go to school here and I can handle myself just you see." I think I was kidding myself. I just came back from a hospital and I could take care of myself.

Kai smirked; he saw this as a challenge. I looked like 'no you don't'. He stepped toward me and backed me up into the couch so I was a 10 inches from the couch and pushed me over with one finger. "Ya, you can so handle yourself but you can't hold yourself up." He pinned me down on the couch so I couldn't move. "You sure you can take care of yourself?" I nodded and then he was about to sit on top of me like Michael had done when I broke my leg. I couldn't get up then and couldn't now but thank goodness Sydney came in. I told her she could come in when she wanted to.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sydney asked looking at me and Kai. It was odd because I was pinned down and Kai was holding me down by my arms and legs. I was like weak and annoyed and she was watching this.

"No you aren't I was just telling Kai to get off of me. Right Kai?" I used all my strength to sit up after Kai let go of me. Kai replied like 'hm' of course and he walked out of the room. I would get a wonderfully disturbing talk with Sydney, yah.

"I didn't know you and Kai were an item? I so have to tell everyone." Sydney was so excited. This was bad, she was a blabbermouth gosipist.

"We're not." I screamed at her. It left me out of breath. I breathed in a little if I did any more rigorous things this morning I'd land myself in the hospital again. "We're just friends, more like acquaintances."

"I happen to think that friends and acquaintances aren't in each other's apartments at 6 in the morning and one on top of each other. You seem more than friends to me." Sydney was very blunt.

"Just trust me. Kai and I aren't anything more than friends. In my dreams maybe, but not in reality. Kai was trying to prove that he was stronger than me and I was weak and vulnerable. I guess he was right because I couldn't more and now I'm in major pain." I held my side and winced in pain. This wasn't good.

"I won't tell anyone but you'd be careful just who walks in you're room at this time of morning. I'd be careful what you challenge Kai to from now on. I think he's having a lot more fun than you were." What did she mean by that? "Trust me, Kai defiantly likes you. He just has an odd way to show it. You said that. He seemed to being having fun in you're current state and being on top of you."

"So you're saying that Kai is being like those crazy boys in the school. I hate boys like that that take advantage of girls. It's so vile and cruel." Sydney laughed.

"If you haven't noticed so is Kai. He just is a bit more polite when he's being cruel. He also doesn't go to far in what he does to you. He's just playing around with you. He's your friend but I happen to believe that you both want to be more." I guess that we didn't really think about how we feel.

Kai's Viewpoint

"Better call Max later tonight." I didn't expect that to happen when I told her about Tala. I expected he to be shocked and not say anything. I didn't think she'd smart talk me and me end up on top of her. It was odd fun tormenting her like than. I should be careful. She did just come back from the hospital yesterday. She has a nice figure though. She's should wear something more form fitting.

I grabbed my books and went outside and met her in my car. I looked at her to make sure she was okay. She was blushing; it was very odd for Sydney to walk in on us like that. She sat next to me and I felt myself blushing. Why was I blushing? Did I like her? She was powerful and nice looking but did I like her? Could I like her?

"I took care of Sydney. She won't tell anyone. She's a very odd and scary person." Does she just have the need to bring things up to challenge me? Or is it me just being competitive. I smirked at her comment. "You can be very…scary too…sometimes." I didn't know what to call my personality and apparently neither did she.

"You okay?" Why was she asking me if I was okay? She had a broken rib and I had sat on top of her this morning. I should be asking her that.

"Hm." She shook her head. She found it funny that I didn't respond to silly questions. "A better question would be, are you okay?" I enjoyed teasing her; she found it easily tempting to respond.

"Not doing as well as I should be. They said I should be easily healing but someone might need to be more careful around me." I just smirked. I enjoyed tormenting and teasing her. I wondered if she enjoyed it. Apparently not because I think I hurt her ribs. I sat on her legs and held down her arms with my hands so she should be okay. I should be more careful though.

We arrived at the school and I felt that HE was here. Tala was waiting for Emily to be left alone. Was no where was safe for Emily any more? Emily was watching me. I did look annoyed by something. I kept looking around. Maybe I was just being paranoid but I could sense he was here.

"Kai, is something bothering you?" I didn't want to tell her I felt Tala was near I just kept walking and ignored her. She sighed which I thought was funny. She gave up on figuring out what was bothering me, more like plaguing me.

"Let's just go to class." I tried to keep a steady pace so that Emily could keep up with me. I noticed when I was on top of Emily that her breathing was unsteady and uneven. She must have been in pain.

A month past and nothing of any significance had happened. Emily had been completely safe and had healed completely. If Tala was going to attack it most likely would have been when she was most vulnerable and she was very vulnerable of the last 4 weeks.

There was a knock on the door. It was the lady who collected our rent. I handed her this month's rent and she handed me envelope's addressed to me or Emily. Why had he given me Emily's envelopes? This one is from Emily's doctor and one to me from the school nurse. I wonder why they had all been given to me. It was the end of the school week, Friday. I didn't see Emily for a five hours then we'd go see Max and Miriam for a visit. It was something I accompanied Emily on. I didn't think anything would happen to her in the car but you can't be too careful of what HE might attempt.

Sydney burst into the door. I stared at her like 'can't you knock?'. "Kai, I know you're upset but I can't find Emily. She went to her room and I came in and I can't find her." I ran out of my room past Sydney and into Emily's room.

I saw someone I would never expect to see in Emily's room. It was Tala. He must have taken her somewhere so I would listen to him. He never would take her at a point where it was easy. "Tala, what exactly do you want." Sydney walked in behind me and didn't realize the man.

"Who's she Kai? A friend of Emily's I presume. You can't make friends but apparently, Emily can." Tala walked around circling Sydney and pushed her out the door and locked it behind him.

"Emily, where is she?" Tala just smirked. "Tala I know you have her. What do you want for her? Is she okay?" Tala laughed.

"I won't hurt her, I promise. Neither will any of my men. We don't really want anything. I just want to talk." I just stared at Tala. "None of us have had an easily life. Miss. Perfect has though. She has a bit-beast, people protecting her about 15 hours of the day. I think you've been doing a very good job of watching out for her. But sadly not good enough. Sit Kai, I have questions and you have answers." I didn't like the sound of this but if he wasn't going to kill Emily or hurt Emily than I had to reason not to see what he wanted.

"These are going to be very simple yes or no questions like you like questions to be. I know you Kai but now you've changed and I want to know this new you. You like Emily, you want to protect her yes." I stared and finally Tala just looked at me knowing I had the answer.

"I don't really know. She's very complicated as a person. I do want to protect her though." I didn't know if I liked her. She was strong compared to most girls, she had major power and she was smart and I had fun playing around with her. Did I like her?

"Poor naïve Kai, you don't understand love do you?" I shook my head ever so slightly. "I guess hiding love from you're life for so many years can make you like that. I promise I won't harm her and you can have her back but I promise you one day I'll take her and I won't be so willing to return her." Tala jumped out the window, on to the roof and only left behind a letter. (In the closet, Tala.) It was 3 words and Tala's name. It must have been the location of Emily. I turned around to Emily's wardrobe closet and covered in blankets and tied up was Emily.

I picked up Emily's frail and weak body. She was knocked out. I carried her back to my apartment. Hers was a wreck and I'm sure she won't be the most thoughtless person of why she's beaten up badly and in pain.

Emily's Viewpoint

"Huh, where am I?" I saw a bed and a chair. It was a very similar site to my apartment but I knew well enough that it wasn't mine. I tried to get up but my legs wouldn't hold me up very well and I almost fell to the floor. Kai walked in. I'm in Kai's bed, in Kai's apartment, brilliant.

"Might as well just stay there; you're beaten up pretty badly." He said leaning against the door frame. He came closer and handed me a few letters. "I got these by mistake so enjoy reading them."

Dear Emily,

I feel so sorry for you having to deal with Tala and his cruel work. I got a letter from Max about what happened lately. I'm surprised that he'd pick a girl as his successor, frankly I thought he'd be one to think that girls are weak. I think Kai would be a better partner in crime than you. I hope you stay same and hope you're rib feels better.

Judy

Dear Emily,

Ha, ha, you go in trouble within 2 days of moving to Japan. I think it's funny. I hope Kai beats you easily. It's funny to watch you lose. Sorry about your rib. I can't say that it was my fault though. I do miss having someone to pick on. I'm sure Kai's having fun picking on you though.

Michael

Emily Dennison: I'm glad to inform you that your rib cage if perfectly set and back to normal. No more check ups will be needed but be careful of your ribs. They are very brittle.

Mocamiki Hospital

"Michael hopes you're having fun tormenting me. I don't know, are you?" Kai just smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." I could have guessed that Kai would find odd things very fun and amusing.

"Tormenting you if more fun than saving you and protecting you. I can say that." I felt bad for Kai. He spends all his time trying to protect me from a mistake his grandfather made even before Kai was born. Sending Kai to the abbey was a huge mistake. I'll be sure to tell that to Kai someday. I didn't have a hard life. I spent most of my life at home in our personal library and then at the BBA research facility. I never spend much of my time with my parent but Kai never knew his so his case is definitely worse.

"What did Tala want from you, or me or both of us?" Kai sighed. I don't think he expected that question so soon from me. I didn't mean to bother him with my questions.

"He just wanted an answer to the question. I don't know why he would go through all that trouble to ask me that one simple question but I'm sure now he knows the answer to it he knows all he needs to, to get what he wants." Kai just looked at me waiting for me to ask what the question was.

"You know what I want to know so just answer it already." Kai walked over to me and pushed me over with a finger and went back to the other room. His house was very clean for a guy. Michael and Eddy's rooms were a mess. Kai left every nice and clean. "I want to know the question still." I yelled from the other room.

"When you can sit up on your own, I'll tell you. I didn't expect you to ask the question and I didn't expect him to so I'll tell you when you can sit up on your own." I struggled to sit up. Why has it become so hard me to do a simple thing like sitting up?

"What was the answer then?" I tried to reason with him. I didn't know what he would respond but knowing something was better than nothing.

"Hm. I told him. 'I don't really know. She's very complicated as a person. I do want to protect her though.' If you can understand that then you know the question too." Could Kai ever be direct when talking to a person? I didn't think so. "You can stay here the night, your place is a mess and I'm kind of tired of caring you around and seeing as you can't sit up."

I sighed. Staying at Kai's apartment wasn't something I looked forward to. He was somewhat of a tricky person and you'd never know what to expect from him. "Just promise me that you won't play around."

"I can't promise that. It's too much fun to do to you; especially when you can't sit up and defend yourself. I find it funny to see you struggle, I doesn't happen much. You're safer here anyway." At least I knew part of the question that Tala asked. He asked if Kai was going to protect me and he was. The first part was a wide variable of questions.

I didn't really want to think about what Kai planned to do to me this afternoon. It was very simple and had been a month since I started school. I don't know why but being with Kai made me feel safe even if he was a potential dangerous person. He was tricky and feisty. I never knew what to expect from him.

Review Please.


	5. Plans equal Stupid Actions

-----------------------------------

How are all my fellow readers doing? I found a wonderful story for those who like Hilary/Tyson stories. It's called 'Requited Love' requited love means not understood, not answered to love. It's a story of how they feel. It made me cry so It must be good. If you are a new reader please review. To the story!

Chapter 5: Plans equal Stupid Actions

Emily's Viewpoint

I yawned realizing that I didn't know where I was. Ow wait, I'm at Kai's place. I better go to my house and get changed. Wait it's November 6, we are going to be leaving for winter vacation in a month. I didn't plan to return home this winter. I'll call Judy and my mom. I better get up.

My muscles aren't as in pain as they were last night. I could stand up just barely. I tried to hold myself up long enough to sneak past Kai and return to my room. "You weren't planning on leaving, were you?" Kai is a really early riser, forgot that.

"Yes I was. I don't have anything to wear for today and I think I've caused you enough problems. I better, be going." Kai smirked. I knew what that mean. I had managed to challenge him and this wouldn't end up good.

"It's not nice to leave without saying good-bye Emily. You should really remember you're manners." Kai was just trying to start something. I don't think I could handle it today. My knees were wobbling and I was going to fall any minute now. Kai realized I was going to fall. "You better sit down. I'll go get you an outfit for today."

"Thanks Kai, I'm sorry to cause you so many problems." I hated being a nuisance to Kai. He was such a giving person to do this all for me but he just wanted to do more.

Kai returned in about 6 minutes. "Here Emily, you can get dressed in the bathroom." Kai pointed out the bathroom and I went in and got dressed. I came out and Kai turned around and looked at me. It was never good when Kai looked at you like this. If it was Michael I would have slapped him by now but I respected Kai, somewhat.

I noticed hadn't made anything to eat this morning. Well, unless he already did the dishes from this morning already. "I'm treating you to breakfast this morning. I think it's the only thing I can do to repay you for saving me and you're hospitality." Kai sighed and I realized he would follow me off a cliff if there was a chance Tala was at the bottom to catch me and take me away.

We arrived at a small restaurant called 'Far Away from Home'. It was a restaurant in the middle of a forest so the name fit it well. We ordered and ate. I almost fell asleep in the middle of breakfast but all the people kept me from sleeping. I don't know why I was so exhausted. I hadn't ever been this bad. I couldn't put barely any pressure on my ankle and it hurt a lot.

I had a doctor check on it 2 weeks later. He said it wasn't anything to worry about. He said that it was just sore and a bit swollen. He said just to rest it a bit. Kai had told me that but like I paid attention to Kai attention to Kai's advice a majority of the time. I listened but I wouldn't use it because it would just cause me to defend myself and he would do something rigorous and that would be the end of it.

I picked up my cell phone from off the counter in my apartment. I needed to call Judy and my mom. I wanted to see if they had room for me this vacation. It was the whole month of December. I thought it would be nice to spend it at home. I had spent a lot of my time researching beyblades. I had made some major improvements. I made sure I did everything I could to his blade so it was ready for the battle with Tala.

"Hey Emily, how are you doing? So did you need anything? How's school? And you're partner?" I laughed. Judy wanted to know how Kai was. Anyone who has ever known Kai will know how Kai is all the time.

"I'm doing fine and school's great. Kai is doing fine but no one would ever know if he was anything but fine. I didn't need anything but I was wondering if you had room for me during Winter Vacation. It's in 2 weeks and I wanted to see if I could come home." I did miss home a lot more now that I thought about it.

"Sure Emily, I'm sure Eddy, Steve, Michael and your family will be more than glad for you to come for a visit in a few weeks. Michael's been annoying us more than ever now that he can't annoy you. Do you think Kai would want to join us? It's not nice to leave you're partner alone over the vacation, Emily. Ask him and call me back. Bye." Judy hanged up, she didn't give me much of a choice but to brink Kai. I might have to drag him but that's okay. He will follow me everywhere.

I knocked on the door of his apartment. I should just walk in because he wouldn't open the door anyway. He'd tell me to come in. "Come on in Emily." I got tired of not just walking in.

"Kai, you have any plans for Winter Vacation?" I highly doubted he would but I'd ask anyway. It wasn't polite to guess things without any clues as of his answer. I knew he couldn't go with family and his only friend Tala wanted to kill him and me.

"Hm, no." I found this a good opportunity to test Kai's boundaries.

"You plan on coming with me to the All Stars BBA headquarters in 2 weeks then." He laughed. "I just thought you'd have something better to do than spend a month watching me while I'm with my team. I'm mean unless you're afraid that during the matches Judy will have for us, I'll win." Okay, I think I did go a little too far. It's one thing to disagree with Kai but a totally different one to say that I could beat him in a practice round.

"You're on, Emily. But first." Kai was going to… and now that I was completely back to normal and wasn't in any pain. Let's just say he was going to have fun and maybe I would to.

Within 3 seconds he had me pinned against the couch again this time he was holding me down with all his strength but I reversed it and after a struggle I was on top of him. I sat there and he found it funny that I was as 'playful' as he was. I sat on his chest like I found it that he didn't plan on going anywhere for a long time. I sat there and crossed my arms. I finally got up and he pulled me by my arm back on top on him. It was a game of well whatever. I felt so nervous and sweaty. I was on top of Kai and about a few inches from his face. I was so scared what he'd do next, I wouldn't dare think of it.

There was a knock on the door. It was Sydney. Kai pushed me off of him to the other side of the couch and went to the door. Sydney peeked around Kai and met me. Let's just say my appearance looked like I had just fought my bit-beast and lost. I was a mess and Kai hadn't broken a sweat. He enjoyed the challenge of playing with me. "I think I'll come back later. Bye Emily." She waved to me. She looked at Kai, she was suspicious of Kai. "Bye Kai."

I started laughing and fell of the side of the couch. Kai chuckled at my accident. "Mind helping out Kai?" Kai walked over there and it was very embarrassing. I tried to cover the fact that my skirt had came up when if fell backwards. He put out his hand and helped me stand up. I brushed down my skirt and tried to straighten up my appearance. When he saw me actually paying attention to my appearance he laughed.

I looked at the clock and I realized Kai and I had to go to work. Kai looked at the clock and followed me out to my car and got in the passenger's seat. We didn't ever ask anymore to ride in each other's car. Kai would drive me to school and I would drive us to work.

"Emily, Kai, it's great to see you again." Mr. Dickinson was here. He must have heard about Kai's massive attack and speed updates. Kai's much better than he was. I wanted everything to be perfect as I was. Kai just expected everything to be perfect. That was a small difference between us. Kai was perfect but I wanted everything else to be while he just expected it to be and didn't care if it was or not.

"Hi Mr. Dickinson; so what brings you to our research center?" I asked to see how he would respond but he answered different than I would have expected.

"I wanted to see if you and Kai would be staying here or leaving over Winter Vacation. So what are you doing?" Mr. Dickinson asked. I had forgotten to ask if Kai was going to stay or come.

"Hm, Emily is going to America and so am I then. She can't take care of herself so I guess I have to do it for her." I looked at him. He smirked back. He enjoyed to annoy me. It must just be our I'm better than you attitude that took over.

"I can so take care of myself Kai. You just haven't given me a chance." Mr. Dickinson looked at Kai to see how he'd respond.

"Whatever Emily, Tala at the school, at the apartment, and must I go on." I just pouted thinking of something to say in return. Mr. Dickinson walked of laughing at us. I wonder if it was funny to watch us bicker.

"That was so unfair to bring that up. So a super high tech android can capture me and beat me up and a team of evil bladers can. I beat the bladers and would have beat Tala if he didn't knock me out." Kai put his hand over my mouth. I looked at him like what do you think you're doing.

"You forgot someone." I looked at him and thought who? "Me." That was so it. I was tired of trying to prove myself to Kai. I'd have to prove myself in a battle.

"Let's go Kai. You wanted a chance to prove you're better than me, let's go." Kai laughed and walked away but then our supervisor looked at him.

"Emily, I know Judy has told you not to take advantage of you're teammates. Well the same goes for your partner here. Dranzer was completely designed, analyzed and perfected by you. You know its weaknesses, strengths and you know Kai's. You're fights will never be fair as long as you two have your clear advantages." The walked off laughing crazily.

The next week of school were fine. They sent home our grades to our homes. We both scored perfect on all our exams, there was no way to prove who was better in schoolwork. It was just another thing that we were evenly matched with. Where I lacked he made up for and where he lacked I made up for. Our scores were okay for me, as perfect for me being in a hospital most of the time. Kai thought his could be better. He expected himself to do better but he wouldn't go crazy about it like I would.

We went out to dinner for the last school night we would be in Osaka, Japan. We would be leaving for America Monday afternoon. Kai couldn't wait to annoy me for hours on the trip. I know I'd enjoy it for sure. There would be no way to escape him on the flight. I'd just have to deal with his attitude. My cell phone rang. I excused myself for a second to pick it up. "It's Max." I told Kai. "Hey Max. I can't wait to go home too. I miss you're mom and the team too."

"Even Michael." Kai asked. I looked at him. I shook my head. My face read 'are you crazy?'. Max wondered if that was Kai and of course it was. No one except Michael was that obnoxious to me.

"Okay, ya, I'll tell him." I hanged up the phone. I looked at Kai who smirked to see me annoyed by his questions during my call. "I definitely won't miss Michael. I get to be annoyed enough with myself and you. At least Michael knows how to act when I'm on the phone." Kai just sighed and went Hm; like normal.

I went home and went inside my apartment to finish packing. I found a letter on my door. It's usually some silly note from Kai. But this time it wasn't it was from… Tala. I screamed and collapsed on the floor and dropped the letter. Kai came into my room. He noticed me paler than normal sitting on the floor with a letter in front of me. He sighed and angrily picked up the note. It read:

Dear Emily,

It's been a lot harder lately to watch you and keep track on you. Tell Kai he's doing a fair job. Also tell him that you're defenseless while you're sleeping. That's how I got you the second time and that's how I plan on getting you again. I have started to enjoy our game of cat and mouse. Tell Kai that soon it will all be over. Within the next month, no matter where you go I can find you.

Tala

"You okay." I was not okay; I was scared half to death. He helped me up and lead me to the couch. Kai didn't see how scared and terrified I was right now. I guess that was because I was hiding that but if he knew he'd think worse of me and it was hard enough to go against him in the first but this is too hard. I collapsed into the pillow on the side of my couch. He sighed. "You need to make a plan. He knows where you'll be and he's identified when he's coming. So you make the plan."

"I can't. I'd rather give up." I whispered to him. I did it as gently and a quiet as I could. I could hear Kai laughing I looked up and saw him smirk. It was funny and annoying sometimes but this time it was just plain mean.

"He already won Emily. You gave up; you're weakened and that's all he needed. You're now just waiting to be captured now. You can't stay anywhere anymore. He scared you into giving up. He psyched you out and now you're much easier to take." Kai stood there looking at me.

"What to do know? I'm leaving for America on Monday and that's higher security but he can easily get through it. I think you need to make a plan." Kai stood there. I think he was ashamed of me and if he was then so what. I needed this.

"For tonight you should just stay with me. He knows that you're going to be really out of it tonight and he might as well strike tonight to get it the easiest way he can; the faster and easier the better. Come on." Kai helped me stand up. I stood up and he looked kind of blank at me. "You know I'm not going to hold this against you. No one is perfect Emily, as much as you think you are and want to be, you never will be."

"I guess that is my greatest weakness. I can't except that I'm not perfect. I guess if I was like you I'd be doing better than I am." Kai started chuckling. I think I made a joke but I didn't mean to.

"Trust me, not paying attention to most things isn't the way to do things either. I've had it way worse over my life. I would do anything to be you. If you went through what I did you'd turn out the exact same way or you'd fall on the ground and die. But knowing you're determination to be better than all the rest you could have easily been and my place." Kai was so special and even after all our arguments we understood each other and for the first time I think Kai was smiling because he was happy not because of a cruel joke.

I slept in Kai's room again. I kind of felt bad for kicking Kai out of his house again. I was being more pathetic than ever. I knew now that I liked Kai. I really liked Kai. He was so like me but he worked so hard to become the person that he can call himself. I really have no clue that Emily is. Emily is this girl who thinks that she's the best, she's perfect, but on the inside she's weak and just acts strong to hide her true feelings and pains.

Kai's Viewpoint

I'd do anything to take Emily out of everything for good. She's perfect for everyone. She's the strongest and best blader I've ever met, except for me. She's strong but sometimes she cracks because even an idiot knows when he's outmatched and needs help. I learned that at the first world championships. You can't always rely on yourself because that will take you no where and Emily can't go no where. She's too good to be going no where.

It was now 5:30 am. I snuck out of the house to go visit Tala. I needed to know exactly what he wanted. I called Hilary and Tyson to come and watch Emily. She would need to talk to someone and that wasn't exactly what I needed to help her with for now. Tala's headquarters was 20 minutes south of here so I could go talk to him while Emily was sleeping and be back. I hoped that Emily wouldn't wake up before then but if she did she could talk to Tyson and Hilary.

I arrived at Tala house. The guards guided me right to Tala's office. "Kai, I wasn't expecting you. A visit from my old friend is always nice. So what may I ask are you here for?" I just looked at him.

"Emily." I mumbled in a quiet hushed tone of voice. Tala laughed and held his arms open with his palms facing out.

"Sorry Kai, you're mistaken. I don't have Emily. I'll have her soon but not now at this hour." I knew he didn't have her. She was back home with Hilary and Tyson. I knew that she wasn't with him.

"I want to know exactly what you have planned with Emily. I deserve to know that much don't I." I looked at him. He enjoyed playing the games I too enjoyed but the things he had in store for Emily made this a game I had to win.

"Kai, Kai, Kai. I don't see why you think I'm going to hurt her. I promise I won't. I just need her to help me and my team for a few years. Then I'll be done. I plan to use her powers to create the ultimate beyblade for me to destroy you. It's a very simple plan. She knows you're strengths and she can easily make a beyblade to combat them. I know she can so why would I just not let her do that for me when it's so easy. You're making it much harder than it has to be. Just surrender her to me." I smiled. Tala was angry now.

"Give up and surrender her to you. I don't think so. I don't plan on letting you win ever and especially not by surrendering to you. You're going to have to do a lot better than all these simple things." Tala smirked, he had a plan and that was never good.

"I asked you to make it easy for me. I planned on using it a little different. There are two people and possessing either one will serve my plan perfectly. You understand Kai?" I was not getting it then I realized. Emily was strong and if I was gone she'd come looking for me. If she was gone I'd want to save her and go to find her. If he had me or Emily it would work as bribery and now I had just made it easier. "I guess you do now."

"You know you must be really stupid Tala. Both of our weaknesses were as plain as day and yet you needed me to point them out. Well guess what, I think that you need to learn them on your own." Emily burst through the door and launched her beyblade at a pole causing the ceiling to cave in.

"Are you crazy?" I looked like I wasn't glad to see her and seriously I wasn't. As much as I should be glad to see her. This was just too easy. He had both me and Emily in his headquarters with a hundred men ready to beyblade against us. It was very bad.

"No, I just thought we have to leave in a few hours and you're going to go off and deal with Tala on your own. I don't think so." Emily, hard headed, stupid actions Emily. I guess we should have made a plan before running off.

"Come on, the ceiling won't hold him off long." Tala rose up from under the paneling that had fallen on top of him.

"I challenge you to a battle Kai." I nodded and Emily sighed. "I see she's going to try to help you." I looked at her and she looked afraid. I didn't want anything to happen to her so I just looked at Tala.

"Don't you bother her, this is our match. Emily, stay out of this one." Emily looked very surprised. On any normal occasion she predicting his moves, his levels and everything would be something I'd gladly let her do. This was different. Tala wanted to make things fair in this battle and if Emily helped he'd take her away and I couldn't let him do it. "Let's go." I stuck Dranzer on the launcher and prepared for take off.

"Kai?" I didn't want to look at her. I needed to do this on my own. This would make a difference forever. If I won I'd keep Dranzer and Emily would stay safe for a while longer. If I lost, which I wasn't but if I ever did to Tala, I'd lose Dranzer and Emily would be captures. That was 2 reasons to win and none to lose.

"Emily, this is our battle. Don't interfere. Do you understand me?" I was treating her like a 7 year old child but I had to make it clear. I might need her help but just for her safety and my concentration I'd need her to be quiet and let me be. "Do you?"

"Yes." She walked to the back of the stadium and leaned against the wall. I watched her. She looked kind of upset. She wanted to help. She expected everyone to be perfect, like she was. I just expected everyone to be the best they could be and nothing more. Emily would do anything to help because she didn't need help but I did so that's what she'd do. But not this time.

Review Please!


	6. A Solution in Peaces

----------------

Hello Reviewers, I'm sorry that my updates are horribly late like they were but my computer won't upload them so I have to bring them up on a CD or my Jump Drive so it takes longer. I'm sorry but these two chapters are sure to make up for it. I'll miss you're wonderful reviews. So review before I have to stop until you review. I can work the stories like that but I'd rather not. I can give a chapter for every 3 reviews and just keep writing while I wait for a review.

Chapter 6: A Solution in Peaces

Kai's Viewpoint

I don't know what is going on or what happened in our match. I just woke up and I couldn't find Dranzer. It was very small what I remember. That stupid Tala, he must have spiked my blade. What happened to Dranzer, though? I need to find him.

Flashback

"I challenge you to a battle Kai." I nodded and Emily sighed. "I see she's going to try to help you." I looked at her and she looked afraid. I didn't want anything to happen to her so I just looked at Tala.

"Don't you bother her, this is our match. Emily, stay out of this one." Emily looked very surprised. On any normal occasion she predicting his moves, his levels and everything would be something I'd gladly let her do. This was different. Tala wanted to make things fair in this battle and if Emily helped he'd take her away and I couldn't let him do it. "Let's go." I stuck Dranzer on the launcher and prepared for take off.

"Kai?" I didn't want to look at her. I needed to do this on my own. This would make a difference forever. If I won I'd keep Dranzer and Emily would stay safe for a while longer. If I lost, which I wasn't but if I ever did to Tala, I'd lose Dranzer and Emily would be captures. That was 2 reasons to win and none to lose.

"Emily, this is our battle. Don't interfere. Do you understand me?" I was treating her like a 7 year old child but I had to make it clear. I might need her help but just for her safety and my concentration I'd need her to be quiet and let me be. "Do you?"

"Yes." She walked to the back of the stadium and leaned against the wall. I watched her. She looked kind of upset. She wanted to help. She expected everyone to be perfect, like she was. I just expected everyone to be the best they could be and nothing more. Emily would do anything to help because she didn't need help but I did so that's what she'd do. But not this time.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" We both launched our blades. I had a clear advantage. I didn't need Emily to tell me it in this match. I realized this was like the test beyblades at the research center. Emily had made them to make up for the small weaknesses in my blade. She would help me improve it. She could make the blade perfect but perfect blades don't work like they are supposed to work.

"Could you make this any easier Tala? I know new researcher beybladers that blade better than you." I wasn't referring to Emily at that point but she was much better than him. "Come on, I was hoping for a challenge but let's end this." I went in for my final attack and then I missed. I caught me off guard and I was off and my blade was slowing down.

"Kai, watch out!" Emily screamed, what could I do? I looked and just barely dodge his attacks over and over. "What do you think you're doing?" Emily was like me except she cared if I lost. If my friends lost I'd be like whatever more practice, let's go. She didn't think I needed more practice I needed to use what I knew to my advantage. I had great expectations and one of those was not to lose, it never was.

That's it, I was like that idiot Tyson. I knew I could beat him but losing concentration with all the things I was blading for caused me to miss and it threw me off. I needed to blade just to win and beat Tala. It was all so easy and now it was over. I was all over Tala and my surprise for him to find out that I saw threw his scheme.

"So you saw threw my 1st plan but I have so many more and one of them is bound to win." I laughed. I knew I could win I just had to stay focused on what mattered for now; Dranzer and this battle.

It was a very intense battle. I stayed focused and started predicting his every move. I realized he didn't have his bit-beast in this blade. I was one to go for the straight forward attack but that was not a simple to do when someone knew what to expect from you.

"Final Attack Dranzer!" I went in and saw his blade fly hard out of the stadium and that's all I remember. I don't know where I am now, or where Dranzer is. I just know I won against him. I had no clue where Emily was but I hoped she was safe and Dranzer was safe now too. I can't see anything and can't hear anything. Where am I?

Flashback End

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. "Kai, you're awake." Emily calmly stated so gentle and scared. I wondered if I was hurt and in a hospital or something. She calmly stood up and checked the monitors and nodded. She looked worried and scared.

"Emily, where am I?" I really needed to know. Are we in America? Was it Monday yet? I sat up and leaned against the pillows against the posts of the bed. I crossed my arms and stared at her.

"You're in a hospital of course. I would be too if that happened to me. I'm the lucky one. You, Tala and your blades are pretty bad. Don't worry though." She held her hand out and I snatched Dranzer from her hands. "Nice huh." I just couldn't stop looking at it and she smiled.

"You didn't expect me to give Dranzer back to you in the mess it was earlier. I mean I'm the best at repairing blades and make it even better than it was. You really messed the blade up bad. I thought you didn't need my help but turns out you're wrong." I just smirked and laughed. I guess I deserved it. I insisted her staying out of it and this is what I deserve.

"I won didn't I." She burst out and laughing. At first I wondered if she was laughing because I lost but I saw Tala's blade fly out. She wasn't laughing because I lost. She was laughing because I bothered her with the same thing before and that's what she said. I smiled thinking that we were so alike it was funny.

"Ya, you won. It was close though with Tala in there. You did but just barely. I take it you don't remember how the match ended." She looked at me.

"No, I don't really care but I'd actually want to know how I ended up here." She was starting to be very evil and sneaky and I was beginning to enjoy this side of her. It wasn't like anyone I had met. She was so like me but she was head strong and could easily use everything she knows against her opponent and win. It was really very unfair.

"You're blade collided hard with Tala's and it caused a huge explosion. They both landed in the dish but Dranzer finally knocked it out and it flew out of the stadium. The aftermath had knocked you and Tala out. You fell to the ground and then Dranzer tried to return to you but Dranzer lost control and flew into the wall. The whole place was collapsing and then we're here. We both are fine and we got out in time." I didn't know what Emily was hiding but I wasn't going to bother with it. I was leaving on Monday with her to go to America and I don't think being the hospital is going to stop Tala very long from getting Emily.

"So how long have I been out?" She looked up at the clock. She yawned and I looked over at it. It was 9 am. Either it has only been like 2 or 3 hours or a day and 2 or 3 hours.

"You've been out for 2 days and about 3 hours, maybe a little less. It got you bad with the ceiling. It was horrible. The doctor's thought that you had suffered a major concussion. I didn't know because I'm just a scientist. You're the one who is studying to be a doctor." That's why Emily was so scared when I woke up. She didn't think I would for another while. She was just here because she was checking up on me. "You got hit pretty hard with the wires, ceiling boards and other things. You're in pretty rough shape."

I looked down at my arms that were bandaged up a lot. Emily just looked at she was trying to relax but something was bothering her. It wasn't whatever it was it was something to do with leaving. "If you have something else to do, you better go do it." Emily looked up at me like I was crazy for suggesting she leave. She sighed. I didn't mean to be rude she just looked upset and was really busy.

"Are all your things packed up? We have to leave 8 tonight remember." I totally forgot we were leaving today. I guess when you miss 2 days and you're a little behind. I had packed before and they were sitting in my living room. I just replied hm. She got the message that I had packed. "I'm going to go home and finish packing. I'll be back at 4 to take you back home. Max and Miriam are coming with us. Bye Kai." She was more sad and emotionless than ever. She looked almost scared to leave here. I should find out why she's so upset it will be distracting to be during the flight.

Emily's Viewpoint

I'm scared now. If a simple battle could do that to Kai what would it do to me? Tala would be able to beat me easy. I'm going to download all the files from the DVD to see what I can get on his exact power levels. I took out my DVD from my laptop and put in my home computer. Normal Speed, Normal Spin Rate, No Detectable Bit-beast, Power Ratings: 9 and 15. There. Kai's Power Rate is 12 and 15. In the collision he should have easily held on longer. I'll have to run more stats on the plane.

My cell phone rang and I picked it up. "Hey Emily, how's Kai doing?" I sighed it was just Max. I hoped I could get some peace but talking to Max was fine.

"Hey Max, Kai's better for Kai. He's awake and moving around. He hasn't stood up yet but I think he should be fine to get on the plane. So how's Miriam doing about the trip? I know she's nervous about meeting you're mom. Let me talk to her." Max handed the phone to Miriam.

"Hey Emily, how's the research doing. I can't believe that happened to you guys. It's not safe anywhere for you. I'm so sorry that this happened. I'm a little uneasy about riding in a plane. It's so big and fast; I know I'm going to get sick. So how did you guys get out?" I really didn't want to answer that question.

"Kai was knocked out so I carried him out. He's really heavier than he looks. It tired me out though. I'm sure that you'll be fine on the plane. The first time is a problem but that's only for then. You'll get use to it." I really was very tired from staying in the hospital. I think I'll go see Sydney.

"Well you should finish packing and then go pick up Kai. Hospitals probably don't bother Kai but he'd rather be at home and that is a guaranteed thing. Bye Emily, see you later." I said bye and we hanged up.

I knocked on Sydney's door. "Hey Emily, so why the visit? I thought you and Kai were leaving today for America. I bet it's really nice there, isn't it?" I hadn't really thought about the actual scenery and stuff in America. I've lived there my whole life, in the same area so it's not really a big thing.

"I really can't remember. I've lived there that you don't really notice the beauty. I'm sure it will just amaze me when I come back though. I'm really going to miss it here. It's full of wonderful things." It's also the home to Tala's new headquarters and he could be anywhere trying to get me and now I'm scared at every moment.

"So you better go and finish packing. I think you need to put your mind on something constructive. It's better than just standing in my doorway." I sighed. I was just kidding myself. I was extremely lonely and scared. I couldn't be alone. I packed my things and waited for 3 to come. I never came fast when I wanted it to.

I kept looking at the profiles for Tala. It still didn't make sense.

Tala Micowande

Age: 19

Team: Bega

Speed Level: Normal

Spin Rate: Normal

Bit-beast: Not Applicable

Power Ratings: 9:15

Defense Rating: 6:15

Stamina: 4:10

He had low stamina so he was used to beating his opponent very fast. What didn't make sense is that with low speed and spin rate he wouldn't be able to defeat Kai even that closely. Tyson is way above his measure just as Kai was. It wasn't easy for Tyson to either. Wait the bit-beast factor. What if he had an invisible bit-beast? Miriam's group had them and that's what made a huge difference. I will check the DVD. There were still no signs of an invisible bit-beast.

I compared Kai's Stats. With the new adjustments I made in Kai's blade it should be almost perfect. It's high speed and spin rates should be off the chart but comparing his to Tala's it's only a 10:15 power rate instead of a 13:15 that the computer showed. Tala could be taking Kai's powers. I should go pick up Kai and pick it up on the trip.

I picked up mine and Kai's luggage and carried it out to our car. Mr. Dickinson was going to have someone with him to drive my car back. I went to Max's to pick up Max and Miriam. They decided to come in with me to pick-up Kai. Mr. Dickinson signed Kai out we just had to get him out.

"Hey Kai, you ready to go?" Max ran into the room. I sighed. Disturbing Kai was defiantly not the right way to get him up to go. I realized he was watching something on TV. I looked around the corner of the TV. It was the match of Tala and Kai at the headquarters.

"There it is!" Kai and Max looked up at me. Kai wanted to know what I had learned from their match and Max just thought I was crazy to begin with. "Kai, he does have an invisible bit-beast. I couldn't see the dish but there it is. That's why everything didn't match. Without a bit-beast you would have one but without the realizing that it was lost to learn that seconds from the end." Max was surprised I could realize that from watching it on TV.

"Hm. I still won." He looked at me and easily stood and walked out the room. Max and I followed him out to the car. I grabbed the medical bill to give to Mr. Dickinson. I handed it to him. The report said that he had some scratches on his arms and legs as well as his back. It must have been from sliding across the floor and all the boards that had fallen on top of him.

We finally got on the plane and I took out the DVD I had copied from the TV that showed the match. I downloaded the information and this made me think to make a few changes to Dranzer to combat his invisible bit-beast. "You should be careful next time you challenge him. He's tricky Kai. He speeds up so fast I couldn't catch it, he attacks but slows down and releases the invisible bit-beast and then it's the final attack. You can't trace it like that."

Kai closed the laptop and handed me Dranzer. "Dranzer is the only tool we need to work on right now." I just nodded and checked his stats everything seemed great on his blade. Dranzer was doing fine. His stats were almost perfect. I found it the only thing that needed improvement. His weight disk was off to combat his strong offensive attack pattern. His attack strength is 13:15 and 2:15 for defense. I realized that he could go 14:15 and still be perfectly fine because when you have a blade that's also more offense then defense is only slight.

"Dranzer has been perfected. He's now 14:1 in offensive weight disk patterns." I handed Kai Dranzer back. Kai stood up and walked to the back. He was going to the cargo hold. What was he going to do there? If he was going to practice we should just challenge me in the middle of the aisle, it's easier.

We were about to arrive and Kai came back and sat down. He was holding a huge peace of steal. It was torn up and scratched up. I looked at the steal in awe. "It seems like it can scratch and tear up steal but can't cut threw steal." I sighed. I guess when you're a perfectionist then someone who has high expectations will expect only perfection from you.

"Give her a break, is she your slave or something. I think the peace of plastic cutting threw metal is a lot to expect from it. I think she has done so much above what anyone would expect by getting the plastic to scratch and tear up metal." A lady was listening to our conversation. "You should be thanking her for getting the plastic to do that much."

Kai pouted. He mumbled something. "Hm, thank you." The lady smiled and I looked at Kai and laughed. Max turned around and started laughing too. He must have heard the lady yelling at Kai.

"He's right, his beyblade should be easily able to cut threw the steal. I should check that for you Kai." The lady looked at me like I was crazy. I shouldn't be listening to Kai but hey It's my job. I checked the glazing on the blade's tip and realized it wasn't really strong. I'd have to put new glazing on it at the research lab. "Found the problem, the tip of the blade doesn't have glazing so it's not sharp and it's slowing it down. If I glaze it then it should be able to cut right threw steal." Kai smiled, he expected me to fix that. Kai put his arms behind his head and rested until we had landed and gotten off.

"Wow, I so missed living in America. I didn't realize how different the culture is than the culture is in Japan." Kai just walked around the airport and wondered around.

"Yah Emily, you never know how you'll miss something until you leave it." Max said he was running around the place looking for him mom.

"Miriam, you okay." Miriam had almost fallen asleep on a bench in the airport. She sat up and Max looked at her. Our flight was 20 minutes early and Miriam hadn't been on a air plane for a long time was really sick and had jet lag.

"Yah, she's fine. She'll just have take a nap when we get back to the research facility. I'll call my mom." Max was really watching out for Miriam. He was her wife partially by the arranged marriage and partially by their own choice. Max and Ray had both picked their own wife in a system of arranged marriages. They both had married their loves and wouldn't leave their side.

Max's mom arrived but she seemed in a hurry to get us back. She hugged Max and said hi to everyone. We packed our bags and then arrived at the center. It seemed too quiet for the facility. Michael would never not bother anyone.

I walked in the door and turned on the light. "Surprise, welcome home!" Miriam jumped up and launched her blade and Michael hard in the head with her blade. I laughed and Kai smiled. Max was trying to calm down Miriam. She was apologizing and upset that she had hurt Michael. I thought it was very funny.

"Miriam, you have no reason to be sorry. Beybladers should know to always be ready for any problem. It's their fault." Kai said walking past her and leaning against the wall.

"So Emily, how is Japan?" Michael asked, I pretty much ignored him and then a few seconds realized he had asked me something.

"It was awesome, the buildings, the culture, the language it was just awesome. It got rough at time but we got through them. Right Kai?" Kai pouted and walked away. I hadn't tell them how I got hurt just that I was hurt. I needed an emergency number from My Parents and they didn't have e-mail so Judy sent it to me.

"Japan is very nice. The pictures you guys sent us are much better than the pictures Max tried to take. Have you seen them they're lop-sided." Michael was trying to make a joke but we were not judging anyone for today. Tomorrow we would deal with our blades and my work.

"So Emily how goes everything at school? I know that you and Kai got perfect scores but how is the school?" Judy asked trying to cover up Michael's immaturity.

"It's very nice, the campus is huge. There are no dorms on campus though. Kai and I drive to school every morning. It's no too far but the school has awesome courses and teachers. They ask some simple basic questions that even Michael would know." Kai laughed when he saw me both with annoying Michael. Kai enjoyed me fighting with him or Michael. I don't understand why he finds that fun but some reason it is.

Everyone at the party was talking and conversing. As much as I tried I tried to hide the fact that I was scared, I was in the hospital, Kai was in the hospital and all the other events. Max and Miriam helped. Kai just walked around ignoring everyone.

------------------

Next Chapter we'll cover rooms, housing, and the holidays all together. The title was very fitting for this chapter. The next chapter is so amazing that it's horrible. Review!


	7. Holiday with Feelings

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Holiday with Feelings

Kai's Viewpoint

I laid down on my bed. Emily's room was on the next floor down and was right next to Michael, Eddy, and Steve's rooms. She should be fine. I think I may be able to relax and take a vacation. Tala should still be in the hospital and would be for awhile. I think Emily's going to be free for a while.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone went to bed a few hours ago. I opened the door, it was Michael. Great, Michael was here to talk to me, most likely about Emily. "Hey Kai, you up for a battle tomorrow? I heard that Emily has been working with you. I'm sure you're better so it should be a good battle. I'll be sure to win though."

I smirked. "You're on. Whatever you think will go." He walked away and I closed the door. I didn't want to think about beyblading for now. I needed to sleep. I was still slightly jet lagged from the trip.

I awoke to sounds from the hallway. They sounded like a beyblade match taking place. I got dressed and walked down to the hall. It was Emily battling someone. I saw Trigator but I couldn't recognize the other blade she was against. It wasn't any of her teammates or anyone I knew.

The match was over within seconds. "8 of 8 matches won, Emily. It's a perfect score but you were slowing down by the 8th match. You should work on your stamina. The blade is perfect and so are your scores but your stamina's weakened in lengthy matches." Judy handed Emily a computer chip and Emily put in a box.

"Whatever, I don't play lengthy matches. You hold off until you're final attack and take it out in seconds. They beymetal is improving though." Emily just went and typed something down on the screen.

I walked over to the stadium and saw the marks she had left on the stadium. It was stronger than the marks I had made on the metal in the plane. "Beymetal, nice huh." It was Eddy. "Emily has been testing it everyday before she left. It was the main focus she worked on here. Beymetal is a metal that the whole blade is connected as part of a bit-beast. The beyblade can access all the powers of the bit-beasts without being seen. It's final attack is when it comes out as a surprise and attacked." A beymetal would be a perfect tool against an invisible bit-beast.

Why wouldn't Emily have experimented with it in Japan? It was just as easy to experience with the research center here than the one there. "So is the blade made out of the beymetal or just the interior or exterior?"

"Neither, the beymetal is a metal that carries the attributes of a bit-beast but is still a form of metal beyblade. It's much heavier, and more expensive and dangerous." I looked curious. Emily had stepped into our conversation.

"Is there a blade made out of it?" Emily started chuckling. I didn't understand; everything she said was theoretically correct. She shaped the metal into a beyblade shape. What made it dangerous and why.

"Emily refuses to make a beyblade out of her metal because it's very strong. If the bit-beast wasn't in complete control it supposedly would destroy the area. That's what…" Emily stared very strongly at Eddy.

"That's what, Emily." I directed my question toward Emily. Emily had created it so she must have stopped him for a reason.

"You might as well tell him Emily. He needs to know. It's not helping to not tell him. He'll find out soon anyway." Emily sighed and looked at me.

"I did create a experimental attack ring. It had limitless extentions to a bit-beasts' powers of offense and defense. But, it was stolen. Tala has it and he needs me to make a whole blade out of it. It has nothing to do with you. Mr. Dickinson thought it was best to bring you into it but I honestly didn't know about you joining this until I ran into you at our school." Emily looked sat.

"It's not completely your fault. I demanded to help you and we have always been rivals. So that's the whole story. A mega strong beyblading metal you designed that he needed to beat me. So now you won't create the whole beyblade." Then she shook her head with her eyes closed and then opened them.

"I have one whole blade. There is one in existence. It's not exactly complete. It's hidden away where only I know where it is. It's in high security. If anyone touches it including me ever again without the time limit being over than it will explode. It's completely safe." I hoped she was right, I hoped that no one would ever get their hands on the blade.

"I don't remember anymore when the date it will open is. It will open when the time is up. It was only a few months ago when I put it in. When it comes out I hoped that Tala would be in jail. It was a surprise for me." She was very confusing when she was just wondering around in her thoughts.

"So why did you make it if you didn't plan on using it." I wanted to know. Why make a weapon that was extremely strong if you were going to lock it up and not use it for along time.

"Easy, I needed to find someone strong enough who could use. I locked it away because if they weren't strong enough and they lost control it could destroy cities. I knew I could control it but it wasn't any use to me. Then if found out that people like Voltaire would want to destroy cities so I locked it to not be used until the time was right." She looked sad and hidden her secret from all but her team and for a good reason too.

We went to the All Stars' cafeteria to eat. I now more than ever craved power and now I knew that Emily could give it to me. She did know how to open it and if asked she could most likely do it today. I think she was scared that the power might get in the wrong hands and I would be scared too if I was her.

Emily's Viewpoint

Kai craved power but why was I scared to give him what he wanted. He seemed very interested in the power. He expected himself to reach great levels and I could get him there but that was a danger I guess I was unwilling to take. I just nibbled on the piece of pancake I had cut up then I saw someone completely familiar.

"You actually believed that I'd let you be in town without seeming me, no way Emily." It was Denise Latrie. She had an attitude similar to mine. She liked friends but you wouldn't want anyone to offend her.

"Hey Denise, say hi. You know Max, this is Miriam, Max's wife and you know my team and this is…"

"Kai. Ya, Michael told me everything about your trip. It seems like you were having a nice time before you broke your rib. He never said how you broke it, how did you?" I looked at Michael angrily then at Kai to think of what to say.

"Don't believe everything you here. It was just an accident." Kai stood up and walked away. He walked past me and he looked as I mouthed thanks.

"We should catch up, since everything I was told was incorrect. So to your room?" I went with Denise to my room so we could talk. Denise's attitude was easy to describe it was very quiet and emotionless. He'd say stuff but you couldn't tell a sense of any emotion, very much like Kai. "So, what's with you and Mr. Grouch?"

"What do you mean about me and Kai?" I didn't get it. Me and Kai I wish there was something between us other than we are partners and he's trying to protect me and everything.

"Don't play dumb Emily, I know you're not dumb so if you want to waste time, then go ahead. You know you want to tell me anyway." She shrugged leaning against the wall. She was like the girls at school who were very mean and sarcastic except she just had that tone of voice and it worked for her.

"I wish there was something Denise. But sorry there isn't. Kai and I are just friends and partners who like to be very smart and skillful. We just look out for each other and help each other succeed." I walked across the room trying to convince myself that everything that had happened was just a game he played.

"So you like him." I nodded. It was undeniable to Denise's every watchful eyes. "It's kind of sad. You guys are so alike and so different." If you try to think about it than you'd see it's an undeniable flaw in my personality. I try to be perfect, simple, straight forward and lying was none of those and I couldn't convince myself so how could I convince someone else.

I went to the research room to go over everything. I forgot to put the glazing on Kai's blade. I better go get that done before I forget. I walked out into the hall and of course there was Kai. He always, like me wanted to be alone a majority of the time. "Kai, I need to put the glazing on Dranzer." Kai dropped Dranzer in my hand and I walked off. He seemed somewhat distracted today.

I easily put the glazing delicately on Dranzer's tip and made sure that it was at peak spin rate and energy levels. Everything checked out and I went back to find him. He of course wasn't there. I walked around the building. "Hey Judy, have you seen Kai lately." She pointed out of the screening room onto the test center. Inside was Kai watching Eddy and Steve battle. He watched closely. Michael was talking to Kai now.

Steve and Eddy's match had ended and Michael and Kai were going for it. I took the elevator down and realized I had Dranzer. What was Kai going to do without Dranzer? No blade could handle Kai's moves. "Hey Kai, catch." Kai caught Dranzer in his hand without turning around and put it on his launcher. Had he expected that? I safely returned with Judy to the screening room.

"So Emily, Dranzer is much more improved since last time. I guess you had just fixed him up before now."

"Yes Judy, Dranzer is much higher scoring than he was when I last sent you the scores at the last tournament I went to with him. This is going to be a very good fast match." Judy looked at me.

"I'm sure it will be." It was an amazing match. It was over in seconds. The glazing had conducted the heat and it melted the metal as it cut rips in the metal and the heat on top of the speed and melting steal dish made Michael's blade fly out of there. "You look surprised. That's why I never suggested glazing Kai's blade before. The problem is during his matches with Tala it's very bad."

"How, according to the ratings he's doing better." Judy pulled up a picture of Kai's blade in slow motion. It melted the metal directly underneath the blade.

"Tala has an ice blade so when it collides he'll stay in place for a second and get stuck in the melted metal and stop. I should fix that." I mentally smacked myself for not catching that before. If Michael wasn't suck a weak blader than it would have happened here.

"Kai…" He threw his blade and I caught it. He smirked and walked off. He knew that the glazing wouldn't work. I needed to develop a formula for a heat resistant sealant that also kept the blade from cracking in cooler climates or blade types.

It took me a few hours but I had done it and applied it. It was a high alloy plastic metal sealant. It was water and heat resistant as well as it would ventilate heat so even if his blade increased heat it would ventilate and the dish wouldn't melt. It was now time to go to bed. I had spent a few hours talking with Denise and fixing Kai's blade so it was a very productive day.

Kai's Viewpoint

Emily's new sealant would work perfect and would help my blade extremely. It fit my blade's characteristics as well as protected it against apposing characteristics of other blades. I was just sitting in my room. I heard a knock on the door; who could it be at this hour? I hope it's not Michael. Isn't once enough times to be beaten?

I opened the door and across the hall was none other than Denise. She was wearing a blue sweeter and a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was brown and tied back into a bow. "I need to know what's up with Emily." I thought at first it was a joke. I chuckled. Me, know more than Emily's best friend about Emily. It was silly. "Take it as a joke all you want Kai, but it's true, you clearly know my best friend more than I do. Something is on her mind, I need to know what." She wanted to know about everything that was happening to her friend.

"I'm sorry Denise but it's Emily's secret to tell. If she wanted to tell you she would. You just have to wait. Bye." Denise held the door as I tried to shut it so I opened it up.

"You have questions for me, don't you?" I looked confused and amused by her very correct but wide guess. "I can answer it, can't you figure that out."

"So what if I do have questions, I doubt that you would know the answers." I attempted to close the door but she persisted to lean her wait against the door. "Fine, why does Emily act all alone all the time." She looked surprised by the question.

"She feels undeserving and alone so she thinks it's best to do what she can and leave the rest to whatever they want." I was extremely confused then I stared at her to continue. "She sees that she's made a huge mistake and feels that it's going to cause everyone else to suffer. I guess you don't get it."

"I guess I don't, but you aren't helping very much either." Denise closed her eyes as tight as she could as though she was fighting herself in everyway possible and hurting.

"Michael mentioned something about Tala. I know Tala is after Emily. Emily's little story isn't completely true. She can get to that blade at any moment now. She knows it; she's afraid. She is the key to getting the blade. Tala gets her he gets more than just fun and games, he gets ultimate skills, knowledge and the ultimate blade." She closed her eyes again and ran down the hall.

Emily does have the blade and she can get it but she scared of Tala getting a hold of it. She doesn't know if someone other than her can handle it. Tala wants her and she's afraid so afraid.

I woke up and then I went out walking in the front of the research center at about 4am. I saw Emily sitting on a bench staring at something in her hand. I came closer and realized it was a key. She turned around and was about to scream and she realized it was me. "Kai, oh, so why are you up so early."

"I could ask you the same question." I looked at her, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You could or you could just answer my question." I smirked and she sighed. "That the key to the beymetal beyblade?" She grasped the key very hard with both hands. She looked scared and I chuckled.

Emily's Viewpoint

"Yes it is, so why do you care? It's mine and I chose to lock it up." Kai smirked and I hid my face because I was scared to see what he'd say or do.

"It's yours and yet I don't see your dilemma. If it's yours then why be ashamed of hiding it?" Why did Kai always have to be so on target with his questions? Sometimes it scared me.

"Because it doesn't do me any good. I don't know why I made it. It was just a idea I had, I didn't plan to make it perfect but it was too perfect." Kai started laughing and looked at him like it wasn't funny.

"Emily, the perfectionist, making something too perfect. It sounds like a joke. You have tried your whole life to be perfect and then you are and you're afraid."

"I'm not scared of it; I'm scared what it might do." I yelled holding in every emotion inside of me. Kai just looked at me as though he didn't know I had feelings as strong as this. I didn't cry but I wanted this.

"What could it do?" I really didn't know, what was I afraid of? Kai was a person who had a deep life, a life so deep that if you didn't know him you'd think he was so stupid, he's just so simple. Sometimes the smartest people must be simple for others.

"I don't know; I'm afraid that if I couldn't control it then it would lose control and destroy the area. A bit-beast even without these extreme powers is almost impossible to control. It would endanger anyone around, the person and I don't think I could even think about letting go." I wanted to cry but I didn't really have the strength to cry in front of Kai.

"Then don't. Let me." Where was this coming from? I wouldn't for anything let Kai endanger himself; I'd much rather do it by myself.

I didn't let my temper take control and slap Kai to his senses because I knew he would do it. He wanted power and he needed it but would my concern stop me from giving him what he wanted. I just shook my head. "If I let you do that I'd have to be out of my mind and not thinking straight. Trust me that won't and will never happen." Kai smirked, what was he going to do?

"You seem to be out of your mind a lot of the time lately. You should take time to remember what is most important. If I have it who can't? If I could beat you and you could keep control than I should be able to." I had to stop him and as unfair, improper and against all nice morals. I had a plan.

"So you say, yet you haven't. Here's the deal, you beat me in a best 2 out of 3 battle then you can freely take it and I won't stop you." Kai smirked. He couldn't get enough of me challenging him. I don't know why challenging him was the way to solve problems but it seemed to work.

"Fine. Let's go back inside because either you're nervous or very cold." I hadn't realized it but winter in America was a bit colder than it was in Japan. I was very cold in fact. We sat down on the bed in my room. "So what are you afraid of more. Tala getting the blade, Me having it or you having to deal with the blade."

I had to admit to myself. It was defiantly Kai having it. Kai was my friend and if he injured himself by losing control with this blade. "You, very much." Kai smirked.

"You should be more scared of me than just for having it." He grabbed my arm and once again had pinned me down on the couch. I tried to struggle but it was of course no use when I was completely underneath his force. I hoped no one would see us like this. He was sitting on my lap and holding my arms with his hands.

After a few minutes of struggling I managed to role over on top of him. I sat on top of him like he was a chair and I wasn't going to move but that didn't last long. "You amuse me Emily. You never give up and are very focused and stubborn." Then he did what I was so not expecting, he kissed me. I was so confused. It was so fast I couldn't think of what to do and after a few moments we broke and he got off of me and leaned against the wall. He laughed. I looked like I was so confused. I thought he didn't like me like that.

"What was that?" He placed his hands behind his head and I watched. "Do you kiss all the people who amaze you?" I wanted to think this was a cruel joke, but I hoped it wasn't.

"No, just ones I think are worthy and up to my high expectations. Emily you are a perfectionist and work too hard. You were fine 7 years ago. Anyone who could stand up to be and know what I was thinking had to fit me well." I blushed. I remembered that. I saw him as a threat because he was a coach like me and he was so quiet and smart. It intrigued me.

"You were complicated and so simple. You preferred to take everything serious, everything straight forward, and you were loyal and smart. It was that that made me think of me and if I'm perfect then so are you." I looked at him and he nodded and walked away.

Review Please!


	8. Everyone Sees and Knows

I have my flute recital tomorrow morning so I'd practicing crazily so if you've waited longer than normal, I've very very very sorry. Sorry.

Chapter 8: Everyone Sees and Knows

Kai's Viewpoint

It felt so good to final kiss Emily. I'd never thought to do it until now. She was just so much like me and so confusing to me. She made me feel like I was perfect. She was… to put it easily… you just can't. Emily was the first person to try to understand me, first person to challenge my attitude and stand up to me. It took real courage and power. She was an awesome blader and when I'm around her I feel like I don't have to care what I do because she knows me. She was like me and she was perfect, not just perfect in a mental way but perfect for me.

I went back up stairs to see Dani wait at my door and smile at me. Smiling was not something a friend of Emily's would do. Something was going wrong. I would soon find out for sure. Michael, Steve, and Eddy were all looking at me. I looked at them like what are you looking at then I started to ignore them.

Everyone seemed to be acting strange except for Max's mom, Emily, Me and Clara, the lady that cleans the beyblade center. I was ignoring it but it bugged me was something go wrong that we were supposed to know.

I met Emily at the beybattle room. She had challenged me to the battle so I could use the blade. It brought her so much pain and sorrow to bring out a tool that by chance could be used for danger. Emily was arguing with someone. It was Dani; what was she arguing over.

"You'd take that chance? Did you forget to wake up your brain this morning? If Tala gets a hold of that blade than you've endangered everyone! Everyone means you, me, Kai, everyone in the building and the world. Do you know that?" Dani was yelling at Emily frantically searching for something to encourage Emily from giving it to me.

"Dani, It's my blade, my choice. If I can control the blade, than so can anyone who can beat me. If Kai beats me, which he won't but if he happens to, then he could control it and also protect it." I see her point. Dani didn't understand as well as I did.

"So by Kai, Tala's main enemy having what Tala wants it is more protected than before." Emily didn't retort as fast as she normally did but she just was thinking.

"If Kai has the blade than Tala can't. The blade works on respect, and power of a true bit-beast. Neither that Tala has both that Kai has." Emily had chosen a two words that weren't exactly the best words to describe me but they would suffice.

"It makes sense but still you had the two forms of defense. The rules of using the blade and the safety of it being hidden now how many does it have?" Emily sighed; her conversation was harder than her normal and not as easily won.

"Much more for sure, the rules, someone- Kai having the blade, the blade in control, the supreme power of the blade, and going through the top bladers the world has seen yet." I walked over and they stopped the argument.

"You ready, this should be a quick 3 matches. Don't you agree Dani?" I looked at Dani, she grunted and stringed up her nose.

Then she smiled. "Ya, I guess that if you want Emily to defeat you very fast then she will." I was surprised. Dani never seized to amaze me with her actions. I just sighed and walked to the dish.

"I'm sure with our skills matched as closely as they are it's not going to be an easy win for either of us. Let's just give it our best and get this over with." I could clearly see that Emily wasn't going to enjoy the beybattle and was going to be afraid to take full power like normal.

"You better do you're best because I know your best and I know what isn't." I said holding out Dranzer and my launcher. Emily did the same with hers and took a deep breath.

"No mercy Kai!" She took a step back and we launched.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" We yelled in unison. They blades flung into the dish like baseballs in a stadium.

No Viewpoint- Free

"Emily, Kai, what are you doing?" Judy said watching the match closely. She watched the laptop record data for the next match.

"Duh Judy, Emily and Kai are having a match." Michael said of course stating the obvious. "I'm sure despite the rules against it they go against each other all the time. It's simple if they are the only people in their league why wouldn't they?"

"I see. But why would they be doing in now on vacation. It's not a practice match because they are both going at each other for something." Judy saw as we ripped up the surface of the dish.

"Kai and Emily are doing major damage to each other and the dish. I wonder why?" Michael said wondering why two close friends would be battling with all that strength.

"I would being working as hard as them if I was defending something as important as Emily is. Kai is blading because he needs the power that Emily can give him." Dani said watching the blade in fear of the outcome.

"What do you mean? What is Emily defending that Kai needs?" Michael asked wondering what item would cause them to have to battle so hard.

"The Beymetal, it's extreme powers are needed by Kai to defeat Tala but if he can't control it than it would be better in Tala's hand. Tala has the ability to control it and most likely use bribery to make sure the world isn't destroyed." Judy looked like she was sad that Emily would let the world come to this. Dani looked sad to face the words she had spoken.

"So which do you think is best and the worst, Dani?" Judy looked at Dani with hopes to find the best possibility.

"Emily and Kai have a huge hold over each other. Emily has the possibility to re control the blade if he looses control. If Tala has it he would bribe us to do bad things and treat us like slaves. Kai having the blade has better chances of our happiness than Tala having it but it's only if Emily can help Kai keep control." Michael was relaxing but seeing as this would be the world's fate he decided to watch.

"Control is something that Kai has always had over his blade. I don't think that's a problem and Dranzer trusts Emily enough to calm him down if Kai happens to lose control. I'm sure glad that we figured this out but why the match?" Judy was intreagued by their choice of ways to settle the dispute.

"Emily said if she can control the beymetal blade than so can anyone who can beat her; it's a simple theory she has. She made so many tests before she let Kai have this battle. I don't know much but this is all from what I heard Kai and Emily talking about." Dani said walking to the glass and watching inventively.

"I think the blade would be better to be destroyed and not exist. No problems, no blade and no worries." Dani nodded and agreed that all could be easily solved if the problem didn't exist.

"Michael, I'm sure that she made the blade to be used but she needed someone who could use the blade. She didn't want to be responsible for a possibly dangerous blade. She locked away for her own safety not to hide the blade." Dana replied. She wanted to believe that but what if Emily just wanted to show off her wonderful blade. No, she couldn't believe that Emily would think to bother the world's balance all for fame and fortune.

"So who ever wins this beybattle gets the rights to the beymetal blade. That's kind of a simple feat to do. Beat Emily get an all powerful super blade. Tala could easily have defeated her and gotten the blade." Michael said leaning against the glass window.

"There are tons of more defenses to the blade then just defeating Emily. There are rules to the blade, steps to control it, rules to understand it and so on. It's no easy fit to work with this blade. Emily designed it to work like a real person and be selective of it's friends and partners." Dana was just proving how smart Emily was to have created a blade of this magnitude and power.

"Wow, neither of them is giving an inch. This match is going to be over in hours at this rate. Kai needs the blade to stop Tala and Emily just needs to prove that Kai is worthy so they are both working their hearts out to get this done." Judy said watching their stats increase and decrease.

"The match is whoever can keep their blade spinning the longest after a major attack. They are going to need some major stamina to go through this match with all this power and constant attacks." Dani said scared of how scared she would be when it ended.

"Do you think that it will ever be a winner? What if they tie over and over. Judy, you did say that all their stats were exactly matched, as well as powers, stamina and everything else, right?" Judy took a look at the screen.

"Yes, everything is a perfect match. If you saw these stats you'd think they were twins but yet so different. The only difference is Emily has a huge edge by knowing his weaknesses, strengths and everything." Judy said pointing to Emily's specializations' chart.

"Minus the fact that they both know each other like the back of their hands; it's exactly like having a twin. Either way none of them is going to get an easy edge over the other." Dani said reading over the stats, characteristics and powers. She wanted to know what Emily would do in the case of a tie.

At the Bey-dish

"How you holding out Kai? Because I still have enough energy to do this for hours." Emily said holding herself strong and pressing as much she could into attacking Kai's blade.

"I'm fine, but I don't plan on doing this for hours, sorry Emily." Kai said just crossing his arms and thinking on a strategy to beat Emily with.

"Will you just give up the tough act, we both know we are using all our staying on the same levels? Are you ever going to realize that some people are better than you?" Kai laughed.

"No, I'm not going to admit you're better because you aren't better than me. As you said this is clearly a tie." Kai and Emily prepared themselves for a full on head on collision.

"Final Attack!" Both bladers yelled, the blades crashed into each other and returned to their hands.

"Hm." Kai said looking at Dranzer who had been returned to his hand.

"Ah." Emily said relieved that this was a tie and not a win nor a loss.

The next two matches ended the same way and both were out of breath and gasping for a chance to relax.

"So Emily how are you going to solve this." Emily stood up out of her chair and smiled.

"Simple, if I have control and we are on the exact same level, same type of beybattle style and everything, what should I think. To put it simple; Exzata likes me because of my style, level and individually and Kai has the same so he gets it. I now we could have gone like this for more but I'm tired as well as Kai and I got the stats I needed." Emily took the key off her neck. "Are you coming Kai?" Kai just walked over to her and followed her.

Emily took Kai to her room. She went into her closet. She pushed aside all the clothes and there was a door. It had and eye and hand scanner. She scanned both then put the key inside lock and turned it. It opened.

"What is this place, where does it lead?" Kai said looking down the hallway that the door opened into to.

"This is my personal training center, vault, and everything of mine that I try to hide away. Judy and I are the only ones who know about it. It just leads to a few other rooms for me to train into and stuff." Emily walked past 3 doors they were of course not labeled and Kai chose not to explore and try to see what he could find.

She stopped at a door that was steel with chains around it. It had two signs on it 'Do Not Enter' and 'Danger, Keep Out'. She pulled out a strand of her wonderful orange hair and pushed in to a scanner as well as her eye and her hand print.

A little door appeared, Emily took the box out and opened it and took out a set of keys. She hand locked all the locks on the door then scanned her hair, eye and hand print again and the steal door opened. Kai just nodded at the amazing safety in which the blade was under.

She walked into the room followed by Kai. She put out her arm to stop him. He sighed, maybe a little too much security. She turned a switch and red beams appeared. "I wouldn't recommend touching them, laser heat beams they move and adjust every few seconds." He watched stood there.

She took out her blade and placed the bit-chip in a whole in the wall and all the lasers shut off. "Don't you think this is a little too much for a blade?"

"Nope, I think it's a little, anyone could have just busted down the door, snuck through the lasers quickly and stole the blade but getting here is the easy part. Talking to Exzata is the hard part. She's BIP or Bit-beast Intelligence Program. I created a bit-beast intelligent chip in the blade to talk to her in English. You're going to have to talk to her yourself." Emily walked over to the blade, grabbed it, took her chip out of the hole and Kai followed her out. She locked up everything and walked away.

She stopped at another room which she just opened the door. It was a Bey-dish, she put the blade on her tennis launcher and launched it into the dish. "Exzata, I, Emily have found a partner other than myself meeting you're high standards. Kai Hiwatari." She pointed to Kai and the bit-beast appeared. It was a golden retriever like dog with gold color. It was as huge as griffolion.

"Hello Kai. I am Exzata the dog bit-beast. So you have defeated Emily, nice job then. She's is a touch contender." Kai shook his head after the defeated Emily part and Exzata turned to Emily. "Emily, explain."

"See Kai and I are partners so the battle was a tie in all three matches. We used every ounce of our energy and I realized that we were exactly alike and knew everything about each other so if you would have agreed to being my partner you would have agreed to be his." Emily said leaning against a computer. She hit a button then the match was shown on a huge screen.

"I see you're point and I agree. I will work with Kai, what is his motive though. Is it as pure as yours was not to use my powers." Emily had to think about this was it?

"Kai's motive is more pure than mine. Kai needs you to channel Dranzer's energy through the blade. Tala, the one who wishes to use you for evil is trying to kidnap me but his battles end up in him and I getting hurt because of the equal powers. We've both been in the hospital once or twice since I left. He's protecting me and if he has you than Tala can't. He's helping you and I." Emily nodded and almost wished she wouldn't have said it with that much detail and emotion but all was true and just.

"I see, I agree his reason is good and I will help Dranzer and Kai to defeat Tala. I will help save you and protect myself. Emily, please go get a BIP card. I need to talk to Dranzer then leave me to talk with Dranzer. Return in an hour." Kai looked confused. "You have questions Kai?"

"Is Dranzer like you, can he talk?" Kai felt like he was asking a stupid question.

"All bit-beasts talk Kai, like Dragoon did to Tyson, he told you remember. I just need to understand Dranzer. I grew up with the chip and don't understand bit-beast language and you can talk to him too." Emily came back with a small chip.

"Kai, your blade." Kai handed Emily the blade and she installed the micro card onto the smallest level of his blade. She handed it back. "Just launch it into the dish and we can go."

"Let it Rip!" Kai launched Dranzer into the dish.

"Good-bye Emily and Kai." They both walked out of the room back into Emily's room, locked up and went to lunch.

-----------

I have my recital and I have to leave but be prepared cause I'm going to hurry up with the next chapters.


	9. Feelings for thought

-----------

I have my recital and I have to leave but be prepared cause I'm going to hurry up with the next chapters.

Hello Readers, I wanted to tell you that **I received a score of 1** my recital. It is rated from **1 being the best to 5 being the worst**. My friends that were in 8th grade received 1s too. My 7th grade friends received 2s but 1s and 2s are still very good scores. My solo and my quintet went perfectly with 1 mistake in my solo and no mistakes in my quintet. My computer partner who plays the sax got a 1 but he would have died if he had gotten a 2.

Chapter 9: Feelings for thought

Kai's Viewpoint

Dranzer could talk who knew? Apparently Emily did because she took that knowledge and made a chip so they could easily speak English. I wonder what Dranzer and Exzata are talking about.

"Kai, you want to go get something to eat? We haven't eaten anything in a while. Would you like to come. I'm making everyone dinner." He stood up and nodded.

"You cooking is something, I have to see." I laughed and then went to the kitchen to prepare the meal. I was going to make Chicken Strips, bread, carrot soup and cake for desert.

"Emily, this meal is great; I didn't know you could cook. You should cook for us all the time." Michael said stuffing food into his face like Tyson.

"No chance of that. Me cooking is just for Christmas and maybe spring break feast. So what does everyone else think?" I especially wanted to know Judy and Kai's critiquing of my cooking. Judy was a great cook and Kai just always had something to say so that's why I wanted to know.

"Emily this food is wonderful, nicely done; you should cook for us more often." I nodded and sighed. Cooking was now something I liked but too much work for a girl who is only 19. It's parents and chefs' jobs.

"I guess I could make meals a little more often but it's just not something I enjoy doing too much work. We pay people to do this. I have a lot on my mind than to be making this food for you guys but I don't mind. So let's eat." I was about to sit down and Kai looked away. Max and Miriam sighed and continued to eat.

"Nice meal Emily, could be better though, like your beyblading skills." I sighed and just put my face in my hands and shook my head.

"I've had it. You never try to better yourself just bother me. I've had it!" I grabbed my plate and ran to my room. Everyone was wondering what had gotten into me.

"Emily, open the door. You've been in there for 3 hours. Are you doing sulking yet?" Dani said as she screamed at me through the door.

I sat there in my room; Staring at the door that led to my exercising room. I didn't feel like exercising today or in a long time. The door kept shaking. Would she leave, ever? Something turned the lock and opened the door. I stood there in shock. He ran to me and covered my mouth. I tried to scream but he hit me with something and I was knocked out. I only said one word before I passed out 'Tala.'

I awoke strapped to a table with leather straps and ropes. I was scared frantic and wanted to know what was going on. I remembered something very bad. Kai's Dranzer and Exzata were both locked up in high security room behind my room. Kai couldn't get to them to use them to save me. I felt weak and drowsy.

"Hi Emily, you have the ultiblade. You made it, you gave it your energy and part of your feelings. You trained the blade to have feelings, have weaknesses. I'm sorry that you're going to have to end this way." He held up a gun and pointed it to my head. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I had no voice. He laughed.

I mouthed "What did you do to me?" I cried without a sound, just little sounds from me moving and shaking as he grasped my arm to steady me from moving.

"I poisoned you, only a certain can cure this drug I made. Kai knows this drug well because it was used on him and I a lot. It was hard to control our actions, powers and then we would use up all our energy and pass out so we would battle our best." I wanted to cry for Borris doing that to them and for myself. "It's extremely painful isn't it." I closed my eyes and nodded but it took so much energy to do.

"Where's Kai?" I managed to squeak. He held up my head and looked at me.

"You know you shouldn't be worried for him because is just a mental wreck. He's trying to find you because it's so hard for him to leave you. You're in a slow process of dying so you should worry more for yourself." He said laying my head down. I couldn't see and could barely breathe.

"Why worry, Kai is just like me. If I'm gone than you still have a major enemy. No worries forever for me. If I die here I die is pain but happy with the hope that I've done all I can." I couldn't notice anything. I just heard words like I was in a coma or was I in coma.

"Stubborn as Kai, polite as Kai and as non-contact as Kai; she's a female version of Kai. If only she knew that her death is the undoing of everything she worked toward." I just realized. I had locked his blade and the beymetal blade in the room. He had no blade and all my work was in there. He had nothing of me to help him.

I couldn't move, I was just here strapped to the table and poisoned. I wished someone would help me. I'm in a coma and wish I was in good condition to help but I'm useless. I wish I was like Kai made some of the fake things of our personalities matched but on the inside we are both so different. I wish I could live but I'm really helping bring Kai down. 'I'm ready to Die.'

Kai's Viewpoint- Earlier

Emily had just thrown a fit about my playful comment about cooking. She was acting really weird for her today. Usually she'd come back with another playful comment and we'd go on but her running off was not normal something was wrong.

"Nice Job Kai. Apparently even when she's upset you're mean to her. Uh." Dani ran off to check on Emily. Why was Emily upset usually we would have known why by now but not this time.

After a few minutes, I stood up and started to leave. "I'd recommend leaving her alone Kai. Emily's really upset about something today. She won't tell anyone but it's bothering her so leave her alone." Eddy said as I left.

"I wasn't planning on bothering her. I know how to act when someone doesn't want to talk to people. I'm good at it." I said storming off and returning to my room.

I watched a few beyblade matches on TV then just studied some strategies and did some homework for our classes. It was easy but I didn't want to do it before we left and with me being in the hospital and then leaving time hasn't been on my side.

I went to talk to Emily I'm sure that she's fine after a couple hours. I knocked but there wasn't any answer on the door and I decided to leave she probably fell asleep sulking or watching TV or something.

Michael and Eddy ran down the hallways frantically looking in every room. "Kai have you seen Dani?"

"No, I thought she was in with Emily but Emily's asleep so maybe she just went home for Christmas. I'm sure that she's fine." They nodded and calmed down and went back to there rooms.

I watched TV for about 20 minutes and decided to check on Emily to see if she knew if Dani went home. Dani is a wonderer but according to Emily you can always find her when you need her.

"Emily, Emily." I kept knocking hoping she would stop ignoring me and give up and answer the door. I didn't here any sounds. I was sure that she'd be awake. I decided to let myself in I opened the door and no one was there. No sign of Emily. I calmly walked to Judy's office.

"Hello Kai, so did they find Dani? Do you know if Emily is feeling better?" She said looking up from her book at me and noticed I a little bothered by her question. "So Emily isn't better, well she's be fine soon."

"No she's gone, like kidnapped I think." Judy ran to the meeting bell and everyone met in her office to discuss what to do.

"Kai says Emily has been kidnapped. Has anyone seen her?" No one spoke and we all hoped that she wasn't hurt or that she just walked of grounds but she like Dani would have been seen or told someone.

"What's the plan Judy, we need to find Emily as fast as we can. Who knows what Tala has done to her so far?" Everyone looked at Max who just looked away and Miriam started crying. Max was whispering things in her ear and she started to calm down.

"Kai, did Emily give you Exzata yet?" I shook my head. "Let me see if I can create a small support disk for Dranzer so you can have better chances with Tala. You're good but even you can do even better."

"I don't have Dranzer with me or here either. I don't have him Emily does but I can go get him with Exzata." I ran out of the room and went to Emily's room. I grabbed her glasses, her pillow, and her hairbrush. Hair brush for hair sample, glasses for iris scan, and her pillow carries skin cells of hers than will open the door. It's a good thing Tala isn't as smart as me or he could have gotten the bit-beasts pretty easily. I guess Emily is right.

The door opened and I walked in and turned to the first door on my right and walked in on the two bit-beasts conversations. They sighed and looked upset especially Exzata.

"Emily has been kidnapped." I said as simply put as I could.

"We know. The cameras picked it up in her bedroom maybe an hour ago. I wish I could have done something but we can't get out of here. I'm surprised that you could. So what's the plan." I sighed. I really didn't have a plan. "Great no plan." Exzata was a blade that had no official owner and wasn't a bit-beast that had powers it just stayed there helped the original bit-beast become even more powerful.

"Kai, it's easy. Battle Tala, win and take Emily back." Dranzer had my attitude, make is so simple that it's confusing.

"It's not going to be that easy but I guess with your help Exzata it is going to be." The dog bit-beast smiled and went into her blade. "You too, Dranzer." Dranzer went into my blade and I put his chip on Exzata's blade.

I took a look at the video footage of her kidnapping. I turned on the tape.

Tape

Tala and Connie burst through the door and Connie covered her mouth. Tala gave her a shot of Melodeon. She fainted and fell backwards. Tala grabbed her body and jumped out the window.

Tape End

I slowly walked out of Emily's room and into the hall and back to the office. "Kai, do you have it?" Max asked while Miriam looked out the window next to him.

I held up the beymetal blade in all it's glory and they all just stared at it. "Kai, how did you manage to get through all her security?" Judy asked wondering how he had gotten through all the traps and things but it was easy because he needed to use that when he was at the abbey to escape. "Did you find any clues or anything in her room?" I threw the disk that I had copied the tape onto.

They all watched in amazement. They didn't know exactly what poison Emily had been shot with but I was glad they didn't. I knew exactly what it was and what it was doing to her. I didn't want to tell them but I hoped he didn't give her anything else while he had her in her possession.

"Kai, what's the plan? I'm going." Miriam said turning back to the window.

"No, I'm doing this on my own. You don't understand what he's going to do to me and what he already is doing and has done to Emily. I can't put anyone else in danger." I walked off and Max put his arm on my shoulder.

"I'm coming too no matter what you say. I'm going." I don't think you're listening to me Max, alone means alone.

"Us too." Michael said with Eddy and Steve by his side.

"See Kai, you can't get rid of us that easily. Emily is like a sister to us and we can't just let you go on your own and save her. You're going with all of us." I sighed. I remember what Emily said about the dangers of this blade it could happen again.

"Emily told me this blade is a danger to anyone in the area where it is used and she's scared that I might get hurt by using it so she'd kill me if I brought you into an area of complete danger. You're not coming and that's final." I walked a little and they all sighed and nodded.

"You better bring Emily back in one piece or you'll be in for it." I nodded and walked out of the room. Michael was right and saying I'd be in for it. If I didn't save her, than the whole world would be in for it, especially me.

I went to my room and grabbed my launcher and left the building. It would all be my fault if the world came to an end if I lost than Tala would get Exzata and that is a power that no person can control. I don't control her she thinks for herself and helps increase the power of Dranzer. That power with Tala would end the world.

I was stopped by Judy. "Here Kai, Exzata knows what it is. She'll tell you what it is when she thinks you need it and how to use. Don't worry about it. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, okay." I nodded took the package and put it in my pocket with my launcher.

'Exzata, Dranzer, I don't know exactly how this is going to end but now that you understand and can talk to people. If something happens to me make sure that we still win, save Emily, and get rid of Tala forever.' I don't know why but I was sure that something was going to happen and pull me and Emily apart. I didn't want that to happen but I was sure that something of that sort was going to happen but as long as she is safe than I'm fine. I wouldn't want to save her into a horrible world like it would be if Tala ruled the world.

I walked into the building that was Tala's headquarters. It was very empty and I was in the main room. I wanted to know what was going on. I was sure I sensed major bit-beast power coming from this room. I saw something up a head of me.

I walked closer to it. It was Emily on a table strapped down. She wasn't moving. I laid my head on her heart. She's breathing but just barely and her pulse is very weak.

Melodeon was one of the worst drugs in the world for this reason. It works just like speed. It takes all the energy it can and uses it up a period of 10 minutes an average beybattle length and then you collapse to reserve energy for the next round. It kills your whole body system but you can't control your body and are just poisoning yourself and it's dangerous. The main difference is that it keeps happening over and over once you take it once. You can control when it starts but you can't sleep, breathe, or do anything normally. Most people in the abbey died from a chemical imbalance and they were too weak. It made me stronger but it had horrible disaffects. I don't believe Boris would give it to us when we were just growing up. Tala and I had both been treated once we escaped from the abbey but it's a good thing that Mr. Dickinson helped me.

I looked at her body it looked fine just weak and frail but usually it was just frail and very strong but the drug was damaging to her system. She started wiggling and I wondered what she was dreaming about. She looked like she was now getting the full dose of the drug and it was hurting her very bad. "I'm ready to die." Emily said and her body was slowing down.

I looked at her body and untied her. She seemed to relax but she was still breathing very hard and very slow. "You can't die." I pressed my lips against hers and left her there to die if she wanted to or she could fight it. If I could she could because we have equal levels.

"Hello Kai, isn't that sweet. You remember the problems we had with Melodeon don't you. It's sad to see someone on a death bed isn't it Kai. I guess I need to tell you something else. It isn't just Melodeon in there. It's a tiny percent of led. Not enough to kill her by itself but enough to put her through a lot." I glared evilly at him.

"Why would you kill Emily, Tala? Are you stupider than you look?" He started laughing.

"So I got rid of someone who could have made me the ruler of the world, so I destroyed a friend of yours, so I destroyed the only person you related to, so, you're point is." Tala didn't know I had the blade, he knew that no one having it was better than me having it. Too much good came out of Emily being alive. I liked the good she brought to the world but it was a little too much for me sometimes but way too much for Tala.

"Emily is a wonderful person and I'm sure that if you were good she would have helped you. I mean she made friends wherever she goes. She's like a sister to Max, Michael, Eddy and Steve so why would you want her gone. I mean we'd be sad but you think we are going to let her die that easily." Was he crazy, I wouldn't let him win and neither would Emily.

"Then let's go and see how our little tale ends. I mean our book is going to end with either of us dying or both. So what will it be; I don't care if I die because I already am. I took tons of ounces of Melodeon and I'm fine, so let's go." This is going to be an simple strategic match. I keep on defense until the melodeon's strength part wears out then I go offense and it's over.

We let our blades go and we just evenly matched each other than he went for a final blow not a little pat is what it felt like. It caused a major drop in defense power levels but he was weakening and Exzata had taken over. She beat him down and took him out and the beyblade smashed into his stomach and knocked the wind out of him.

The antidote fell onto the floor I took it and gave it to Emily. I knew it was the antidote because it was the same color as what I was given a long time ago. He probably had it for himself for after our battle but Emily was a lot better use to the world than he was.

3 months later

I carried her to a hospital to get treated it turned out that she was in horrible shape. The antidote stopped the Melodeon but not the led. It messed up her up pretty bad. It was a good thing she was a head by 2 months on homework and assignments. She had worked a lot ahead of our classes just incase something happened to her. She hasn't woken up from her coma yet. It's now her birthday and I hope she's going to be waking up. It's spring vacation and I'm happy because I get to see her again. Even if she's asleep I haven't see her in 2 months and I've had to do a lot of things on my own and I haven't had someone on my level to blade with.

I still have the scars from the battle. The metal wires that snapped and scared my arms when the came down. I have marks from the wood that had fallen on top of me during our battle. It reminded me of all the stuff I went through during the battle but Emily was a constant reminder. She wasn't there anymore. I was bored with all the classes and I didn't have anyone to tease anymore and I was so annoyed with the girls at school and Sydney.

I'm arriving and here is Max and Miriam to come and meet me. I really hope Emily is doing better than she was when I left.

I got off the plane and looked around for Max and Miriam. I couldn't see them so I just waited for them to come and pick me up. I didn't see them but then I saw someone who I couldn't believe, it was her.

"Emily." She smiled and she walked over to me. I smirked and I was so glad to see her.

"I see you missed me." I just smirked and we leaned in and kissed. "I see you missed me a lot."

"Of course I did you are my partner is so many ways. So when did you get out?"

"I got out maybe a month ago. I had to regain my energy and my beyblading skills. I'm sure they are back up to your very high standards. I'm sure that I probably won't be up to my perfect standards." I smirked and then I grabbed her arms and pulled her close to my body.

I turned her head and then whispered in her ear. "You're a perfectionist and you should know from all the problems we have had that no one is perfect and you by expecting too much of yourself you're ruining your life. It is best to just have very high expectations and always be your best." I brought my lips to Emily's and we met in a very long kiss.

"Thanks, I really missed you too and I'll keep that in mind. Now let's go back to by old home." We arrived home and everything was back to normal. Emily had put them on a regiment and schedule with exercises and they were in tip top shape.

"Hey Kai, I bet you're extremely happy that Emily's all well and happy." Me and Emily started laughing and Michael's question was easily answered with I laughs.

"I don't think I want to know what happened at the airport when you went to pick up Kai, Emily." Max and Miriam got up and went to their room. They had been staying with the All Stars.

"I'm sure all you don't want to know." Emily said looking at Kai who just smiled wickedly at her and they went off to only I know where.

Review Please!


	10. Feelings and Old Friends

-----------------------------------------------------

I'm happy I've caught up with all my main projects for the next few months so that means that all my time is going to be used to write these projects. So yah, for you.

I'm sorry to inform you that I will be in Cambridge, Ohio. It's a farming area. That means no computers, no cell service, no nothing. It's only for the week of spring break so I'm sorry if you have to wait. I'll try to put up a few chapters before I leave so I won't leave you hanging. I have my palm pilot so I'm be able to write and read quite a bit of fan fics still so yah for me and palmy. So sorry if that is your plan for that weekend. It's the weekend of 4/15/06- 4/23/06.On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. (This is for the stupid people who think that you have to own something to write about it. I don't own my friends and I write about them!)

Chapter 10: Feelings and Old Friends

Emily's Viewpoint

Kai and I walked out of the back gate onto the pavilion and sat inside of it. "You see very happy to be back with me."

"I'm very happy to see you. You have been in the hospital for a very long time and I missed you." Kai pouted and smirked in his evil yet playful manner.

"You are very good at being seductive, Kai. I can be too though." I softened my voice and he just smirked back.

"Good, because you'll need to be when you're with me." I smirked back and I stood up. I pushed him off his seat onto the lawn. I climbed on top of him and just sat there like we had done so many times. Someone came out and Kai climbed behind a bush and pulled me after him.

"You guys should be more careful where you play around. I mean I just came to visit Emily who I thought to be in the hospital and I find this. Funny huh. Kai you should know better than to take advantage of people in the hospital." I knew someone who treated Kai like that. It was none other than Ray.

Kai and I came out from behind the bush. Kai just sighed and leaved against the pole of the pavilion. "Emily looks better than fine to me, Ray." Mariah's shinning face came out from behind Ray.

"Yah, I've been out of the hospital and back to full strength for more than a month now. It's been closed to anyone especially Kai, I don't know why but they decided to. How are you two, haven't seen you since the wedding." Emily said brushing herself off from the grass that she had landed and dragged across.

"Kai's not the same Kai that he was when he left, that's for sure." Ray said taking a look at Mariah. Mariah nodded smiling at Emily.

"Neither am I. This wouldn't be the first time either of us played around with someone who was in a hospital or nearly just came out." Ray walked over to Kai.

"Kai's not usually a girl's man. He's more of a girl magnet and he's repelled to them." Kai laughed.

"Emily's different, she's more up to my standards and she's a never ending challenge. She lives to prove that she's better than me." I nod in agreement.

"It sounds like another beyblader named Kai I know. I'm sure you know him. He looks like you, acts like you and beyblades like you." Mariah laughed as well as Ray and Emily.

"Let's go in, it's kind of cold out here. Don't you agree? I'm going to make something to eat." Everyone came in and sat down to eat the food that I prepared.

"Emily, I didn't know you cook. This meal is wonderful and is wonderfully prepared. Who taught you?" I hadn't been taught but I learned on my own following directions.

"I've never been taught how to cook I just found cooking to be like science very exact and following directions and sometimes you have to make your own discoveries." Kai sat their politely eating and just nodding when ever he agreed. "So how have you two been doing?"

"I've been fine Emily, you're the one who was in the hospital. No one told me what it was for though. I was wondering now that I just remembered that." Mariah looked at me, I was wondering if I should tell her everything or just a little bit. I'll go with a little bit.

"I was in for led poisoning treatment, nothing very bad. It just effected me very badly. It wasn't enough to kill someone." Kai laughed. Ray and Mariah looked at him.

"You make it seem like some little dog bite. According to the doctor you had a very low chance of not needing a heart transplant as well as lung and other things. You're lucky, you are in fine shape now but it could have been potentially dangerous." Kai said sitting.

"Thanks for making it feel like getting out of the hospital is just a game that I just happened to win and keep my life. You have to be so gloomy don't you." Kai shook his head.

"No, I don't. I just have to put things in perspective for someone who thought it was so easy for her and nothing was going wrong." I agreed, I made it seem like it was easy. If it was easy then why did it take me 2 months to wake up from the treatment?

Ray and Kai went of to Kai's room to catch up then they'd go see Max while I talked with Miriam and Mariah. We went to my room and it was good because it was sound proof.

Mariah couldn't wait to ask questions and surprisingly Miriam knew the answers to these questions. "So what's up with you and Kai? And don't deny it, Ray and I saw you."

I started blushing. "Well Kai and I were partnered up by Mr. Dickinson. We are going to the same school and well with a few problems. It came to Kai constantly saving me. Sometime during all the times he saved me he started liking me. We would tackle each other onto the couch and stuff like that. It was just playful and later…

Mariah started laughing. "I'm sorry it's just so funny. Kai doesn't usually pay attention to anyone especially, not girls. He lives in his own world and only comes out of it to beyblade. Did you see Emily and Kai in the courtyard?"

"No, what did they do?" I blushed and hid my face.

"Well Kai was being Kai except freakier. He smirked and closed in on Emily. Emily complimented Kai on being all tricky. He smirked again and Emily tackled Kai to the ground and then we interrupted and they hid in a bush." Mariah and Miriam were laughing. I was so embarrassing why had Mariah have to be there.

Miriam opened her mouth to speak "That's so sweet. You should be careful and watch out for yourself though Emily." I hadn't thought about. Kai was really strong and he could easily smash me or crush me. But I think she was talking about something beyond that. I think she meant like him getting me pregnant. I was scared and I was shaking and then I fell to the floor.

Kai and Ray's Conversation (Earlier) Kai's Viewpoint

Emily and the girls went to talk while Ray and I catch up. "So, what's with you and Emily? When did this happen?" Ray had to get into my business didn't he?

"Well Emily kept challenging my power and helping me and sometime then I fell in love with her. She is so weak if you look at her but with her skills and talents she's so strong. She was having problems defending herself so I stepped in and helped her and then well is now." Ray smiled.

Ray's thoughts: Kai was really in love and it's great. He can finally settle down like everyone else. Well except for Tyson and Hilary but they have each other and are happy so all is good.

**Kai's Viewpoint **"So when did you first kiss her?" Hm. It was back at the house then. Yah.

"It was when we came here for winter break. She was giving me a new beyblade that was very powerful and I asked her which would we should be more afraid of an evil blader having it or me. She surprisingly said me and then well we kissed and yah." I really didn't want to talk about this but he does so new topic please.

"So are any of the things that happened to Emily your fault. Emily told us that you liked to play around with people in the hospital so are they?" I laughed.

"No, Emily was already very badly hurt before I played around with her easy temperament. She's so easy to annoy and she's a challenger to defeat. I have not yet ever defeated her except with Black Dranzer but no one except the whole Bladebreakers team could beat Black Dranzer." Ray nodded. Emily was a worthy opponent for me to face.

"Yah, she's a powerhouse of power isn't she? I'm surprised she hasn't beaten you a few times by now. When she worked with you she memorized your strategy couldn't she counter that to win." Ray said.

I laughed. "Emily and I are too evenly matched. We both memorized and countered the other's strategy. We know each others from all the practices."

Ray and I talked for awhile and we met up in the cafeteria with the others. "Hey where's Emily?" Mariah and Miriam looked at each other like the didn't know where she had gone. "Where is she?"

"Um, in her room sleeping. She fell asleep while we were talking. She just nodded off on to her bed. She's sound asleep but don't wake her up. Check on her later." Max and Ray looked at their wives and the looked upset. Miriam's excuse didn't convince anyone.

"Where is she Miriam?" Miriam couldn't look Max straight in the face. She just walked away. We turned to Mariah.

"She seriously is in her room, go check. She just fell asleep while we were talking." I got up from the table and Ray and Max followed.

I quietly walked into her room. I asked Max and Ray to wait outside. I more or less told them to by pointing to the wall but I could have yelled at them but I didn't. Emily was asleep like they had said. She was waking up and I started to leave. She saw me and freaked out. "Kai, what are you doing in here." She hid under her covers. Something was bothering her usually she'd yell at me to get out and be playful. Something they talked about upset her for sure.

Emily's Viewpoint

"Sorry." Kai mumbled. "You didn't show up and we wondered why you'd fall asleep while talking to Miriam and Mariah." Why did I go to sleep while talking to them, why did I act so odd when Kai was in here? Why do I feel so embarrassed around Kai? I'm in jeans and my hoodie and that's more covering me than normal. Usually I'm wearing my skirt and then I'm embarrassed but why now.

I walked over to Mariah and Miriam after dinner. We were alone and everyone was asleep. "What were we talking about when I feel asleep?" They looked at each other with a look that seemed they were trying to find a way to put it nicely. "Just say it."

"In my exact words Emily I said 'That's so sweet. You should be careful and watch out for yourself though Emily'. Then you were thinking and feel asleep while you were thinking." That was it. It gave me a fear of something, someone I had never been afraid of. It scared me to think about it.

"Why am I scared now, what made me scared of Kai now?" I knew the answer to my own question but I didn't have the answers I wanted. Miriam said it as gentle as she could to put be into it gently.

"He doesn't exactly scare you, you're scared for yourself. You're not ready to be a mother now and neither are we. We're married and we're not ready. You're scared because protecting yourself was Kai's job and now you've realized that you are going to have yourself on this level…and…" Miriam couldn't think of whatever she was saying.

"He's protected you but you just now realized that he could be a threat. You will agree to any challenge but you don't really think about the dangers and on this level of what could happen it's very dangerous. Kai is forceful, I don't think you have anything to worry about but just keep that in the back of your mind." Mariah was right. I guess anyone could become a threat. I just didn't see Kai as a threat.

"I guess your right but I now feel so powerless and weak. I've never felt like this before except when Kai took my bit-beast. Tri-gator was the one protecting me but then he could always turn on me and when I saw that happen on TV it would scare me like this. No one to protect me and if someone protects me, they could always turn on me. I guess that's why I preferred to protect myself." Everyone nodded.

I ran back to my room and locked myself in the back rooms of the secret room. I could use it to study, practice or just be alone and now I needed it so I could be alone. Would Kai do that to me? Would I allow that to happen to me? What kind of person would do that to someone else?

I heard someone coming into the doorway. I took out Tri-gator and launched it at whoever was there. "Emily, what do you think you're doing in there? I mean this is only for practice not to be alone." It was Judy, I don't think attacking your director was the proper thing to do when you're upset either.

"I guess it is but I needed to be away from everyone and everything sometimes and this is the perfect place." Judy smiled.

"So what's up? What's wrong?" I needed to get back into the grove of protecting myself. Kai couldn't do it for me forever, he could but I don't think he or I want him to.

"Nothing that concerns the director of our team, Judy. I just needed to be alone and think that's all. I find it much easier to think in quiet by myself." It still sounded weak as if I was scared of her yelling at me for putting my defenses up.

"Okay Emily, whatever you say. We are going to be running some test runs of everyone's blades including yours so you'll need to get down there." I nodded. It was just a test on my beyblade but everyone included Kai and I was being a weak defense and I'm the bordering country of Kaistan so I better become a stronger defense or he'll knock 'The Wall of Emily' down.

Judy turned around. "I can tell him and the others that you're not feeling good if you wish to stay alone up here." Did I really want to be alone? Or did I just want to know how not to be weak? Other than Kai who did I know who was a strong force field of power? Dani was so I'd ask her.

"Yah, thanks. I don't think I can face them and especially him in the condition I am now." Judy nodded. She looked at me in a weird way.

"I have to tell you Emily, you're fine. You just changed and you don't want to but you really should give this new way at looking at life a chance. Try." I sighed and nodded.

"I try but I don't make any promises that I will like the new me and my new life." Judy laughed and shook her finger.

"You've enjoyed the 'new you' for about a half a year now. You just realized the new dangers that come along with it. Every part of life has new dangers these are just less obvious and scarier if they happen." She was right.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind next time. I guess I'll try harder to except it and move on. I'll be down in a few minutes." Judy left leaving me to think about being the old me or the new me. Why did I have to choose? Couldn't I just be tough and protect myself in extreme dangers and let Kai protect me most of the time? Yes, that's what I'd do. I would now call Dani to find out how to be tough again.

She didn't answer her phone so I left a message on her cell. "Hey Dani; it's Emily. I wanted you to help me be strong and self dependant like before I moved away and got hurt. I need to return to being like that. Call me back, thanks."

I walked down the stairs and I realized that the new me had something that the old me didn't; Kai. It was something that I was missing from my old life. He made my life secure and happy. He made me happy, something I hadn't been before and neither had he. We needed each other.

* * *

--- Review Please! 


	11. No Longer a Perfectionist

-----------------------------------------------------

I'm happy I've caught up with all my main projects for the next few months so that means that all my time is going to be used to write these projects. So yah, for you.

I'm sorry to inform you that I will be in Cambridge, Ohio. It's a farming area. That means no computers, no cell service, no nothing. It's only for the week of spring break so I'm sorry if you have to wait. I'll try to put up a few chapters before I leave so I won't leave you hanging. I have my palm pilot so I'm be able to write and read quite a bit of fan fics still so yah for me and palmy. So sorry if that is your plan for that weekend. It's the weekend of 4/15/06- 4/23/06.On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. (This is for the stupid people who think that you have to own something to write about it. I don't own my friends and I write about them!)

Chapter 10: No Longer a Perfectionist

Emily's Viewpoint

Kai and I walked out of the back gate onto the pavilion and sat inside of it. "You see very happy to be back with me."

"I'm very happy to see you. You have been in the hospital for a very long time and I missed you." Kai pouted and smirked in his evil yet playful manner.

"You are very good at being seductive, Kai. I can be too though." I softened my voice and he just smirked back.

"Good, because you'll need to be when you're with me." I smirked back and I stood up. I pushed him off his seat onto the lawn. I climbed on top of him and just sat there like we had done so many times. Someone came out and Kai climbed behind a bush and pulled me after him.

"You guys should be more careful where you play around. I mean I just came to visit Emily who I thought to be in the hospital and I find this. Funny huh. Kai you should know better than to take advantage of people in the hospital." I knew someone who treated Kai like that. It was none other than Ray.

Kai and I came out from behind the bush. Kai just sighed and leaved against the pole of the pavilion. "Emily looks better than fine to me, Ray." Mariah's shinning face came out from behind Ray.

"Yah, I've been out of the hospital and back to full strength for more than a month now. It's been closed to anyone especially Kai, I don't know why but they decided to. How are you two, haven't seen you since the wedding." Emily said brushing herself off from the grass that she had landed and dragged across.

"Kai's not the same Kai that he was when he left, that's for sure." Ray said taking a look at Mariah. Mariah nodded smiling at Emily.

"Neither am I. This wouldn't be the first time either of us played around with someone who was in a hospital or nearly just came out." Ray walked over to Kai.

"Kai's not usually a girl's man. He's more of a girl magnet and he's repelled to them." Kai laughed.

"Emily's different, she's more up to my standards and she's a never ending challenge. She lives to prove that she's better than me." I nod in agreement.

"It sounds like another beyblader named Kai I know. I'm sure you know him. He looks like you, acts like you and beyblades like you." Mariah laughed as well as Ray and Emily.

"Let's go in, it's kind of cold out here. Don't you agree? I'm going to make something to eat." Everyone came in and sat down to eat the food that I prepared.

"Emily, I didn't know you cook. This meal is wonderful and is wonderfully prepared. Who taught you?" I hadn't been taught but I learned on my own following directions.

"I've never been taught how to cook I just found cooking to be like science very exact and following directions and sometimes you have to make your own discoveries." Kai sat their politely eating and just nodding when ever he agreed. "So how have you two been doing?"

"I've been fine Emily, you're the one who was in the hospital. No one told me what it was for though. I was wondering now that I just remembered that." Mariah looked at me, I was wondering if I should tell her everything or just a little bit. I'll go with a little bit.

"I was in for led poisoning treatment, nothing very bad. It just effected me very badly. It wasn't enough to kill someone." Kai laughed. Ray and Mariah looked at him.

"You make it seem like some little dog bite. According to the doctor you had a very low chance of not needing a heart transplant as well as lung and other things. You're lucky, you are in fine shape now but it could have been potentially dangerous." Kai said sitting.

"Thanks for making it feel like getting out of the hospital is just a game that I just happened to win and keep my life. You have to be so gloomy don't you." Kai shook his head.

"No, I don't. I just have to put things in perspective for someone who thought it was so easy for her and nothing was going wrong." I agreed, I made it seem like it was easy. If it was easy then why did it take me 2 months to wake up from the treatment?

Ray and Kai went of to Kai's room to catch up then they'd go see Max while I talked with Miriam and Mariah. We went to my room and it was good because it was sound proof.

Mariah couldn't wait to ask questions and surprisingly Miriam knew the answers to these questions. "So what's up with you and Kai? And don't deny it, Ray and I saw you."

I started blushing. "Well Kai and I were partnered up by Mr. Dickinson. We are going to the same school and well with a few problems. It came to Kai constantly saving me. Sometime during all the times he saved me he started liking me. We would tackle each other onto the couch and stuff like that. It was just playful and later…

Mariah started laughing. "I'm sorry it's just so funny. Kai doesn't usually pay attention to anyone especially, not girls. He lives in his own world and only comes out of it to beyblade. Did you see Emily and Kai in the courtyard?"

"No, what did they do?" I blushed and hid my face.

"Well Kai was being Kai except freakier. He smirked and closed in on Emily. Emily complimented Kai on being all tricky. He smirked again and Emily tackled Kai to the ground and then we interrupted and they hid in a bush." Mariah and Miriam were laughing. I was so embarrassing why had Mariah have to be there.

Miriam opened her mouth to speak "That's so sweet. You should be careful and watch out for yourself though Emily." I hadn't thought about. Kai was really strong and he could easily smash me or crush me. But I think she was talking about something beyond that. I think she meant like him getting me pregnant. I was scared and I was shaking and then I fell to the floor.

Kai and Ray's Conversation (Earlier) Kai's Viewpoint

Emily and the girls went to talk while Ray and I catch up. "So, what's with you and Emily? When did this happen?" Ray had to get into my business didn't he?

"Well Emily kept challenging my power and helping me and sometime then I fell in love with her. She is so weak if you look at her but with her skills and talents she's so strong. She was having problems defending herself so I stepped in and helped her and then well is now." Ray smiled.

Ray's thoughts: Kai was really in love and it's great. He can finally settle down like everyone else. Well except for Tyson and Hilary but they have each other and are happy so all is good.

**Kai's Viewpoint **"So when did you first kiss her?" Hm. It was back at the house then. Yah.

"It was when we came here for winter break. She was giving me a new beyblade that was very powerful and I asked her which would we should be more afraid of an evil blader having it or me. She surprisingly said me and then well we kissed and yah." I really didn't want to talk about this but he does so new topic please.

"So are any of the things that happened to Emily your fault. Emily told us that you liked to play around with people in the hospital so are they?" I laughed.

"No, Emily was already very badly hurt before I played around with her easy temperament. She's so easy to annoy and she's a challenger to defeat. I have not yet ever defeated her except with Black Dranzer but no one except the whole Bladebreakers team could beat Black Dranzer." Ray nodded. Emily was a worthy opponent for me to face.

"Yah, she's a powerhouse of power isn't she? I'm surprised she hasn't beaten you a few times by now. When she worked with you she memorized your strategy couldn't she counter that to win." Ray said.

I laughed. "Emily and I are too evenly matched. We both memorized and countered the other's strategy. We know each others from all the practices."

Ray and I talked for awhile and we met up in the cafeteria with the others. "Hey where's Emily?" Mariah and Miriam looked at each other like the didn't know where she had gone. "Where is she?"

"Um, in her room sleeping. She fell asleep while we were talking. She just nodded off on to her bed. She's sound asleep but don't wake her up. Check on her later." Max and Ray looked at their wives and the looked upset. Miriam's excuse didn't convince anyone.

"Where is she Miriam?" Miriam couldn't look Max straight in the face. She just walked away. We turned to Mariah.

"She seriously is in her room, go check. She just fell asleep while we were talking." I got up from the table and Ray and Max followed.

I quietly walked into her room. I asked Max and Ray to wait outside. I more or less told them to by pointing to the wall but I could have yelled at them but I didn't. Emily was asleep like they had said. She was waking up and I started to leave. She saw me and freaked out. "Kai, what are you doing in here." She hid under her covers. Something was bothering her usually she'd yell at me to get out and be playful. Something they talked about upset her for sure.

Emily's Viewpoint

"Sorry." Kai mumbled. "You didn't show up and we wondered why you'd fall asleep while talking to Miriam and Mariah." Why did I go to sleep while talking to them, why did I act so odd when Kai was in here? Why do I feel so embarrassed around Kai? I'm in jeans and my hoodie and that's more covering me than normal. Usually I'm wearing my skirt and then I'm embarrassed but why now.

I walked over to Mariah and Miriam after dinner. We were alone and everyone was asleep. "What were we talking about when I feel asleep?" They looked at each other with a look that seemed they were trying to find a way to put it nicely. "Just say it."

"In my exact words Emily I said 'That's so sweet. You should be careful and watch out for yourself though Emily'. Then you were thinking and feel asleep while you were thinking." That was it. It gave me a fear of something, someone I had never been afraid of. It scared me to think about it.

"Why am I scared now, what made me scared of Kai now?" I knew the answer to my own question but I didn't have the answers I wanted. Miriam said it as gentle as she could to put be into it gently.

"He doesn't exactly scare you, you're scared for yourself. You're not ready to be a mother now and neither are we. We're married and we're not ready. You're scared because protecting yourself was Kai's job and now you've realized that you are going to have yourself on this level…and…" Miriam couldn't think of whatever she was saying.

"He's protected you but you just now realized that he could be a threat. You will agree to any challenge but you don't really think about the dangers and on this level of what could happen it's very dangerous. Kai is forceful, I don't think you have anything to worry about but just keep that in the back of your mind." Mariah was right. I guess anyone could become a threat. I just didn't see Kai as a threat.

"I guess your right but I now feel so powerless and weak. I've never felt like this before except when Kai took my bit-beast. Tri-gator was the one protecting me but then he could always turn on me and when I saw that happen on TV it would scare me like this. No one to protect me and if someone protects me, they could always turn on me. I guess that's why I preferred to protect myself." Everyone nodded.

I ran back to my room and locked myself in the back rooms of the secret room. I could use it to study, practice or just be alone and now I needed it so I could be alone. Would Kai do that to me? Would I allow that to happen to me? What kind of person would do that to someone else?

I heard someone coming into the doorway. I took out Tri-gator and launched it at whoever was there. "Emily, what do you think you're doing in there? I mean this is only for practice not to be alone." It was Judy, I don't think attacking your director was the proper thing to do when you're upset either.

"I guess it is but I needed to be away from everyone and everything sometimes and this is the perfect place." Judy smiled.

"So what's up? What's wrong?" I needed to get back into the grove of protecting myself. Kai couldn't do it for me forever, he could but I don't think he or I want him to.

"Nothing that concerns the director of our team, Judy. I just needed to be alone and think that's all. I find it much easier to think in quiet by myself." It still sounded weak as if I was scared of her yelling at me for putting my defenses up.

"Okay Emily, whatever you say. We are going to be running some test runs of everyone's blades including yours so you'll need to get down there." I nodded. It was just a test on my beyblade but everyone included Kai and I was being a weak defense and I'm the bordering country of Kaistan so I better become a stronger defense or he'll knock 'The Wall of Emily' down.

Judy turned around. "I can tell him and the others that you're not feeling good if you wish to stay alone up here." Did I really want to be alone? Or did I just want to know how not to be weak? Other than Kai who did I know who was a strong force field of power? Dani was so I'd ask her.

"Yah, thanks. I don't think I can face them and especially him in the condition I am now." Judy nodded. She looked at me in a weird way.

"I have to tell you Emily, you're fine. You just changed and you don't want to but you really should give this new way at looking at life a chance. Try." I sighed and nodded.

"I try but I don't make any promises that I will like the new me and my new life." Judy laughed and shook her finger.

"You've enjoyed the 'new you' for about a half a year now. You just realized the new dangers that come along with it. Every part of life has new dangers these are just less obvious and scarier if they happen." She was right.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind next time. I guess I'll try harder to except it and move on. I'll be down in a few minutes." Judy left leaving me to think about being the old me or the new me. Why did I have to choose? Couldn't I just be tough and protect myself in extreme dangers and let Kai protect me most of the time? Yes, that's what I'd do. I would now call Dani to find out how to be tough again.

She didn't answer her phone so I left a message on her cell. "Hey Dani; it's Emily. I wanted you to help me be strong and self dependant like before I moved away and got hurt. I need to return to being like that. Call me back, thanks."

I walked down the stairs and I realized that the new me had something that the old me didn't; Kai. It was something that I was missing from my old life. He made my life secure and happy. He made me happy, something I hadn't been before and neither had he. We needed each other.

---Review Please!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know I'm going slower than normal but I'm also preparing for my end of the year trip to Washington DC, end of the year finals, Computer and Internetless Spring Break and writing a new fic. If you have any really good short fics that are on your must read list then send the title to me in a review. I'll miss you my readers. Send plenty of Reviews while I'm gone because I will need something to keep me from stopping this fic and writing another one. I write by inspiration a little TV won't keep me inspired to keep writing if I don't have people reading my works. I have a folder of on lay away files and I don't want this story in there. Review!

Chapter 11: --------------------------- Kai's Viewpoint

Emily came down the stairs as if she was missing part of her and scared. I have never seen her as scared as she is now. Something must have been very bad for her to be acting like this. Emily walked up to the dish with no hesitation and got her launcher racket up and prepared to battle Michael. With absolutely no fight she knocked out Michael's blade and walked to the computer to check her rates.

I walked over to her and looked on the computer. In the 30 seconds between her launch and taking it out of the dish her speed was 68mph to 270mph and ended in 20mph. Her speed rate was amazing her power levels were… amazing. Offense was 15:15, Defense 0:15 and Stamina was 2:10. She sighed. How could she be disappointed? She reached perfect 100 power in offense and had no defense which she might want to balance out better but maybe it was her stamina. It was weak.

"You know that with Stamina that low you would easily lose with a strong opponent. You couldn't defend yourself and you couldn't be in the battle long." She smirked.

"Why don't we check?" I smiled, a good battle would do me some good.

"Emily, I'd be careful. You know how powerful Exzata is. It's dangerous to blade against it." Judy was right. I hadn't thought about it my offense was 30:15 now. It was twice the power of her blade.

"Judy, I can handle it. I built the blade. I know the powers, the weaknesses, the defense and offense maximum and I know his so I just easily do that to win." Judy nodded and let our battle commence.

Our battle was very hard and no one gained ground. Then as normal we used all our strength and both our blades flew out of the stadium. What was going on with Emily? Whatever she did to Tri-gator must have been powerful because she improved 2x as much as she was.

"Emily, what did you do to Tri-gator? She shouldn't have been able to stand up to Exzata at all. You didn't use any of his or Exzata's weaknesses and you still won. What did you do?" She tossed Tri-gator to Judy. Judy took a good look at Tri-gator.

"I didn't do anything. I just matched Kai's power move for move just like normal. Anyone can tie if the mimic the attacks move for move." I laughed. That's why her scores didn't change because she used my power against me to win.

"Good Job Emily, usually you don't settle for ties at all but using that against me was smart. Could you beat me using your own strategies, though?" I smirked.

"I could beat you easily like I said. I made the blade; I know every detail of every bit of technology as well as his weaknesses. If I wanted to I could easily break the blade at the point of weaknesses. I won't but it would be easy to win so that's why I prepare to tie with Kai." So she tied so she wouldn't have the need to use my weaknesses against me. Great, now she's going to pity me because she put very little into the battle.

I went outside and leaned against the wall. Every since she woke up she has been acting strange. I need to know what started this. I think I know the perfect two girls to ask. Mariah and Miriam.

"Judy, send Mariah and Miriam back here." I said on the outside intercom.

"Okay, Kai, they'll be here in a few moments." I turned of the intercom and here came the two girls.

"It's not our fault." Mariah said. She felt guilty this was going to be easier than I thought.

"Ya, she was just nervous then when she came down like this. We didn't talk to her Judy did." Miriam said breathing. I called Judy down.

"Kai what do you need me for. Emily is checking her scores at full power." I crossed my arms.

"One of you said or did something that altered Emily's attitude. Something upset Emily and I need to know what to fix it. She's now becoming as dangerous as I was at the 1st World Championship." They nodded. Her powers are above Kai's ultimate blade and she not going to spare any body's blades.

"You're right but I just told her that she couldn't stay in her room all by herself. I told her to try and blade. It might keep her mind of her problems. Between the times I came down and the time she did something must have changed. Girls what were you talking about when you caught up to her." The looked at each other and sighed. Judy looked at them like they had to.

"We're really not comfortable saying this in front of Kai. It's kind of personal to us and her." I stared at them like, you better tell me.

"Kai, let them tell me alone then I'll tell you later okay." I walked off and agreed to it. Something they said upset her and she must have been pretty upset to go total vengeance. The only thing that set me off was remembering my horrible past and complete power.

After about 20 or 30 minutes Judy came and got me. "Kai, It's not pretty what they were talking about. It's very serious what was going on." I had a feeling that it was something that scared Emily into Paranoia.

"Go." She sighed, it defiantly wasn't pretty.

"Mariah saw you and Emily playing around back here this morning. Emily was talking about what has been going on in the past and all the things that you two had done together. Miriam thought it was best for Emily to be a little more protective of herself. You get what I'm saying." I growled.

"Yah, they thought that I was going to get Emily pregnant and they felt that she better be careful what goes on between us. The thought that Emily had was her being pregnant. That's why she fainted, she was scared. She felt that she had to be stronger so to be strong she had to be…" I didn't want to say it.

"The same mistake you made. You thought that my eliminating compassionate feelings you could be stronger if you were on your own and you could be the ultimate powerful being but someone will bring you down." I nodded and ran off.

How could they think like that? Do they think I'm that heartless? I'm no different than Ray and Max with feelings. I have feelings but I just don't show that. Emily knew that then why did she change at feeling that.

Emily's Viewpoint

I am so powerful, yet I feel so empty. When Kai eliminated all compassion, pity and feelings he was all powerful until the Bladebreakers brought him down but why am I so empty. Did Kai feel like this? I wish I could fill this empty space.

I think that empty feeling is the place in myself where I enjoyed the competition of blading, the joy of victory, Kai, and feelings. Feelings and Kai are very important. It stinks missing all that and I'm so sad.

I sat on the ground in the side yard. I laid on the ground and looked at they sky. I closed my eyes. I screamed. "Being empty stinks."

"Ya, it does, trust me." I opened my eyes and I stood up and brushed off the snow from my jeans.

I leaned into Kai and started crying. I needed my weakness back. It's what made me whole. "Being empty so stinks, how can anyone stand it?" I sobbed and he held me tight to his chest. It was like a little girl crying to his father, father's would make it better. Could Kai do the same? I hope so.

"They don't know how it feels to full so how could the miss something they never had." Kai lifted my head of his chest and he kissed me. I turns out that Kai could make someone, like me…oh so full. I forgot all my problems; I forgot my fears, all I remember, I only remember the kiss that fixed it all. What was my problem? What did I fear? Why did I fear whatever I feared? I'm full of problems and fears that made me empty. All only were thoughts and now he fixed me.

"I'm not empty now and I never was. I was just full of the wrong things. I filled up on the wrong things and you emptied me and filled me with something so right." I now cried for a completely different reason. I was no longer in pain and sadness. I was happy, I was full of something that felt so right.

"Emily, what do you fear more, me loving you, or me not loving you." I smiled a pure amused smile.

"That's simple, you not loving me. You complete me, you fill me. I don't know why I feared you loving me and anything it could be solved." He kissed me again, I felt really weak in my knees. It was a really good thing that he was holding me up.

"You're so amusing Emily. I'd never hurt you. I may enjoy you being vulnerable and weak but I'd never hurt you. I'd much rather save and protect you. It's a reward on it's own." How could I have doubted him?

"Thanks, but I don't always like being vulnerable and weak. I prefer to be strong and fight back." He smirked and laughed. He looked at me sitting on the bench. He put his hand under me and picked me up. He carried me to the couch in the living room.

"Compared to me you'll always be weak and vulnerable but I do like to see you fight back. It amuses me." I smirked smartly.

"Put me down now." Kai dropped me on the couch. "Very funny."

"Yes, it was." He sat down on the couch next to me and he kissed me. "Oh, and if the thought of it makes you pass out then it might be a while, but I can wait."

I playfully punched him. "It is sure going to be a long time."

"I'm fine with that." We probably made out for about 15 minutes. After that we fell asleep on the couch and the next morning I awoke.

"I've never been so happy in my life. How about you?" He smirked.

"Me too. You're just perfect." I blushed and smiled.

"I learned that in perfection you lose happiness, compassion and the true love of what you with to perfect. I'm perfect for you and you are for me." He laughed.

"You got that right." I smiled I went into the kitchen. It was early so I decided to make breakfast for everyone. He was right we were just perfect for each other and the school year was almost over and then we had summer and then 2 years and then our future.

"You're cooking really is good. I just prefer not to compliment it." I smiled and thought. I guess that's how I act. I guess I really didn't use to see him in myself.

"Me either, it was just I was still very nervous and took it pretty hard. I'm sorry for that." He smirked and we finished eating.

We were sent back to school and we finished up and now we are graduating. Nothing changed at school. Girls like Sydney were kind of upset that me and Kai were well together. We never actually said it but after a few time Sydney had busted in on us kissing. Well it was something spread throughout the school.

It's our graduation day and Kai and I are finally going to start full time jobs this summer at Beyblade Academy. We got our degrees the day we arrived at Beyblade Academy but now we are going to be teaching. Since the students are in school like us. They only come after 4-8 like us. During the summer they stay all day like that.

"Congratulations to Miss. Dennison and Mr. Hiwatari. They made it through the whole year even after all their accidents throughout the year. They graduate year one with honors students' GPA Grade Point Average." They handed us our first year diploma. Kai crossed his arms and held it underneath his arm. He didn't walk onto stage so gave him his diploma.

We went back home and dressed into our normal clothes for our teaching jobs. We defiantly weren't going to wear our fancy graduation clothes. They already drove Kai mad wearing them for two hours any longer he would have punched something.

"Hi I'm Emily Dennison and that person over there is Kai Hiwatari. So let's see what we have to work with blades on the table please." I walked around looking on the table at the blades. They were starter blades and it was and elementary course, what did I expect. "What are we going to do?"

"Have them battle each other and place them based on their wins and losses." I nodded. I drew a competition chart on the bored and wrote down their names. There were 6 girls and 14 boys.

_1st Round_

1st: Logan and Jeremy- Jeremy

2nd: Dylan and John- John

3rd: Kaelan and Alex- Kaelan

4th: Michael and Prince- Michael

5th: Daniella and Taylor- Daniella

6th: Julien and Missa- Missa

7th: JJ and Kom- JJ

8th: Jim and Tyler- Tyler

9th: Samantha and Jeff- Samantha

10th: Marlie and Tom- Marlie

Winners: Jeremy, John, Kaelan, Michael, Daniella, Missa, JJ, Tyler, Sam and Marlie.

_2nd Round_

1st: Marlie and Samantha- Samantha

2nd: Tyler and JJ- JJ

3rd: Missa and Michael- Missa

4th: Kaelan and Daniella- Kaelan and Daniella Tie

5th: Jeremy and John- John

Winners: Samantha, JJ, Missa, Daniella, Kaelan and John.

_3rd Round_

1st: John and Missa- Missa

2nd: Samantha and Daniella- Samantha

3rd: JJ and Kaelan- Kaelan

Winners: Missa, Samantha and Kaelan.

The fourth round was longest in play in the dish. It turned out that Samantha and Kaelan could easily take out Missa but they went at each other will all force and it was like a young version of Kai and I so evenly matched. We declared them both the winners.

"Ha, a tie, that wasn't worth it. I demand a best out of 3 matches." She screamed at me.

"Me too. I'm not losing to a girl and especially not tieing to her." He pointed to Samantha.

Kai laughed and walked over to them. "Fine, go at it all day. I really don't care but you're wasting your own time." They to bickering kids looked at Kai. I smiled.

"Trust me. You two are as evenly matched as me and Kai. We all could go against each other all day and we'd continue to tie all day. You better get use to it because you guys are the leaders of this class and are now officially partners. I'm making a list of partners who will work together for the remainder of the year until next summer so get used to it." With a few sighs and a smirk from Kai I wrote the list out.

Partners: Kaelan and Samantha, Missa and Daniella, John and JJ, Marlie and Tyler, Jeremy and Michael, Logan and Alex, Prince and Dylan, Julien and Taylor, Kom and Jim, and Jeff and Tom.

Everyone seemed to work together with each other except for Kai and my favorite's group. The grouping of Kaelan and Samantha. There newest argument was so logical of Sam to point it out I started laughing. It had such an silly sound when I heard it.

"Why were you so upset when you tied to me? I mean prior to that round you tied with Daniella. I beat Daniella in the next round. So technically I'm a bit more advanced than you." He crossed his arms and went hm. It sounded so farmiliar.

"Tecnically speaking Kaelan, Samantha did beat a opponent that you tied to. If you also forgot Daniella is a girl just like Daniella so why did your tie to Samantha upset you so much." He walked of and leaned against the wall next to Kai. I looked at them and Sam looked at them and started laughing too.

After class let out Kai went outside to talk to Kaelan about strategies and I asked Sam to stay with me. "Kaelan is a really big blast from the past. I met Kai at the world championships to stop his grandfather when we were 13. Now I see Kaelan and It's hilarious." She nodded.

"They have so much dignity that something so simple has to be so complicated. You have to be completely perfect to have so odd of dignity. I'm perfect so I have dignity but my dignity isn't so spoiled and rude like his. Uh." I started laughing and she looked at me.

"Do me a favor and don't try to look for perfection. Just look for great expectations. I made the mistake and I ended up getting myself and Kai into a world of pain and sadness."

"You know what, for a genius, you're stupid. I mean look at you. You're what 18 and you haven't figured out that no one is perfect. I realized being a perfectionist is a reach at perfection not ever shall anyone on earth reach it. It's a search. It's the same thing as having great expectations. No one I know is a perfectionist and especially not you. I perfectionist means you'd give anything to be perfect and you just live your life and have high expectations." I was just schooled about myself and Kai by a girl that's my age about 5 years younger than me.

"Thanks." She nodded and ran off. I had saved another generation from the mistakes I had made. I had figured out that by finding Kai and she was so many years earlier than me. I'm amazed and so happy that another great person like me won't cause problems. Not End.


	12. Kai's and Emily's Life of Dignity

------------------------------------------------------

Friday I am leaving for Cambridge Ohio or Farm Country so after Thursday no updates until probably the following Thursday. Sorry for any inconveniences I have caused you.

**Chapter 12: Kai and Emily's Life of Dignity**

Emily's Viewpoint

2 years later (Age: 20)

Well we just graduated from O'daylawn Academy and Kai and I graduated magna cume laude, honors 4.0, and valedictorian. I'm surprised with all the accidents that happened in our first year.

"Miss. Dennison and Mr. Hiwatari would you like some intern jobs this summer?" The councilor looked at us after our graduation ceremony. "Jobs as high as yours are at a young age are hard to come by, what do you think?"

I looked at Kai and he shrugged. "We'll have to talk to our previous summer intern job supervisor first. We were getting an offer from back in America from the BBA but that's not until September so maybe."

"Very well Miss. Dennison. See you around. Here's my card if you're interested in the jobs." I nodded and took the card.

"Good Bye Mrs. Lardia. We'll be sure to check with the jobs. Right Kai." I looked at him and elbowed him in the rib.

"Ya, whatever Emily said. I don't care I'm already out of money from everything." I forgot that when he moved in he had barely enough money to cover him for 2 years and the apartment was 20 of from the BBA. The All Stars had paid for everything and not to mention my hospitalization.

We returned to the apartment center. Kai was about to go into his house. "Kai here, take it. You need it more than I do. I owe you it." I handed him an envelope with a check in it for 1,000.

"Emily…" I was already in my room calling up Mr. Dickinson. Kai was upset that I took pity on him and gave him 1000 but honestly he and I knew he needed. Would he ask for it? No. Would he survive without it? No. Was he going to suffer without money and be kicked out without it? Yes. With my help would he? No.

"Mr. Dickinson, it's Emily. Hello." I responded quietly to his question.

"Hello Emily. So what can I do for you?" What could you do for me well a lot but I don't want to ask a lot.

"I was wondering that since we are off the scholarship program. Can we get normal summer intern jobs? We can still do tutoring after our jobs but we can't get paid to go to school if we're not going and we need to be paid to tutor." I was worried if he wouldn't and we had to keep working for free then we were in for it, I hope not. I could make it on own, but Kai couldn't.

"Sure Emily, you and Kai are free of the scholarship and we'll pay you to come from 5-8 and tutor the kids on beyblading. The duo of Samantha and Kaelan are really good. I'm sure they'd want you to return."

"Thanks Mr. Dickinson. We'll run a shift until 4:30 and be there at 5 on the dot, thanks so much, really." I was so happy.

"Okay Emily, good luck on the job search though." I thanked him again and hanged up.

Kai came into my apartment and was very upset because I gave him the 1,000 dollars. "Kai why is so bad that I gave you 1,000 dollars? I mean you needed it but… you annoy me so much." I sighed and threw the pillow I was holding onto, onto the ground.

"Would you like it if I gave you 1,000 dollars? Do you know how far that much money will hold me for?" I nodded.

"One year, more than enough time to get a job setup for yourself and get everything you need in order. I gave you time, a chance but will you be smart enough to except it? Let me answer that. No." He sighed and walked over to lean against a wall.

"Answer my first question before you go saying that I acted irrationally. I'm sure you would have done the same thing." He's right, dignity is one thing that's very snappy on our attitudes.

"So yes if you gave me money I probably wouldn't accept it because your having financial problems like me. If you haven't noticed, I'm living off of beyblading, my team and my parents. You're living off of beyblading alone and you need it so take it." I exhaled very hard and finally relaxed. "Dignity is something we both hold dear to us. We don't need help, we don't need pity, we don't need anyone to be there for us but isn't our dignity just a false lie."

"I guess they are but doesn't mean we shouldn't be pathetic and beg is it?" I raised my hands from my sides to face and wanted to scream. He had to be difficult, he had to make this hard.

"No, we just need to have dignity; Admit when we're wrong, admit when we need help. Answer this honestly. Would you rather fall into debt, get kicked out of the apartment complex and live life from day to day then take the money from me? Would you have is a better question? Would you have let that happen to you than ask for money?" Kai laughed. He walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"I really can't answer the first question because you wouldn't let me. I most likely would have lived a horrible life and live from day to day than ask you for money. It's not like I hate you but… Do you even know what dignity is?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ya, it's admitting when you're wrong and when you need help. Duh." Kai laughed he shook his head.

"We both have dignity when it comes to by the book definition. Dignity is the quality of being worth self-respect. If your choices lead you to have self-respect and honorable." I started laughing.

"Answer me this actually no don't. I would have no respect for you and neither would anyone if you chose to live a horrible life everyday if you could have just asked. It would be your choice. Maybe your dignity means to live by your own rules, do everything yourself and rely on yourself but mine doesn't and I don't think that gives you dignity because it doesn't give others respect of you. It doesn't for me." Ew. Was I mad at Kai.

Kai's Viewpoint

It hurt, something inside of me was hurting me. It wasn't physical but her words upset me and hurt me. I know this is pretty stupid but, what does what you're saying effect me so? "Emily, that is hurting me." I said as if I was asking why it did and still saying it as a statement. "Why?"

Emily clearly didn't understand at first but she looked at me and she smiled. "Because I got through to the Kai that knows I'm right. That's good news. You still don't get it, do you?" I shook my head.

"I must be wrong then, aren't I?" She smiled but didn't nod, didn't shake her head. She could be confusing.

"You have just too much… let's see… um… …Pride. I guess that's the word. You take everything you do and say to the highest extent. If you need something done you do it yourself. You rely only on yourself and if you don't see it I do. You can't do it on your own. No one can rely only on themselves. You need others." She looked like she was crying and it just kept hurting something inside of me. Was it her crying or what she was saying or both?

"So what should I do because you seem to know exactly what to do?" She looked up from being sad and smiled.

"Just don't rely only on yourself. If you are dying you just like everyone else will go to the hospital even when you're hurt. Do the same thing with everything else. That would made everything a bit easier for you. Just take it a step at a time. Keep the money and so it's not just giving it to you. If anyone asked that's your birthday money. $50 dollars a birthday times 20 birthdays I've missed will equal $1000 dollars trust me." I smiled, Emily always wins and some things never changes when it's an argument involving feelings she'd win every time.

"Thanks Emily, trust me I'd much rather be here than on the streets but I'd much rather live on the street than ask you for money. I just prefer to do things the hard way." She nodded and laughed. I left and went back to my room.

Emily and I were going back to our old school to see about those jobs and I was glad that Emily had talked with Mr. Dickinson about getting paid to work in beyblading and still being allowed to have jobs. Sam and Kaelan weren't exactly ecstatic about us not teaching them all day during the summer but they calmed down when they heard that if all things go well that we can still come after school. I wonder what kind of job I would start out with since I had my PHD in Doctoring.

We walked into the office and two people we knew well were standing there. One was my Anatomy teacher and the other was Emily's Honor's Chemistry 3 teacher. "Hello Miss. Dennison and Mr. Hiwatari; I am glad to see you are allowed to take these positions. Here are two letters from the people who would like to interview. That tells the pay, the hours, the place, and it will answer any questions you might have." I grabbed the packet and so did Emily and we walked off into the hall to read them.

Dear Mr. Kai Hiwatari,

I am glad to see you are interested in a job as a Doctor in the HCBDB (Hospitals Curing Beyblade Damaged Beybladers). We cure beybladers around the world that are damaged during any beyblade accident. We got to beyblading tournaments around the world incase someone gets hurt.

We have one problem with your resume. It says you have worked with doctoring humans, worked with beybladers, you beyblade but it doesn't say anything about working with scientists that study bit-beasts. Most of today's hurt bladers are either cut with peaces of their blade which we don't usually cure or are bit-beast cuts from the battle. We would need you to go to college for 2 years and work on that prior to beginning with us unless you have someone who could teach you.

We're sorry that we can't take you but that is the main purpose of working with the HCBDB.

Mr. Ludington of the HCBDB

I sighed and read Emily's letter over her shoulder. I was a bit disappointed in myself that I hadn't of caught that before now. I mean after all the damages I've had from battling people like Tyson, Ray, Max and lately Emily. I'm sure I would have called them a few hundred times. I never did I just stuck it out and hoped it would heal but I now realize that these damages never did heal, they are still there. The bones and sprains may have been healed but not the scratches from the blade.

Dear Miss. Emily Dennison,

You're application has been accepted my many places but I am glad to see that you have returned to the BBA with your scientific knowledge. We would be glad to have you work with us in America with your old team and part time with the HCBDB. Or the Hospitals Curing Beyblade Damaged Beybladers. Your cures and specialty in building, designing and skills could be used anywhere but we think it would be for your convience if you return to America and work with the All Stars. The pay is 20 dollars an hour and 20 of the amount paid to the HCBDB. We will give you the hours of whatever you need after you return.

Mr. Hankins of the BBA with Partnership with the BCBDB

I was kind of upset that Emily would be going back to America. I would miss her but she was getting paid a lot of money and would be doing what she wanted. I was glad she would be out of financial debt and would have more than enough money to pay for anything she could ever need.

Emily saw me reading her letter and looked at me. She snatched my letter out of my hand surprising me and catching me off guard then she read it. I tried to take it back but she walked away and locked herself in another room.

She came out and asked her teacher for a pen and paper to write a letter. She didn't say anything else but she went into the room leaving the door open. She saw me coming and walked over and closed the door.

She wrote down a letter and then came out and gave it to her teacher. It was probably and acceptance letter for the position and she didn't want me to read it for whatever reason.

We went home and either she knows me o too well or she knew how I would feel because of the letter and she looked at me and smirked. "You do know I didn't take the job." My jaw dropped and I was surprised.

"Are you crazy Emily? You would have been rich and retired in a few years. Are you sure you're okay?" She laughed and that was it. "Tell me why you didn't accept the job."

She looked at me and smart mouth-like smirked at me and laughed. What she did next was just so… well ignorant of her. She examined me and with a girlish flare walked off laughing. She left her door open and I followed her in. She was just testing me but she was so tempting my patience but after waiting for everything I wasn't left with any for her.

I followed her in and leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. "I'm not going to tell you because you're being stupid Kai. Think, I mean we got the same scores, same grades and are at the same level. You aren't better than me at anything and neither am I over you. It's so simple." What was she talking about? I don't get it but I'll play along with her little escapade.

"Ow Emily, you're not as smart as you think. You are ignorant to a few things you are much better than me at." She looked surprised and now we were on even ground. I walked over to the couch and with a finger pushed her into a sitting spot and sat next to her.

"Okay, write down what you know on this paper and I will on this sheet we will exchange the papers and finally be on the same step. If you haven't realized it but we are never on the same step." I nodded and took the paper and wrote down what she a few things that she didn't know. I like her wanted to be on the same step in our lives. We were on the same level in so many things but now we weren't.

My note to Emily:

Emily you are better than me when it comes to emotions. You've felt love, been properly cared for. You use your heart and mind when ever you do something. You try to only use some feeling but you unlike me have feelings and can't hide them. You've given me something that I've never thought possible to have. Feelings and Love. I love you, Emily. You are so complicated and so delicate. You have feelings that I only dream to have and you are just so tempting to me. You constantly challenge me and for that I love you.

I Love You Emily- From: Kai

I looked up from the note trying to hide the feeling I felt. Emily had given me feelings. I had long ago blocked them from my mind and thank Emily that she had brought them back to me. I realized that when you block you memories you block feelings and you will though they are horrible and you'd wish you'd forget but you will forever wish you didn't.

I will forever regret sealing away the horrible memories of my childhood. Yes they were horrible. No I wouldn't want to remember them. But I would give anything within reason to be able to remember feelings that I just now remember. I love Emily and I'd do anything to have those many levels that Emily holds above me. To be on her level is an honor above all others.

I looked and she had stopped writing and we switched notes. I opened hers.

Kai, I would never leave you. It's as simple as I said. I love you Kai. I could never leave you. It has nothing to do with money, a job, or my stupidity. It is a simple as this Kai. You've stayed my side and I you. I'm don't want to leave you Kai. If I had it my way I'd never leave your side. I don't know how you feel about me but that's how I feel about you. I don't care about how you act, your money, your job or anything like people think a good fancy American girl would but they are wrong.

I love you Kai- Emily.

I was literally speechless and I we both looked up from the letter smiled and blushed. Usually I would have hid it but there was no reason to. It was perfect. We were on the same step finally. We both loved each other. She was always a step in front of me but now I think she brought me up to her level.

"Kai." That's all her voice could voice without cracking. I smiled and she crawled on top of my chest. She had pushed me down and she was on top of me much like I did to her so many years ago. It was only 3 but 3 is a long time. We haven't done this in 3 years and I did quite miss this. Being this close to Emily made me fall in love with her all the more. Then she just gently let her wait down on top of me and leaned her body on top of mine and we kissed.

After a few minutes we broke; both of us out of breath and as happy as any two people could be. I smiled as I saw her face it was so pale and so gentle on top of mine. Wow, I never realized it but it was really late and we were really close. I'm glad that neither of us had anywhere to go until about noon tomorrow because we were a mess. If anyone came in they would be very suspicious.

I opened my eyes and looked at Emily and realized what she said was exactly what I felt. She knew me o too well and I her. "Emily." She lifted her head of my chest and pushed her hands up so she could see me.

Emily's Viewpoint

"Will you get off of me for a moment?" Are you crazy Kai? I didn't actually say that but I crawled off of him and sat back on the couch and he got up and bent down on one knee and looked at me. "Emily, will you marry me?" I was utterly and seriously speechless. It was like a mute had switched with me. I tried but I couldn't.

He started laughing. I was talking and babbling on but nothing came out. I tried to do anything that would say yes but I couldn't make myself. It was like someone took over myself who hated Kai. I didn't know what to do. I realized I could faint and give myself time to relax from the shock. So I fainted right onto Kai but before I did I screamed.

The scream was so loud that anyone in the building woke up and rushed into the room. I'm just glad that they didn't come in a few minutes ago. I didn't really faint I was pretending but I had no control of my body so whoever was controlling me maid me scream then faint.

"Emily, Emily, are you okay?" I couldn't move and I couldn't say yes and I really wanted desperately to say this I tried with all my strength and I kicked whoever was controlling me's butt.

"Yes, I'm fine and Yes Kai, I will marry you." Everyone who was in the room which was the whole building was like aw. Then I fell asleep right there in Kai's arms and I was the happiest, most tired, engaged fiancé ever.

I awoke. I looked around. Where am I? I thought I was at Kai's last I remember. This is my room. He must have brought me back. I looked at the clock. 2:36. Was that am or pm. I tried to make out the little lettering my the numbers and it was…pm. I am two and a half hours late for tutoring the kids at the BBA center. Kai is so going to kill me. Kai. Last night. I'm engaged. I looked at my bed-side table. It was a box with a note on it.

Dear Emily,

I don't know what was going on with you last night but the doctor said you were having a seizure. I don't know but you had no control of your body but it seems your fine now. I'm glad you're awake. Open the box I left for you and then read the back of this.

Kai

I picked up the tiny box and looked inside of it. It was a diamond ring. I quickly remember last night.

Flashback:

"Will you get off of me for a moment?" Are you crazy Kai? I didn't actually say that but I crawled off of him and sat back on the couch and he got up and bent down on one knee and looked at me. "Emily, will you marry me?" I was utterly and seriously speechless. It was like a mute had switched with me. I tried but I couldn't.

He started laughing. I was talking and babbling on but nothing came out. I tried to do anything that would say yes but I couldn't make myself. It was like someone took over myself who hated Kai. I didn't know what to do. I realized I could faint and give myself time to relax from the shock. So I fainted right onto Kai but before I did I screamed.

The scream was so loud that anyone in the building woke up and rushed into the room. I'm just glad that they didn't come in a few minutes ago. I didn't really faint I was pretending but I had no control of my body so whoever was controlling me maid me scream then faint.

"Emily, Emily, are you okay?" I couldn't move and I couldn't say yes and I really wanted desperately to say this I tried with all my strength and I kicked whoever was controlling me's butt.

"Yes, I'm fine and Yes Kai, I will marry you." Everyone who was in the room which was the whole building was like aw. Then I fell asleep right there in Kai's arms and I was the happiest, most tired, engaged fiancé ever.

Flashback Over

I'm engaged to Kai, I'm engaged to Kai. Yeah me. Yeah me. I stood up and looked at the diamond and turned over the note.

Emily, if you choose to accept. I would like to have your hand in marriage. This would make me forever happy. Kai.

I got dressed in a new skirt and pants and ran across the street and into the training office without stopping and I tackled Kai in the room. He was so surprised.

"Of course I will Kai, how could you ever doubt me and yourself? That would make me the happiest girl on the planet. Yes I will. I Emily Dennison will marry you, Kai." Kai smiled and the kids in our class just smiled at us.

The kids clapped and we smiled I being held in Kai's arms and we finished training and then we were left with my two favorite students; Kaelan and Sam.

"I hope I don't end up marrying Sam. I mean she's a girl and look at her." Kaelan mentioned and Sam smartly smiled.

"I think you just don't want to tell me how you really feel." I started laughing and Kai looked at me as did the kids.

"A girl who over analyzes everything, a boy who doesn't understand his own feeling and others. This seems like a very farmiliar story doesn't it Kai." He nodded and laughed. They two kids had questioning looks on their face.

I walked up to the chalk board and wrote an equation on the board. It was Emily is Equal to Sam and Kaelan is equal to Kai. Kai plus Emily is equal to Sam plus Kaelan. Kai and I laughed uncontrollably.

Not End.


	13. Someone Who'll Never Give Up

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that my updates keep getting later and later but this has been crazy. My vacation was great, well okay. My grandparents are sick so we went to a hospital or doctor everyday. My great great uncle died on Tuesday so I went to his funeral. I read 3 awesome Fan Fics on Vacation. They are Timeless: Harry Potter, Ivani Chronicles Bk.1: Digimon, and Ivani Chronicles Bk. 2: Digimon. My grandfather died and I don't get to go to the funeral because I'm in Washington DC this week and the funeral is on Thursday. I'm sad but okay.

Timeless is a story where Ron can time travel to anywhere and anytime in his and or others lives. The only problem is he has no clue when he travels, where he goes, and when in time. So he's ending up crazily around his life meeting people in anytime and place. It is written by Solace Muse. It's 39 chapters long and takes about an hour a chapter so it's a long time comitement but it's awesome. It's a Harry Potter Fan Fic. Pairing: HermionexRon.

Ivani Chronicles is a trilogy but only 2 books are completed. Ivani Chronicles is when TK saves Kari they both end up with their guardians: Ivan and Maddie. Ivan is a defense specialist while Maddie is a medical specialist. Bk. 1 is 10 chapters- Est. time per chapter is an hour. Bk. 2 is 13 chapters- Est. time per chapter is 45 min. Written by: Ivan Ishara. KarixTK and MaddiexIvan fic.

Chapter 13: Someone Who'll Never Give Up

(Kai's Viewpoint)

Well I guess everything in my life is finally not as sad and pathetic as I thought it to be. I would think it would be after as the problems I have had. It would take me a long time but I'm going to make two lists. One of the problems I've had and one of the good things I have. I don't know which is longer. Which is bigger is the question?

Problems and Bad Things:

Growing up at the Abbey

Living with my grandfather

The Poisonings in my body

Tala's betrayal

Tala hurting Emily (6 things)

Tala hurting Me (2 things)

Emily leaving her awesome job for me

Me not getting the job

I'm sure that's not all of them but it's the things that I can put down easily. These are big things that have happened. It's like having 14 or more things happen. It got horribly painful, sad and pathetic but I still need to think about the better things.

Momentous Occasions or Good Things:

Emily becoming my partner

Exzata my blade

Dranzer my bit-beast

Emily

My engagement

Going to school to get a doctor's degree

Tutoring Kaelan and Samantha

Beyblading

The Bladebreakers

The All-Stars

I don't know. I think desperately that there should be more but maybe they aren't. Maybe my life is more bad than good. I don't think so. If I balanced about years it made me happy then it would defiantly be much better; Especially when I get married to Emily.

Emily and I are going to America for a month to tell her parents. I kind of miss mine but I have to forget what my grandfather did to them. Great, another thing on the bad list! sarcastically. Well getting back to the visiting Emily's parents thing. I'm kind of glad to meet them but I'm kind of annoyed by them. Anyone who wants to judge me is annoying; at least for me. I hate people judging me. Emily judges my skills but not me in person. She waiting and made a theory about me and it was 100 right.

Emily walks in and I smile. "Hey Kai, what are you doing?"

"I was just thinking about going to America. What were you doing?" I asked her.

"I was going shopping. But I'm thinking about heading over to the center to check on Kaelan and Samantha. You better say good-bye to them too. You know how much they enjoy talking to you even though you rarely talk back to them." I raised my eyebrows and followed Emily across the street to the beyblade center.

"Hey Kaelan and Samantha; what you up to?" Emily said watching them stare at the chalkboard but nothing was written on it. Note: No one except Emily is allowed to call Samantha, Samantha. I would slip-up sometimes and she'd glare it me. I'd roll my eyes and she do a smart mouthed face and walk somewhere. It was very much like Emily.

"Nothing, we were getting tons of letters for you guys but you were late so we waited to give them to you. Nothing much. I almost beat Kaelan today though." Emily smiled. I knew as well as Emily did that Samantha and Kaelan are like me and Emily and even with Exzata and the ultimate blade power I can't beat her.

"Okay, so let's see you two go at it again." Emily said going over to the dish to watch.

"She can't beat me Emily. She just never gives up at fighting. She calls almost when I'm starting to wobble. I'm not down until I'm out of this dish or not moving." Kaelan said talking with Emily and Samantha while I went over for pure enjoyment and fun.

I chuckled and they looked back at me. "Samantha isn't the only one here that won't give up. We could pretty much classify everyone in that room as someone who won't give up." Samantha and Emily nodded. I was so right.

"I never said I won I said quote 'I almost beat Kaelan today though'. See, I'm right and you're wrong. We all might never give up but we are never going to beat each other." Sam said very smart and mouthy to Kaelan.

"Kai's beaten Emily before Sam. It was at the first championships they attended remember…" Sam slapped her hand hard over Kaelan's mouth. Then she gave him a sharp glare at him.

"Shut it Kaelan, we know and none of us. Especially Kai and Emily would like to remember that." I still realized what he was saying. Yes, I had beaten Emily. Was it fair, was it evil and cruel to Emily? Yes. I really didn't want to remember.

"Great another thing for my list." I mumbled just enough for my fiancé, Emily to notice.

"And what list would that be Kai?" I gave her the same sharp shut it glare that Emily just gave Kaelan.

"Never mind." I looked over to a crying Sam who decided to run out of the room and away from her destined partner, Kaelan. Emily followed her out and I took this time to talk to Kaelan.

"Do me and yourself a favor and don't try to out smart Sam or Emily anytime soon, or ever for that matter. They've done so many things right and more than ahead of the game. Sam doesn't use all the advantages she has against you as you do. She could be you and most likely me if she tried hard enough." Kaelan looked confused.

"You and Sam have advantages. Sam has the brains of the game and you have the brawn. When the brain knows every move you're about to win then you might as well give up unless the brain has no brawn at all to back it up and sad for us Sam and Emily have brains and brawn." I clarified to Kaelan.

"Kai, that really stinks. So that means that you and I will never be able to win against them or even tie with them if they had their full potential." I laughed. He made it sound so much more hopeless than it sounds.

"No, I'm just saying that as long as the are smart than they could copy move for move and tie easy. That is even without putting their real strength into it. That's why I'm catching up so close to Emily because by blading with her I can match her moves." I said hoping that, that would explain what I was saying.

"That's good because hopeless doesn't work for me. It makes me feel like I have no choice but to surrender because if it was hopeless than I could give up and it wouldn't make a difference. So how do I beat Sam?" I laughed; he didn't get it.

"You still don't get it do you Kaelan? Sam knows you're moves, she knows your weaknesses and strengths. She made your blade. She knows it better than you know it yourself. You can't beat her and she can't beat you. You never will and neither can I. It's a fact of nature." Kaelan sighed against except it seemed he was confused and annoyed.

"Why though? Why if we can over power them and we could start knowing their moves, can't we beat them? It makes no sense?" I see, that's all he needed to ask.

"Easy, because as you learn her moves she's gaining strength so you lose strength to gain brains and she gains strength to lose brain. I don't mean she's getting stupider. I mean that the she losing the advantage as fast as you gain it on the opposite field." He nodded. He put his head down on the table.

"That stinks that we couldn't compete and have a winner. It would go on forever. Beyblading is just too tough when there isn't a winner. How did you deal with that between you and Tyson, Kai?" Me and Tyson, huh?

"Easy, we couldn't say anyone was better because as many times as I had beaten him he would beat me. I could beat him easier than he could me but little knocking me out still counts so that's it. Beyblading is a team sport as much as I have to admit it. You put together the strong and raise each other up not tear each other down." He nodded and ran out of the room and pushed Emily in the room.

"How's Sam doing?" She smiled and came over to me and leaned against me.

"If E plus K is fine than they're fine." Emily said smiling and chuckling. It was that math problem she did before. E plus K is equal to K plus S. It meant in all that if we're fine than they will be and are.

"We'll E plus K is fine now so they must be." She nodded and the two came back hanging around together. A happy day for them, well it's a happy day for us so they are the same. I walked over to the board and wrote another formula on the board.

"What's this formula Kai?" I smiled and finished it. It was so complex yet so simple. E+K-5y(K+S)n. "Kai, this looks like a mixed up version of my equation?"

"That's exactly what it is. It means Emily plus Kai minus 5 years is equal to Kaelan and Sam now." Emily fell over laughing. Emily and Sam looked at the board and looked at us and I laughed again.

"Emily and Kai, what does that mean?" I laughed again and again. Kaelan was so easily confused just like me.

"See I told you I was catching us. It means simply that you are exactly where we were 5 years ago." Sam and Kaelan nodded. They were 15 now and not as well immature as they were then. They use to think that them liking each other was a silly dream but seeing us it all made sense to them.

I just realized they acted so immature when they first came to us. They started blading at 10 and practiced until they were 13 and came here. Then two years later they are just like us except they are much more mature. It's amazing how 2 years makes a difference.

"So Emily, when do you think these two will start dating, I mean like each other." I whispered so quietly in here ear. They other two were reading something.

"Now." She whispered and I was surprised. Emily had a plan and It seemed too good to be true.

"If you can get them together tonight; then I'll be really impressed." She nodded and smiled.

"But just promise to go along with everything I say and this will work out perfectly." I kissed her on the check and then nodded. "Hey guys, didn't you two say that you had letters for us?" I had forgotten that they were giving us letters.

"Hey Emily, didn't we have something we wanted to tell them?" Her jaw dropped and she and I had forgot about telling them about us leaving and stuff.

"Well first let's all sit down, okay?" I just followed her lead like I had agreed to. "Kai and I are going to talk to my mom about the marriage and stay in America for a month; hopefully less. I'm not good with my parents and Kai's not the best with them either." I laughed; a major understatement.

(Emily's Viewpoint)

"Oh, that's cool guys. Just make sure you be careful for yourselves." I was thinking about what he meant by that but she was talking about me and the chance to get me pregnant.

"Kaelan!" Kai and I said. Kai thought it was funny but I didn't. That's how I got scared and fainted the first time. I thought about how crazy it would be for Kai and I to have a child. It would be super strong and smart. It would be an awesome blader and well just really sweet.

"I was just saying that. It was more than not directed to Emily for sure." Sam walked over to Kaelan and gave him a big whack on the head. "Ouch, Sam you sure are strong. Kai was right." What was with Kai and Kaelan's statement's about Kai being smarter and Sam being stronger it was and odd theory of Kai's.

"So Kai, would you like to fill me in on the crazy little theory that you have once again created?" He nodded and walked again to the board.

It looked like my trigonometry homework from last year. Yet I couldn't get it. It was something like side A increase factor A than side B increases in factor B. "Care to explain this Kai?" Sam said looking at Kai.

"Easy factor A is strength while factor B is brains. As a battle progresses subject B gains knowledge about his opponent. Subject be already has knowledge of his opponent so it has a over head. So while B realizes what A is doing A is gaining strength by fending back the already strong opponent such gaining strength." Kai said leaning against the wall.

"So why isn't you're formula in formula form if it's so simple? It makes sense in beyblading so why not use a formula. Maybe you should be doing the scientific stuff." I said smart mouthing Kai again.

"I can make a simple formula too but advanced formula's aren't my thing. Science is you're thing Emily; not mine. You make one." Kai said.

"Fine, then maybe I will." I back mouthed.

"Like you could."

"Now you've done it Kai. You know how challenging each other never turns out good."

"Ya, I know but I for once I don't think you can as easy as you think you could." I sighed.

He was right this formula had two different factors and two subjects and a balance to it so it was super complex but Kai winning this would a bit more difficult to make and use than any other formula I have created yet to this day but I knew I had to show him I was a good scientist like he thought.

I sat for a few moments on the chair and scribbled notes down so he would know I was trying and I was but he wanted a finish project now. But I still have none for him. I thought so K+1aS-1a. It was very simple but, was it correct was the question. This formula meant Kaelan plus 1 a or brain point is equal to Samantha minus 1 a or brain point. It didn't match exactly what he was describing. It was like using and algebraic answer to make a question into it. (K-1b) (S+1a) was the next one I tried. It looked more scientific-like but still didn't match his statement. Now I know why Kai couldn't get this.

"Having a hard time aren't we Emily?" Kai said looking at the eraser marks, the mark outs and all the formulas I have tried.

"You're right that it's a lot harder than you think. But I think I'm getting close." I looked at the formula I had made earlier it didn't exactly fit because of how I numbered the factors but I could fix that. Factor A is strength and Factor B is brains.

(S-1b+1a) (K+1b-1a). It was a combination of the last two formulas I had tried and it was much more efficient than ever before. It meant that the values are the same but to stay the same Sam must lose Factor A while still gaining the Factor B and Kaelan must gain Factor A and lose Factor B to stay with each other.

The formula was defiantly mathematical defined. "Okay Kai, I have figured it out so that it matches all the criteria that you told me and still keeps the values of both Kaelan and Sam equal. What do you think?" I wrote the formula up on the board.

"Nicely done Emily, I'm sure you could have made it much more complex than that though." Kai said trying to pull me into his trap where I say that I could have then well the normal stuff happens.

"Thanks Kai, I'm sure I could have but for the sake of Kaelan and Sam I'm glad I didn't because the formula I could have used the same way was something I learned the week before graduation finals our last year at college." He nodded and we both laughed because the determining factors for these were the same for us because we both were exactly like our younger counterparts when we were their ages.

"Hey in 5 years we'll be able to understand anything you can tell us. So never count us out because if we don't know it then eventually we will. So be prepared for it!" Sam said with a blazing energy of battle in her eyes. It was much like the one in Kai's and mine. I didn't take everything as a challenge when I was her age.

Well hours past by and we returned home to pack and leave for America and I sat down on Kai's couch before we left. "You know what's funny." I said just like a mumble that only Kai could hear.

"Most of the time I'd have a clue but you have been sitting there for an hour and haven't said anything until now so no. I don't know what's so funny." Kai said sitting next to me and I leaned back into his arms.

"When I'm talking to Sam and Kaelan it's like talking to our own children. Like we jumped into the future and that's them. That's how scary it is because Kaelan is more shy and quiet like me but he's a hard solid blader like you. Sam is very open and challenging like you but is scientific and quick blader like me. See what I mean."

"It is very funny and kind of scary because if that's how our children are going to be like then we're in for some major trouble because of how our parents and other family members turned out like." Kai seemed bothered by the fact that our children would some day be born into a world that could possibly treat them like he was.

"Kai, we won't let that happen. You're parents were killed by poisoning and when weak stabbed. You are already strong enough to have no effect by poison and could protect yourself in case of stabbing and so am I so don't worry." I kissed Kai on the check. "Just in case of anything goes wrong we'll right a will and give the kids to one of the guys or my parents. If you're parents would have thought like that you could have been saved. But somehow I'm glad it happened." Kai seemed surprised by this statement and it was a good wonder why.

"Would you like me to clue you in?" He looked at me as if it was a rhetorical question. "Because if you're raised fine then you'd be a normal person with parents and a normal blader like every kid in the park; you wouldn't be you. If you haven't noticed every member of the Bladebreakers is much better because of the things they have to deal with and none of them have two normal parents with normal jobs. Tyson, Max, and Ray, who are their guardians?" I asked a very rhetorical question to them but was still answered.

"Tyson his grandpa, Max his mom and dad, Ray the rulers of the village and me, well on my own but I see you're point." I kissed him again.

"See the problems you face make you a better blader and closer to being who you wanted you're parents to be." I rested my head on his strong chest and realized that my strength was only defensive and was still causing him to lose strength but it's a wonder how he keeps getting stronger.

"You know what Emily?" Now he was the one who was asking out of the blank questions.

"No Kai, I have no clue what you are thinking about right now. Why do we ask that when we haven't been talking about anything. We can read thoughts but when you're mind is blank it's very hard." He put his over my mouth. He was of course relaxing.

"You're going to be a really great mother some day." He took his finger of my lips closed his eyes.

"You will be too Kai. Just promise me that it won't be for a while that we need to be. I don't think I'm ready now." He laughed at this. I stared at him after crossing my arms.

"Promise Emily; Not for a while." We fell asleep there because it was about 12 o'clock at night and we were tired from all the battles against each other.

---------------------------

Isn't this so sweet, I cried when I wrote this sorry I'm so late with this update but I kind of feel asleep on the night before I left so now I'm back already so updates much sooner. Promises are wonderful when they make you feel secure and happy. Review Please.

I'm also sorry it's late I planned to update it at 2:30 on April 29 but if you checked all the notices on the notice board that the day I planned it at the time the system for updating it and e-mails was still down so sorry it's late.

He is the message as seen on notice board:

April 27th, 2006 -- Outage warning: On April 29th from 11PM to approximately 2AM the site will be down for a scheduled facility power-grid upgrade. Nothing exciting here. Just replumbing work by electricians.


	14. The Blaze of My Heart's Flame

--------------------------

Chapter 14: The Blaze of My Heart's Flame

I had just opened the book that mom had sent me a few weeks ago. She said I could only open it and read it the day before I come to meet her during the summer. Finally, I can read it. It was called 'The Blaze of My Heart's Flame'. Another one of mom's love novels, wonderful! sarcastic. I picked up and read the back of the book.

The Blaze of My Heart's Flame is a tale so close to me that if I tried to think about writing it I cried. It's the story of an American girl with Red hair and beautiful crystal glass blue eyes. She finds everything she wants but at what extent will one go to, to find this. Emily leaves Kansas to go to New York, to reach her perfect career opportunities. She then goes to Japan to get proper schooling for her career and then returns with a fiancé and happier than anyone alive.

Does happiness equal leaving your family and friends? Is you're heart in the right place if you forget what people wanted for you and you do what is best for yourself? Are you you're own best matchmaker? I know not when I was in her place but when Emily takes my place these answers is clear.

"Emily, I'm so sorry that you're mom did that to you." I shook my head, no.

"It's fine Kai. I need to know what sacrifices I made and how they affected my family and others. I then will write the final chapter for her and answer these questions. This is the first time I can show my opinion." I held the book close to me. The book was very short. It had many short chapters; each containing an interview with a friend of mine or family member and their thoughts on these questions. I broke down in tears and Kai just held me tight in the seat of the plane.

Kai went into my bag and pulled out my laptop. He set it in front of me. "Write your answers truthfully before what they say changes you're honest thoughts about it. It's what best for you and the book. I promise." Kai said and I nodded and typed out my chapter. Chapters were for each person; my mom, dad, cousin, Judy, Michael, Tyson, Hilary, Max, Miriam, Mariah, Ray, Dani, -to be added Kai and Emily (herself).

_Chapter 14: Emily (me)_

**Does happiness equal leaving your family and friends? Is you're heart in the right place if you forget what people wanted for you and you do what is best for yourself? Are you you're own best matchmaker? I know not when I was in her place but when Emily takes my place these answers is clear.**

**Does happiness equal leaving your family and friends?-**_ No, I believe it doesn't. I could have just as easily been me falling in love with my next door neighbor. Would I be happy thought. No, I needed to leave not for happiness. For a few chances of a lifetime. I had a chance to become my dream job, go to my dream college, work with the best blader in the world, teach new students how to blade, to go where my dreams led me. Happiness equals going wherever and whenever you want to if that means you'll be happy. Happiness is only happiness if you have your own feelings and dreams in it and I'm happy and maybe for me that's what happiness meant._

**Is you're heart in the right place if you forget what people wanted for you and you do what is best for yourself?- **_No, it's in the perfect place. Your heart is your own. If you only did what other people wanted you wouldn't be happy and you couldn't be happy. Being happy is what's best for yourself and that means forgetting what things other people want for you and using your own happiness to guide you._

**Are you you're own best matchmaker?- **_Duh! You're the only one who knows what kind of person you love or hate. You can only be happy if you let your heart be you're guide. Without your heart you can't be happy and you couldn't fall in love._

**Other Notes: **_I let my heart and dreams be my guide and look where I am. I have a wonderful family, friends, teammates, a fiancé (for the present time), good students, a perfect college career, money, a car and everything anyone could ever want. So I had to leave, forget what others wanted for me, and make my own decisions. If I stayed at home I wouldn't have any of this except a family. But honestly if they wouldn't have let me go; I'd hate them. You have to make sacrifices to be somebody._

_I'm happy to be me now. Now that everything is in order in my life. I can go back home and accept what 'mistakes' I made. I say my only mistake was to not leave earlier. I learned love, independence, school subjects, money, and forever happiness. Thank you for making this book Mom but no thanks needed for almost ruining my life. I realize now that you were not being smart for taking me away from my destiny, love, job, friends, and everything that is mine. Even happiness._

"Emily, that's perfect. Do you feel better?" I nodded and just hugged him.

"Do you think I made the right choice way back then? Was I right?" I asked with tears in my own. I needed Kai to justify how I felt and he wasn't the best at this and neither was I but when it came to life lessons. No one is better than Kai.

"You said you had to make these choices on your own. So do it? According to what you said it seems you even to this day have never regretted it so I think not. I don't think you regret what you did for happiness." I smiled and looked in his eyes.

"I think whoever said that is the perfect person to make my decisions. Don't you agree?" He and I met in a kiss.

"Absolutely, she is perfect at writing books." I nodded.

"I'll tell her you said that." I pretended to pick my phone. "Kai said you're perfect at writing books and making my decisions." I hanged up.

"What did she say Emily?" Kai said as if he didn't know or hear me talking to her.

"She said thank you Kai. She's 100 percent glad she went to New York engaged in Beyblading then to Japan to go to school and fall in love." I kissed him as he held his arms tight around me.

"I'm glad so what do you say to this." He said as he pulled me in for a very delicate and yet very powerful kiss than made me feel like I was floating away.

"Safe in the blanket of my fiancé's arms, I rest knowing that I shall never forget what I did to become the me than I am today." I said as I feel to rest in my fiancé's arms.

"You're a poet and I said it so now you know it." I smiled at an old saying that Kai had twisted it to match our own situation.

"You know what Kai? He shook his head.. I'm going to write a book about my and your life called 'Great Expectations and the Perfectionist'. It's going to be written in the viewpoint of you and me and how our life was since the day I left to live this perfect life.

"Brilliant Idea Emily." He said why falling asleep, me close behind after I titled a blank work document page.

Kai's Viewpoint

I awoke an saw Emily's computer so I shrank down her file titled only as 'Great Expectations and the Perfectionist'. It was a wonderful document written by her. I can't wait to see the finished product and see how Emily and I see each other and everything.

I still needed to write my chapter well page of Emily's Mom's Book. It was chapter 13: Kai. I brought up another blank word document and typed it.

_Chapter 13: Kai_

**Does happiness equal leaving your family and friends? Is you're heart in the right place if you forget what people wanted for you and you do what is best for yourself? Are you you're own best matchmaker? I know not when I was in her place but when Emily takes my place these answers is clear.**

**Does happiness equal leaving your family and friends?- **_It doesn't have to. If who you love, you're dream career, you're life and everything you need to be happy is right where you are then no it doesn't. I haven't met anyone who as ever stayed in their home their whole life and is happy with everything Emily has. I've never met over 30 who has a wonderful life and has never traveled for a job, love, school or anything. One spot can't supply you with everything._

**Is you're heart in the right place if you forget what people wanted for you and you do what is best for yourself?- **_Yes, you need to make yourself happy and if you know what that means that you have to go wherever that leads you. It's simply put as follow your dreams and they'll never steer you wrong if your heart is pure and happy._

**Are you you're own best matchmaker?- **_If you have a brain and a heart than yes. Than if not, no. Your brain makes a choice of a person who needs you to be there for him or her and your heart follows that plan. If someone made up your choice then it wouldn't be your choice it would be his or her choice. Love is mutual and imperfect. It is a system of positives and negatives a balance of good and bad of each person balancing out each person._

**My Note to you: **_Emily most defiantly made a choice that lead her clearly to be happy. Sacrifices are the only way to get anything done in life. You sacrifice a little part of you in everything you do. Sometimes you can get the parts back my returning to where you left them and start over._

_I had to sacrifice some of my health in order to save all my health. I had to sacrifice being with my family and friends but it was something I needed to do to do what's best for me. Either way I am happy with Emily and I wouldn't regret doing what she did and she doesn't so why should I. Here are some questions you should use if you were making a sequel._

_Would you go wherever you're dreams led you? Would you like to never leave your house and live there forever? If you found love would you forsake it just because it was away from that house? If you loved a certain job would you go out of your way to do it? If you found love would you care where it landed you?_

_It's a perfect questions and here are my answers for them._

_Yes, no, no, yes, no. See it's easy. I like Emily, let my dreams and destiny guide itself. The questions are completely answered by those words and that statement and if you have any sense than your answers are and should be the same as mine were for you._

Now that I was done writing that for Emily's mom's book; I was happy to know that people saw how stupid the book and those questions were. If you answered those questions for me I'm sure you too would also answer like me. If you had any pure thoughts or a pure heart.

I looked at Emily's blue eyes and realized that before Emily could go to Japan I had to be there so she could challenge me so in her book I had to write my part of how I got from Russia to Japan and from my grandfather. It all seems so long ago; Without Emily, no challenge, a normal plastic blade, no feelings, no schooling, and no job. Well I still have no job but I get paid enough threw my tutoring of Sam and Kaelan and everyone in their class.

Emily started stirring as I typed the first chapter of her, well our book. It started with a intro about us then my fight with my Grandpa, leaving home, the hotel and then Emily would put in what was happening with her then.

"Kai, what in the world are you doing." Emily said tiredly as I consistently persisted to keep typing. "Ah, how you met me before I was there. Smart thinking, it started with you leaving, me coming and us together. I like how you are thinking."

"Me too. I already have a sequel planned. Great Expectations and the Perfectionist 2 and maybe even 3." I don't think her mind worked as well as mine did at night. Hers was running on empty at night and was tired out.

"Are we the main duo in those or are someone else?" Emily asked, it was a smart question regardless of if she was tired and dreary eyed.

"Kind of, It's about 2 kids who at the age of about 13 find role models like them. The third is about the role models' children who are like the kids and the role models who just happen to be the main duo in the first installation of the series." Emily smiled and hugged me.

"Go to bed and stop thinking so way into the future." I kissed her head as she laughed.

"Book 1 has still going on as two is at it's beginning and three could and just me right on it's edge of the duo's existence if you want." I said playfully as she smacked me with her mom's tiny book.

"Now that you mention in with 2 books that have barely started I think we might need to put the third duo on hold for a few years. What do you think Kai?" Emily was played are ow so old and funny tricks as pretending we are other people in third person format.

"If the duo wants to wait then I guess I'm fine with that. It will give me enough time to get the first book on it's good old way and second duo students ready to type their hearts out. I'm ready for the third duo when you are." I knew that Emily and I didn't want the third duo a.k.a. our children for a while. The sad thing is that our children won't be able to date.

I opened my mouth but it was stopped with Emily's lips. "No what?"

"The third duo won't be a duo it will be a single person who happens to meet someone who can play the other part; a new generation and new people." She nodded and we finally fell asleep on the 4th Word Document Page of the story when I go to school with Sydney to check out schools around the area. I couldn't wait to relive every moment I spent with Emily again. It would be the highlight of our time together. The books would also sell and provide us with money so that's good.

----------Review Please


	15. My Last Chance

Chapter 15: My Last Chance

(Kai's Viewpoint)

Well, to put how my first meeting with Emily's family went well let's just say that they are nothing like Emily; at all. They kept calling the hospital when Emily or I was in the hospital. Apparently the call her every week at 7 o'clock and you can't get them off you're back.

Well I was in a fairly good mood to meet them after a few hours of sleep with Emily by my side. I always seemed to awaken better than ever with her by my side. It just was so cool and relaxed with her there.

"Emily, did you like the book?" Her mom said running up to her and giving her a huge hug. I knew for a fact that Emily hadn't picked up the book because after she got it we talked then slept.

"No, I didn't like the book. It had nothing to do with how I feel and it's just a book that is exposing me as someone who leaves their family to live our her dreams. It's not good at all. It's mean and rude." Emily said pushing her mom off her. I grab Emily's arms and put them behind her back so she wouldn't do anything irrational to her mother.

"Emily, calm it down." Emily broke away from my grip and crossed her arms as sure fire sign that she wasn't going to do anything irrational.

"If you haven't noticed Emily Jane, you did leave to follow you're dreams like I said. Ask your father if you did?" Poor Emily, facing the cruel and unusual fact was as hurtful as being hit with a rock. Note it would have to be a huge bolder.

"Dad?" Emily said staring evilly at her father to get her to disagree with her mother.

I'd have to end this now if I wanted this to be a enjoyable month. "Emily, you did leave but Mrs. Dennison; she had a good reason. She had to do it for herself and the chances she could take. You did leave Emily but you had a good reason so new topic please." I kept it cool not playing favorites. If I did then chances are I'd get both in rage so as much as I love Emily I have to keep her calm and stay on her mother's good side.

"Kai, it's nice of you to calm down my daughter down but it's not appropriate to intrude into our conversations. Am I making myself clear?" I rolled my eyes then nodded and escorted Emily to the car.

I decided to go into Emily's bedroom and talk to her. I found in the most uncomfortable situations you can find a girl in. She was crying. Dealing with Emily's feelings or any girl's for that matter was hard but it had to be bad to upset Emily.

"Emily, want to talk?" I half hoped she did so she would get it off her back but half of me didn't because I could barely understand myself. It was more of Emily's job to understand me. It was only slightly my job to understand her. I could comfort her but understanding was a good challenge for me.

"Not Really Kai?" My fiancée cried in tears and I sat next to her and pulled her into my chest. I never understood exactly why but she found peace in being in my arms like I felt comfort with her in them. "Kai, I really don't want to talk." I put my finger over her mouth.

"Then don't, just calm down and stop with the tears, okay?" I said holding her close to me. She gave a slight nod and fell asleep in them that night. When I awoke I was still leaned against the wall beside Emily's bed with Emily leaned against me fast asleep.

I walked out into Emily's Parents' Kitchen. "Morning Kai," I was greeted by her father. "I see you found comfort without using the guest bedroom." I was stricken with amusement.

"Yep," I said very coldly as I sat down for breakfast.

"She's a bit protective of Emily isn't she?" I said wondering what he meant by this. "My wife, she's overprotective of Emily, yes?"

"Yah, but why is she?" I asked coldly.

"She almost lost Emily a few times. I mean Emily almost died a few times. My wife had a lot of complications when she was pregnant with Emily. Emily and my wife almost died when Emily was born. Then Emily was born premature and they still thought Emily wouldn't make it. It left my wife heartbroken to know that the only child she could possibly have was dying." I never knew that, that would cause someone to be so protective.

"Wow, I didn't know." He laughed.

"Of course you didn't Kai. Emily herself doesn't know. Then what upset my wife the most was…

"She left me. Emily only 10 years old, left me. My baby daughter, half way through school left me. 6th grade it was. She had, had so many problems that I laughed at the thought of her ever leaving but she left not at 18, 19, or 20 at the age of mere 10 years old." Her mother said coming down the stairs.

"But it's like a school there; the smartest people, doctors and everyone to help her if anything was to go wrong. What's the big deal?" I asked.

"Kansas is here, New York is so far away. If I needed to be with her during troubles, it would be so hard and so far away. I needed her with me, by my side. My child daughter; answer me something Kai. Would you let you're 10 year old daughter leave you like Emily left me?" I had to think about it.

"I don't know if I could bear it; leaving her, if I had a daughter. I don't think I could let her go. I don't have a daughter but I'm sure it would be hard if I needed to." It plagued me now. I don't think I was strong enough in the area of mental strength to handle it.

"Parenting isn't easy Kai. That's for sure. We let her go but it was very hard. She fought us so hard to get away. We didn't even have the heart to tell her about how fragile a person she was on the inside. She still doesn't know to this day." I worried for Emily more than ever. I had known girl's to be weak but Emily was so strong compared to anyone. She took the poison pretty hard but without the immunity that I had to it no one would blame her.

Then it hit me. "Emily couldn't, could she?" I didn't even have to say it they knew something that neither I nor Emily did about her. It was an unspoken truth that scared me now.

I remember last time this subject had came up. Flashbacks

"_Oh, that's cool guys. Just make sure you be careful for yourselves." He was clearly talking about me taking advantage of Emily. I'd never think of ever doing that to her._

"_Kaelan!" Emily and I said. Emily had always been scared to talk about it and it scared me very much to think about it._

"_I was just saying that. It was more than not directed to Emily for sure." Sam walked over to Kaelan and gave him a big whack on the head._

Normal

"Kai,Kai!" Emily's mother said to get my attention. I came to attention. "I don't know Kai. I don't know how much she's became stronger over the last 10 years. It seems she is much stronger and unaffected by the problems she was born with. She was always strong and a fighter on the outside but no one not even knows on the inside. But, would someone take that chance?"

Emily's father laughed. "My son-in-law, what do you think?" I was surprised that he would call me that but it was what I was and honestly I didn't know.

"I'd honestly never do anything to hard Emily. If that would cause her harm then of course not, I'd never do anything to Emily. I love Emily no matter what." I heard tears in the background and someone, who I knew to be Emily ran out of the house into a field of corn.

"Dear Emily, no," Her mother screamed as Emily ran out.

"I'll get her. It was something I said for sure." I didn't know what it was but it was something that cause Emily to invoke hidden feelings of some kind.

"Emily, where are you?" There was no answers but I heard tears and carefully went behind and surprised her behind her but I was met with a beyblade and quickly matched hers launching them back into our hands.

"Leave me alone Kai," I heard Emily cry from feet away.

"No, I'm coming regardless of what you say." I said stepping over to her. "What did I mess up this time?" This caused Emily to laugh.

"That," Emily said being very mean and very harsh.

"What about that?" I said thinking that I didn't have a clue about what she was talking about.

"You care too much for me Kai. I don't deserve it. I don't think anyone could deserve someone like you." Emily cried and I felt so ashamed of myself for making poor Emily seems so inadequate.

"You're so wrong. You're the person who you're describing. Emily, you've stuck by my side in hard times, good times and even when you're life was on the line. You don't deserve to be put in danger like I put you in. You're amazing person Emily and if anyone who doesn't deserve to be in this relationship it's, me." I said gazing lovingly into the crystal blue purple eyes that she had.

"If you ask me both of you deserve to be in the other's pathetic excuse for a life." A boy about our age 20 years. something and it seemed that he was one of Emily's childhood arch enemies.

"You here to pick a battle or are you here just to make stupid insults that are harboring deeper feelings for my fiancée?" I said surprising Emily a little bit. She knew I was just trying to cool her temper at the moment but she still wouldn't take it. She crossed her arms and stared at me. "It was just a joke Emily, lighten up."

"You're still a sour puss, eh Emme dearest." He said apparently he was a childhood friend of hers. "Name's Harry McDaniel, yours?"

"You know mine already Hair-e. It's Emily Dennison, this is Kai Hiwatari. He and I are world class beybladers so don't waste our time Hair." Emily said staring so childishly like we were parents to him.

"Ya, let's not waste our time with him Emily."

"Actually Kai, she actually has no choice. Remember Emily, or do you not?" I had no clue as to what this guy was talking about but as far as it went for me; I could see neither I nor Emily knew what he was talking about.

"I don't seem to have any recollection of owing you a battle Hair, so go away and leave me and Kai alone." He had a sad puppy dog face that seemed to scare Emily; I started to feel her slip away from me as she looked as though she was going to run. I grabbed her tighter to try to figure out what was going on. He was creepy not scary.

"Remember now?" Emily just squirmed away. Finally breaking free she ran but was stopped by his beyblade at the fence. She ran back behind me. Something about his was seriously upsetting Emily. But what, that was the question. What frightened her about him? "Now, or do I have to tell you and him both?"

"You, tell me what's wrong with Emily!" I said very strongly as Emily hid behind me like a child would from a horse or bear. It hid a childish fear in the center of her eyes. Her eyes were dimmed with fear and she hid behind me, scared.

"I can't tell you only she can if she's not too afraid to. I think she's too far gone by now. You might need to get some help for that." I looked at Emily who started weakening and fell to the ground and I caught her in my arms. I looked at her poor weak body.

"Tell me, Harry!" He laughed and smiled maniacally at me. Then at Emily's body at walked toward it but I set her body down behind me and took out my beyblade and stared hard at him. "You did something to her, I can sense it Harry."

"What are you going to do Kai? You have no proof. Just a fainted girl who's scared of me but most girls are. Bye Kai, we shall meet again." I turned around at Emily who was emotionless like she had fallen off a cliff. Her arms all lose and free as though she had just been positioned like that.

I picked up Emily's gentle frame and carried it to her room. I set it down in her bed and returned to explain what I had seen to her parents. Hopefully, the might know something that would help me know what's wrong with her. I was afraid he had done something horrible to Emily; if that was the problem. Then leaving her alone while he was around was just like leaving her alone while Tala was on the lose.

"So what's wrong with my daughter, Kai?" I looked at her mom and sighed.

"I don't know. She was freaking out when she looked at him; like she had a grudge against him. Then he looked at her and she became like a child. She hid behind me like he was going to hurt her. Do you know him?" I hoped they did for Emily's sake.

"Who Kai? You still haven't mentioned this person's name. We can't match names with people unless you tell us the name. She only had a few friends. You've met them all before. I mean Dani, Eddy, Michael, Steve, and Max. That's all the people who are her friends who you've met." If that was all of her friends then who was he?

"His name is Harry McDaniel. He's a beyblader except, he only blades to attack people not other blades. Have you heard of him?" Her parents looked at each other than at me. They shook their heads at me.

"I'm sorry Kai but no one of any of the people Emily had problems with. I don't know what's wrong with her. I've never even heard of the family name McDaniel. It sounds rather universal name; to be it sounds more European than American name. You sure he's just not a jerk who she went to Beyblade School with." I was sure because I asked Michael, Max, Eddy, Steve and Judy if she had problems with students but all were no's.

"I'm sure I talked to everyone she went to school with. It was a private school and I checked the records, no one by that name. It's like he was just born yesterday." I went back to check on Emily but she was gone.

"Emily's gone." I ran back to the kitchen and her mother was in tears and her father trying to hold strong.

"Whoever this…Daniel person is… he means business. Look." She handed me a note that was hand written very sloppy, last minute for sure. "Bring her back…Kai."

"I promise I will Mrs. Dennison." I grabbed my duffle bag that Dranzer and Exzata with my launcher. I grabbed snacks and put them in. I also put my cell phone in the bag and a tracking chip in my bag.

"What's this?" Mr. Dennison asked. "It's like a tracking beam."

"It is. When it stays still for more that 3 hours; call the police to that location to save Emily and me. I don't know who he is but there's one thing for sure. He means business. I think he's an accomplish of Tala's. He wants Emily and I dead and dead fast but he's too weak to kill her without me watching. He's inhumane but not stupid. Emily's the lore and I'm the fish who wants to be caught." I grabbed my bag and the note.

It read a few words that I'd never thought I'd read out of any human's mouth. The other note was from Emily which had a few words I'd never think of her to write or say for that matter. Desperate times bring out the worst in some people and best in others.

Dear To Whom This May Concern:

I have kidnapped Miss. Dennison. She will be in a high security risk base in Russia. I will be tracking every flight into and around Russia so be careful where you land and where you go because I will know. Miss. Dennison is safe for now; so don't worry too much. I will expect your arrival anytime now so don't worry. You won't get lost. I'll bring you right her for her death ceremony. Front and Center for the bride and her groom. I'm sorry it had to end like this for both of you.

Harry McDaniel

Dear Kai, or My Parents,

Harry is not who you think he is. You and I have met him before, Kai. He's Tala's more evil twin brother Harry. Don't come after me. If I die know that I loved you Kai and my parents also. I'm sad that it has to end like this too. If you love me don't come after me, Kai. I don't want you to die because of me. I love you Kai. It's a trap by the way. He's not going to kill me; I know it. You don't want to know his plans for me but it has happened before. He wants to kill you. Don't come here, promise me this Kai.

Emily (Love you all)

Harry: I am leaving at 4:45 and will be arriving at 11:30am tomorrow. Be prepared because no one knows how upset you make me when you mess with my friends. I'll be at your door at 1:00pm on the dot tomorrow. I can't wait to save Emily, kick you in an all out Beyblade match. The terms are the loser dies, the winner lives and makes the choices of the other terms. I know you'll agree so see you then. –Kai

(Castle- Free View)

"It seems that despite your warning Miss. Dennison. Kai is still coming. You'll see him again so you can stop crying. You'll see him at 1pm tomorrow. You happy now?"

"No, I want both of us to live happily!" Emily screamed with the electrocuting cage bars she was in. She had no choice but to cry for herself and her beloved Kai.

"Ow, how sad and pathetic you truly are Emily, how sad and pathetic. You can't always have everything you want. Especially when I'm the one making the demands around here."

"Kai can beat you any day Harry. Just think about it in the very back of your mind. He'll always be better than you. No matter how hard you try and how evil you are. A beyblader is only as good as the feeling they have and the bit-beast inside the blade. Since you have neither feel free to lose." Harry turned on the room electrocute fuction and zapped Emily until she fainted.

"But I have you. My secret Weapon," He said with an evil glare at Emily.- Review Please


	16. Love Isn't always easy choices

--------

I am a bit behind on this story and I'm very sorry but I'm catching up with all my others stories. Since this is a climax I am going to separate the updates more for suspense purposes but I'm sorry that I'm torturing you.

+Chapter 16: Love Isn't All Easy Choices+

(Hours Later) I walk into the building and I see Emily's body on the floor. Something's wrong. "No Emily!" I said as I ran up to Emily. He knelt down aside Emily's seemingly lifeless body. Her pulse was very weak and her heart was slowing down. She was very weak and was barely breathing. I happen to believe she's in a coma, to save herself, her strength and everything. "What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"I won't tell you Kai. I like to see both of you suffering. It's the little joy I still have left. You killed my best friend Kai. My Best Friend!"

"I didn't kill anyone Harry, Tala is still alive. You should be at his side helping him, instead of killing another living being, someone has already been through enough for a lifetime." I said yelling at him angrily.

"He's still alive?" He said asking in a non-trusting way. "You sure?"

"Yes, he's still in that hospital back in Japan. You should be doing this. Emily is my best friend and my fiancée; she's all I have left. I can't lose her. You have other friends and family don't you. I don't, she's all I have, and all I need." I said once again looking at Emily who if I lost her he might as well kill me too. It would be the end of the Dennison family tree and the Hiwatari family tree as well.

"Maybe his is there and maybe everything you say might be true but he's going to die. He's as weak as she is over there. The small chance that she'll live is the same as his. I made it that way. I may have not known that he is still alive but I used the chance of life when I heard from his doctor a few months ago. So she has a pretty bad chance of life. I have to leave now. I'll be back." He went outside and into a plane that I just watched take off. Take off because I had much more important matters, Emily.

I didn't really know what to do with her body. I had a PHD but it's a pediatric degree more than an adult degree. I got it in case of an accident in a beyblading match. I had a lot against me. One, Emily was not a child who had a simple beyblading scratch or a piece of plastic deep in their skin. Two, I didn't know what is wrong with Emily. Three, whatever he did to her is equal to the pain that Tala went through the first few days of his embedment at the hospital. Tala is on lifeline and under every minute surveillance. Four, if I picked her up and something was broken it could further hurt Emily.

Think things through Kai, get a normal check up part done first. Do your best with what you have here. I took her pulse it was very weak, so weak I couldn't even count it. I could hear her heart beating very slightly but her chest wasn't taking in any oxygen that I could see. If it was it was only enough to supply her for a few small seconds. I looked on Emily's arms and legs for any signs of other damage. It was nothing I could physically see.

I called the nearest hospital number by calling Andy. Andy is the only real friend I ever had. He helped me escape from my grandpa like many people did. He was happy to see me and promised to be there as soon as possible with an ambulance.

I heard sirens and everything. Andy and the paramedics came in and picked up Emily onto the stretcher and Andy and I jumped into the back of the truck to be with Emily. I hadn't talked to Andy so he didn't know who he had called the ambulance for or who she was now that he had seen her.

We arrived at the emergency room at the hospital and it all started very easily but not easy enough. What's wrong with her? What happened to her? What's your relation to her? How long have you known each other? Insurance Card? Residence?

I just simply broke down. "I don't know what's wrong with her. Harry McDaniel kidnapped her and did something to her. He has a twin brother, Tala who's in the hospital in Japan. He did however his brother's chance of living on her. So his chance is her chance to live. Harry didn't tell me what he did or how or anything. I found her body and she left. I'm her fiancé and I've known her for about 7 years. No insurance and no point of residence at moment just graduated from school. Here's my cell phone if you have any news if I am ever not here."

"I'll cover it Kai. Here, take my insurance card. It's okay, she'll be okay." I looked at him as if he was the doctor, not me. I was the one who knew the most about this and how these doctoring procedures worked, so how could he be calmer than me. I should be calm but I can't. Not while she's in danger.

"Thanks Andy, I owe you a lot. It's a good thing I never forgot your number, right." He nodded and tried to calm me down as they took Emily to an examination room.

"Yes, it's a good thing you did, for her sake. So what is her name? You never mentioned it, not even to the doctors." I smacked my forehead and sighed. "Her name, you do know it, don't you."

"Of course I do. It's Emily Dennison, she lives in Kansas, United States. I'm not sure where in Kansas. I know everything about her but the problem is she hasn't lived at her home since she was 10, 10 years ago. She doesn't even remember things about it. Other than what's she's read from her diary." I sighed and hoped with all my heart that she'd be okay.

"I feel so bad for you Kai. You finally find love and get engaged to someone and then some idiot kidnaps her, beats her up or something. Then returns her to you. Can't the world just leave you alone." He said jumping up and holding himself from punching a wall.

"I wish they would. They don't ever bother me directly; it's her who they bother. There's something I have to do for her best interest." I walked off. Andy grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"Promise me that you'll wait until she wakes up to go and do something stupid, promise me Kai. She needs you like you need her. Don't be stupid Kai." I nodded and agreed. "Emily needs more pain like you need her to die. She doesn't need this now. She needs you to be here for her. I might know that much about her and your relationship but I do know enough about her for what I've learned at beyblade tournaments over the years about you two."

"What would that be?" I asked upset that I couldn't go do something that would save us both.

"You both are just like each other. Hard, tough, real beybladers, you two are so much the same and so different in ways. If she loves you and by the ring on her finger I believe she does; you can't leave her because pain is something she's had enough of form everyone and you." Me? Why me? What did I do? He smiled at me.

"What have I done to Emily, Andy? I didn't do anything to hurt her. I've always been trying to save her. I've never tried to hurt her." He laughed.

"One televised event, here in Russia 7 years ago. You first meat her and then what did you do? She solves life questions for you in seconds without knowing anything about her. Know that I know who she is I remember things you've told me or written to me about here. There still at our clubhouse Kai. What did you do to her then?" I lowered my head a sad fatal attempt to hide my shame.

"I used 'Black Dranzer' against here. She put up a good fight but I beat her and took her bit-beast all alone and scared I left her. She wasn't the same a while. I am so ashamed of that. Why bring that up? Why Andy?" I said almost at tears. "Why?"

"Emotional pain is much worst than physical pain with girls, Kai. The loss and losing her bit-beast especially to some that she was friends with. It was too much for her. She was left upset, lonely and just gone. You did that to her, Kai." I looked awe stricken by this. I did do that to her.

"Why did I do that to her? Why, why, why?" I said over and over again out loud.

"A few reasons, Black Dranzer controlled you. You just wanted to please it, keep it and use it to become the best blader ever. You didn't care who you stepped on. But it's all okay now Kai. You changed, look at you. You're engaged, happy, an expert beyblader, a doctor with a PHD and you are teaching others to beyblade. It is fine that you messed up then but you corrected it and made a difference." I nodded and was happy with why had happened to me in the past and that things, 'were' moving for the better.

"So what should I do know?" I wondered now that Emily was in the hospital there wasn't much I could do. I was a doctor but there was still very little I could do to help her at this point. They still hadn't figured out what's wrong with her.

"Call her parents, maybe a few your friends and tell them what's going on? Support is always good when someone is in the hospital. I'm sure her parents would like to know, right?" I nodded and took out my cell phone.

"Hello, this is Kai. I have some bad news." I said afraid of how they would react to more bad news.

"She's in the hospital, isn't she?" Her mom said worryingly about her only child and daughter. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't get to her in time. Harry did something to her but we don't know what. I'm going to try to find out anyway we can but it's going to be hard since I was on the plane and no one lives in the deserted part of the city. Emily left no clues and is in a coma. We just know she's as bad as Tala was when he was brought to the hospital. Harry made sure of that. I have to go find out." I said as if I was scared that they'd come here.

"Kai, thanks for helping her any everything. You have my blessing and thank you very much. Take care, tell me when the wedding is and take her back to Japan. She's better off there." I nodded. Her dad gave us his blessing and I was happy but I missed Emily's cheerfulness. Harry didn't know where we were in Japan if we went there but anyone could look in a phone book for her parents.

"I promise I will. I'll take care of her; now and forever. I'll make sure I save her. I don't care what I have to do. Bye." It was a rather short conversation but I still needed it to be so it wouldn't invoke any feelings I was hiding.

"Take care Kai, bye." I said bye again and we hanged up and I needed to go back to that warehouse and get help for Emily. I needed a hint of some sort that gave me a clue as to what happened to Emily.

I tried to remember anything she had told me. Anything in the letter; the letter. I hate that letter so much. I pulled it out of my pocket. I also brought out Harry's for us. They upset me, especially Emily's. She wanted me to leave her and let me be happy. I couldn't be happy without her. Is she Crazy? I could answer that with a easy yes.

"_He's not going to kill me; I know it. You don't want to know his plans for me but it has happened before. He wants to kill you. Don't come here, promise me this Kai." _----You're a real artwork Emily. He might have directly killed you but he wants you dead, is all. I wish I did know his exact plan for you. I couldn't promise her I wouldn't save her. I don't know if he would have still done that if I didn't come. Or did he do it because or came. Did he do it just for revenge for Tala? How did you Harry was Tala's twin? How, why didn't you say anything? Why? I angrily said and Andy put his hand on my back.

"Any news," I said looking hopefully at Andy. Andy shook his head and laid a slip of paper in front of me. "I have to go talk with them." Andy nodded, I got up and went into the office.

"Hello Mr. Hiwatari, so you are engaged to Miss. Dennison, correct?" I nodded. "Is there anyway you could get her medical papers or anything."

"I could always try but we just came from the school and if Emily had them with her they'd be back at her house in Kansas where she was kidnapped from. The school might have a copy, her parents and her employers also might have them. I could very much try. Any news about improvement in her condition?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hiwatari, but we can't do anything but put her on a resperator, and lifelife without information on her past medical history. I'm sorry but until we know about her actual condition and medical papers we can't do anything." I nodded, I knew how this worked. They were trying to save her but they couldn't do it without knowing things about what she was allergic to, and everything. I needed to find out.

"I understand, I'll try my hardest to get that for you. You just promise me that you'll keep her alive until we come back." He laughed. I was confused.

"Her life signals are weak but they are very stable. They're not going anywhere. I'm sorry to be a bit heartless but she's putting up a fight in her own mind and they're evenly matched while she's in the coma." I nodded and left the room.

I went outside and called the one person who would do anything to help any beyblader in trouble, Mr. Dickinson. He had helped her with the move, the scholarship, and everything else, this would be no different. "Mr. Dickinson, hello, this is Kai. Emily's in a coma and I need to know if you have her medical files."

"Of course I do Kai. Give me the number and I'll tell the doctor here to fax them ASAP. I feel so bad for you two, what happened?" I sighed.

"It's a long story but the number for fax is 1-689-297-8482 for fax. Hurry please, it's an emergency."

"I will Kai, tell us if her condition improves any." I breathed and freaked the I was lucky that he kept track of it all.

"I will, bye." I hanged up and told the doctors to await for her files and the fax machine. They waited and within a minute they arrived and I finally took time to breath.

"Mr. Hiwatari, we need you to sign a release form for an examination on Miss. Dennison." I nodded, signed the form and walked away.

"Andy, I'm leaving, any news or anything, give me a call. I'm going to investigate that warehouse for anything that will tell me what happened to her. That will tell us how we need to go about helping her." Andy looked at me. "Don't do this to me Andy. I don't need to think things through. If she wakes up give her this." I handed him a piece of paper.

"But Kai, don't you think she'll want you when she first wakes up." I nodded. "I mean, she doesn't know me. She'll freak out." I pointed to the note.

"It's all explained there. Leave it on the side table or something. Just make sure she gets it if I'm not there. Got it?" He nodded and I left.

"Be careful, for her sake." I nodded, waved Andy good-bye and took one last glance at Emily in the hospital bed. I hope she's not in any pain. I didn't learn anything on feelings while in a coma but I hope they can't feel any pain in a coma.

I arrived at the warehouse and there were no signs of what had happened earlier here. I went into the room were Emily was before I broke down the door. It had nothing but metal bars and such. I looked around the inside of the room for anything. Any signs of blood from abuse or a gun shot anything that could have happened to her. Nothing, it's like it never happened.

I turned around upon hearing a slight sound of footsteps on wood boards. "Hello, anyone here?" I didn't see anyone or anything that could have made the sound. I took out Dranzer from my pocket and positioned it on my lancher.

"Hey there Kai, miss me?" It was Anna Lisa. She is Tala's little step-sister. She was always friends with Mathilda. "I'm sure you didn't but, I'm sure you're glad I'm here."

"Not really Anna Lisa, you are just a huge bother and never helpful. You get in my way and I really wonder why Tala used to keep you around him before he was taken away."

"Huh, I'm so not helping you now." Anna Lisa said, sitting on the ground and pouting.

"Anna Lisa, do you know anything about Emily? Anything that might save her?" Anna stood up and thought. "I'm very serious Anna Lisa. I need that information if you have it."

"No, I don't know but anything he would do to her would be in the control panel. I know that he was planning on using that room to do something to Emily. I couldn't hear the vacuum was too loud for me to over hear him. Check to see what special things he did." I sighed as she led me to the control panel.

I looked at the control panel. He…he…he…electrocuted her. 300 volts of unaided electricity in a metal room. It shouldn't have done that much hard. Unless the room was reinforced with not a metal but a glass exterior so it would stay within the confinds of the room and do much more damage to her. I had to leave. I ran out. "Stop!"

"What Anna Lisa?" I said no annoyed because I had to save Emily. She put on her sad face and frowned like a little girl would if she wanted something, and Anna Lisa was no different. "What do you want?"

"I want to come with you Kai. Stupid Harry left me here all on my own just in case you came back to get evidence. He wanted me to kill you but that's not my thing. If he finds out I helped you he'll kill me. Can I come with you, please?" I sighed and took her hand. She was what, 10 and she was a big kiss up. She got in the back of the car and we drove to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital with Anna Lisa happily skipping behind me. She must be so happy to be at a hospital. I told her to wait in the waiting room but she declined and followed me anyway.

"Kai, there you are? You find anything about her case?" Anna Lisa jumped out and surprised Andy. "What's she doing here? She could be helping Tala and Harry."

"Nun uh, Harry is going to kill me because I helped Kai save… um… girl's name. Well, whatever her name, I helped so Kai's protecting me from Harry." I gave Andy an agreeing look.

"She helped me save Emily…

"That's her name Emily. It like that name; it's short and very pretty. Don't you think?" I sighed and I looked annoyed so Andy picked up Anna Lisa. "Hey Kai, he's taking me some where. Kai," Anna Lisa said loudly as she left with Andy.

"Call me with any news Kai." I nodded and the duo of Anna Lisa and Andy left. I looked at Emily's body centered in the middle of the room with all sorts of cords attacked to her.

The doctor came in and looked at me. "Did you find out what happened to her Mr. Hiwatari?" I nodded. "What," he asked.

"Three hundred volts of pure high density electricity in a metal enforced room, that's what happened. All those volts are in her body because the walls kept it in. It hit her hard and fast." He looked surprised and gave a sigh.

"That's very bad Kai, but not the worst. We're losing her." I looked at her screens and they were right. She is dying and dying very slowly but hopefully not painfully. I just hope she doesn't die.

----------

Clifhanger hah! Review or Else.


	17. Miraculous Recovery

---------------------------

Chapter 17: Miraculous Recovery

'We're losing her!' It would go in my head probably for the rest of my life. But what could I do? I didn't know what to do. A volt to her heart wouldn't do anything since it was in shock from the electrocution. I only knew one thing that could ever work.

"Exzata, go in and protect Emily with all means necessary. Everyone else step back." I said to my bit beast as she appeared from out of Dranzer's blade.

"If I leave I will be gone for a very long time." I sighed, less power or Emily. It was no choice at all.

"Go, Emily was right. It's better for no one to have you than me, it's all the problems and danger. Go be free and be good with yourself." She broke free from the blade and entered Emily's body with a glow or red light Emily's vital signals sky rocketed and went very stable.

'Thanks Exzata, be free as soon as she is well.' I heard what felt as I a "Yes, sir; and good-bye." It might have been but probably not.

**Two Weeks Later (Emily's Viewpoint) **

I could feel as though something had opened my mouth and let me breath. In such a long time I could feel the sensation of the coldness of the room and the warmth of the blanket. The buzzing of something in my ear and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Where am I?" I screamed. A doctor rushed in the room and looked around careful not to make much sound.

"Morning Miss. Dennison; you're in the Russian National Hospital. You've been here about 3 weeks now. He rescued you and brought you here. I'm surprised your awake. Should we awake him?" I looked at Kai who was peacefully sleeping.

"No, he looks troubled enough by me. I won't want to trouble him anymore. Do me a favor and let me tell him later, okay? Say nothing to him until then, okay?" The doctor nodded picked up the papers and left the room. I looked at Kai with a peaceful smile. I don't know what happened to me 3 weeks ago but thanks for saving me from my immanent doom.

I tried my hardest to crawl to the end of the bed where Kai was leaning against it and I kissed him and returned back to my peaceful slumber without Kai's knowledge of my timely return from a seemingly long sleep.

(Kai's Viewpoint)

I'm sorry but Emily is going to be sleeping a while longer so she can't explain how Kai is feeling now.

"Huh, Emily?" I said looking at her who was still and yet again still sleeping. I don't know why but I swear she had woken up but maybe I just want it so bad for her to that I'm becoming delirious.

I walked around and sat next to the meter that showed her subconscious brain signals. It seemed very high today for some reason. Was that a sign she'd been soon waking up? I sure hope so. It's now lonely perse but depressing when your fiancée is in a coma and constantly fast asleep all the time. It gets pretty boring, and quiet, a lot.

"Lonely?" I didn't pay any attention to the voice.

"No not really, just a bit bored. It's not very exciting in a hospital. They aren't meant to be exciting or happy places and I know why." I sighed and kept staring at the meter which was still at the same level.

"Well wouldn't it be much worst if you were the one who couldn't leave the hospital and hadn't eaten food it weeks?" The voice said again to me. Why I was responding was just silly but I was a bit lonely.

"I guess, poor Emily, I'm sure she's very hungry by now." A stomach growled and I looked over at Emily's bed and a happy cheerful face jumped out of the bed which I caught and I carried her back to the bed.

"Are you sure that you can't read my mind; because I sure am hungry. Mind getting me something Kai?" I laughed as I set her back down on the bed and she threw her legs gently over the side of the bed next to me.

"I wouldn't mind it at all; after all you haven't eaten in 3 weeks. I'm sure you're famished." She nodded and leaned against me.

"Anything would be good. I just am really hungry and what ever my body was being fed was horrible and not very fattening. I probably lost 20 pounds. I'm sure they didn't cover all the proper food groups as you and I always did." Emily said trying to stand up on the bed for who knows what reason and fell back which I quickly caught her.

"Without food you're pretty weak too. You're also much lighter and easier to carry." Emily kissed me and I kissed her back. "You're very perkey and energetic for being the, how did you say it? The one who couldn't leave the hospital." She smiled again.

"I'm just happy to be able to move. It seems like so much had happened that I don't know about. I'm sure you're much stronger from carrying me around all the time. That would really help out you're beyblading for sure." I kind of looked out the window and Emily looked at me.

"Something happen to Dranzer, if it did. Kai, I'm so sorry." I turned around and looked at her and her eyes. They looked like those of a child now. As if lurking for knowledge like a child's yet her same beautiful eyes that shined with excitement.

"No Emily, nothing happened to Dranzer. See." I held out Dranzer who I really hadn't practiced with since the battle with Harry back at Emily's house. "It's Exzata, Emily." Emily snatched the blade and there was no chip for Exzata, like Dranzer's Bey-chip.

"Please don't tell me that Harry has it." I shook my head. Emily was beginning to freak out so I pulled her close to me. "Then where is she?" I pointed one hand inside her and one out the window. Emily made a weird face of confusion.

"She's inside me?" I looked confused by her statement. "You pointed at me Kai, what was it suppose to mean?"

"Remember during the first world tournament we attended; when Drigger came out to protect Ray? I told Exzata to do the same with you." Emily looked so sad and was crying.

"She didn't have to, why did she, why?" Emily leaned on me in tears and crying and crying. I couldn't stand her like this. It was so unlike her but even Emily was allowed to be different like she could be any day.

"Emily? You don't remember why you here, do you? What happened to you?" Emily was shocked, she nodded and shrinked up.

"I do but I don't want to. I don't Kai." I held her close to me and hugged her.

"You don't have to I just wanted to make sure you understood how bad you were. The doctors were losing you Emily. You were dying, I couldn't let you die. I just couldn't. She lived in you until you started getting better. Then she left into the free spirited world of bit-beasts. She's free from the curse she was made with."

"What curse Kai, I didn't put a curse on her, did you?" I shook my head.

"It wasn't a real curse Emily, it was a destiny like a curse. She saw it as a curse to be burdened with amazing strength that all people wanted and would do anything to have. She blamed herself for getting you in trouble with Tala, causing the revenge of Harry and such." Emily breathed.

"I never did ask her if she wanted to be trapped in the disk. I just did it, it is truly my fault really." I brushed a tear off of Emily's face.

"Power is a burden that you can't bear alone Emily. You were just trying to become powerful and you thought hiding it was best but it turned out it isn't. It's okay Emily." She shook her head.

"It's still my fault that she sacrificed herself for me and now you aren't as powerful as you were and now you're in trouble and it's all my fault." I covered Emily's mouth and leaned her against me. Her fit was about the kind that people take during their midlife crisis. Emily is not through the middle of her life.

"No Emily, it's not your fault. She wanted to be free and that was the only way she could be free. You were dying and I needed her to help you. Since she's up in the bit-beast world she's not tied down to a human playing field. She will cause no more trouble to us and she can be free and have the wondrous thanks from me for saving you." Emily stumbled out of the bed and fell and I helped her over to the window sill.

"Not only the thanks for you Kai, for the thanks of many generations to come. She is powerful to hold on to many people who are loved and not ready to die. That is her purpose and that is her meaning in life." I nodded as Emily sat on the window sill and stared out into the clear blue transparent skies of blue. Not a cloud in sight.

Emily quickly turned around and smiled at me. "Who else, who else Kai?" Emily took a deap sigh. "Who else helped you save me? You, Exzata, the doctors and… who else?" I smiled looked at my watch and then walked into the waiting room and brought two strange people in the room.

"Who are these people Kai? I've never met them." I nodded and they smiled.

"These people are…" Andy put his hand out in front of me.

"Let me introduce myself and her please Kai." I nodded and took a seat next to Emily on the window sill. " Miss. Dennison, I am Kai's Best Friend Andy Lorthe. This is well, Tala's step sister Miss. Anna Lisa McDaniel. She hates her step brothers very much and they are both out to kiss her and she's under Kai's protection now that you are better." Andy pushed Anna Lisa toward Kai.

"Andy, do you really expect me to take care of Anna Lisa?" Anna Lisa frowned. I sighed, 'mind games probably won't work on Emily, Anna Lisa' I though.

"Kai, if she helped you save me which she did according to the fact that her brothers are after her; it's all we can do to help her, right?" I sighed and nodded. Anna Lisa smiled and Anna Lisa jumped up on the table.

"Don't you have parents Anna?" No one has ever called Anna Lisa anything but Anna Lisa without getting smacked but Emily could just like with Samantha and Emily calling her Sam.

"My dad died in the war in Russia. My mom married Harry's dad and I got stuck with them but my mom's in a high security protection facility to keep her safe from Tala, Harry, and their father." Anna Lisa said bluntly.

"Andy, have you known Kai long? I haven't ever heard of you in any of our tournaments or anything. Kai doesn't ever talk about his friends for that matter either." Emily had to be a very deep person, didn't she?

"I wouldn't blame his with the life he's had. I had my name changed because I helped him bust out of Boris' Center. I'm pretty much all his friends and he wasn't aloud to mention me for my security so that's pretty much why?" Emily smiled and shook his hand. I disappeared to the hospital kitchen to pick Emily up a meal as well as Anna Lisa, Andy, and myself.

After everyone ate there was a knock on the door. It was a doctor so Andy went home and Anna Lisa went home with Andy for safety. "Come in." Emily said.

(Emily's Viewpoint)

" Miss. Dennison, you're awake. That's amazing and it looks like a perfect recovery in a coma. That's almost impossible. Most people come out of a coma worst than when the went it but you're much better." I smiled and Kai nodded.

"Yep, I feel 86 better. I'm still pretty weak and a bit hungrier but when am I not. So what do the tests say?" I said cheerfully.

"Emily, calm down. He's getting to that part." Kai said sounding like my peppiness what getting on his nerves but it was just his Kainess returning.

"Well according to your test when you can stand up on your own and walk around we can release you but until then you need more rest." I jumped up on the bed and jumped off onto my feet but after a second I fell back into the arms of my fiancé.

"Please don't try that again Emily. Rest, not push to see how fast you can use up your energy." I pouted and the doctor laughed.

"She's a bit impatient isn't she?" Kai nodded and then looked at me to make sure I wasn't moving. I was just sitting where he left me.

As soon as the doctor left I fell back. "How long do you think it will be until I can get out of here, Kai? It's very boring and dry here." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the room.

"Don't move Emily, rest. I'll go see how the scan on your energy levels is so I can make a guess." I sighed and nodded as Kai left me to help me.

Kai walked back into the room and once again I stood up and fell and was caught by Kai. This time I fell over his shoulder and he just walked over and set me on the bed and I pouted. "They say if you don't rest than another weak but if you rest and take it little steps that maybe tomorrow but only if you rest."

"Resting, so much fun!" I said so sarcastic I must have been the most strange 21 year old person in the building.

"Just rest and I'll be here in the morning." I looked surprised. "You expected me to stay here, didn't you?"

"Actually Yah, if it wouldn't be asking too much?" He sighed and walked over and leaned against the wall.

"Then you better hurry up and rest up your strength so we both can leave." I nodded and laid in the bed. Today was an amazing day. I got to talk out with Kai, fall a few dozen times, slept and meant Kai's dearest friend.

Next Day (Kai's Viewpoint)

"Hey Emily, I know you demanded to get a laptop but why is it so important?" Emily completely ignored me and kept reading whatever she was reading. Emily laughed and I walked over there and sat next to her and red the part she was reading.

Real article from russianwedding. Html

_it seems that there are a lot of Russian ladies, of all ages, looking for Western husbands. Why? Russian comments; They (Western men) drink less, make better husbands, cheat on their wives less and so on. I don't imagine there are too many American women that would stay married to a Russian guy for more than a few months. The foreign men like them (Russian ladies) as well. They are normally much more concerned about family and want to start them at a much younger age. Where you find American women thinking about starting a family in their late 20's - mid 30's, Russian women tend to think, if by 22 you are not married with a child, they are an old maid. They also tend to prefer a man older than themselves. 10-15 years is not unusual. Pretty attractive for an American guy who will never get a date with anyone 10 years younger than himself. _

"What are you reading this time Emily?" She laughed and smiled as I was freaked out by the crazy statements that were put down on the site she was reading.

"Duh, You're Russian so I think that we should have a Russian ceremony." I stepped back from Emily and put my hand on her head.

"No fever, you sure you're okay." She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Of course I am Kai; what did you think we should do? Have an American ceremony though none of have barely ever lived in our home countries for more than 18 years." I thought about it. I lived in Russia for barely what 12 years then left for 4 years for Japan and came back for 4 then left for Japan for 4 now.

"I see our predicament. What should we do?" I said. I so didn't want to go through a Russian ceremony because that being marked down Tala could easily find us as well as Harry. "We can't have a Russian ceremony because Harry could track us down through a marriage license. Plus, I may be Russian but I only lived there 16 years. You lived in America for 18 so I say we go with America or Japan." She nodded she closed the laptop.

"Plus I'd rather not be stolen at my marriage ceremony." I laughed and laid back next to her.

"Me too, plus I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my eyes off of you even if I knew you wouldn't be stolen." She playfully smacked me and tried to push me out of the bed but she didn't.

"Well I say you have it in America. American Marriage Licenses are accepted in any country no matter where you go. Japanese as well as Russian licenses aren't easily accepted in foreign countries." I nodded and easily agreed with Andy who Emily had just noticed was there.

"Kai, we kind of have a huge problem. You can't get married in America." I sighed.

"Why not Emily?" This sounds like it is something very long and very hard already.

"Well foreign people can't marry us citizens without a permit to be there. It's border land crossing; it's illegal. We need a 'K-1' fiancé visa form. You have to become a US citizen. In that you can stay in the united states for 3 months and within that time we have to get married but we have a ton of paperwork." Andy laughed and both Emily and I looked at him.

"So what do we need Emily?" She looked it up and then sighed.

"Easy, we both have passports, lived with each other for more than 2 years and both can get an attorney." Within minutes we had an appointment with the United States bureau of Immigration and within marrying Emily I become and American Citizen as well as can get a job there through Mr. Dickinson and the lawyer will do the rest.

"This isn't easy is it?" She shook her head. "I thought as much."

"Don't worry I have a clue that without the worry of citizenship, work permit, and K-1 it's going to be easier. Plus we aren't living here we're just getting married here." I nodded.


	18. Stand on Your Own Two Feet

----------------

I must say that as much as I enjoy writing anything this has been my most exciting fic ever. This is also my favorite by far. I have never written so much and plan to not let is slow down. I'd like to tell you that if you like this pairing then I'm sorry but this is the only story that has this length. I'm sorry for you and myself so enjoy it.

------------------

Chapter 18: On Your Own Two Feet

(Emily's Viewpoint)

"Kai please let me up." I begged but Kai had ceased to listen to my begging. As normal, he had tied me down. Today he was tired of being in the hospital as was I but I would rest so if he wasn't sitting on me, I was tied to the bed and not happy about it.

A doctor walked in the room and looked at Kai. "How is she recovering now that she is resting?" Kai huffed, he pointed at me who was very upset but resting. "So she has given up? Is she going to rest?"

"Ask her yourself, she's her own person." My own person, I think that's a compliment but now it's time to plead my case.

"I want to leave right now. Right now. Just let me go." I sighed and relaxed and they released me to get up on my feet. I fell hard to the floor. "You couldn't have helped?"

"You said to let you go, so I did what you asked, so leave." The doctor laughed and so did Kai, he was amused and then helped me up. "You can't stand up or walk so how do you expect to go anywhere?"

"Just get me out of this hospital. I don't understand half of what the people here are saying, and I'm frustrated and want to go to Japan and stuff." Kai rolled his eyes and lifted me up over his shoulder. "What?"

"I'm taking you out of here. We're going back to Japan and I already told you're parents to send our stuff there, so deal." I sighed. "So you don't want to be carried everywhere?" He said setting me down and then looking at me.

"I don't really care; I just don't want to be here." He nodded and picked me up over his shoulder and took me to the desk and set me on the desk. "She's ready to go."

"Can she walk? Are you going to carry her around everywhere? I mean we usually don't allow patients to go home without being able to walk. It's not healthy for her." Kai sighed.

"I'm going to carry her everywhere. She wants to leave and she's healed, she just can't walk. I think it might have paralyzed the inner muscle tissue but I'll get our home doctor to check that." What, a inner muscle tissue, how could I paralyzed that?

"Fine, sign this and she's free to go." Kai signed it and picked me up.

"What now," I asked. Kai held up plane tickets and we were going 1st class back to Japan. I fell asleep and now I'm back at our house. "How long did I sleep?"

"A long time but it's good that you're awake. Everyone thought you were dead. We have plans for tonight." I looked at Kai with a questioning look on my face. "Samantha and Kaelan, they invited us to dinner. It's a celebration for our wedding and return." I smiled, our wedding, yah.

"We have a problem, me. You can't carry me into a fancy restaurant." He smiled that sneaky smile. "You wouldn't, would you?" He kept smiling. "Kai, no," I said strongly but Kai just smiled.

"Then you walk there on your own and see if it's any more proper." I sighed. "I have an idea anyway. It's normal in Japanese culture for the bride's feet not to touch the floor during any engagement celebration. This is it, so it's natural." I smiled and we kissed.

"Brilliant, as always Kai." He smiled and carried me out of the bedroom into the living room. I sighed sadly. He brought my head up and smiled. I smiled too. "You are amazing too." He nodded and replied 'I know'.

"Emily, can see your legs?" I nodded and he carefully raised them onto the stool he placed in front of them. She looked at them and kept looking at them. He looked at me and shook his head.

"What Kai?" He just kept shaking his head at me. "What, tell me?"

"This is very bad, the shock has neutralized the cell replacement so the cells are dying and not rebuilding themselves." I was in shock. I looked at them, and he was right, they were.

(Kai's Viewpoint)

"What do I do Kai?" Emily was freaked out and crying and her cells weren't copying themselves and she was upset. I sat next to Emily and she was crying and she leaned on me and started crying. I didn't know what to do either.

"Emily, let's go?" Emily asked where but I didn't reply because I picked her up and took her out to the car and drove her to the hospital. Emily was scared and in tears and crying.

"Hello?" A nurse came to me and I had set Emily down in a wheelchair to easier get her around her and stop me from doing any further damage. Emily was screaming and crying.

"Yes, is she going into labor?" I stepped back and shook my head.

"Of course not, the cells in her legs are neutralized and can't reform themselves and she can't walk. I don't know what to do?" What good was being a doctor for children if I couldn't help Emily or myself?

She directed me to a room and an emergency doctor came in and I lifted Emily up onto the table and she stayed there crying and upset. I calmed her down and stayed at her side. "So what's wrong with her?"

"The cells in her legs aren't performing mitosis and the cells have all died so she's loss any control in her legs and can't even stand up. They were electrocuted and are dying." Mitosis is the process in which cells copy themselves to replace dead cells. Emily was sitting there crying and I held onto her hand as she buried her head into my shoulder.

"The only thing we can do is a skin transfusion from one of her legs to the other. It seems that her left is in good shape but she must have been lying on this side when that electrocuted her. We can transfer skin from her left leg to the other leg and hope that that skin can quickly enough replace what she lost. Can I do the surgery?" I nodded and handed her Andy's card which he let me keep in case we needed anything else for her.

"Kai, what does he want to do?" Emily asked. She knew about all this stuff but she was too stressed to remember. I looked into Emily's eyes and they beheld the same fear as the did when I found her at the center.

"Emily he's just going to cut off a bit of the dead skin and replace it with extra living skin from you other leg. You're left leg is fine but you're right isn't unless we do that, can he?" She fearfully nodded and they put her on a stretcher and she looked scared. "I promise, you'll be okay, it's a simple procedure." If that was true than neither of us would be upset but it wasn't but it could be.

(4 hours later) "Kai!" I was never happier to see Emily than this time. Actually a lot of times I was happier but this was major because I was putting her to the surgery that could paralyze her for good.

They wheeled her into a room to rest and her legs were both bandaged up and she was happy. "You feel better, and okay?" She laughed, and I was very confused.

"You're never allowed to be scared, upset, freaked out, angry, or any negative feeling again, ever. Got it?" She said, I was very confused. "Kai, when you were scared for me, I was scared for me. When you were calm, I was. So you have to feel normal so I can. Promise?" I smiled and she smiled too.

"I'll try but you scared me back there. You were just so scared and it freaked me out. Even the nurse didn't know what was wrong with you. She thought you were in labor. That would very scary." She nodded and pulled me closer to her and rested her head on me.

"It would be scary, but I'd be happy. Wouldn't you?" I thought about this, would I? I really don't know.

"I don't know Emily, but I think it would be stupid to bring another person into our life that everyone could hurt us with. It hurts me to think that something that's a part of us would be put in danger. You're already too much to put in danger. When we're safe, then I'd be happy." Emily nodded and kissed me and fell asleep. I too fell asleep in the room. Still not letting go of her hand.

I had still that question to really answer. Would I be happy with Emily and I having a child? I don't really know. I'd be scared for her so much, I think I would die. She just so fragile to me; like putty. She's slipping away and breaking and ripping. I'm just afraid that one day _it_ might happen and that would be the end.

(Week later) We apologized to Samantha and Kaelan for missing the dinner and explained. Emily now can walk; she's still a bit weak. But when hasn't she been. We are in America talking to the people in the United States Bureau of Immigration about me coming here for the wedding.

I passed all the tests; I have an immigration license to stay as long as I keep my job with Judy and the beyblade company; courtesy of Emily and Judy and their team. I can stay as long as I have a job there and such. I also am on Emily's citizenship as soon as we get married and start earning my own citizenship now. I'm happy as well as Emily.

Samantha and Kaelan are also transferred her thanks to Mr. Dickinson. We are working and training them to be on the junior team. They aren't at all into beyblading as a team, but they will. The wedding isn't for another year because we are going to settle down here in America first. We also have to get ready for the crazy world of New York City life.

"Well Emily, we're finally here." I said looking at the medium sized condo, we got rented out. Emily and I had decided instead of staying at the lab where anyone could find us we'd stay off campus.

"Yep Kai we are here. It's pretty amazing that we're finally here. We can start from scratch here." Emily smiled and leaned on my shoulder. I nodded and smiled.

We walked into the house and they yelled surprise us both launching our beyblades into the crowd. Miriam and Max caught the blades in their hand and tossed them gentle back to us. Emily and I both pouted.

(Emily's Viewpoint)

"Good thing I expected that. I knew that you two would be just as alert as I was when I entered a place I expected to be calm and settled." Miriam said smiling at me. I caught my blade and I looked at Kai who was a bit annoyed with people in the condo we had just recently purchased.

"Come on Kai, light up. It's a whole house warming party. Everyone's here, well everyone we want here." Kai sighed and trudged through the crowd and leaned against the far wall. I sighed and looked at all the people who were here. Let me see: Michael, Dani, Eddy, Steve, Max, Miriam, Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Mariah, as well as Judy and Mr. Dickinson. Oh yes, and of course our favorite two people who came along with us Sam and Kaelan.

"So Emily, you going to stand there staring at everyone and everything or are you going to introduce us to everyone." I snapped out of concentration and looked at Kaelan and Sam.

"Okay, I think I will. Since this is going to take a while why don't we all sit down?" Everyone nodded and went into the huge living room and sat down. "Okay to start, everyone this is Samantha, don't call her Sam because she'll beat you up if you do. And her friend and colleague to her right is Kaelan." I sighed. Kai stood up and picked me up and carried me away everyone confused and was watching. My legs were tired from the walking, and standing so he carried me to the chair he was sitting in.

"Stay Emily," I sighed, and pouted; this making everyone laugh. "Well Samantha, Kaelan, you know Mr. Dickinson. That is Emily's old team captain, Judy. You also know Max Tate from our matches and such. The blue-haired girl next to him is his blushing bride Miriam Tate. The crazy person who just ran up and ate all the food who's in the kitchen is Tyson Granger. The brown-haired girl who's yelling at him is his girlfriend Hilary Titibana." Kai had stopped and I quite enjoyed his individualist was of describing people. It was well thought out. It was first by people who Sam and Kaelan knew, then people who were friends with people the duo knew, then people who were doing things to set them apart. "The pink haired perky girl is Mariah Kon, and they boy next to her is my friend Ray Kon and her husband." Kai seemed to be stumbling on how to finish off with my teammates.

I struggled to get up but my feet were tired and I was falling. Kai noticed and took my hands and helped me up. "Sam, Kaelan; the red hair over there is my old teammate and friend Michael Parker. The football fan over there watching TV is Steve and next to him is other teammate Eddy. And last but not least my best friend since I was 3 Dani Starles." I sighed and Kai once again picked me up and carefully dropped me on the chair.

"Thanks for your help Emily, but now it's time to rest." I pouted and he kissed me on the cheek and then went to the piece of wall next to me and leaned against it. "So what now?" Kai asked and I sighed.

"Okay, Tyson's calmed down and the food saved. So we can finally eat." Hilary came in saying. I nodded and tried to stand up but this time instead of helping me up. Kai decided to push me back down.

"Rest now, Emily. I'll get it." I was very tired but having Kai care for my ever need would not help out my cause of being able to stand up on my own to feet.

Kai came back with two plates of food, handing one to me and he picking at the one he was left with. "You do know I can stand on my two feet right?" He laughed. "I can," I tried to but I started falling forward and Kai fast and swiftly. Caught me by the waist and pushed me back on my feet.

"Stand on your own two feet? Hm, nope. You can't." I pouted and he kissed me again and handed me my plate. "Eat it, you need your strength or you'll never stand on your own two feet." I nodded and gave up the fight and ate it.

After we had all finished eating Mariah, Miriam, Sam, Hilary, and Dani, and with a bit of surprise to me, Mrs. Judy decided to kidnap me. They wanted to talk to me about my relationship with Kai. Which was clear at the time, we were engaged to be married.

"So Emily, when is you're wedding?" Mariah asked in a concerning way for me. I had already subconsciously chosen Dani for Maid of Honor. I had no clue who Kai had chosen as his best man. It would probably be Andy.

To clarify Dani is a girl, not a guy! I mentioned this for any people who don't understand my complex character lines. "I'm not exactly sure the date but it's sometime next year. That's all Kai and I have decided." Everyone was nodding and agreeing that next year would be a good time for the wedding.

After a long time of talking everyone came out and I was very surprised to see Andy and Kai talking in the kitchen and everyone else just listening to them talk. Dani walked out behind me, I just earlier was talking with her about the arrangements as Maid of Honor.

"So Kai, how are you?" I said walking over to him, pretty slowly but he got bored with watching me walk over so he comes over here picks me up and carries me over to the chair. "You're point for doing that was, what exactly?" I asked.

"You were going to slow. Your beyblade could go way faster than you any day, especially today." Kai dropped his voice into a whisper. "You know, you are pretty light and I hate waiting so it gets very fun to carry you around all the time." I smiled and I heard coughing from behind us.

"There are two teenagers in the room you two." Sam said being slightly grossed out by the fact that we were well being ourselves, and challenging each other.

"You're point?" I asked and they sighed and Sam and Kaelan walked into their bedrooms for the night. "You do know that we have 4 bedrooms in this house and a need of 6 bedrooms." Kai nodded. I whispered this. "What shall we do?"

"Knowing you, you'll think of something before the night is through." Dani and Andy came in from opposite sides of the living room and they saw each other it was just magical for them.

RARE Position (Dani's Viewpoint)

I picked up my hair and held it back and walked up to the cute guy who had also just walked into the living room like me. I was trying to find a room to sleep in with all the guests. I didn't know what to do. "Emily, Kai; where will I be sleeping tonight?" Emily looked at Kai.

"I'm afraid that since Samantha and Kaelan are staying with us, you two is going to have to stay at the Research Facility. If that's okay? If not I could just sleep on the couch and Emily could go back to her room and the Research Facility. I'm sorry but we weren't expecting you Andy." Why was Kai talking to that guy over there. I had brought up the question.

"Andy?" I asked and realizing I had said it out loud I freaked out.

"Yeah, Dani, this is Andy. He is my Best Man for the wedding. I didn't invite him for a while longer but this is okay. Dani, Andy and Andy, Dani." He walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Well by guys, I'm sure you guys can make plans for us there just as well as here. We'll make breakfast for you here so don't sleep in." Emily said jokingly. "Try to get to know each other too Dani, you are our two best friends, you should know each other." I nodded and he sighed and looked at me and nodded.

"I'm sure the Research Facility still has the room setup from when I visited you last time. If not I can just stay in your room, Em." Kai thought about what I had said.

"Em, eh? I like it." Emily looked at me and I shrugged. How was I suppose to know that Kai would enjoy giving Emily the nickname I called her.

"Ya, Em, she's called me that my whole life except for the last years so far. I guess she's back into it." I nodded. "So she is, plus, Kai is to short to have a nickname for anyway. If it was longer I'm sure I'd be creative with you're name too." Kai looked surprised at Emily. I laughed.

"I happen to think that cutsie nick names fall under the creepy things I don't like category of my mind." Kai laughed and nodded and I looked at Andy and shrugged.

"Fine, by tomorrow it'll have a cutsie nick name for you." He looked taken aback and looked creaped out by this. "I'll have it, I promise you that much." He sighed, looking quite depressed.

Kai picked up Emily and walked away as we left the house Kai came back locking the door behind us and returning to his room, across the hall from Emily. It was a matter of safety with Emily. Everything had to be perfectly safe with Emily and herself was no little thing either. She totally trusted Kai but it was a matter of privacy and the fact that they weren't married and she didn't want to have children for a while like Kai. They were both lone wolves years before know they are leaders of a pack with just the two. Funny how times change.

Review


	19. Two New Couples

--------------

I'm sorry that I was really late on my last update and a bit busy lately with final exams, projects and such things. I am pretty upset because I won't be home on Friday, Saturday or Monday because. Friday at my friends, Saturday we're marching at Geauga Lake for Band, and Monday our band marches in memorial day parade but I should be able to catch up. Not good for those who love my fic 'Eternal Matchmaker'.

----------------

Chapter 19: Two New Couples

(Dani's Viewpoint) RARE!

I walked home with Andy and the night was beginning to get cold and I was shivering. All my clothes are back home in Kansas. I should have barrowed some from Emily. Andy looked at me. "Here, you look cold." Dani is wearing a tank top, and jeans.

I struggled to sat something back to him but it was hard enough to look at him. "Thanks, but don't you need it." He laughed, and I was a bit confused. Where was Kai from anyway, creepy quiet guy town?

"I live in Russia, it's much colder there, than here. I'm use to it but it seems that you live more south so you're not use to the cold air at night." I nodded, understanding that I wasn't exactly dressed for the weather here. Kansas was quiet a bit warmer than New York, who knew?

"So where do you live in Russia?" I asked following Kai's and Emily's commands, to get to know each other. It was just a small step, not too big; to be safe and secure. Kansas is very spread out and there aren't very many dangers like New York, Remember!

"I live in Moscow, Russia. It's very close to where Kai use to live. I wasn't in the Abbey like Kai but I knew his story and brought him from it. Him and my little sister, Angelica Stacy. My full name's Anthony Stacy, only Kai calls me Andy." I smiled and laughed. He looked at me amused.

"That's pretty funny because my real name is Daniela Lard. Dani is some mixed up name for Dani. It's just the first four letters so I don't make a big deal but how does Kai get Andy from Anthony?" Andy was laughing hysterically. He smiled and my the time we looked out we were at the Research Facility.

"So do you know where I'm sleeping because I've never left Russia, never the mention, been at the Research Facility." He looked at in a stage of amazement.

"I suppose you beyblade, correct?" He dug through his pocket and pulled out a beyblade that was a gold colored mouse. "Wow, it's amazing. What's it's name?"

"Loxsins, he's a golden mouse. He's pretty original as a bit-beast. Emily or Kai easily beat me during some practice battles before we left." I crashed into the chair at the dining room table. "What, what's so funny?"

"You suspected you could beat Emily and Kai. Emily's blade could tell you your weaknesses down to what metals clash with what ones on you're blade. Kai has the strength of 30 layers of solid concrete as thick as a Bey-dish's center." Andy nodded, and we walked down the hall. I stopped at our two rooms. "Oh, and this is my bit-beast Teri. I spelled it like Dani because it was funny to think about two things with non-phonetic spelled names and friends." He nodded. I held out my bit-beast in front of him. Teri is a deer that's green.

"So you have any siblings like my little sis Angelica back home in Russia? I'm just wondering but it looks like you deal with little kids a lot seeing how you dealt with Samantha's and Kaelan's outbreak. Although they aren't kids, they sure act like it." Kaelan and Samantha act like Hilary and Tyson because of Kaelan's cruelness and Samantha's sweet heart approach to everything.

"Yep, actually I do. His name is Charlie. I haven't seen him in years though. Some crazy guy said they had a perfect school for a genius like him and haven't seen him since. My parents have by they've never taken me. They said I'd 'Rune his Glory'. Ha, he doesn't need anymore spoiling." I felt tears coming down my face and tried to hide them from Andy. I pointed to the room across from mine. "It's you're room; bye."

"Good Night, Daniela. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and tried to smile and he walked into his room, and me into mine. He seems really nice a sweet, and quiet cute. I'm glad Kai introduced us.

(Andy's Viewpoint)

I walked into my room and smiled out the moonlit window. It was a really nice night to go on a walk with Daniela. I'm sure she enjoyed it too; except for her getting cold like that. My jacket, duh, I'll ask for it back in the morning. Good-night.

knock "Andy, I forgot to give you you're jacket back. I realized that when I got into my pajamas a few seconds ago. Here." I took in and threw it on my bed.

"Thanks, I was just thinking about that. Are, are you crying?" She quickly wiped her face, with her sleeve and nodded.

"I was but I'm fine now. Nothing wrong, just a bit of home sickness, I guess." I nodded, knowing that it wasn't because I noticed that she was very quiet so if she was home sick she would be so calm and collected.

"Okay Daniela, good- night again; you should get some rest, that will help you feel better." She nodded and went into her room and I returned to mine. I looked at the bed and the jacket. She came back even being 'homesick' and gave it back. laugh She's pretty amazing, and she's really exciting a cutie.

(Morning)- I walked into the kitchen just to see Kai's and Emily's beyblade friends having breakfast as normal with an exception of a few other guests. Tyson, Hilary, Ray, and Mariah decided to stay here and Miriam and Max stayed in their rooms like normal. They did spend quite a bit of their time here. The other was a place somewhere that they disappeared as Dani had explained it which was explained to Emily.

"It's Kai's friend, um. Annie right?" I had a face that said what all over it. Annie, I think that even Kai has better names for his friends than this red haired joker here.

"Michael, right? My name's Anthony, I have no clue where Kai gets Andy from and where in the world you get Annie from but it's Anthony, okay. So what's for breakfast everyone?" Michael laughed as he pointed to the empty dining room table.

"huge sigh Let me guess, Tyson did this." It was a very girly voice behind me coming from the elevator.

"Yah, sorry guys. I'm sure you can get breakfast somewhere else. Tyson ate all of his and everyone else's food. Sorry again."

"I really needed something to eat. It's like what almost 7. I seriously need food." I heard a laugh from behind me.

"Forgetting something Anthony? We have breakfast plans for 8. So you'll have to wait and hour anyway. Let's get going?" I turned around to see Daniela dressed in pink shorts that went to here knees and a normal pink top.

"Oh yeah, see you guys. We're meeting Kai and Emily at their house for breakfast. See you later at their house." Everyone waved good-bye as Daniela and I set off to Kai's and Emily's house.

"So how did you sleep? I slept like a baby kitten. It was the most comfortable sleep I've had in a while. So how did you sleep?" She asked trying to be friendly and wonder how I slept seeing as I was a bit grouchy this morning.

"I slept great too, it was very comfortable. The warmth of the Research Facility is great compared to cold stone buildings back home. They are pretty drafty too. That's why the cold doesn't bother me." She laughed a cute little laugh and looked away.

"It sounds very much like you still live in the Dark Ages. The Gothic Style buildings with damp, cold houses. I'm surprised they haven't done anything nicer to places like that." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well now that you come to think about it, you're right. Nothing in Moscow has changed much since then except beyblading in stone dishes." She always seemed over joyful like Emily when I said beyblading.

"When we get to their house want to have a beyblade competition? I mean it would be fun. Since we both have bit-beasts and we both have been beaten by Kai and Emily. It would be fun, please." I thought about this as she joyfully waited for my response.

"Would you be disappointed if I said no?" She nodded, and made a sad puppy dog face. "Okay, since you're just too hard to resist. I barely know you and you can influence me, it's pretty scary, don't you think?"

She kept skipping along happily and smiled. "Actually nope, I think controlling people I don't know or barely know rocks. Then they don't seek revenge on me for influencing their decision." I laughed and she gave her happy, young child smile.

"How would you feel if I got revenge on you for forcing me to blade with you? Upset, angry, happy, sad, or what? How would you feel?" Daniela sat down on a tree stump on the yard that we were passing through and looked as though she was thinking very hard.

"I would be very content with that. I'd agree that I deserved that and do this." Daniela took off it a really fast pace run and then I ran into her with her sudden stop.

"What's up know Daniela? Why'd ya stop? There's no sign, light, or car here." Daniela's expression became blank and terrified. She just pointed out into the street as they picked up a stretcher with a boy seemingly about Samantha and Kaelan's age on it covered up by a white sheet.

She came crashing into my arms in tears. It must have been very upsetting to see a dead child being carried away from a car accident. I found it very upsetting but Daniela was a girl who was more than her lifetime full of emotions.

"It's okay Daniela, let's go. It's not good for you to see this if it upsets you so much." I tried to get her to move on but she fell to her knees on the ground and cried. I didn't know what to do. She was an emotional wreck. I'd call Kai and Emily.

"Hey Emily, I have a question to ask you."

'Sure Andy, shoot away. What is it?'

"What do you do when Daniela falls to the ground and won't move?"

'What's wrong with her?' Emily started yelling at the top of her lungs, scared to death.

"She's fine, Emily. There was this boy on the road, got hit by a car and is dead."

Emily broke out in tears and dropped the phone. 'Hello, Andy. What did you tell Emily?' It was Kai. Great, he might know what to do anyway.

"Dani's in a tear fit over a boy who got killed on the side of the road. She won't move or get up. I need advice or something."

'Hm, deal with it yourself.'

At least Kai's still himself. Now what to do? I knelt down at Daniela's side and lifted up her head and looked at her in tears. "Daniela, did you know him?"

"I don't know him, I don't think. I don't know barely anyone here but it's just so sad how dangerous it is here; Like Kansas was." Like Kansas, Emily describes Kansas as safe and protective.

"Tell me why this upsets you so much, Daniela. I need to know, how to help you when you're like this." She came into my arms. It was very embarrassing and she just cried and cried. I helped her get to her feet.

"Charlie, my brother," That was all her mouth could utter, without bringing more and more tears. I held her close to me like I would do with my sister, Angelica. Angelica was just like Daniela except Angelica was not as emotional but very emotional none the less.

"It wasn't you're brother, Daniela. You're brother's far away. He's not dead, he's alive. I'm sorry but we can't bring him here for you. I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to do but to comfort her.

After a while we arrived at Kai's and Emily's house and there was a note on the door.

-Dani/Andy

We're here. 50 Hospital Rd. New York City, New York. Rm. 525

-Emily

P.S.: Thank Dani for telling us.

"Telling them what? What does everyone know that I don't?" Dani looked at the address and broke down again. This time it was strange. She grabbed my arm, shoved me in her car, and then drove away to the address.

Daniela jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital to the room that Emily wrote down on the paper. Then she saw something as I could see and fainted. I slowly walked to the room and looked at the person on the bed of the hospital.

It wasn't even a person, just the person that had been hit by the car. There was someone nearby crying on the bedside of the bed. I recognized this girl to be Samantha. She was crying hard like Daniela.

"What is going on that I don't know!" I screamed and Daniela kicked me hard in the shin. She gave me a mean stare and went to Samantha's side and they both cried. "What's going on!" I said falling into a chair behind me.

"It's like him, Andy. Poor, poor, him." I looked to the origin of the voice. It was Emily across the room, she was in Kai's arms like Daniela was to me, except she was laying her head on his lap. He just sat there looking at the screen.

The doctor came in and took the body and disappeared and Daniela and Samantha rose and sat in the chairs and comforted each other. I had no clue where Kaelan was but he should be here comforting Samantha.

"Where's Kaelan, he should be here comforting Samantha. I mean, what kind of boyfriend would leave his girlfriend here crying." Samantha and Daniela looked up and Samantha had a very big happy smile on her face.

"Kaelan, he's good for nothing huh. I guess so. He's on a very long trip for himself, he'll be back soon. I just have to wait, then he'll be here to comfort me." I nodded, I understood when people had to be somewhere for a job and what not.

"I still think he should be here though. I mean whoever this person is, he's one of Kaelan's friends right? Kaelan should be here to comfort you and help with this person's death." Samantha was now calmed.

"I don't know that person either Andy. It's just someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time; stupid drunk drivers, and crazy boys, running across the street. It's pretty sad. I guess we all can go home now. I mean now that we honored the boy we can say good-bye and go home." Emily and Kai nodded and Daniela looked at the hallway the body was taken and turned her head again.

"It's okay Daniela, he's just a boy who accidentally but a hand of horrible fate had to die. It was a bad hand and he didn't deserve it but it's okay. Right?" She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Dickinson about stuff. I'll be back soon. Okay?" Daniela looked at me as well as Sam.

"Check to see when Kaelan's coming home for dinner. He's been gone a while. I'm sure he's surely improving a lot since our last battle with the new blade Em repaired for him." I nodded and Daniela looked at me.

"Be careful, you wouldn't want to end up like the poor little kid that got hit by the car, would you. Leaving his friend and such. We'd kill you if that happened to you, especially after this." I nodded. Daniela looked at me. "Be safe."

"I promise I would end up like that little kid who got killed by drunk drivers that caused you all to be a nervous wreck. He should be ashamed of himself for make you guys this much of an emotional and a nervous wreck. Calm it by the time I come back, okay?" Samantha jumped up and walked around.

"Okay but don't forget that you owe Dani a Bey- match when you get back. You wouldn't wan to forsake you're girlfriend like Kaelan did to me today."

"You've got it Sam. I wouldn't do that to my….what?" Sam slams the door on my face and locks me out of the house and the girls laugh and run around. Emily fell asleep on Kai's lap again.

Daniela and I a couple? I didn't think we were but I mean we could be for what it counts. I mean that makes sense after what happened today. I guess that's what part of being a boyfriend is. I mean look at Kai. When Em can't walk he carries her, he risks his own life for her. It's all about caring for each other. But Em and Kai aren't a good example of boyfriend and girlfriend because they're engaged which is way beyond a normal couple.

I wonder what kind of blade that Kaelan has that he's been working on so much that he can't even leave to see a guy that he doesn't know. Now that I hear this, I'm not sure I would go see a dead body of someone I don't know. It sounds pretty creepy.

--

So sorry, but I have to cut this short so you can find out a little part about where Kaelan is, who exactly is the boy that Daniela is so fond of and cries over for the rest of this story. Why is everyone but Andy involved on this and such.

Anieca, signing off. Remember chapter is late on Saturday because of Friends, memorial day and such. So dun, dun, dun!


	20. Where's Kaelan?

--------------

Chapter 20: Where's Kaelan?

(Kai's Viewpoint)

I was beginning to worry why Kaelan had been gone all day. I was also wondering who in the world Emily had been crying over all afternoon or if she was just upset at the poor kid Sam's age who died.

Andy was trying to fit in with everyone. And with this crowd and how they're acting now I think he's having a pretty hard time, if I say myself. Em, is a bit over emotional today as well as everyone but they're doing fine. I sort of feel bad for Samantha whose 'boyfriend' is gone and leaving her alone. I really don't but Em has been trying a while to get me to understand and I try but it doesn't make sense.

(Andy's Viewpoint)

Mr. Dickinson's Office "I'd like to talk to Mr. Dickinson. I'm Andy; I'm a friend of Kai Hiwatari. Can I talk with him?"

"Of course you may, everyone can talk with Mr. Dickinson. You can go in know." I nodded and then sighed as I walked into his office.

"Andy my boy, is that you? I haven't seen you in years until you brought our unconscious Kai to me in the emergency room. So, what have you been up to?" He looked at me and smiled. "Here have a seat, my boy."

"Yah, sure, I remember that day and all. I'm just glad that Kai has finally done something with his life and became something special. He's much better than he was at the Abbey for sure." Mr. Dickinson nodded, I remember how scary how that day was.

Flashback Start Age 8

Note: Cell as used in this story means a prison cell not a cell phone. Common Mistake.

on the phone conversation"So Kai, what does the Abbey have in store for you today? I hope it's better than that poison you told me about. You were in horrible condition for a long time."

"It was bad but this is even worst. Wait, here they come. Stop. Help. Let me go."

"Kai, you there? Kai? No!"

I rushed out of my house down to the abbey snuck in the back entrance and down the stairs to Kai's cell. I stopped there. "Kai! Kai!"

I turn around and crash into a kid my age. "Excuse me, do you belong here? This isn't a good place of outsiders. It's a prison. No one breaks into prisons'. You try to break people out."

"Do you know Kai Hiwatari? He's my friend, and your age. That's his cell right there."

"Kai, yah, I know him. He just got taken to the detention cell. He'll get his shots for health then, then, then……

"Then what?" The kid passed out and I stayed there at his body.

"Kai! I'll save you!" I ran to the cell and launched my bit-beast at the gate and it opened. Just to find Kai too, was passed out on the ground.

"Stop, no, don't take him away, please. He will live. Don't pull his only chance to live. He's my friend, he deserves to live." This girl threw herself in front of Kai. She was crying and very sad.

"No, you have the wrong idea, miss. Kai is my friend too. I'm trying to get him out of this horrid place. He's not going to live if I don't take him out of here. What's your name by the way?" She laughed.

"Me, have a name? I wonder if I have such a thing. A name, what is a name? Do I have one? I don't remember having one?" She said. She was about 8 too, she seemed very small but quite smart.

"A name is a title, what people call you. Like he is Kai, and I'm Andy. What do people call you?" She sat on the ground.

"I don't know. I'm an orphan, no family and Kai is my only friend. I can't have you take him from me." She wasn't going to be hard to deal with, but she would be very strange to deal with.

"You want Kai here, saved right?" She nodded. "He'll die if I don't take him to a hospital. Treating his wounds with poison will only kill him, we have to save him. But, he has to come with me. It's the only way."

"I do have family though. They're in America. I'll leave and find them someday. I don't know my name. They look for me but I know not of what they called me. I reply to no man's name, except for my parents. I was 5 when I was taken here, and then nothing. I remember nothing before then." I sighed.

"Come on, I'll send you on a plane to America. I promise that forever I shall be there for our friend Kai. I'm Andy by the way. I hope you find them, and learn of your name." She nodded.

We escaped out the passage and got to the fence of my yard and she jumped over the fence. "Thank you, Andy. You shall always be remembered as a friend to Kai and I. Take care, both of you." She hugged me and looked at Kai's mangled body we had carried to my house.

"Wish I could help you find your family but I've got Kai and my family; so, farewell, good-luck and good-bye."

I picked up Kai's body and ran to the nearest hospital. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, my friend has been beaten, and poisoned in a beyblade institute of training. I saved him but he's dying, and dying fast. Hurry!"

They picked up Kai's body and put it on a stretcher and carried it away to an emergency room. I filled out all the paperwork and such and used my father's medical card and took care of it.

I was sitting there in the waiting room for hours. Then later a man walked up to me. "Hello Andy, I'm Mr. Dickinson. You're taking care of Kai, correct?" I looked at him, he was very huge compared to me, a 8 year old.

"Is Kai going to be okay?" He sighed and looked away. "Is he?"

"I'm sorry Andy, but only time will tell, if he lives in many years he will come back and thank you and you two will be even closer as friends." I nodded and sat their silently waiting for Kai to come out of the emergency room, and eventually he did.

Flashback Ended

"You were right way back there. He later would come back and thank me, and we are very close friends now. How did you know that?" Mr. Dickinson laughed.

"Andy, my boy, I knew that you can't save someone's life without them, thanking you if they lived after it. I knew Kai was strong enough to live. As for you two becoming good friends. You doing that for him showed your friendship and I knew even time and space wouldn't stop a friendship like that. You see Andy." I nodded.

"It's pretty amazing how 13 years time and millions of promises can be kept but some cannot. I wish I would have heard from that girl again. I hope she knows that Kai's okay." I said sighing.

"I'm sure she does Andy, I'm sure she does. I actually know for a fact that she does." I jumped out of my chair and was at the desk a few feet in front of me.

"Can I talk to her?" Mr. Dickinson laughed at me. "What, I'd like to learn more about her. She seemed like she suffered a bit like Kai and I."

"Oh yes, she did. And still has been to this day. Just recently her younger brother passed away. He ran off on his own, to live her in New York City; he was on the search for her, but died too soon." I felt really bad for the girl.

"What's her name? Can I go meet her? She seems like someone who needs comforting now." Mr. Dickinson stood up and shuffled through a stack of papers then picked up a paper and called a number.

"Hi, it's Mr. Dickinson. Will you go to the meeting spot I told you to go to when the event happened? I have someone who wants to meet you." I could hear a girly voice in tears in the background. She said something and Mr. Dickinson hanged up.

"So, I go to a place and she meets me there. How will I know it's her?" Mr. Dickinson laughed.

"If you're not sure if you'll recognize her. I'm sure you will but just in case there is a picture of her in this envelope. Only open it if you don't recognize her." I nodded and headed off to the address listed on the outside of the envelope.

I walked down to the address and it was an empty house that was abandoned. I walked inside and there was just a person in a shadow. All I could see is their eyes. They looked very glossy and depressed, like they were crying. It must be her.

"Is it you; Kai's friend from 13 years ago?" The figure stood up and seemed a bit shorter than me and walked over, still hidden in the ever cascading darkness.

"Yes, that would be me. To not call someone by their name is very improper yet I lost my memory only 6 years after that. I didn't remember anything but to remember what I had forgotten and written on papers in a drawer at home. You were learned about from there." Who ever she was, was very smart, but had a hard time.

"Oh, I'm sorry you lost you're memory, miss. I wish I could help you remember. I don't know you're name either." She laughed.

"According to what I wrote on the paper, you never did know or learn of my name. You always asked about it. I still don't know it. I can slowly remember things but very little. I have phases of amnesia so If I forget it is mine own fault."

"What's you're name? Since you know it now." She laughed. I could sense her coming closer.

"You know it too, don't you?" She stepped out from darkness and flung her hair out of her tear filled eyes. "It's…

"Daniela?" She smiled and walked forward to me. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" She fell back into the chair and laughed.

"Had I known, I might have. Hello? I have many cases of amnesia. I know people and their character appearances but to match two people by a description of their 8 year old self to know would be hard, wouldn't it. I have long forgotten about Kai, who he is too." Daniela sat on a chair and said for me to sit too.

"So I've known you for my whole life, and would have never guessed you were that girl faced with the same punishments as Kai and Tala went through. I would have laughed if someone suggested it." She laughed and I could still see her tears fall but she was happier.

"Me too, about once a year I have to read over events that have happened to me, things like my name and such. I always move on but then I decided to imbed it in my mind so I remember a lot of things in my time phases but that wasn't one of them. I didn't know Kai, was my friend from long ago until Mr. Dickinson told me."

"I guess he enjoys going around our backs and arranging things without our knowledge. You know what?"

"Actually I don't, what?" She laughed.

"I'm much more trusting of you know than before. I know of what kind of person you are. I've heard of Emily telling me this over and over of my hand in saving lives but never would I have thought to actually meet one of those people again." She laid her head on my shoulder and calmed down.

"I kind of know how you feel. I already trusted you but now knowing that I've known you for 13 more years. It's a different level of trust, don't you think." I said, I felt the comfort of having more than one friend I trusted utterly and completely.

"You'd think that even with amnesia, I'd remember that face. It's did seem familiar but to trust a person I had knew not, would have been very foolish. I'm glad that I learned that my 1st senses still work even through amnesia." I smiled and she smiled and was happy that she could still know people without truly knowing them.

"I'm happy that you can. Because if not then you would have laughed at the idea that you could have previously knew me." She smiled and hugged me.

"Let's go home this place has really bad memories for me." She started to get up but I grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"I'd like to know about this place, if you'd tell me. And I'd like to know about you're brother too." She sighed and adjusted herself to the seat and calmed down.

"I guess. Well this is the place I moved to with my parents when my only friend Emily decided to move up here. My mom went here and my dad was in Kansas; I and my brother left to go wherever we wanted to. During the school year, here with Emily, then back home to Kansas with Em. This is the place where I spent a majority of my life. It was nice but then my dad was killed in war leaving this place to be abandoned. My bro went here to find me, and bring me back but died on the way." I could see the tears gliding down her face onto her pants.

"So you didn't know he was out here." She shook her head at me, very slowly but I was sure that was what she wanted to say.

"If I would have known I would have called the police to find him and keep him until I came, unstead of seeing his death right in front of my very eyes. It was like there was nothing I could do to save my own brother." She was going to break down, I knew it. I put my arms around her and held her close to myself, but still giving her time to rest.

"It's okay, if you would have known I'm sure he'd be with you right now. Just hanging around, and catching up on old times. I'll pay for the funeral, if you want. I know that you don't have a lot of money so I'll pay for it."

She stood up and walked around the dusty abandoned house. "So many memories of my father and my family, it really brings sadness to me to know that only my mother and I are left." I couldn't stand her being this upset.

"So what was you're father like Daniela? Was he nice, friendly, or what?" Daniela laughed.

"You remind me of him. He couldn't stand for anyone to be sad. He kept the conversation going and was very cheerful. He had a sense of loyalty, and adventure. He went to war because he felt it was his duty to his country. He also saw war as an adventure that you had to finish like a video game except you only had one life like the ultimate video game." Daniela smiled and walked to a photo album on a desk.

"So what war did he serve in?" I asked, she looked at me and laughed.

"This war silly, he was MIA, missing in action for a while but then they put him as respected dead. They didn't think they'd find him." I stood up as tears rolled down her face.

"Never lose hope Daniela, if he isn't confirmed dead then everyday you should hope and pray he's alive; not cry because some people say he's dead. He could be a secret prisoner or something. Think not of how sad it is of his lost but of your happiness of his return." She smiled and looked without tears.

"To think about that for a while is good but he being 45 is getting old so it's not good for him to be there in the war. The war in Chile is nothing big, but deaths make anything big. A death at school makes it bigger than a fight so many deaths make it a war." She opened up the album and looked at a picture of a wedding.

"You're parents wedding I presume." She nodded. "You're dad never stopped smiling in any picture in this album. That's really cool. Everyone has a bad day, but he seemed to never have one." Daniela laughed.

"Oh, how wrong are you? Just because picture portray him as an ever happy person, doesn't mean he is. He was very sad when Em and I left for the summer to see mom in Kansas. He missed mom, and at many nights he cried to be at her side again." I looked at the ground.

"Oh, so your mom divorced him?" Daniela smacked me.

"Of course not, my dad was a head chief of the Chile forces. Everyone was shooting bullets at the house. That's why he moved away to a crowded city to not be found when healing. He wanted mom and Dylan safe. I forced happiness on him. Loneliness kept him crying but their safety made him very happy. No harm to his family." I looked at him.

"So you two were close. I see that there's never a picture when you're not there since the pictures when you were born. He never let you out of his sight I presume." Daniela nodded.

"Yah, me and dad were so close. I needed to go back with Em, to talk to her about this. I'm taking this album, dad. Alright?" She waited for a response and after none she sniffled and walked off me leading the way.

-----------

Finals, at school. They're keeping me busy but 2 of my 6 are done or 1 third so just wait and I'll catch up. Another chapter on Wednesday to make up for the one I missed on Friday, okay?Oh, and I hoped this explained their craziness. They had a purpose for their tears. Dylan, Daniela's brother was the person they cried about. Andy was left out because Daniela didn't entrust her feelings to boys. Aniecä, signing off, and good-night!


	21. Comic Relief: 10 Question Rule

Chapter 22: 10 Question Rule

Emily's Viewpoint- Comic Relief Chapter

2 Weeks Before Wedding "You almost ready, Kai? This is the biggest step we're ever going to take in our relationship together." Kai pouted.

"I happen to think that becoming a couple was the first that was the first step and we just kept walking and got here, it wasn't anything major. There were bumps in the road but just walking was the hardest then the normal steps to the end." I sighed.

"You are too technical for your own good Kai. But, I guess you're right. We couldn't have got engaged if we didn't take a huge leap by becoming a couple. It was a guess, and a huge leap and this is just another leap that we have to take completely together." Kai nodded, giving his concent.

"But the true question is, are we ready?" Kai made it to point to stretch we in that sentence because if we both were not ready then we better stop now.

"Well the only way is to ask, right?" Kai nodded.

"So are you, Emily Dennison ready to be my wife?" I nodded, and gulped. "You sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure. It's just that I'm not sure that everyone's behind me in the leap of ours. I feel like people are against it." Kai laughed.

"Haven't you ever seen a wedding on TV, Em. You have pre-wedding jitters, it's so normal. Also, in every relationship there are people against it, some for good reasons, some for stupid reasons, like grudges and secret lovers. It's okay, just remember it us together no matter what." I laughed, he looked at me.

"You're right, I just feel that something horrible is going to pull us apart and I'm going to be horribly sad for the rest of my sad, pathetic, miserable life." Kai jumped to attention.

"Em, you seriously need to calm down because you are thinking of the worst possible thing ever, aren't you?" I nodded and started crying, hoping that Kai was right, and my mind and better judgment is wrong.

"I know I am but look how our relationship has been so far. We're in danger constantly and we both always in pain, is this how weddings are suppose to be?" I asked, wondering.

Kai's Viewpoint

What could be wrong with Emily, she's falling apart at something she created, from the first time she talked to me. She created this relationship, is she the one who is meant to destroy it too? She has to get a hold of herself.

"If that's the way you feel then maybe, we shouldn't have it, got it Emily. So pull yourself together or the wedding's off." Emily burst even deeper into tears, except instead of tears of fear they were of sadness which meant I messed up. "Emily, I'm really sorry. I just well…

"No Kai, maybe this is a big mistake, good-bye. I'll be back later, maybe, but maybe not if that's how you feel." Emily madly stomped off.

I had only ever seen this behavior from one other person in my life. It was this girl Linda at O'daylawn. She was pregnant and we were learning about normal signs of teenage pregnancy. She was normal for a pregnant women, she had mood swings, and was constantly falling apart. It described Emily for sure, except Emily can't be pregnant. She just can't; for her own good and mine.

It had well been 6 hours and yet Emily hadn't returned. There was a knock on the door and an angry couple barged in the door. "What did you do to poor Emily?" Dani was very upset.

"Me, I didn't do anything." I said coolly, understanding everything completely.

"Then mind explaining to us Kai, what's wrong with Emily." I sighed and told them to sit down.

"I wish I knew Dani and Andy, she was just fine then she asked me was I ready, and then stuff about this being a big step for us. Then she doubted that we'd make it, and she thought everyone was against our marriage. Normal pre-wedding jitters but then she freaked out."

"How so, Kai?" Andy said concerned.

"Then she started saying that she'd be all alone for the rest of her, well as she say sad, pathetic, miserable life because fate is always trying to tear our relationship apart. Then I told her we'd be fine. It's just we have a lot of enemies and such. Then I needed her calm because somehow she knew our relationship would never last." Dani was now crying into Andy's shoulder.

"Wow, it seems that Emily's gone completely mental. So why did she leave, what did you say next Kai?" Dani asked wiping her tears on Andy's shirt that was covered in tears.

"It must have been something pretty harsh for her to feel like that. I mean she came into the training room crying and crawling and wouldn't calm down." I felt really bad for what I said but this is too much.

"I told her, 'If that's the way you feel then maybe, we shouldn't have it, got it Emily. So pull yourself together or the wedding's off.' That's exactly what I said." Dani got up and slapped me.

"How dare you, do that to Emily in her delicate mental stage. I'd run off crying if I was Emily too." Andy laughed and she looked at him.

"You know what, I think that Emily should be in a mental hospital." Dani gasped and I laughed.

"Have you no sympathy for Emily, she's very easily mentally damaged right now. You laugh at her?" I nodded. "Ha."

"I happen to think she's pregnant. I wouldn't know how, but the mood swings are the only common thing that could explain this."

"Yep, I'd say the same thing Kai. It's the only thing that makes sense to fit her condition. I too don't see how she could become pregnant. I mean different rooms and everything, it's pretty impossible." I nodded, and we thought.

"You should go talk to Emily, she's pretty pathetic at this point. Anyone could kidnap her and she'd be gone for good. She's also useless to defend herself." I nodded and walked over to the research facility, then to Emily's room.

I knocked on the door. Then after no sound, I hoped to find her sleeping as I entered. No one was there. I walked into the open door of the secret passage. Emily turned around to see me, then turned back to her work.

"Kai, nice to see you again; couldn't wait to be mean again?" I walked up to Emily and spun her around.

"Just listen Em, I don't know what's wrong with you lately but it's sort of scaring me."

"Me, scare you, ha."

"No honestly you are, you're falling apart at the seams. You can't handle yourself." She looked away.

"I can handle myself Kai, you just don't know it. I promise you that without you I'll be fine and I'd prefer if you wouldn't talk to me, any more."

"I'll solve things your way okay? If I win in a Bey-match then you have to talk to me, okay?" She nodded.

Within second she lost and she fell to the floor in front of her blade that fell to the floor. "How, how did I lose? I never lose to you, we always tie."

"Emily, you have two large seams, one is your beyblading, and the other is our relationship. You control your blade by feeling, so without Tri-gator feeding off your emotions, then she'll lose. You taught me that." She nodded.

"10 questions, is all. Then I want to sort things out by myself." I nodded, understanding her ways.

"Do you really want to get married to me in 2 weeks?" Emily gave a faint nod.

"I really do want to marry you Kai, it's just that I'm as you say, falling apart at the seams. It scares me how far you can fall when you're at the top."

"Then don't fall, stand. Are you pregnant?" She started chocking and I tried calming down her and soon she did calm down.

"Of course not Kai, if I was, you'd be the second to know, got it." I nodded. "Next question please Kai?"

"What are you so afraid of?" She thought about this one, it was hard for her to understand herself, she knew me, and I knew her, but did we know ourselves.

"I'm afraid to have to ever leave you. I feel that if I get too close then I'll be ripped apart from you for good. I fear that if I do get close and then ripped apart from you. It'll hurt too much. I don't want to hurt Kai, that's all it is really."

"Do you love me?" She looked at me as if it was not a question, and if I was abusing the questions.

"Of course I do Kai, I love you with all my heart, I just have put fear above the love. Fear isn't a feeling of the heart, it's of common sense, which I happen to listen to more then my heart."

"Then don't, you're heart is very smart, it's smarter than your brain. You have to trust your heart on loving me like you do with loving your parents. Dani struggles because her Dad left her to protect her family. Would you let your fear take you away from everyone you love?"

"I don't want to Kai, it just happens that way." I could see the tears falling down. I wiped them from her face.

"People get married for some stupid reason, and stupid ways but this is something I don't plan to do stupidly. Emily Dennison, despite your fear and better judgment, will you marry me?" She looked at me with tears of joy.

"Yes Kai, I will because my heart says that's how it's supposed to be." I nodded and hugged her and placed a ring on her finger. "What is it?"

"It's the wedding ring you left in your jewelry box at home, I just thought you should have it with you when I did this again. I believe I have 3 more questions since you used up one of mine." She laughed.

"Can I ask the last three?" I nodded, wondering what she was going to ask.

"Two." She was about to say what. "If you asked what, you'd lose another question. So just ask." She laughed and nodded.

"Do you Kai Hiwatari, love me?" I laughed, and then looked at her.

"I do Emily, and why because you are the most amazing person, even through her fear she knows what to do with some simple guidance. She is loving, nuturing and beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks, last question, when did you become so reliable on matters of the heart?" I laughed.

"When I first met a girl who could read me like an open book; she knew everything about me, from one look. She was young and smart but she was stronger than any girl I've ever met." She looked concerned about this.

"Who is it Kai?" She asked wondering

"Emily, you made the rules. If I answered that I'd be going over you're 10 question limit." She sighed.

"10 questions asked a day is the limit." I nodded, it wasn't a question, and it was a statement. "Actually from now on, no limits on questions or we're going to be crazy by the time we die." I nodded. "10 is good for today though."

"We're going home." I said strongly as I walked away.

"I don't want to Kai, I'm staying."

"Emily, I'm warning you. You're coming with me." She had a questioning look again. "One, because it wasn't a question, it was a statement. Two, because I'll carry you home if I have to." I picked Emily up and carried her out of the research facility, to the house.

"I'm beginning to hate the 10 question limit rule, even though I made it. One, it's a limit to how much I can learn. Two, I don't get to make decisions about anything. Three, I get carried around everywhere by Kai. Wait, that's a good thing." I laughed as she contemplated with herself out loud.

"I quite like the rule because I get to ask you questions that you have to answer and you have to answer honestly. I don't see why you hate it so much Emily." She kissed me. "What was that for, Em."

"I can't tell you Kai, we use up all of our questions for the day, remember." She began to laugh. "See, that's my point." After a few minutes' walk we arrived at our house.

"Emily, are you okay? We were so worried about you. Are you pregnant? What's wrong with you? Are you going to live?" Emily and I burst out and laughing. "What?"

"Emily and I can't answer any of those questions until tomorrow Dani." She was flabbergasted.

"And why not Kai," She asked angrily.

"10 question rule." Emily said walking next to me calmly.

"What's that Kai?" Andy asked. We broke out in laughter again.

"We can't tell you, 10 question rule." Andy got annoyed and lead his girlfriend out of our condo.

"We'll be back tomorrow, got it." We both nodded.

"Okay, whatever. We can't tell you no. It wasn't a question." Emily and I laughed again.

"Andy, we will never understand that couple. I think it's impossible." Dani said while walking away with Danny.

"What's with you, Andy, and Dani and thinking I'm pregnant?" I put my finger over her lips.

"If I answered that Emily, that would be breaking the 10 question rule, wouldn't it?"

"I can't answer that because it would be breaking the 10 question rule."

"Emily, you're pregnant. The doctor's sent a letter today. I'm just saying this. It doesn't have anything to do with our last attempted question."

"What, why didn't you tell me, what, I am." I laughed. "Kai, if this is some cruel joke you won't live to our wedding." I kept snickering. "Where's the letter Kai, I want to see it?"

"If I did, I'd be…she began chocking me.

"Give it to me now." She commanded.

"No."

"That wasn't a question, Kai. That was a command."

"And no was a refusal, not an illuminate answer."

"In one day we drove each other crazy."

"Yes."

"What is that?"

"An acknowledgement of a truthful comment; not a question."

"We both have gone mental."

"Yes we have; and that's an acknowledgement."

"I give up."

"I'd think you would after you making this stupid rule."

"Kai, I'll be glad at 12:01 when I wake you up and ask you so many questions, it will make your head spin."

"I'm ready, but are you?"

"We'll find out at 12:01, won't we?"

"I can't answer that, 10 question rule."

"Can I just go to bed, please?" Emily cried as she gave up.

"I can't answer that, 10 question rule." Emily cried as she finally fell over.

"I'm going to bed, go it." I shrugged and she stomped sadly to bed.

-----

That is what I call a true Comic Relief. Shakespeare wrote his plays with many of these in stores. For example Romeo and Juliet had a comic relief where Romeo was told a story of a magic fairy of good dreams which happened because Romeo had a dream. My comic relief to this crazy story was the 10 Question Rule which limited the number of questions.

Hint: A comic Relief Chapter or Scene could not be read and the reader could still understand the whole story, it's a meaningless chapter. This was also a very important chapter. Aniecä


	22. Wedding Preparations

Chapter 23: Wedding Preparations

Emily's Viewpoint

Three Days before the Wedding Everything was starting to come together and I was expecting Tyson, Hilary, Ray, Mariah, and maybe even Dani if I was lucky but she's too upset to come out until the actual day of the wedding. She's been helping me every step of the way on the phone and internet and a few times has stopped by but with the death of her brother and the funeral, well she's been a mess. Andy, too has been gone with her, so we make plans between her crying periods and stuff. It's set up but the funeral wasn't a pretty sight for any of my friends, especially not Dani and Andy. Dani wanted to kill herself to be with her deceased family members, or member. Andy stopped her but then she wouldn't leave his coffin-side and Andy had to forcibly remove her from the coffin. She was just falling apart over the last few days.

I awoke to a knock on the door, I walked into the living room to find a sleeping Kai hunched against the arm of the couch. I quietly walked through our living room, to the side door where they had knocked at. I opened the door, and when they were about to talk I cut them off and closed the door slightly behind me.

"What's up, Emily? We're here, I forgot to check the time change on our flight, so how are you?" Hilary said quietly pointing to a sleeping Tyson in the car they rented.

"Why are you so quiet Emily, I'm surprised you aren't all happy and stuff. Though you never were one to be super excited, or happy or something but maybe that's just you and Kai's attitude that I'll never get use to." I laughed at Hilary's joke.

"I've already been through the scared, not sure what to do phase of wedding jitters. That was really bad, I ran off from Kai, then stayed with Dani for a few hours then Kai solved it and then it was good."

"Ouch, I'm sure I would have cried and cried, did you?" I nodded. "How bad was it, Emily? You can tell me, I understand weddings because my mom was a wedding planner, you should see all the crazy people she had to deal with." I laughed.

"Well mine is probably the worst you've ever heard of. I was fine and asking Kai if he was ready then I said some stuff, about um. Can I tell you when Mariah gets here because this story is upsetting and once is enough for me?" Hilary nodded.

"Sure Emily, so why are we not talking inside you beautiful home instead of in your garage?" I thought about this for a second.

'Because Kai is asleep in my living room, I don't know why but Kai's been acting a bit weird since I went through my phase of pre-wedding jitters." I said trying to think of where we could talk.

"It could be his form of pre-wedding jitters, for everyone it's different. It's one girl who had it bad, she decided that she changed from a fancy palace wedding to just her closest friends at her house and proponed the wedding four years. It drove her insane for those four years."

"Yikes, that sounds bad. But it still wasn't worst than my case. Mine was horrible, but it was very nice how Kai handled it. I'm glad that I wasn't that insane, just scared more like it. We can go inside to my bedroom, you just have to be careful not to wake Kai." She nodded and we turned around and saw a very wide awake Kai at the door, just leaning against the sill of the door.

"Um, sorry that we woke you up Kai; I didn't mean to. I was just talking with Emily, sorry. You can have the pleasure of waking Tyson up, he's in the car." Kai smirked and opened the door, and walked to Hilary's car.

"Hey Tyson, wake up!" Kai yelled at him, and Tyson jumped and hit his head on the ceiling of the car. Kai smirked and walked over to us. "He's awake." I laughed.

"I'm telling you, that if you waked me up like that, you'd be in for it." Kai snickered. "I mean it."

"I'd seriously like to see that. Let's get you two in side; and new to you Em, I wake up at 6 every morning." I looked at my watch and it was 6:13 so we didn't wake him up, good.

"Whatever Kai, let's just go in, it's pretty cold out here." Kai walked over to the car and grabbed Tyson by his foot and dragged him onto the dew covered ground. Kai just left him there and followed Hilary and I inside.

"Wow, your place is bigger than I remember, Emily. I never got to see anything but the living room, so could I have a tour?"I looked at Kai, he shrugged. I took Hilary's hand and gave her the tour of the place. Our condo had 1 master bedroom, 2 small bedrooms and a fold out couch. It had 2 bathrooms, one upstairs, and one on the main floor, it had a tiny small basement, for storage, a kitchen, living room, and had a few closets and in the corner of the upstairs was a laundry room, that looked like a closet. After the tour we came down the stairs and saw Tyson watching TV and eating cereal or whatever Kai had given him, while Kai just leaned against a post.

"Just like old times huh?" I turned around and saw Ray and Mariah who must have been let in by Kai without alerting me.

"What's just like old times, you scaring me half to death or Tyson stuffing his face and Kai leaning against walls?" Ray laughed and Mariah smiled and gave me a hug.

"Hey Emily, Hi Kai, how is everyone else, oh hey there Hilary." Mariah said acknowledging everyone except Tyson who would probably spit food at her because he was talking with his mouth full.

"I think Ray means the Tyson and Kai thing, Em." Hilary said responding to the question I asked. "So Emily, why do you need such a big place, for just you two. You would have done fine with an apartment." Mariah nodded and I looked at Kai but there was no help for me this time because he was too preoccupied with waiting for Tyson to mess up.

"Well If I remember correctly Sam and Kaelan are staying with us because they got a job at the research center with us, so that's why. I guess." I didn't know why exactly Kai and I got such a huge house, I just knew that Sam and Kaelan were paying rent too, so I guess for all those people it was a good sized house.

"Oh I see, so where are those two and your other two friends, Andy and Dani?" Mariah said looking around and noticing they weren't there.

"Kai, where is Kaelan, I haven't seen him for weeks. I remember that how Andy thought that Dani's brother was Kaelan but we never did figure out where he was and is?" I yelled across the room, to Kai.

"I have no clue, Em. We haven't seem him for a while, Sam's looking for him now. I'm surprised you forgot for so long. Mr. Dickinson says he's doing something for the BBA out of town but Sam's not sure and is trying to find him through the BBA accounts." I nodded, so he wouldn't keep talking so I wouldn't bother him much.

"So we don't really know for sure, but I hope he's going to be back in time for the wedding. So what would you two like to do for the rest of the day?" I asked, wondering what they'd like to do.

'Mariah and I have plans Emily; I guess you could come because we're shopping for gifts for you and Kai. It's formal to give people presents at weddings. I gave one to Mariah and you did too so now it's your turn." Mariah slapped her head. "What's up Mariah?"

"I'll tell you later, just don't let me forget." We both nodded and I followed the girls out to the car but we went back inside so I could pick up my check book and Mariah could ask for some money from Ray because her debit card was packed away to avoid unneeded expenses on their trip.

Kai's Viewpoint

Emily had just left to go shopping with Mariah and Hilary and I was back at home and Ray had just arrived so we went into the kitchen to talk because, well I wanted to. Tyson was fine with eating all of the cereal in a box we bought about a month ago. So I went with Ray into the kitchen.

"So Kai, how are you feeling about your wedding? It seems yours is going much smoother than mine did, but mine had many more rules than yours will. Yours is pretty much free except for the basics, right?"

"I guess but Emily had a total break down and I'm afraid she's going to have another. I didn't think she'd be the one who'd break down so easily." Ray laughed.

"Kai, I know you should know this by now but girls are very complex, Emily is strong physically but it doesn't mean she is mentally, and smarts isn't what I'm talking about. I mean she uses her strength and brains to cover up, like you that she's very fragile with her feelings, and she, like you is very good at it but sometimes she can't and then she breaks." I nodded understanding what he was saying about her, but what about me.

"What do you mean, like me?" I said acting rather curious as to how he would explain this to me.

"You ever realize how your hiding how you really feel about people, like Emily before. It's because you really do care about people, and your friends, you just don't want to show it because you think it's your place of weakness. You hide your feelings with your strength and your emotionless act." I nodded, it was the same thing Emily told me the first time. She said 'I know why you stay on your own Kai, because you're afraid that if you got to know your teammates that you'd like them.' She said that because she knew that I was a friendly person, at heart. How she knew was because it pertained the same thing to herself, and she's smart.

"You're right Ray, so how did Mariah act before your wedding?"

"She was pretty much like she is everyday except she was more, well jumpy. She almost beat up Tyson because she thought he was some mad killer person, because he wore a red suit and the colors were red, white and pink." I laughed at this, strange acts of marriage is right. "She jumped around everywhere, spun around a lot, and was just more happy then normal, and she was just extremely loud and almost broke my grandmother's arm because she shook it so hard. So how did Emily react when you told her, I was never told the story of how you were engaged to her?" I laughed tried to think about all the crazy things that went on that day.

"Well it was the day that we got our letters from out school so that we could get a starting career. I didn't get it but Emily did, but she turned it down even though it was an amazing job. Later that night we went home and we were played around and stuff like normal, and I got up and walked over to her and bent down on one knee and proposed, then she said yes but fainted soon after, she had a seizure but the next day I left a note for her to make sure what she said is really what she wanted and she came to work and tackled me, and there you have it." Ray laughed at the funny way I proposed which wasn't very crazy compared to the second time, after we canceled it without anyone knowing.

"So she had a seizure after you proposed to her that seems like something I've seen in a crazy monster movie. The guy proposes then the girl dies being hit by a monster." I nodded, but that's how it happened.

"So why do you two have such a big house for just the two of you? Are you planning to fill it with kids, right Kai?" I stared at him, that was no joke, it was a very uncalled for statement.

"No, it's because we have to share it with Sam and Kaelan. Plus, Emily and I aren't going to have kids for awhile because we have enough to deal with, without putting another life in trouble, or a pregnant Emily in danger."

"So you're never going to have kids, Kai?" I shrugged, I really didn't know. Other than the times that Emily's been insecure about it and I told her that she didn't have to until she was ready, I didn't really discuss it very much other than that, and endangering another life.

I heard the door open, and I knew that would be Emily coming in with stuff along with Mariah and Hilary. I stood up and propped open the door and walked into the kitchen, being followed by Ray who wanted to escape the crazy girls, after their shopping spree.

After everyone had settled down everyone sat down with their respective girlfriend, fiancée, or wife and we needed to talk, I was by the request of Mariah that she needed to tell everyone it.

"Should I tell you guys now?" Mariah asked cheerfully.

"Come on Mariah, we're all sitting would you to fill the rest of us in on why your so happy?" Ray asked talking to his wife as she smiled.

"Okay Mr. Impatient; I'll tell you and you can tell everyone else because I don't fell like it anymore." Mariah sat down next to Ray and whispered something in his ear. "One, two, three."

"What?" Ray yelled causing everyone else to laugh. "You better be serious Mariah, or you're in big trouble.

"Would you and Kai like you fill us in Mariah?" Mariah looked at Kai, and smiled.

"You can do it Mariah, it is your announcement, because I didn't know until now." She nodded and stood up again and I was getting tired of this and I just wanted to know.

"I'm a pregnant with Ray's and my first child; Ray doesn't know because I got the news in an envelope before we left, I didn't think I'd know so soon but that's the news everyone. I looked over to see Emily happy about this and she was fainted.

"She does that a lot, I'll take care of it." I said, picking up Emily's fragile body, and carrying it into her bedroom. "So continue and such, Emily always faints when it comes to hearing about people being pregnant, don't know why, but she does, so go on."

"That's kind of strange behavior for her, isn't it? How many times has it happened before Kai?" Hilary said, wondering about Emily's health.

"I don't know exactly but maybe 3 now. Once at the research facility, and then when I proposed to her, and now and maybe a few other times, I may have forgotten. She fainted two other times but that was from being drugged with Melodeon and she was shocked unconscious not fainted but about 3."

"Kai, you're a doctor, is that normal?" Mariah said worryingly.

"The fainting with over use of a drug, and going unconscious is but not while being proposed to, now, and when Kaelan was like 12 he said something to the extent that Emily was going to be pregnant when she came back and that was a bit normal, scared her into fainting but that much fainting isn't good for her."

"So Now we get to through a Baby Shower for you Mariah, it's going to be so great. I hope shopping for you isn't as hard as shopping for Emily and Kai. Even when we took Emily with us we couldn't find anything. We're just going to hand them 200 dollars each, and call it done." I laughed at the comment about Emily being someone hard to shop for.

"Hey guys, so what have you been talking about all day." Tyson said coming back from one of the bedrooms upstairs after a nice long nap, I know because I locked him in there because he got on my nerves. Then after 6 minutes I could hear him snoring all the way down here.

"The normal things Tyson; we talked about the girls and shopping, Mariah and being pregnant, and Emily fainting."

"Wow you guys are busy why I'm asleep. So how many times has Mariah been pregnant before, since it's something you guys normally talk about?" I laughed at this as Mariah went over there and smacked Tyson hard.

"You deserved it Tyson, I mean you don't talk about your best friends' wife like that without her slapping you, I think you deserve to get kicked out but since Kai's too busy laughing, your lucky." I nodded, that, that was enough punishment.

"Tyson, you need to start thinking about what your going to say, before you say it. Thinking about it after just helps you get slapped more." I said showing my friendly side to Tyson, the side that liked beating him up and arranging his times to be stupefied.

In about an hour Emily woke up and we continued on our conversation, and told her about Mariah again, this time she didn't faint. She was happy for her and I told them about my re-proposal to marry Emily which no one knew about except us two.

--------

It's starting to the falling action of my plot line. The climax points of this story are the marriage and their becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. The rising actions were the partnership, the training of Sam and Kaelan. The falling action is just going to skip two and then 6 years in the future and end it up but there is much, much more to come. On the next chapter of Great Expectations and the Perfectionist. Aniecä, Girl of Light Writter. My real name is something very close to Madelyn, but Aniecä is the transversial way of writing it which I like to include in my stories, as my pen name.


	23. Wedding Part 1

Chapter 24: The Wedding (Part 1)

Kai's Viewpoint

I awoke up at 6 like every morning so that I could prepare my stuff for the wedding. Emily was right about this being a big step for the both of us. I wouldn't ever admit to anyone but I was nervous because I could sense that something would go wrong. Emily would tell me that I was being paranoid but I could feel it. I got dressed into my tux and went to wake up Emily. What I was expecting was what was soon to happen, Emily wasn't there.

"Emily, you are making this so much tougher than it has to be." I looked around her room and saw a note on her bed. Of course Emily would be the one to run off from her own wedding, and leave a note with detailed directions on where she'd be. It was stupid, but I had talked to Emily yesterday about this.

Yesterday

"Kai, I know that I'm going to be scared tomorrow and run off. I don't want to run away but something inside of me is going to snap and I'll run away. What should I do?" I thought about this and I had the answer.

"Try your hardest to stay calm but if you feel that you are going to tomorrow, draw a map or something to tell me where you'll be so I can find you and bring you back." She nodded and calmed down as she rested her head on my lap.

"You nervous, or scared, or anything?" I kissed my freaking out fiancée on the cheek and leaned back.

"I only fear that something will go and take you away from me. Chances are that you'll be the one who'll take you away from me." She nodded like a sick person; understanding but to weak to make much movement.

"You sure you'll be fine with me running off." I shrugged, honestly I'd rather not go running off after her at 6 in the morning tomorrow before our wedding but I need Emily at our wedding for it to be complete so that's what I might just have to do.

End

I sighed and picked up my jacket and walked out of the house. Then I saw Dani and Andy coming up to the door. "Where are you going? You're getting married soon."

"I know that and so does Emily yet she left a while ago. I know where she is but I'll see you later. Stall for a bit until I get back." They nodded and walked back to the wedding hall where we were having the wedding.

Emily's Viewpoint

I sat there at the fancy dinner restaurant where we were holding the reception. Why I ran away here, I don't know. It was so calming I guess. Emily, you are so stupid, didn't you have enough wedding jitters before? I sat at the table and cried and cried.

"Miss, do I know you? You seem awfully familiar." The girl about 9 said who stood there in a wedding gown, I guess she was styling the flower girl's outfit.

"I don't know if you know me. I'm Emily Dennison, and in a few hours, I'll be Emily Hiwatari." She smiled.

"Emily and Hiwatari seem awfully familiar names to me, miss. So why you crying? Are you styling that wedding dress?"

"You could know me from beyblading tournaments and my fiancé's last name is Hiwatari, Kai and he's a famous beyblader too. I'm not styling this dress; I'm supposed to be getting married very soon." She nodded.

"So where is your fiancé Kai, Emily? Doesn't he have to be with you to get married?" I nodded.

"Kai's back at our house, he's probably just figuring out that I'm here or is still asleep or worrying about where I am. Or he could be waiting for me to return on my own. Either way, I'm here and not there."

"Why aren't you there, Emily? I'm Megan by the way." I nodded understanding her.

"I'm scared, for what reason, I don't know. I just am, and I wish I wasn't. I ran off and now I'm lonely and sad and just really depressed."

"Weddings are supposed to me happy Emily, not lonely, sad and depressing. I think you messed up your wedding. Are you sure you're in love with Kai, Emily." I laughed.

"I guess to someone who doesn't know us very well, it may seem like I don't. But I do, with every part of my soul I love Kai but something's wrong with me, and I don't know what." I started crying again and she looked at me sadly.

"My big sister got married and she was at her wedding, that was a few years ago but I remember. She cried at hers too. She thought she was sad, but she wasn't she was happy."

"I really wish my tears were of joy, because then I wouldn't be ashamed, I'd be happy but they are of sadness, and of pain." Megan started crying and I looked at her. She made sounds like a sobbing women over her dead husband. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm sad, because I can be happy if your not. I wish we both knew why we were sad." I nodded and we both cried and cried for a while.

"Megan, where are you? There you are, why are you crying? And who is this?" A older girl came who must have been her sister or her mother. She was a bit too young to be her mother, I think.

"Hi sissy, she's sad because she's getting married, like you did, remember." The girl nodded. "Her name's Emily and she's getting married today. She sad, depressed and um, lonely too."

"Poor Girl, hello Emily. I'm Megan's older sister, Ashley. So Emily why are you lonely, sad and depressed?" I shrugged and looked at the table. "Let's try to figure this out. Your fiancé okay? Is he alive? Did he leave you?"

"He's fine, and alive. He didn't leave me, I left him. I woke up and when I saw him on our coach asleep I freaked out and ran away here. I'm just sad, lonely, and depressed." She nodded understanding me.

"It sounds like a bad case of wedding jitters. Why don't you go home and talk to him? You two share a house, right?"

"I don't want to go back because I ran away far from our house and if I go back and he comes here we'll be more late so I guess I have to wait. I really don't want to burden him with my problems."

She started laughing really loudly. "You're going to have a horrible marriage if you're afraid to burden him with your problems. That's what you have each other for. It's a mutual support center."

"Sissy, is she going to miss her wedding because she ran off before it?" Megan asked her sister.

"I don't know Megan, are you Emily?" I looked at my watch which read 7:25, my wedding is at 10:20.

"No probably not, if I go soon; I might if I don't ever go. My wedding is at 10:20." Megan frowned and looked at her feet.

"I'm never going to get married sissy, and Emily. Weddings make you unhappy; I thought you were happy during your wedding, sissy."

"I was, and I know that I found the right guy for me to marry, are you sure you did Emily? The only people who are unhappy at weddings are those who secretly loved one of the people who were getting married, the parents whose child is moving away or someone who is being forced to get married. The only other person, is someone who doesn't truly love the person, do you fit in any of those categories?" I shook my head.

"Kai and I live far from my parents but I've never been with my parents. No one secretly loves me and I'm not being forced to get married. I'm sure I love Kai with all my soul I just think that I'm afraid of something not the wedding itself." I cried.

"Maybe you need to talk to Kai, and push back the wedding a while. It's for the best that you don't get married today if you're feeling like something bad is going to happen." I shook my head frantically.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I love Kai with all my soul, and I need him. I've been by his side since I was 18, we were partners and he saved me. I went to college with him for 3 years until I was twenty-one then 2 years later here we are, I'm 23 and he is too and we're about to get married. I need him but I just feel so bad about this wedding."

"Well if you know that you love him, maybe it's just that today is not the right time. I think you just need to find out if your heart is ready for this step. It seems that Kai is the cool headed one who knows how he feels and just goes with whatever you do, and loves you for it but you don't have your head calm enough to go through this." I sighed.

"Thanks for your help, you and Megan can go. I need to wait for Kai to once again come to my rescue so that I can truly and always find myself." She nodded and the two left me to doodle in my thoughts.

I got up and laid down on the floor, hoping to look up finding what I'm afraid of but sadly, nothing was there that would solve my problem, it was just a ceiling, the same ceiling that I was looking at before except now it's farther from my face, and less clear. I closed my eyes and hoped that my mind would say something to me. Nothing, there was no reason for me to not marry Kai, except for my own stupidity.

"Excuse me miss, but we have a wedding party coming at 10:50 and we need to clean up the place for the couple." I sat up and started crying.

"I am the new wife, right here." The man looked at me and thought I was crazy then helped me up.

"Do you know that it's 20 minutes away from here and it 8:04 now. You should get going." I nodded.

"I guess that I shouldn't wait for my fiancé here, I could wait there because someone has to explain why everything so horrible." I cried.

"I'm so sorry, so why was the wedding called off?" I shook my head.

"It's not called off, it's just that I'm a mess, Kai's not here and I don't know why I'm so sad."

"Oh Mr. Hiwatari is your fiancé well he's been here for quite a long time now. I get him in here." I nodded and stood up and sat down on a chair and rested on a table.

Kai walked into the room, looking extremely handsome and it brought a smile to my teary face. "You finally decided to show up, huh?" I nodded and stood up and walked over to Kai and started crying on his shoulder. "You seem pretty glad to see me, when you miss me next time, could you just be upset at our house. This place is pretty far on foot." I nodded and hugged Kai. It was like a child reuniting with her father after a camp for a month.

"Why I was lonely was because you weren't with me. Why I was sad and depressed must have just come along with being lonely." He smiled and looked at me.

"Can you please be lonely, sad, and depressed after we get married, please?" I shook my head. "You have to be stubborn huh?" I once again shook my head.

"Once we get married you're mine forever, so I never need to be lonely again. I missed you so I was upset. I promise I'll try not to run away; and if I do, I'll make sure it's just to me bedroom."

"That's better, I can follow you there." I nodded and smiled. "Now, you ready to go we have a wedding to be the guests of honor for." I took his hand and I got into my car and I fell asleep on Kai's shoulder. I was tired from waking up early, driving all the way out here then crying for two hours straight and Kai made me feel very comfortable.

Kai's Viewpoint

I was not very upset with Emily for running off, but she taking my car and my keys and leaving her car at the house wasn't very smart because I don't have the key to hers so I had to walk but it was all worth it in the end because Emily is finally at peace with herself. I looked at the tranquil sleeping Emily lying on my shoulder as I drove through the heavy traffic in the city after going through all the hills of West Pennsylvania. It was a pretty long drive regardless of how fast we were going and it being 8:30 now, didn't make me feel any more sure that we'd be ready in time.

Emily's cell phone rang, I picked it up. It was Emily's mother. "Hi Mrs. Dennison, I have Emily and we're coming how is everything there."

"Well so far it's good, everyone would be better if our bride and groom would show up, but other than that everything's fine. So why didn't Emily answer her own phone, is she okay?"

"She's a little shaken up by everything and very nervous but she's asleep now and relaxing so she won't be so nervous when she wakes up. She'll be fine."

"It's a good think I trust you 110 with my daughter or I might be worried about leaving her with you forever."

"Trust me, some where in side me there's a part of me that's afraid that from this day forward our life is going to be a horrible nightmare and it's going to happen because I couldn't save Emily from something. I hope I don't have to see that day, ever."

"You should calm down too, you'll do a wonderful job with my daughter. You have for the last five years and you will forever." Deep inside of me something snapped and I realized it was a fear of hurting Emily; from this day on Emily would be a part of me yes but that meant that our danger was in there with our marriage. "Kai?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"Why not, Kai?"

"Because if I marry Emily, the horrible life and death threats that I'm faced with everyday will be part of her life too, and I could never do this. I need to talk to Emily."

"Okay, Kai, good-luck making her understand why you can't marry her."

"Bye." I turned to Emily's peaceful body and wished that, that thing would have snapped before this. "Emily, could you wake up please."

"Sure Kai, we there?" Emily said stretching and yawning.

"No, we have a bit to go. I'm the one who's scared now."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that by me being by your side forever, I'm putting you in danger. I just couldn't do this to you. Not today and not for the rest of my life. I'm sorry Emily; I love you too much to put you in that kind of danger." Emily starts crying and she said and miserable. "I'm sorry Emily, but I could never do that to you." She started laughing. "What?"

"You just learned something, Kai. If you haven't noticed the day I left the protection of Michael and the All Stars I've been in danger. If I walked to the grocery store on my own from there I was in danger; being alone is danger Kai. Not being with someone. You've protected me since day 1, the first time I went on my own. I've been in danger my whole life and having you by my side all along is what I need. I'm sad because I'm afraid I'll be in danger when I'm lonely, that's why."

"That makes no sense."

"I've been kidnapped so many times her in New York because I walked down the street on my own. I've only ever been safe when I'm in a secure activity cell, or with you. That's shows how stupid you are. I'm only in danger because you left me."

"I guess."

"Well I know, Kai, you never meant to hurt me, you never meant to get me in danger. If you haven't realized, nothing bad has ever happened to me, when I'm in your arms or right next to you; only ever, when you leave me."

"Are you sure about this Emily?"

"I know that you love me, and I love you. I'd die if I couldn't marry you so, I'm sure, very sure." I kissed Emily and realized she was right. She was always kidnapped or hurt when I left her alone, in her bedroom, or anywhere. She's not safe anywhere, but right here next to me.

"For your sake Emily, I hope you're right. But you've never been wrong so why start now. Let's go." I stopped the car at the wedding hall.

"There you are man, I thought you were going to be late to your own wedding." I shook my head and laughed.

"Emme, I thought that you were going to miss the wedding, let's get you ready." Dani said. I looked at Emily and realized that what she had on was the first layers of the dress, not the main thing; but she looked beautiful regardless of what she was wearing.

I followed Andy into the room where'd they get the last preparations done. To think about it I hadn't seen the wedding dress that Emily picked out, I heard you weren't suppose to see the bride in the wedding dress until the wedding but I wanted to. I'd just have to wait.

Emily's Viewpoint

I sat down as Mariah, Hilary, Miriam, and Dani did my makeup, ironed my dress and then helped me get everything on. I looked at myself and I'd hardly recognize myself and it was funny how when I had thought of my wedding in the past, early on in my life it was nothing like this, not better but different.

I imagined like a princess style wedding and being married to a really cute rich guy but I soon grew out of that stage like many girls do. I wanted a simple wedding with just my friends and family and his. I guess all I really wanted was someone who I loved, and loved me back. It wasn't a fairy tale wedding like most imagine theirs to be, or the normal behind a house wedding like I wanted. It was a small group of people there, friends of ours and my family. Kai only had one guest there which was Andy and all our friends of course but none of them did Kai or I know more about except Andy.

Kai's family is now all long gone. His father and mother were killed by his grandfather who was evil and died about a year and a half ago. He didn't have any siblings and neither did his mother or father. Kai was the last remaining member of the Hiwatari family and I wonder if that is ever sitting in his thoughts or has he long forgotten he has family, I don't know, maybe one day, I'll ask.

------ Aniecä, Review Please ------

This is sad, we've all been wondering a few simple questions and such but the few that are going to be answered are in the next chapter. Here are some of the questions:

Where is Kaelan?

How is Sam doing without him?

What's the bad thing that's going to happen?

Will Kai and Emily ever get married?


	24. Wedding Part 2

Chapter 25: Wedding Part 2

We arrived at the altar and the minister walked out. He nodded looking at Kai and I. I could sense Kai was nervous, like I could deny that I was nervous. Kai just looked at the minister and I did too. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to unite this couple in holy matrimony, in the eyes of God, under the laws of New York."

"Do You Emily Dennison, take Kai Hiwatari to be your wife, to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. Do you further promise to love him and cherish him, and be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said holding Kai's hands.

"Do You Kai Hiwatari, take Emily Dennison to be your wife, to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. Do you further promise to love him and cherish him, and be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kai said nodding and holding my hands.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife from this day forward." The minister said, "You may place the ring on her finger, Kai." Kai took the ring from the ring bearer and placed it on my finger. "You may kiss the bride." Kai and I met in a kiss it was one more passionate than any other, this is where our new lives begin, and our marriage. Then we moved apart and they all stood up and clapped.

Then Kai carried me to the limo, and the driver drove us to the reception hall. Everyone followed in their cars to the hall. We sat down and greeted all the guests as the entered the building.

Then everyone sat down and Kai and I walked to the front of the room, and got everyone's attention. "We're going to eat and Emily and I are going to walk around and talk to everyone, so we'll dismiss you by table."

First we sat down with Mariah, Ray, Max, and Miriam, "Hey guys, thanks for being such a big help with the wedding."

"It was no problem, you and Kai looked amazing, we were glad to help." I looked at Kai who was just sitting in the chair and crossed his arms. I started laughing.

"What's wrong Emily," Kai asked watching me laugh.

"You could be a little more convulsive on our wedding day, couldn't you?" He shrugged.

"He's fine Emily, he's just a bit preoccupied with everything going on, we already talked so much. He's probably a little tired from the way the day was going."

"You're right, you tired, Kai?" I asked he shrugged again.

"Just a bit hungry," I nodded.

"I promise I'll feed you later." Kai just looked at me. Then I sighed and laid my head down on the table.

"Hey Kai, is she alright?" Max asked looking at me.

"Something has been bothering her all day, she hasn't told me, and I just know something is."

"Sam, and Kaelan," is what I said.

"What's wrong, are they hurt, or are they here? Where are they?" Mariah asked.

"We haven't seen them in almost a month now, she's worried." I nodded. "Call Sam's phone then," Kai replied.

"I don't want to interrupt our wedding, just worried." I said, in my heart I was worried and want to know but I really didn't want to interrupt.

"Just do it before I do and I would be as pleasant with them for causing you to worry for a month." I sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A seemingly scared and afraid voice said, it sounded like Sam's.

"Where are you guys? It's me Emily."

"Emily, oh, I wondered when you'd call, well I don't know where we are Kaelan was kidnapped and when I went to the address he left, I was taken too. I need your help. Please. Ahh!" The phone cut off.

"Emily, what's wrong?"

"They've been kidnapped." Kai stood up and walked off.

"Wait, you two can't leave your wedding reception!" Dani called.

"You take care of it, you're the bride's maid, you and Andy take care of it, now." Kai yelled at Dani.

"Sam and Kaelan have been kidnapped, we need to help them, bye."

"What, let us help." Dani yelled.

"You can't beyblade for your life." Kai said as I ran to get changed into my normal clothes with someone had brought for anything else we might want to do today.

"But we can." Ray said as I came back.

"We can help, they're our friends too, and we can beyblade Kai. We've proven it to you time and time again. You taught us all the tricks we can do it."

"Fine whatever." Kai replied.

"I'm coming too; I guarantee this has something to do with that new beyblade company that's arising, I'm coming too." Miriam said and I smiled.

"Okay Mariah, you can take care of things here with Dani and Andy, they might need help, neither of them can take care of the food, will you do that for me?" Mariah nodded.

"Good-luck and be careful; come back as soon as possible so we can finish of this wedding." I nodded.

We got in the car and I realized that we had no clue where we were going, I just knew that we needed to find out. I go out of the car and sat down on a bench. "Exzata if you could hear me, will you please help me find Sam and Kaelan."

"Emily, who are you talking to?" Kai asked a bit concerned as to who I was talking to.

"Exzata, she understands us and she can locate any bit beast in the world, all we have to do is ask."

"The only reason was because of the computer chip, it's still on Dranzer so ask Dranzer." I nodded.

**The following conversation is happening because of Emily's Cyber Chip and is going on inside of Emily's mind, Kai can't hear it. Conversation is following:**

/Dranzer, are you there/ I asked.

/Yes, what do you need Emily. / Dranzer replied.

/Kai, the others and I need to find Sam and Kaelan; can you locate their bit beasts please/ I asked. /It's important to us, so if you could please. /

/They're at the underground passage of the New York Beyblade Stadium, they're signals are weak, they're very sick, and dying, hurry save them. /

/We will Dranzer, nice talking to you, good-bye. Talk to Kai more, he could use it. / I said.

/Yes, I will. Thanks for talking with me. / Dranzer replied.

**Link Discontinued**

"The new beyblade stadium, underground, sounds like Voltaire is on the strike again, seems like the work of Daniel." I said to Kai as we walked to the car.

"I'm coming too!" It was Anna Lisa. I turned around.

"Aren't you under the guardianship of Andy now?" She nodded.

"Dani said that it would be smart to let me come because I know how they set up the new stadium because our class took a tour of it, but I didn't go in I went underground to the part know one knows about, I told Dani and Andy about. Andy agreed." Anna Lisa is very smart and adventurous and of course knew her way around.

"Fine, whatever you'll have to squish in the back with the others." Kai said.

"There's no need to squish her in Kai, I'm bringing Tyson along too, to help." I turned around and saw Mariah looking at me with a tired out Tyson following her.

"Why him?" Kai asked.

"Who's taking care of the party?" I asked.

"Hilary said that Tyson would be a big help and so would I because the more people the better to take down the people, right?" Mariah said.

"Yeah and I'm part of the world championship team too, right?" Tyson said standing tall with Dragoon in his hand.

"Your blade is weak, it needs some major repairs, it couldn't stand up to anyone we're blading these days, right Kai?" Kai smirked and Tyson's jaw just dropped.

"Emily stop insulting Kai and let's go and save Sam and Kaelan." I crossed my arms and Kai as well as everyone else got in the car Anna Lisa sat on the floor so we had enough room in Max's and my car. Max's car was full with Tyson, Ray, Mariah, Miriam and himself. In my car was just Kai, myself and Anna Lisa.

We arrived and walked into the building avoiding all alarms and things, thanks to the direction of Anna Lisa. We walked into an underground beyblade tournament area.

"Welcome Kai, Emily, Anna, Mariah, Max, Ray, Tyson, and Miriam to my humble torture zone. We have everything you need but of course I have 4 levels you have to face before you reach me." His face was up on a big screen.

"So how does it work?" Kai asked.

"Very good question, you each partner up and take a door level, the two battles and if you win you get a key card to move to the next level through the door. You make the choices on what levels what people go on, I suspect you'll have a problem because my little sister can't battle."

"You stink Daniel, you always did, and can't you be nice to Emily, Kai and the others." Daniel started laughing.

"Sorry little sis, but I am, if I was going to play unfair I'd have already killed Samantha and Kaelan and leave a bomb for them, but I want a rematch with our newly married couple." She stuck her tongue out at the screen. Kai laughed. "Hurry up and make your choice, see everyone at the end.

"So what's the plan?" Kai asked me.

"Me?" he nodded. "Mariah and Ray go first, then Anna and Tyson, then Max and Miriam then finally us then you take down Daniel like you did before." Everyone nodded and we started with the first door, which didn't have a key card like the others.

"What do we do here?" I asked watching the walls and realizing there was no tec they were just hollow walls.

"You just battle each other, first two to lose stay here the rest go on." Daniel said laughing.

"He's planning something, he's planning to capture us all before we can get to him, the key lock are two people sitting in the chairs."

"Smart, but not to bright; the door is only open as long as the two people are both sitting in the chairs, so you'll be stopped if they follow because the door will close when they get up, they'll be stuck." Kai picked up his beyblade at the small tv.

"We have to find the sensors and make something that will hold them both down." Kai said smiling at the destroyed screen.

"It could be a weight sensor, press sensor, scan sensor or something else."

"Weight Sensored," Kai said.

"How do you know?" I asked Kai.

"They are normal chairs, when weight is put on them they fall through and the door opens, so you can't get up and the door stays open, you just don't get the people."

"We create a fake weight of two people in the room." Max said.

"The two we picked, he had the other room wired to hear who we are putting in, the exact weight of those two people." I said.

"Right, so we just make sure we keep putting weight on it until it falls." Kai said.

"That's simpler, I was going to weigh everything then measure it exact. Let's go." Kai laughed and we cut up the wall with our blades and dropped it on the chair then they fell."

"We have a problem, he won't fall for the same trick twice, those people have to go back and leave so he thinks they fell, got it." Ray said.

"Okay, I wouldn't have caught that, so let's go." We did that and then it was just Kai and I and we had done the last level. We opened the door and walked in.

"I guess you're smart realizing how to work these, well let's go Kai." Daniel said. Kai launched his blade then Daniel.

"Kai he has…

"…Black Dranzer." Dranzer was loosing. I launched my blade and hit Kai's back to him.

"It's tag team now, you can't play that trick twice on me, you piece of trash." I said and Trigator appeared and was fighting Black Dranzer, and he kept missing, then I'd hit him, then he'd miss, I hit him, and I won. I fell to the floor, and I was tired.

"Tired are we?" Kai said picking me up and walked over to the desk and kicked the wall there were Sam and Kaelan huddled together in a corner. "Come on." They got up using each other to hold themselves up. I was so weak I couldn't walk and neither could they.

It was still a while's drive back to the reception hall and I was tired, Anna Lisa sat in the back with Sam and Kaelan in my car, Kai carried me to the car and laid me in the seat and buckled me up and then he drove us all home, poor Kai, he was right about the bad thing happening, but I'd say it was pretty good because Sam and Kaelan get to join in our wedding.

We arrived and everyone got back to the party, Kai, Kaelan and Sam ate, I just snacked on a few things, something about my nervousness hadn't made me hungry, knowing me I'd be very hungry all night.

"Kai, who was that guy who you and Emily fought?" Kaelan asked, it wasn't like he was a kid any more, he had a sort of right to know, we are only 5 years apart, they are 18 and we are 23. We first met them about 5 years ago, we just turned 23 but it's been 6 now, but we've been busy and they are adults they could handle it.

"He's my best friends Tala's brother. His name is Daniel and he thinks it's my fault that Tala is in the hospital, it was partly Tala's fault for becoming evil so when we battled the place exploded and Tala is in the hospital so Daniel's revenge, and you being the younger versions of ourselves we targets." Kai continued to eat.

"You see it is partly Kai's fault too because their blades clashed and caused a earthquake that shook the building and collapsed on Tala so it was evenly matched but Kai won in the end so that's the story." I finished and Kai looked at me and smiled, it was only a few years but those years make a difference.

"So now that all your enemies are down for good, what is next on your to-do list?" Sam asked happily. Kai and I shrugged, we hadn't figured anything out.

"I guess we're going to beyblade like normal, become better, and live a normal life, seems easy enough, well it's not, one of these days we'll make a new enemy and fight him off, then another, it's never ending, never will." Kai laughed and continued to eat.

"Yeah but I think our next mission is to start to train the younger kids again with Sam and Kaelan's help because we do need to make sure the world gets more good beybladers." Kai said.

"Let's just hope that none of the kids we have to teach are like Tyson, for Kai's sake." Kai pouted as he crossed his arms.

"More like for that kid's sake," Kai added.

"I'd feel bad for that kid if he has to put up with you two, I don't think I'd be much fun teaching with anyone like Tyson." I laughed and so did Sam.

I leaned over to where Sam was and whispered. "Are you sure you and Kaelan aren't Kai and my kids?" She and I started laughing and Kai and Kaelan looked at us.

"What!" Kaelan demanded to know.

"Nothing." Sam and I replied.

"I was just saying that you and Sam should go our for the Beyblade Championship this year, I mean Kai and I have been in so many I can't count them." Sam looked at Kaelan.

"That would be interesting to watch, Emily and I have never been on the same team during a championship, how do you think I'd go if they were on the same team?" Kai asked.

"I have no idea but it would be very interesting to watch, they'd be unbeatable, and we could be on the team too." I said excitedly.

"Sure Emily, I think we should stick to teaching, the Beyblade Championship we have to be in is the pros we couldn't be in theirs." I pouted and everyone laughed.

"I wanted to try, but no you had to spoil it." Kai just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Then let's go pro, we'll be champions and I'm sure we'd go to the top." Kai shrugged and got up onto the stage and pulled me behind. "What are we doing?"

Everyone was just waiting us to say something. "She has something to say."

"Kai and I are going pro." I said very excitedly and everyone clapped and I smiled Kai just took my hand and lead us back to the floor. "You had to do that huh?"

"Yeah, it's my life." Kai said sarcastically.

"Well then you better work harder because I'm not going easy on you, and I never had."

"I know you never had, and neither have I." Kai said.

"Then let's go." I challenged him, and he shrugged.

"I never turn down a challenge and we ran outside and beybladed and everyone watched.

"Can you ever take a break from training?" Dani asked.

"No!" We yelled, Dani and Andy sighed and then all our beyblading friends joined in we were all going at each other full power. It was like old times. Mariah, Ray, Miriam, Max, Tyson, Sam and Kaelan as well as Kai and myself all were battling and Kenny and Hillary happily watched.


	25. Epilogue Part 1: The Importance of Two

Epilogue Part 1: The Importance of Two

2 Years Later (Kai and Emily are 26)

"Two Years Kai, can you believe it, two years?" Emily said happily walking around and making breakfast at 7 sharp like everyday.

"Yes I can, I lived with you for the two years, what's so amazing about two?"

"Two is a number that plays an important part in our life, two years after the first world championship to the second, to when I met you, to we went to school, two years at school, two years later we got endangered and here we are two more years later; and it's the number representing us, two people, a pair." She said happily, I knew that two was important but asking her is very interesting.

"What do you expect to happen this year?" I asked.

"Nothing but the impossible, trust me every time I think I can guess I am a lot off, all I know is the best times of our lives are even numbered ages, and this is one, so it's got to be good."

The phone rang, "I take care of breakfast, you go answer the phone." People never called to talk to me so if they called I'd take over whatever she was doing and she'd answer, it was how it worked at our house.

"Hey Sam, so what's up?" I heard Emily screaming, and I walked in there annoyed, also a bit concerned, she doesn't usually scream, unless she was happy or in danger, so I was prepared for either one. Sam and Kaelan were staying at the center daily because Sam been working all night with Kaelan for practice and most nights fell asleep in front of the bey-dish; usually she stayed at our house but for the two weeks she had stayed there.

"What's wrong?"

"Sam and Kaelan are engaged."

"Tell them congratulations from me." She did, we told them almost 6 years ago when they were 13 that one day they'd get married, I wouldn't have guessed it would be today. With them being just like Emily and I, I knew that it would be great for them. They were 21 and fully capable of taking care of each other, they've known each other since they were 10.

Emily returned to the kitchen, finished up the food, served and we sat down. The league gave us Sunday, Tuesday, and Wednesday off and today being Monday, also Emily's favorite day of the week, the whole thing with two, meant we had to go to work. We worked only from 8-3 at the league where we beybladed professionally, I bladed while Emily did on occasion, her skills topped all on the team and ours as hard as we tried just stayed the same, never bettered another. Emily usually ran analyzing the other team's beyblade, strategies, and repairs which she liked, she got to blade during the championships and some other battles where she was our secret weapon but she didn't prefer that, she never did like competing, we liked to just stay on the bench and waiting to be needed to show off, we still do.

"So how are you Emily this morning, energetic is how you are but how do you feel?"

"Why do you ask, I feel normal."

"Just wondering, you're looking a bit pale."

"I should calm down I guess." I agreed and she sat down and ate. She barely touched her food, and except for that and her being more pale then normal you'd think she was fine. We walked over to the place, it was January and only a few weeks to the winter championships.

Emily happily accepted to a battle with Rick a mid-leveled beyblader on our team to prepare him for the championship. Emily's launch was a lot less then perfect, and was really lacking, her speed count was down and she was wobbling but her defenses were top notch, no one noticed they thought it was one of her famous strategies, and not her being sick. She tried to call out her bit beast but she couldn't, she was fighting and trying but something was wrong, he leg that she had surgery on seemed to be giving out, he knocked her blade out wish shocked her and she fell to the ground. "Kai!" I was already there, I should have told her to call in sick.

I picked her up and carried her to the stretcher that was in the aid center and they took her to be treated at the hospital, she said she was fine, she was talking and could walk but with that leg giving out no one on the team would risk it, especially not me.

I tied her down to the bed and she angrily fought back but in strength I won, especially at he weak state. I went back to practice, the doctor said she should rest and they'd run tests and to back to practice, I agreed and Emily was telling me too, she pushed herself and sometimes me too hard and I did the same thing to her and myself, it's always been that way.

The practice ended and we sat down in the lecture room where Emily would explain strategies once in a while. "So what do you think is wrong with Emily?" Kaelan asked.

"I don't know, she was as happy and sensible as she usually is this morning, she was just paler, I asked her about it she said she felt fine, she didn't eat much, that could be it but I wish she'd tell me." I said to Kaelan. Kaelan and Sam had joined the team once your 20 you can't beyblade on the younger teams, only the pros so they joined us. Sam was up with Emily. "So how'd you do it?" I asked interested in the way that he proposed.

"When I went on her room to check on her she was trying to find her blade which I had taken and then I knelt on one knee and on her blade was the ring she was mesmerized by it, she was so happy. So was I, she wasn't expecting it, she took it and set her blade on the dresser, put on the ring and wouldn't let me go, like I was leaving, it was funny how happy she was."

"She fainted when I proposed, she had a stroke." Kaelan fell out his chair laughing.

"How'd she manage that one?"

"She said she was so happy and something just snapped and she couldn't control her body and she had to force a stroke to stop her body from doing something stupid."

"Pretty amusing, so tell me the story, from beginning."

"I've told you so many times, don't you ever get bored." I complained.

"Just being annoying." I sighed.

"Well we had applied for jobs and then she got this amazing job in America similar to this one but she turned it down. I didn't understand…

"Typical Kai." Kaelan replied.

"…So she told me and her to write down everything that the other didn't know about them, we did and they both were letters committing our feelings for each other. So then we played around and then she was resting on top of me while kissing me, then I asked her to get off of me, and she did then I asked her, she fainted the next morning you remember when she came in."

"That was funny, very funny." I thought about and to a 13 year old kid how strange that would be. It would be very weird.

"You find an interesting way to propose, but you didn't know how she felt about you, why did you have the ring?"

"I'm not stupid Kaelan, I knew and I waited for it to come and had it in waiting, so then I just did."

"You and Emily have strange ways to show your affection." I shrugged, it didn't seem so strange then, and still doesn't to us, we do it all the time.

Sam and Emily came running down the stairs. "Kaelan, keys." Sam yelled.

"Where do you plan on taking Emily, Sam?" Kaelan asked suspicious.

"We're going to the hospital, stay here, we'll be back." Sam said snatching the keys and running off.

"Two very peculiar girls we have, right Kai." I laughed.

"Yeah, and we can't go anywhere, Emily has the keys to my locker in the team's locker bag. We can't go either." Kaelan sighed.

We got the janitor to open the locker and then I got my keys and then Sam ran in without Emily. "Where's Emily?" I asked concerned but not yelling, calm and strict.

"She's fine, I guess. We got everything taken care, Emily's at the house, she said to give you this key and tell everyone to come to the house, we're staying with you for a while Kai, okay?" I shrugged and followed Sam and Kaelan in their car.

We arrived at the house and then I walked into the living room. Emily was sitting there as happy and smiling as ever, she had an envelope in her hand, I sat next to her and she passed the envelope to me. I opened. Then I looked at her and Sam was about to jump on me.

"Tell me!" Sam yelled and Emily was surprised.

"I don't know, I was too nervous, ask Kai." I raised an eye brow at her. "I don't know tell me and her." Emily said nervously.

"Fine, but I don't know what it means." Emily sighed.

"I don't know and neither does Sam, I've never taken the test."

"What's the test, Kai?" I shrugged.

"It's a bunch of numbers, lines and other stuff. Sam, Emily what is the test for to start." Emily shrugged, and so did Sam. They new they were just nervous, scared or both. They knew they just didn't want to say.

"Kai, what are we going to do? They won't tell us, what do we do?"

"We call the doctor on the paper, and ask him." Emily looked at Sam nervously, then at me.

I talked for a while just nodding and normal conversation stuff and hanged up. They all looked at me, and I nodded. "Tell me, am I going to die?" I started laughing.

"Emily is going to die and you're laughing, you're so sensitive Kai." I stopped and straightened up, and whispered two words in her ear. She was about to faint but I held her and she was breathing hard, I held her and made sure she was okay. "Tell us, please."

"Fine, Emily's pregnant." Sam fell to the floor, and Kaelan looked at Sam and I think that they are related because from the look on Sam's face I'd say she was going to faint, similar to when the mention caused Emily to faint. Kaelan helped Sam to her chair, Sam was more pale then Emily was, and that was very pale. "Emily, did you know?" She shook her head, then I looked at Sam and realized they both were as unknowledgeable as Kaelan and I were on the subject.

"Sam and I are going to go upstairs and leave you and Emily alone. I think you need it." Kaelan said and took Sam by the hand and led her upstairs.

"You scared?" I asked. She nodded and held me tight, like when her life was on the line, it scared her, like she was a infant child not understanding, she felt sick but I think it was just nerves. "You'll be okay, I promise. You always have been." She was as helpless as a small child now, and it really did scare me too, her being scared like this.

"I'm really scared Kai." She held me as tight as she could. "I'm very scared."

"I don't know what to say Emily, what are you afraid of?" She sat up and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure, I just am. I think it's of being a mother, I don't think I just can't."

"Understandable but don't worry," she looked at me confused. "You'll be a great mother, you just have to be strong, and you are but you have to take this new challenge and realize it's not a fear but just something that's a gift."

"I guess it is, the fact that a child is inside me scares me and always has, I'm afraid that's I'm be a bad parent and I'll hurt the child or endanger it, I wouldn't forgive myself if I accidentally did that."

"You're going to be a great mother Emily, calm down. Emily you're the most ready person in the world for this, I'm the one who's not. You're organized and you are perfectly healthy, energetic, nice and everything a child needs, we make a lot of money, they'll have anything they need, and we have plenty of time to spend with the child, and there are tons of kids for them to play with when they grow up, they can come to work with us, we're more ready then most, you're just afraid of what isn't there to worry about."

"I guess but… what if I can't?" Emily asked in fear of exactly what I feared too, I could lose her because she wasn't strong enough, she was very strong but like her mother and doctors had said, they were afraid she couldn't.

"You need faith Emily, I have great expectations of you, and this is one of them, you know you're strong, there is nothing you can't handle. You're very strong and this is something that you'll do because I need you, and so does the child." Emily nodded.

"You can come down, we're done." Emily yelled and Sam and Kaelan laughed as they came down. "Listening huh."

"We thought you'd be done, we picked a date for the wedding." Kaelan said.

"March 3rd, that's a year and three months from now." Emily and I started laughing. "What?" Sam asked.

"Emily has this whole thing about two, and now that I've noticed Sam has something about 3." Sam laughed, and nodded and Emily did too.

"This is one thing I shall never understand about girls." I nodded agreeing with Kaelan's statement.

"You two met when you're 10, you battle together when you're 13, when you were 16 you started beyblading on teams, when you're 19 you start dating, when you're 22 you're getting married, it's like a weird plan that you and Sam have in you're heads, it's also going to be the mark of three years since we got married."

"Girls are crazy." Sam smacked him and everyone laughed.

"Emily, and Kai, we'd like you a few questions." I nodded. "We'd like you two to be our brides maid and best man for the wedding." I looked at Emily, she looked worried.

"Emily are you okay?" Sam asked.

"She's afraid that if she has the baby she's going to die. I told her she'll be fine, she's just a little scared now."

"Emily, you'll be fine. I'm sure Kai's already told you that." Emily nodded.

"I told her, she's just scared. Emily, you'll be there for their wedding, I promise you that. I'll make sure of it." Kai kissed her and she took a deep breath. "We accept." Emily nodded.

"So how old will your child be then?" Kaelan asked.

"Seven, Eight months, they'll be very young."

"I'm sure they'll be so adorable." Sam said. I nodded and Emily smiled thinking about. I somehow wonder what they'll look like. Emily while liking the conversation about her child, was still nervous and didn't feel sick like a sickness but was scared and that's what made her sick. "Kaelan and I are going upstairs, Emily you should get some rest." She nodded, I walked her up to her bedroom.

I sat there and I really needed to talk to someone who had been a father before, who understood what I was going through, I wish my dad was alive. I'd never talk to my grandfather but I had a few choices, Ray who just had a child of his own a year ago, and Emily's father, because he understood her, maybe he couldn't explain her to me better. I think I might just call both. I took the cordless phone outside and called Ray.

"Hey Kai, how are you?"

"Fine, I need help."

"Emily in trouble again?"

"No, well sort of, more like well whatever. She's pregnant."

"Congratulations Kai, what's wrong with her?"

"She's fine, she has been pale but other than that she's been her normal self, she's just very scared, and shocked."

"You know before her?"

"Yeah, she was too scared, she broke down during practice and they gave her the test, but no one in our house could understand it so I called the doctor and he told me, I told her and Sam and Kaelan."

"So what is she afraid of, Mariah went through so many stages I forgot half of them."

"One, she's afraid she's going to die in process because her mother almost did and Emily is structurally in an unstable condition a lot. Two, she's afraid she's going to hurt the child, and not be a good mother."

"Sounds very normal, just take care of her, if she gets unstable they have clinics that are made for that to help her with her condition. The nerves will go away as soon as she sees the child, trust me, that's how Mariah was."

"I hope so, she's just right now like an innocent child, like I'm taking advantage of her."

"Wow, that's bad. Tell Emily to call Mariah if she ever needs anything, we're far but when she's about 2 months away call so Mariah can help."

"Thanks Ray."

"Take care Kai, the best thing is to make sure she's in good health and keep her happy, and don't let her do anything crazy, keep her calm, stress is the worst thing for her. And one thing, make sure she doesn't go too hard on the beyblading, I took away Mariah's blade, she was upset but now she understands, Emily might just be very angry and sad so be prepared."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Bye."

"Bye Kai, take care." We hung up, all advice was good but taking away her blade is still going to upset her, she'll either be very sad, or very mad, both stressful, she has to stay in one piece."

I walked up into the bedroom and Emily was just lying in the bed watching something on her computer screen. I sat next to her and she had worrying face on. "Emily, can I see Tri-gator." She dropped her blade in my hand and she nodded. "You do know you're not getting this back for awhile."

"I want to, but I'm not sure it's for the best, if I couldn't do it this early, in a few weeks, how bad will I be then?"

"You're going to have to do something to keep up your strength, but you and I take beyblading to the next level beyond normal so we'll make sure you can handle all this but no stress, got it."

"Can I see her, I want to tell her." I never understood how she could communicate but she could, Tyson could by a bond, Emily used a chip, and through a bond. I handed her Tri-gator.

Emily's Viewpoint

/Hey Tri-gator, sorry about our loss today. / E

/You aren't doing so well, are you okay/T

/Kai assures me I'll be fine, I'm pregnant so that's what's wrong with me. /E

/That's great Emily, except I don't know what that is. /T

/How to explain, well… I can't really explain it. I'm having a baby. /E

/Oh, makes much more sense, I'm not so good with human terms, but that I understand. /T

/Kai has to take you away from me for a while. /E

/Why/T

/Because if I get stressed out during a battle like this morning, I could endanger my life, or they baby's. /E

/I understand, it's best for both of you. /T

/I'm going to miss blading for the next few months. /E

/How many/T

/8 more. /E

/A long time. /T

/Yeah, Kai is going to be here for me, taking care of me the whole time. /E

/He is your partner, he should, right/T

/Yeah, Kai is worried about me but he also thinks I'll be fine, he's afraid it will come to me being in a hospital sick, but he knows that I can handle it. I hope I can too. /E

/Have a child seems like it's too much of a risk, why did you/T

/I really didn't know until it was inside me. /E

/Inside you/T

/Yeah, the baby grows inside you then comes out after 9 months, the first is the easiest, it's only harder from here. See the baby is being born but you can't know for sure that there's a baby being grown until it's already at the first of 9 stages. /E

/I see. I'm going to miss you, you think that we'll be ready for the fall tournament. /T

/If I live, yeah, then I will because if I'm strong enough to have a child, then I can blade, blade is going to seem so easy compared to having a child. /E

/I'm sure you'll live Emily, you're strong, and so is Kai, you can do it, just make sure you keep in good health, and that your child will become a blader. /T

/If I don't make sure of that Kai will, we're on the same page, beyblading is our life and with the tournaments our child will see I'm sure on their own they'll become a great beyblader. /E

/Bye, I'll miss you. /T

/I will too, maybe if I'm lucky and in good health Kai will let me have you back every once in a while to just do normal movements if I stay calm and don't battle. /E

/Stay in good health Emily, bye. /T

/Bye. /E

I came out and looked at Kai and handed over my blade, if I wasn't pregnant I'd say that that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I'm sure delivering this baby will be harder.

"It'll be right here, if you need to talk to here, Emily." I nodded, Kai set the beyblade on the dresser and then looked at me as I sat quietly on the bed. "You'll make it, I promise, and Don't worry you'll be a great mother." I whispered two words to him. "You're Great." He smiled, "You will, don't worry." I nodded as he hissed me and walked away leaving me in my sad obscurity in this room which reminded me of everything I've ever dreamed of.

7 and a half month later

(3rd Person)

Emily has been as happy as ever, this pregnancy has not left her down, she can tune out mood swings like she can her emotions. She has been happy and supportive all the way, no complaining and with Ray and Mariah here she's been more happy then ever. Mariah kept asking me what I did to her, I just shrug and follow Emily where every she's walking too, she is still considerably light weight for a pregnant girl. The doctors that they had checked with all said she was perfectly healthy and she didn't have a thing to worry about. Neither Kai nor Emily had told Emily's parents, and neither wanted too, until the baby was born, they'd worry too much, Kai reminded her how she worried too much.

Kai awoke to a unframiliar sound, he had been sleeping on the couch to make room for the other guests but he heard something strange. He went to check on Emily and he noticed that she wasn't in her room, he walked around until he found her in the bathroom, she never felt good in the morning, Ray and Mariah had done the cooking for the last few months, Kai had done it before then.

"You okay?" He asked looking at her distressed state. She turned around and got up off the floor where she had been resting. He helped her up because her balance was very lacking and she'd fall over, other than that and morning sickness you'd think she had no signs of pregnancy, the signs were things to watch for that showed that your wife would become ill but Emily only had one and they both were normal but she had been fine but once in a while she'd wake up sick and he wouldn't ever know how that felt but he understood as much as he could from her explanations.

"I'd be better if I had the child and she was in my arms and I was lighter, more coordinated, and not sick." She was still her normal self, she wanted to be perfect but pregnancy wasn't perfect it was a perfect process but not the prettiest.

"Think about it, that could be anytime now, they say once in the 8th month it could happen and that's been the last two weeks." She nodded and sighed and she followed Kai to the couch. "I'm sure you can't wait."

"Yeah, I can't wait until I'm back to normal and playing with our child." The gender of the child was unbeknownst to them, having not been told or asked, they had just figured what ever way it came they'd be ready, either way it would end up being a beyblading prodigy so it didn't matter.

"Trust me I'm sure you'll be back to normal as soon as they let you out of that hospital you'll get enough exercise, I'm sure that you're going to spend all your time with Tri-gator and our child."

"You bet, I can't wait, to have them in my arms." Kai nodded, he too wanted to hold the child in his arms. He also wanted a lot, he wanted Emily happy and not having all these stages of sickness so she would be happier and back to normal.

A week had passed and Emily had been as normal as she could possibly be while pregnant, some of the others worried because it seemed as though the child was going to be too long and get sick. Emily and Kai hadn't though of such, she had been fine, and she had a week to go for 9 months. Emily had woken up around midnight and had pressed the redial button that dialed Kai's cell, it was sure to wake him up, and he came over not bothered by her in the slightest, he was worried, and she was too, she felt sick and they said toward the end of your pregnancy it means she's about to go into labor, so Kai helped her prepare as they were told in the classes and everyone had awoken as they heard foot steps abound, they weren't sure if it was but the car made them sure they all followed Kai surprised to see them awake. They arrived at the hospital.

(Kai)

I was more worried then ever now, it could be any time now, she's not in labor so her sickness could just be normal but Emily knew much better than I did how she felt and if it meant she was going into labor. She looked at me so worried, she was scared this time it was okay to be scared, immense pain is something I would understand being scared of, I just hoped she'd recover easily, I hoped she'd understand if I have to tie her down to get her to stay down during recovery, I always had that problem. We arrived at the hospital and they took care of her right away she was put in her room, and she waited and fell asleep. I stayed here and watched her, and the charts, Emily and I while in college had learned how to learn all about these for children, some I recognized, others I didn't. I watched the ones I understood and everything was normal, I saw that as a blessing. She would be fine.

5 hours later she awoke as if on cue at 6 o'clock and was sort of frightened by hospital I took her hand and she calmed down and began to remember, last night. "Soon, very soon Kai, I know it." I nodded and I hugged her very careful of the child.

2 hours later, she stirred in her bed uncomfortably and the alarm buzzed and the doctor and a nurse came in and Emily had stopped relaxing and sat up. She did everything she was suppose to but she looked scared as if the child had disappeared, I took her hand and she looked scared and pointed to her stomach and I could feel her relax, the nurse told her that her contractions had begun and I watched as she did them as precautious as they had practiced with her, I was there and held her hand and I could see her tensing because of the pain I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back and she began to push and eventually said child was born and she was done and laid back and held the child breathing through it's own lungs, and Emily had just smiled. She carefully handed our daughter to me and I held her, she had a bit of hair it was like a almost blue tinted orange color and it was wonderful to see her blinking eyes, she didn't cry but took deep breaths, in many medical books they had warned that crying cleared the lungs but she didn't and the doctors said that hers were fine and she was breathing evenly and fine.

Emily had relaxed and was resting her head against the pillow, she was glad to see the child and be rid of her worries of herself dying or the child or both. They were both there and would be. "Name?" She asked.

"You make the call." I could see she was going to snap at me for asking because we had decided on the name earlier but she was so going to smack me but she wouldn't because it would upset the child, so she took a deep breath and was so annoyed that her breathing was irregular. "Calm down, you're need to stay calm Em." She nodded looked at her.

"Annie Kate Hiwatari, it is." It was what we decided on, I have no clue where we came up with that but that was the name we decided if it was a girl. The doctors came and took her to her checkup and stuff and then I told the others that Emily was fine and capable of visitors.

"Hey Emily, see we told you that you'd be fine. You worry too much." She nodded, she hadn't said anything since our daughter's name but she was tired and anyone who looked at her could see that. Everyone visited and then I showed them her in the nursery and they all went home to prepare the final preparations, we had turned the extra room which we had turned into a study, into a bedroom, and then to her room because none of the other purposes actually was it's purpose, it was the room next to Emily's and was perfect for Diana's room; it was also across the next to mine because mine was across from Emily's which was very good for getting to her when she was sick, or ever needed anything, and it being close made me feel she was safe, and now with Diana close we'd be fine.

One week later Emily was back home and compared to last time she was in the house, she was a good 20 pounds lighter which was only known because Emily had told me and anyone else, because Emily had a small figure and made it easier for her to get around and I knew she'd be happy to be back to normal. We had a fairly clean house but she had rolled around and crawled all over everything especially Emily's bed and then something strange happened, the first things she reached for was Emily's blade and I looked at Emily and she handed the child the blade. She smiled and touched it and rolled over with it, Emily winked at her blade as if she was talking to it.

"You promised her that didn't you."

"What do you mean Kai?"

"You said that our child would be a blader, when I took it way, right?"

"As smart as ever Kai, but I didn't do anything she did, this little one is as adventurous and smart as us which could become a very dangerous match. Do you think it's safe for her to play with it?" I shrugged, then I saw a little boy about 2 or so walk into the room, it was none other than Ace, Ray and Mariah's son.

"Blade and Baby," he identified. Apparently Mariah and Ray's kid had the same beyblade genius as their parents too which caused Emily to laugh and the baby made little baby sounds and it was very adorable, Emily held the child and smiled. "Me beat her when she blades." Emily and I laughed.

"You're parents couldn't ever beat me or Em and I doubt you could beat her." I said proud of something it was obvious she'd become.

10 months later

(Emily)

"You ready?" I asked Kai he nodded and we woke up Sam and Kaelan and they tiredly sighed being dragged out of their bed for their _own_ wedding. Ann who she came to be shortened to because neither Kai or I were now called by anything but three letter names and neither was she, Die was an inappropriate name to call her so we called her Ann and she responded just like Andy and Dani were called but names were Daniela and Anthony, how Kai got Andy out of Anthony I have no clue. Dani is the first four letters in Daniela. We never shortened Kaelan's because we found no purpose too, and Sam's we did she'd snap at anyone except me who did but after Kai told her to deal she let him, and Ann of course, and any other children to make it easy but other than children, Kaelan, Kai and I that was it, even her mother never shortened her name.

Sam's dress was beautiful and after seeing so many wedding dresses over the last 3 years since our wedding it was always the same beautiful thing, Hilary's was beautiful and so was Dani's but she argued with every dress we saw in the whole area so we all worked with her to make her one, Dani and Andy went off and got married without anyone knowing, rebels. Hilary and Tyson got married only 2 months ago, Tyson didn't want it big but we were gladly invited, Tyson was very gently with Ann but Kai isn't the one to share her, except with Kaelan, Sam and I but we live with him and Tyson's his enemish friend.

Reception Kai, Ann and myself joined Sam and Kaelan at their table. Sam was depressed as was Kaelan the reason was _we_ woke them up _too_ early. They got over it but they were tired and going to fall asleep, the chances they wouldn't make it to our house to get their stuff for their honeymoon without falling asleep. They planned on leaving in the morning so they could sleep, which they knew they'd sleep from exhaustion during the party.

"I fell bad." Sam said, and sighed.

"Me too." Kaelan replied.

"What's wrong with you two, you just got married, why aren't you happy?" Kai asked sort of annoyed and confused.

"We ruined your wedding huh?" Sam asked.

"What?" Kai and I asked at the same time.

"We got kidnapped so you had to stop the wedding so you could come save us, I feel bad, that is supposed to be your special time and we ruined it."

"Yeah, you interrupted it but Emily was miserable and I wouldn't let her go on like that without solving the problem and it was also because she was bored." I laughed and nodded.

"Emily did you ever tell your parents that you had Ann?" Sam reminded me. Kai looked at me, and he raised an eyebrow.

"No, when they called to make plans for Christmas I just said that we were on another beyblade conference and hanged up." I was sure Kai would go insane or something but he just sat there finishing his meal, as Ann sat on his lap and nibbled off sections of his plate when he'd look up and then she'd just smiled when he'd look at him.

"So when do you plan on telling them?" Kaelan asked then returned to eating.

"When they come over for Christmas, they said to make sure we had no plans or they're coming by force." Sam laughed, and I agreed it was silly but Kai and I having a one year old daughter would be a nice surprise, they'd probably think I was crazy for not telling them.

"I hadn't talked to my parents in a while either, my parents trusted Kaelan to take care of me since he'd help me when I broke my leg when I was like 15 or so."

"I remember that, I accidentally misfired my beyblade and it hit your leg." Kai and I looked at him.

"We taught you everything that shouldn't have happened."

"I know it just did, but I'm sure you made your share of mistakes."

"You do know you're talking to the couple with the nickname Great Expectations and the Perfection, right?"

"Isn't that the name of the book you two are writing?"

"Yeah and constantly typing is boring, how you can stand it to do all day Em baffles me." Ann laughed, not understanding anything she just laughed when she wanted to, she did it anytime Kai or I said anything to each other or to someone else and we laughed. The wedding was wonderful, as was the reception, they fell asleep and in the morning they were already off for their honeymoon which was good for them, Kai and I hadn't had one because, I don't know why, we just didn't. I was happily back to my normal size and Ann was a normal weighted child, ate healthy thanks to the cooking of Kai and I and I took her with us everywhere because the only time we left the house was for work and she came with me there, she watched behind the glass barrier as her dad battled and I would hold her and make comments so we got paid and spent every moment with her, Kai was right about everything, and though I did doubt him I should never had. She never distracted Kai or I she understood that she had to be quiet and watch, she was as mature as a 2 year old but still a baby, I didn't take her until about January to work because I was on maternity leave and then I came in with her, they guys were happy to see me again, Kai said that they had been very bad so with Ann in one my arms I carefully directed them and she just smiled made baby sounds and when she crawled she would crawl behind the glass and watch with eyes as big as watermelons.

After Sam and Kaelan came back they brought news of the second child in this house, their child, they were gone a month and Sam wasn't far off but only about 3 weeks, she'd be born around after Christmas, it turned out on Christmas was when she would be.

January 2

I was sitting on my laptop in the living room typing away keeping and eye on Ann while Kai was watching beyblading on TV and watching Ann she crawled to the door in the kitchen and when it rang she screamed and Kai ran in there as well as Sam and Kaelan and launched it at whatever had caused her to screaming, beaming my parents in the head with beyblades.

Kai walked away with Kaelan not big on the laughter that Ann, Sam and I enjoyed as my annoyed parents walked in the house, Sam had her baby in arms and Ann was sitting on the ground being her little 1 year old self. I picked up and Ann and Sam laughed and walked off into the kitchen.

"And who would that be Emily?" My mother pointed to the little darling girl I was holding in my arms.

"This would be little miss Annie Kate Hiwatari."

"You mean…" My mom said happily looking at her. I nodded and Ann made her sounds and laughed. "Who was that other girl and child?" Sam walked back in to introduce herself, not knowing who the people were.

"Samantha Rain, delighted to meet you, this is Kailey Rain." Kaelan had dragged Kai out form watching the pause able DVR to talk to his parents-in-law. He didn't seem happy about it.

"Nice to meet you Samantha, Kailey. Hi Kai, how are you?" My father said.

"I'm fine, thanks." Kai walked over to me and I handed Ann to him, Ann just liked moving around so person to person was her thing, you couldn't hold her still for a second, unless it was needed, then she'd listen.

"So that would be our granddaughter, correct Emily and Kai?" We nodded, and my mom smiled at the child and the child looked frightened by her, Kai smirked, and I elbowed him. "You still are playful with each other aren't you?" Kai shrugged.

"I wasn't really expecting guests other than Sam and Kaelan's friends." Sam and Kaelan laughed.

"Our only friends are you two so you shouldn't have expected anyone." Sam replied.

"Well come into the living room, we'll talk and such." I invited my parents. I walked behind them and picked up the four blades off the floor, "hands out." They put their hands out and I tossed their blades to the respective owner, Kai tried to put his in his pocket of his pants but Ann had other plans for it. Kai gave up and set her in the middle of the living room floor and let her play with it, she didn't have her own blade, when she was ready I expected I'd know.

"Em, you think we should put the kids to bed, it's what 8?" I looked at the watch Sam was right they should be in bed but I decided that depriving my parents of my and Kai's child would be unfair.

"Kailey should because she was up late last night but Ann looks fine, Kai, Kaelan make the call?" The guys nodded with the sign of agreement of my plan. "Where we go, Ann should be fine for another hour but then to bed, and Kailey is up now." Sam took Kailey up to bed and I sat next to Kai on the couch in front of our daughter on the floor.

"So other than taking care of this beautiful girl, what have you two been doing?"

"Everything we did before I had her, beyblading, and more beyblading. We get a ton of money from the team and we're good at it, Ann likes to be with us all day and we have no complaints she likes watching it." Kai agreed, it's been a while and Kai was back to normal, which wasn't good, he was being all to himself which is hard to undo.

"So what did you four do for Christmas?"

"We spent it with Sam and Kaelan and the delivery of Kailey. Emily stayed with Ann a lot of time but we switched off to have someone stay with them, and someone watch Ann, and we could only do our best to stay with them. How about you?" Kai replied.

"We were wondering how you two were doing and we had a nice dinner at home and decided to stop by here to check on how your holidays were doing by your two selves but with your friends, daughter and their daughter I am sure you two are doing fine." Kai nodded.

Ann came over to Kai and I and pointed at the two people who she didn't know and Kai laughed and I looked at him, and he rolled his eyes, and I did too. "Annie, these are your grandparents, my parents. You can play with them if you want." Kai and sharing Ann is like Kai with his blade, no one outside this house was trusted with Ann, or his blade. Kai would let other people see her and play with her but not out of Kai or my sight.

Ann crawled over to my mother and she picked up Ann and Ann smiled very happy with no teeth and hugged her. My mother smiled. "She's beautiful." I nodded and looked at Kai who was happily smiling at Ann, the only two people who would make him happy were me and Ann and probably was limited to that.

The so many people in this house made it special. There were to highly talented men and fathers, two very smart mothers, and two beautiful children in this house, and this was nothing but the beginning of our lives.

Importance of two: # of times the word two appeared in this story through the end- 129

# of times the number 2 appeared in this story through the end here- 148

# of references to couple meaning two- 15

# of outside references to two ex. Duo- 15


	26. Epilogue Part 2: The Almost End

Chapter 26: Epilogue (Part 2)

10 years Later- Age 37, Kai and Emily: Age 11, Ann.

(Kai)

"You ready?" Kailey asked her best friend, Ann.

"When am I not? What about you two?" Ann asked Nick and Dylan; Dylan and Nick were 1 year younger than her, and same age as Kailey.

Dylan is Tyson's and Hilary's child, she was born a year after they were married, which was a bit after Kaelan and Sam got married.

Nick is Dani and Andy's son who is shy and timid like his mom, but strong and talented like his father. He's a kid that no one messes with.

Ace who is 3 years older than the gang making him 13 because he was born 2 years before Ann; Ann and Ace seem to get along with each other, Ann has finally accepted Ace's challenge for a beyblade match. She refused until she was 11, making that today.

Mark is Max and Miriam's son and he's a prodigy on the beyblade, he disappears and reappears anywhere because he's never registered for anything and since he joined Beytactics he seems to show up and disappear after class, it's amazing but his skills are still top notch. He is the world's best prankster.

"You do know that this is the first time we've gone against one another, this should be very interesting. I'm ready but are all of you?" Ann questioned. Ann grew to be one who stood up to everyone, a leader the boss, she and Ace were the clear leaders, Ace even though he was younger would follow Ann anywhere, he trusted her.

"I've been waiting this for a long time, your mom said even when you were a new born I wanted to challenge you." Ann smiled, that story made her laugh.

"I know you have, so let's go, for the title of Champion Beyblader!" It was the first time the kids were going to be entered in a beyblade tournament, Emily and Kai now had their beyblade company.

"Welcome to the 304th annual beyblade championship, this year it's held by Beytactics the boarding beyblade school for the top of the line beybladers. It's free entry. First we have the champion of the practice tournament last year, Ace Kon. He's super excited because my daughter Ann Hiwatari is finally in this tournament and hopes she might be a challenge. Along with my daughter, are Kailey Rain, Dylan Granger, and Nick Lira. This is made out for the biggest thing in about 25 years since Mr. Dickinson took the Blade Breakers to the world championships the first time." I announced.

Emily and I had started up their own beyblading school called Beytactics for top of the students when many duel classes were closed down. Mariah, Ray, Dani, Andy, Tyson, Hilary, Sam, Kaelan, Max and Miriam as well as myself and Emily themselves are all teachers at the school.

"Don't forget about me, Uncle Kai." Mark showed up and jumped onto stage and waved to the crowd. "Mark Tate is in the building."

"You're as obnoxious as Max, and Tyson."

"See Mom, I rock at being like you and Uncle Tyson!" I sighed, and turned to Emily who was just sitting on the bar of the announcement center and laughing.

"Now that all the representatives from Beytactics are here, we can reside with all the other students from the school, and those wishing to enter. If any non-student of Beytactics can beat a student from Beytactics they get free entry and the student get a punishment when I think of one." Emily took the microphone.

"I'm bored, so let's go, preliminary round is going on now, the other students by name are going to appear, we have 16 people signed up so it will be 1 on 1 compared to other tournaments where we did elimination rounds prior to one on one. The names appear on the board and they will match up randomly.

A/N: For all fair purposes these matches were not set up so randomly. I wrote these names on slips and counted off them like this so it would be fair, then picked the every three on a win, lose basis every three, so it's fair, the winners in rounds 3 were picked by skill, of course.

_Round 1 _

Kate - **Marie** **Mark** - Michael **Dylan** - Edgar Nick - **Kailey** **June** - Davis **Ace** - May **Ann** - Taylor **London** - Shawn 

Winners of round 1 are: Marie, Mark, Dylan, Kailey, June, Ace, Ann, and London.

_Round 2 _

June – **Mark** **Ace** – Marie **Kailey** –Dylan London – **Ann**

Winners of Round 2 are: Mark, Ace, Kailey and Ann.

_Round 3 _

**Ann** - Kailey Mark – Ace 

Winners of Round 3 are: Ann and Ace.

The battle raged on with Ace having to use his bit-beast to Ann's plain blade which scared those who came to watch, because Ace was struggling while Ann was just beating away Ace's attacks easily. In the end, Ann won with no questions asked, the judges had realized that Ann's blade had no bit-beast earlier and worried about her but she didn't.

"Hello I'm Mr. Dickinson and I'd like to announce that we haven't the second generation of the Blade Breakers here, and this summer they are going with me all the way to the world championships. The people chosen for this honor are Ann Hiwatari, Ace Kon, Kailey Rain, and Mark Tate. Thanks for attending this competition thank you." Mr. Dickinson announced.

I didn't worry about Ann one bit, why she chose to leave her bit-beast at home was not known by me, or anyone except herself, maybe Kailey. I think it's great that they're going to the championships like we did almost 25 years ago. Wow, I didn't think it was that long since we were in their shoes but hey Emily and I along with all the old blade breakers still blade at the championships.

"Mom, see I told you I didn't need a bit-beast. I created a blade all on my own, and didn't use a bit-beast. I knew I could use do it all on my own." I do wonder how she could transfer her energy threw the blade without a bit-beast but she proved whatever she wanted to, to herself, and she's happy.

"Good-job Ann, let's go back home and celebrate, okay?" Emily answered her, Ann just walked back home.

I say that everyone who beyblades is a winner, with the sport being so big, there is someone whose always better than you, and someone who you can beat, you are always a winner and a loser, that's why this is not only a child's sport.

"So Kai, you still think she acts like you?" Kaelan asked me.

"Hm, I do not act like my father, he's nothing like me." Ann yelled.

"You're right Kai, she does act like you. She isn't computer smart like Emily, but she's got Emily's talent with building blades, and mastering others strategies and your power, skill and control."

"Emily, let's go make sure everyone gets back to the school okay?" Sam reminded Emily. Emily was the vice principal, while I was the principal. Emily and I also taught classes, as well as ran the school, all the beybladers we met over the years had children attending our school, and it was interesting to see how much like each other they really are.

When we got back to the school we had a party/dance thing for everyone at the school. We do every year after the tournament; it's Emily's idea but I allow it because getting the whole school together in a part of time. Of course Emily and I don't dance at these things because Ann would start screaming at us and kids get freaked out; so us as well as none of the other teachers do dance.

I could almost at this very moment see relationships forming within the 10 or so of Emily and my friends' children here. Ann was talking with Ace, they're only 2 years apart and Ann seems to find Ace a lot like herself which I didn't find a bit interesting at all seeing it is Mariah's and Ray's son and though Ray was not the most top notch blader around he was excellent, his power, control were on the same level as Emily's and Mine but when it came to the skill and knowledge to win, there was no beating us. Dylan was not a ladies man by any stretch of the mind, he was all for the struggle of being beaten, to become stronger than Ann was his main test, and I found that was the same with Tyson when he was growing up. Kailey seemed to be well, very strong and masterful, I couldn't really compare her to anyone because her personality doesn't fit or match her parents but she seemed to have an interest in Mark because of his funny, witty, skillful beyblading and his all around attitude.

After a while Emily and my shift was over to be chaperones for the dance and Mariah and Ray took over. I grabbed her hand a took her out to the school's garden, or courtyard that she and Ann had planted themselves along with the female companions of the male teachers, and Kailey. Ann and Kailey loved it out here as Emily did.

"Seems like forever since we were their age, huh?" I asked, seeing how Emily thought about our life.

"No, not really, the years seem to go very fast for me, it's been forever but it doesn't seem like it. We've had so many adventures together, so many tests, and places we've visited and so much. Forever seems like just yesterday to me." Emily said, Emily was the girl who seemed to have the answers to everything.

"Yeah, It just seems like a really long time since the first time we met at the beyblade tournament." She nodded.

"That wasn't the beginning of our relationship, it was our first year of school when you moved to Japan to go to school here."

**Flashback **

I'm on my phone and talking to Mr. Dickerson about a scholarship. They do have some and they are looking up my profile. "It seems Kai that you are allowed to keep the scholarship to the school. I told you to meet your partner at the school. Are you at the school?" I'm standing on its back lawn. Who ever they are they should be here soon. "Kai?"

"I'm here." I did everything they said. I needed the scholarship to go here. I'm sure they wouldn't pair me up with just any beyblader. Maybe it's a new beyblader if it is than this is going to be a horrible year. As long as he's not like Tyson, or a newbie blader or they like to talk a lot I'm fine.

"Max is in town, you know. You should take your guest to see him. Max is part of your team, I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet him." Great so this person clearly hasn't met Max before. So they can't be any big time blader. I better just stand here at meet them instead of guessing. "Kai?"

"Ya, what." I was trying to think of what kind of student would beyblade and go to this school. They'd have to be extremely smart and scientific. I'd only met one girl like that. "Emily!"

"That's what I said Kai. Emily is your partner." I hanged up my phone and walked over to Emily who seemed to be looking for someone. I was tired of Mr. Dickenson's talking anyway.

"You looking for someone… Emily?" She turned around very surprised to see me. I'm guessing, no one told her who she was meeting either. Emily wasn't the most likely candidate for this school. She was a scientist and a fair beyblader. I could deal with working with her for the next 2 years.

**Flashback Ended **

"And challenge you, you were strong but we never did lose to each other."

"Except once."

"Actually Twice."

**Flashback **

I knocked on the door. Then after no sound, I hoped to find her sleeping as I entered. No one was there. I walked into the open door of the secret passage. Emily turned around to see me, then turned back to her work.

"Kai, nice to see you again; couldn't wait to be mean again?" I walked up to Emily and spun her around.

"Just listen Em, I don't know what's wrong with you lately but it's sort of scaring me."

"Me, scare you, ha."

"No honestly you are, you're falling apart at the seams. You can't handle yourself." She looked away.

"I can handle myself Kai, you just don't know it. I promise you that without you I'll be fine and I'd prefer if you wouldn't talk to me, any more."

"I'll solve things your way okay? If I win in a Bey-match then you have to talk to me, okay?" She nodded.

Within second she lost and she fell to the floor in front of her blade that fell to the floor. "How, how did I lose? I never lose to you, we always tie."

"Emily, you have two large seams, one is your beyblading, and the other is our relationship. You control your blade by feeling, so without Tri-gator feeding off your emotions, then she'll lose. You taught me that." She nodded.

"10 questions, is all. Then I want to sort things out by myself." I nodded, understanding her ways.

**Flashback Ended **

"That's not fair to bring that up, I was lost in myself, and weak minded." Emily argued.

"I know but I had to bring that up, there was the time that I was evil; but we don't talk about that, do we? So, want to have a beymatch for old time's sakes?" I said to her.

"It has been a long time since I bladed against you, this should be interesting."

"Not really, we've seen each other blade so much it's not much of a challenge because we're on the same level and as you get stronger I learn more about you, remember that equation on the board." Emily laughed at this, it was funny, way back when we were training Sam and Kaelan.

**Flashback **

"Oh, that's cool guys. Just make sure you be careful for yourselves." I was thinking about what he meant by that but she was talking about me and the chance to get me pregnant.

"Kaelan!" Kai and I said. Kai thought it was funny but I didn't. That's how I got scared and fainted the first time. I thought about how crazy it would be for Kai and I to have a child. It would be super strong and smart. It would be an awesome blader and well just really sweet.

"I was just saying that. It was more than not directed to Emily for sure." Sam walked over to Kaelan and gave him a big whack on the head. "Ouch, Sam you sure are strong. Kai was right." What was with Kai and Kaelan's statement's about Kai being smarter and Sam being stronger it was and odd theory of Kai's.

"So Kai, would you like to fill me in on the crazy little theory that you have once again created?" He nodded and walked again to the board.

It looked like my trigonometry homework from last year. Yet I couldn't get it. It was something like side A increase factor A than side B increases in factor B. "Care to explain this Kai?" Sam said looking at Kai.

"Easy factor A is strength while factor B is brains. As a battle progresses subject B gains knowledge about his opponent. Subject be already has knowledge of his opponent so it has a over head. So while B realizes what A is doing A is gaining strength by fending back the already strong opponent such gaining strength." Kai said leaning against the wall.

"So why isn't you're formula in formula form if it's so simple? It makes sense in beyblading so why not use a formula. Maybe you should be doing the scientific stuff." I said smart mouthing Kai again.

"I can make a simple formula too but advanced formula's aren't my thing. Science is you're thing Emily; not mine. You make one." Kai said.

"Fine, then maybe I will." I back mouthed.

"Like you could."

"Now you've done it Kai. You know how challenging each other never turns out good."

"Ya, I know but I for once I don't think you can as easy as you think you could." I sighed.

He was right this formula had two different factors and two subjects and a balance to it so it was super complex but Kai winning this would a bit more difficult to make and use than any other formula I have created yet to this day but I knew I had to show him I was a good scientist like he thought.

I sat for a few moments on the chair and scribbled notes down so he would know I was trying and I was but he wanted a finish project now. But I still have none for him. I thought so K+1aS-1a. It was very simple but, was it correct was the question. This formula meant Kaelan plus 1 a or brain point is equal to Samantha minus 1 a or brain point. It didn't match exactly what he was describing. It was like using and algebraic answer to make a question into it. (K-1b) (S+1a) was the next one I tried. It looked more scientific-like but still didn't match his statement. Now I know why Kai couldn't get this.

"Having a hard time aren't we Emily?" Kai said looking at the eraser marks, the mark outs and all the formulas I have tried.

"You're right that it's a lot harder than you think. But I think I'm getting close." I looked at the formula I had made earlier it didn't exactly fit because of how I numbered the factors but I could fix that. Factor A is strength and Factor B is brains.

(S-1b+1a) (K+1b-1a). It was a combination of the last two formulas I had tried and it was much more efficient than ever before. It meant that the values are the same but to stay the same Sam must lose Factor A while still gaining the Factor B and Kaelan must gain Factor A and lose Factor B to stay with each other.

**Flashback Ended **

"That was one weird formula but it's still in effect even to this day, except it's a completely different formula now. KE is the current formula." Emily said smiling and I put my hand around her like I usually did, it was my way to say to myself how much I had changed.

"You think I've changed over the years?" I asked her.

"No, not at all. Well since you were younger yes, you've changed a lot, but since we went to school no. You've always been strong, smart, caring and protective. Have I changed?" She asked.

"No, you never changed, well except you worry a bit less then you use to but that's a good change. But you worrying is something I miss sometimes because when you worry it's always of void and something we need to think about." She nodded and hugged herself tighter.

"There is no reason to beyblade against each other, we haven't lost a match in 25 some years, so the purpose of fighting to become stronger isn't it, for fun, we can anytime, and we're equal so the fun of trying has long gone out, why would we?"

"Another logical answer from you, we don't that's the point. How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Why do you ask, I feel fine." I put my hand on her forhead and I realized it seemed she had a fever. I wonder?

"You look a bit paler, and have a fever; you haven't been like this in about 12 and a half years."

"You don't think?" She asked and I shrugged.

"You think Ann will mind having a sibling?" I asked.

"She enjoys hanging out with kids younger than her, so probably not. She's a sweet girl, I'm sure a sibling won't bother her." She nodded, and I took Emily's hand and led Emily to my car after leaving 2 notes with certain people.

Dear Mariah and Ray, I happen to believe that Emily is pregnant, she's pale and is running a fever yet she feels fine, the same symptoms of her pregnancy almost 13 years ago. I'm taking her to the hospital now to find out, give the attached note to Ann. –Kai-

Dear Ann, how do you feel about having a younger brother or sister? We're not sure but we happen to believe your mother is pregnant. She'll be fine, just a fever, and pale for now. Don't worry, we'll be back at midnight so stay with Ace, Mariah and Ray, they know. –You're Father, Kai-

Dear Kai, you might be a father, I'm happy for you. Good thing you took those medical courses so many years ago with Emily, huh. It's also a good thing you still have all that stuff from Emily's first pregnancy. We're not sure but two kids seems easy after the first time. Remember to tell Emily's parents. –Kai-


	27. Epilogue Part 3: The End

Epilogue Part 3: The End

Kai/Emily: 43- Ann: 16- Kyle: 3

4 years later "Have you seen Kyle, Kai?" Mom asked frantically.

"Yeah, he's right here in my arms. Stressed much mom?" I asked. Kyle is three and quite a little hider, he likes being my himself, for a 3 year old he's already like dad, which is okay but being alone is a strange attitude for a young child to have.

"Yeah, who knew running a school with a 3 year old child at the same time would be so hard?" Mom said. Dad sat there on the couch watching me hold my 3 year old brother in my arms. I handed Kyle back to mom and she sat next to dad on the couch.

"You have any plans for tonight I?" Dad asked me.

"Of course, I have a date with Ace, remember?" I sighed.

"Oh yeah, it's a double date with Kailey and Mark, right?" Dad asked and I answered

"I'm so glad that you have known Ace so long that you aren't over protective of me." I said happily.

"We've known him as long as he's been alive, and longer than you've been alive, he's a family friend and trustworthy. He's a nice boy and you have been dating for two years so it's completely fine." Dad said to me. "If anyone was worrying it would be your mother."

"True dad," I said.

"Hey I worry a lot less than I use to but hey I don't worry about you dating, you're a mature adult and I'm sure that you can handle it." I smiled and then walked out the door and mom smiled.

"Hey Ann, you ready?" Ace said kissing me on the cheek and took my hand and guided me to his car.

"I'm always ready, so where are Mark and Kailey?" I asked.

"There already at the restaurant, what age did your parents get married at Ann?" I had to think about the question.

"I think at the age of 21; not exactly sure. It's not something I'm sure about." He nodded. "What about your parents?"

"They were 16."

"When do you want to get married?" He asked.

"I don't know, probably at 21 too, because I need to go to college and it's too much stress to go to college while you're married."

"Me too, I'm glad that my village is lightened on it's marrying age over the last few years so that they can go to college like you plan to."

"That's great, I think that getting married by force, and at a young age is a crime. It could end up in two people being completely different having problems, I'm sure you're parents are very happy they got each other."

"Yeah, mom and dad sure do love each other, they said it was extremely hard to arrange their marriage like that, even harder than Max and Miriam's but they both get along."

"You're parents had a hard beginning of life but they're relationship was easy except for Tala and the other person; they were bad men."

"Sam and Kaelan had it easy with their relationship, theirs was made since they were like 7 they've known each other, and were like my parents." He nodded agreeing with me.

"So what do you plan to do at college?" He asked me.

"Cybernetic programming because of the new top notch beybladers they're going to need amazing programmers like myself, and this will put me beyond my already famous skills." I said smiling.

"You are the best around, well except for your parents."

"Yeah, mom and dad are world champions and all. I hope my brother is as skilled as the rest of the family." I said staring at the sky of convertible.

"I'm sure he will be, you're parents genes are perfect after all. I'm mean look how you turned out, beautiful, sweet, smart, talented, and perfect; I'm sure he'll be nothing short of perfections he'll be like you accept more guy-ish." I nodded, hoping he would be.

"You're amazing perfect yourself, well as perfect as anyone could be, I'm the daughter of Kai and Emily Hiwatari I have to be the best but you are second best you know." I said bragging and smiling.

"True, but one day I'm sure that I'll learn you're secret then I'll beat you."

"Funny, you're strength is higher than mine, and my brains out do yours but yet I win so if you got smarter, then to balance it out I'd have to get stronger, that's one task that's up for the challenge." I argued.

"I thought your parents said that Kai beat Emily like 2 times before."

"Yeah but on false pretenses both time. The first time was at the first time the participated in the world championships and dad was being controlled by Black Dranser the other was when my mom was very upset and lost within her mind so he beat her to show her to pull herself together. Strength and Brains are on equal levels when it comes to winning." I explained.

Meanwhile back home: Emily's Viewpoint

"You think that Ace and Ann are going to get married someday?" I asked Kai. I was resting my head on his shoulder, I was holding Kyle and Kai had his arms wrapped around me. Kyle is three now, amazing how time passes. He's young, can talk a bit, not sentences but words and phrases, like I hungry and such but he runs off to be by himself, so we made the door to his room only lock from the outside so he wouldn't run away in middle of the night. I was holding him on my lap as he watched TV.

"I have no doubts that they'll get married probably around the age of 20 when Ann graduates college, sort of how we got married so we wouldn't have problems in college. Ace is going to graduate college soon." Kai answered.

Without realizing it Kyle had escaped my grip and returned to his room to watch TV there and not being held by me. He's nothing like Ann was, Ann wouldn't leave her father's side, or mine; Kai was the one who was over protective of her.

"I think so too. The Kon kids are wonderful people." I said.

"Aura is Kyle's age right, and so is London, right?" Kai said. I nodded, I wondered if Kai meant that it was likely that Kyle would one day fall in love with one of them. His attitude showed no hints of that, by the time he was about 18 we could better know because of how's Kai's personality progressed but for now that's a out of place guess.

"Hard to believe Ann's going to be 17 and a senior next year, right?" I said reminiscing. Seems like just yesterday she was Kyle's age. He nodded. "He's like you, you know. He looks like you, acts like you. It's funny, quite funny." He raises and eye brow.

"How is that funny?"

"Because I get to see your personality form through the years from a different perspective."

"Kyle could never be like me, and I don't want him to be. I had a hard and terrible beginning to life, and he will have the best."

"All that matters about someone is their finish, a racer doesn't worry about the start, what's more important is the finish." Kai nodded and smiled at my use of medaphors.

"One day we'll be without kids again, and be alone again and that's going to be just fine with me. I'll have you all to myself." Kai said, and I smiled and nodded.

"Me too."

The End- well of this story, maybe I'll do a story of where their kids turned out, or maybe not, tell me what you think.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this and sorry i missed updating for 2 months, i was at camps and stuff by this is the end, and i always planned on finishing it. So thank you for reading, Read and Review, Aniecä

THE END


End file.
